Black Circles: Enter the Duel
by StoryLover95
Summary: Humans; an ignorant and greedy species, think they are they best thing in the world.Humans are not the only thing that inhabit the Earth, and if they would open their eyes they could see it... Pairings will present themselves! Full summary inside!
1. Examination Duels

**A/N: Here's a new story! (what ELSE is new) This time it's another Yugioh GX fanfic! I really like this series! ****J**** So this time it's going to take place at the very beginning of the series only with a few twists, and when I say twists it's MAJOR twists. And it also has a bit of things from other anime, such as Ben 10: Alien Force, and Justice League. I hope you enjoy! Just a heads up though, I'll update every two weeks just to give myself some time to work on chapters!**

Full Summary: Humans; an ignorant and greedy species, think they are they best thing in the world. The strongest, smartest, most clever. But one of the disadvantages to being human…they're conceded and ignorant that they don't see what is truly there. Humans are not the only thing that inhabit the Earth, and if they would open their eyes they could see it. Their neighbors, classmates, coworkers. The person walking down the street, the electrician, the plumber. We are everywhere, and we have our own secret society. But what happens when that society isn't so secret anymore? The only place were we could be safe is the one place no one would look, a school. This is the story of the Black Circles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or some of the bits of things from the other anime. All OC's are either lent by KitsPokePeople or mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Examination Duels<strong>

A boy with two toned brown spiky hair and brown eyes raced down the streets of Domino city, dressed in a grey school uniform with a red shirt underneath it. Peeking out from the top of his backpack was his duel disk and deck. "Alright! I've got my gear, I've got my deck, and I've got about two minutes to make it to the Duel Academy Entrance Exams before they start! Oh well, at least since I'm not a student yet, they can't throw me into detention hall for being late!"

Jaden Yuki started weaving in and out of the crowds of the park. "Excuse me! Coming through!" He shouted. He was still sprinting when he noticed a young man in front of him. "At your back!" He shouted a warning but crashed into him and fell on his butt. His duel disk and deck came out of his bag and onto the ground. "Sorry." Jaden quickly apologized picking up his cards and duel disk and putting them back where they belonged.

"You're a duelist, aren't you?" The man spoke in a deep voice.

"Yup. I'm just going to try out at the Academy." Jaden spoke happily standing up and scratching behind his head.

"You don't say?" The man asked opening his own deck holder on his waist. He pulled out a single card. Jaden took a good look at the man and his eyes widened.

"Wait, you're-"

"Why don't you take this? I have a feeling it belongs with you." The man spoke handing the card to Jaden.

Jaden took it eagerly. "Wow, for real?"

"Good luck." The man spoke and started to walk away. Jaden turned and watched him.

"Hey wait! Thank you! I'll make you proud!" Jaden assured. The man smiled and gave Jaden a thumbs up before walking away. Jaden smiled and looked at the **Winged Kuriboh** card in his hands.

"**KURRRR"**

Jaden whirled around trying to locate the source of the noise. "What was that?" He asked himself before he looked at his watch. "Uh-oh! The exams!" He shouted and started taking off. "I can't be the next King of Games if I'm late to the games!"

"Sorry Jay, but ya got to go through me if ya wanna be the next King of Games." A boy with teal spiky hair and teal eyes shouted in a southern accent running up next to the boy. He was wearing a grey uniform that matched Jaden's only he had a blue t-shirt underneath it.

Jaden smiled. "Hey Jesse! I thought you would have already been at the Entrance Exams!"

Jesse shrugged. "No! Rika and Riku forgot to wake me up this mornin'! Lil' traitors! And Ouran is here for the Exams too and HE didn't even wake me up! Although it didn't help that we were outta the house at two o'clock in the mornin'."

Jaden shrugged. "Well, now those robbers are behind bars! Anyways we've got to hurry! We're going to be late!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Once again, all Academy applicants who have already passed their Duel Entrance Exam, please report to registration. For those who have failed, better luck next year." <em>The speakers blared.

Dr. Crowler, who was sitting with the other proctors smirked. _And have fun at Duel Monsters community college. _He thought as he observed the rest of the duels.

In one of the fields stood a girl with long brown hair and emerald green eyes wearing a blue school uniform. "I sacrifice my **Violet Witch **to summon my **Black Rose Dragon**! Now, seeing as you have no monsters on your side of the field, and your down to your last 1000 life points, **Black Rose Dragon** attack! End this duel!"

The proctor's life points fell to zero and he smiled. "Well done Rosaline Hayden. Welcome to Duel Academy."

The girl pouted slightly but bowed. "It's Rose. But thank you." The girl walked out and waited by another field where a boy with midnight blue hair and violet eyes was dueling. He was wearing the same uniform as the girl. "Come on Dusk you can do it!" She cheered.

Dusk turned and smiled. "Thanks Rose. Now for you. **Vampire Lord** finish it!" The monster attacked and blasted away the rest of the proctor's life points.

"Welcome to Duel Academy, Dusken Shinji."

Dusk bowed and walked out to meet Rose. "Hey Rose, you won too?"

Rose nodded. "Yup, come on! Let's head to the stands and catch the rest of the duels!" She cheered.

In another dueling field there was a girl with long teal hair and blue eyes. "Now I'm going to use my **Magician's Valkyria **to attack you directly and end this duel!" She shouted. The proctor snorted.

"Welcome to Duel Academy, Rika Anderson."

Rika smiled and jumped up and down. "Riku! Did you make it?" She shouted looking around one of the walls to the next arena.

"Just about Rika. **Red Eyes** finish it!" The **Red Eyes Black Dragon** attacked the proctors **Fox Fire** and knocked his life points down to zero.

The proctor nodded in approval. "Congradulations Riku Anderson. Welcome to Duel Academy."

Riku smiled. "Thank you. Let's go sit in the stands Rika."

Rika nodded as they walked to the stands. "Man, it was hard dueling with all those Academy students staring at us. It's nerve racking."

Riku laughed. "But we made it right? Now we can be in Duel Academy with Ouran and Jesse…" Riku trailed off as both of the twins looked at each other in dismay.

"WE FORGOT TO WAKE UP JESSE!" They shouted in unison. Watching all of the new applicants, were a few Obelisk blue's on the balcony level of the arena. A few of them had black designs on the back of their uniforms. One of the girls was leaning on the railing while another was sitting completely on the railing with her legs dangling over the side with her eyes closed. A boy with navy blue hair and matching eyes stood beside them with his arms crossed.

"Anything so far?" The girl who was leaning on the railing asked. The other girl who had her eyes closed nodded.

"A few sparks, but nothing Captain level yet."

"_Last call for all Academy applicants, if you have not checked in for your exam, please do so now."_ The sound system rang out again.

The boy snorted. "It looks like we aren't going to find two new Captains today."

* * *

><p>There was a table outside with two ladies in golden uniforms sitting and a man in a suit standing by them. "Well ladies, that's it. Mark all the no shows 'no shows'." The man spoke.<p>

"WAIT!" Two voices shouted. Jaden and Jesse pulled themselves up, holding onto the railing with twigs and mud in their hair. "We're no, no shows! You can mark Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson as present!"

Jesse held onto the bar and sighed. "So long as we don't lose our grip!" He pointed out.

* * *

><p>"Zane, you are such a downer." A girl with long brown hair and navy blue eyes spoke. She was in an Obelisk blue boys outfit, with a black design on her uniform. Behind her stood two other boys and another girl, one with emerald green eyes and spiky emerald green hair, and one with orange hair and green eyes. The other girl had long red hair and green eyes.<p>

Zane, the boy with the original two girls, rolled his eyes. "Mimi, I'm being realistic. Ouran, your siblings made it." The boy with orange hair grinned.

"No way! Rika, Riku, and Jesse made it?"

The girl who was leaning against the railing, with long blonde hair and gold eyes shook her head. "We only saw a Riku and a Rika. No Jesse."

Ouran winced and the girl with red hair slapped the back of his head. "Ouran! You didn't wake him up did you?"

Ouran grinned sheepishly. "Ow Nikki! And yeah, it was an accident though! But you sure Alexis?"

Alexis nodded and the boy with emerald green eyes ran a hand through his hair and snorted. "Well, he isn't going to make it then, they stopped accepting applicants."

"You guys are so noisy." The girl who was sitting on the railing spoke. She had long dark brown hair with natural red highlights in them.

Zane looked apologetic. "Sorry Danni. Anything at all?"

"One or two Roses, a handful of Dahlias, and a boatload of Iris's and Lilies." Danni spoke, not opening her eyes. All at once she stiffened and her eyelids flew open, revealing violet eyes. She put her arm on the railing to settle herself from falling and looked around at her group. "Two Captain levels just walked in." She smirked. "Mimi, get Chancellor Sheppard on the phone."

* * *

><p>A powder blue haired boy with light blue eyes sat in his seat and looked a bit nervous. "Look at him go!" Jaden shouted running up behind him. Jesse was close behind.<p>

"No kiddin' Jay! He's a good duelist!" He pointed to a boy with ebony hair and grey eyes.

There were two monsters on the proctors side of the field and one monster and a face down card on the applicants side. "Alright new guy! Pop quiz, you've got two monsters facing you down, do you: a) throw in the towel, b) beg for mercy, or c) go running home to momma!" The proctor shouted to the applicant.

He drew a card and smirked. "I pick d) none of the above! I activate Ring of Destruction. You see with this trap I can destroy any monster on the field then we each take damage equal to that monsters attack points." The applicant destroyed his own monster. The proctors points dropped to zero.

"Clever move applicant. Welcome to the Academy."

The applicant bowed. "Thank you oh, wise proctor."

"Wow that last guy really tore it up." Jaden smiled. Jesse nodded in agreement.

"Ya said it Jay."

Syrus nodded. "That's Bastion Misawa. I heard he got the highest grade on the written exam of all us applicants."

Jesse whistled. "Man, ya barely passed Jay." Jaden turned and glared at the blunette who was grinning. Jesse had scored fairly high while Jaden…didn't.

Syrus nodded. "So did I. But I'm glad I made it into the Academy. It's a…safe place for someone like me."

Jaden slapped Syrus on the back in a friendly gesture. "So your in! We'll be in too as soon as we win our duels!"

"Wait you haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asked shocked.

"Nah, we just got here." Jesse smiled.

Syrus looked apologetic. "Then you might have a problem. I think that was supposed to be the last duel of the day!"

"What?" Both boys cried out.

* * *

><p>"It looks like we have a pretty good crop this year." One of the proctors spoke.<p>

Dr. Crowler was just about to get up when the proctor who was standing outside came up to him. "I'm sorry to bother you, but it seems as if we have two last minute applicants Mr. Crowler."

"Did you just call me Mr.?" Dr. Crowler asked. The proctor winced.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm new here Mrs."

Dr. Crowler raised an eyebrow. "I have a PhD in dueling, I have earn the title Doctor, thank you. Now tell the truants that they will just have to come back next year."

"Oh come on Dr. Crowler, we have time for two more."

"They were just a bit late is all."

Dr. Crowler exploded listening to the arguments of the other proctors. "LATE IS RUDE! I have no time for slackers." His phone started to ring as he got up and answered it. "Hello? And who may I ask is-"

"_It's Sheppard."_

"Ah! Chancellor Sheppard."

"_Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly. And I also received an interesting call from Mimi. She said that Danni has identified two applicants who have just walked in who have Captain level status. I hope you gave them the opportunity to come to our Academy." _

"Absolutely!" Dr. Crowler spoke closing his phone. "Furry chinned goat." He growled. He looked to one of the other proctors. "You come with me and bring a deck."

"But sir, who will duel the other applicant?"

Dr. Crowler grinned maliciously. "Oh don't worry, I'll take care of that."

* * *

><p>Bastion came and sat down next to Syrus. "Sweet duel Bastion!" Jaden congratulated.<p>

"Thank you." Bastion said.

Jesse smiled. "From the looks of it, ya might be the third best duelist here."

"_Jesse Anderson, please report to Exam Field Three. Jaden Yuki, please report to Exam Field Four."_ The speakers blared.

"It's go time!" Jaden smiled.

"Wish us luck fellas." Jesse grinned.

"Hey wait!" Bastion called out as they started heading to the field. "If I'm number three then whose number one and number two?"

Jaden and Jesse shared a look and laughed. "Well, I'd be number one, and Jesse's number two." Jaden spoke.

"You wish." Jesse laughed as they walked to their separate exam rooms.

* * *

><p>"Man, this place is cool." Jesse spoke as he was raised on the platform from the floor.<p>

"Welcome applicant. I hope that your ready to get your butt handed to you." The proctor asked. Jesse pouted slightly.

"Can't say that I am. But I'm ready to beat ya!" Jesse retorted confidently slipping on his duel disk and deck. "Applicant's first! I'm gonna play this little guy, **Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle**, in defense mode! And that's it for now."

**Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle: 600 ATK/2000 DEF**

The proctor gasped. "Your Jesse Anderson the Crystal Beast duelist!"

Jesse grinned sheepishly. "I reckon you've heard of me then?"

The proctor shook it off and he put down his first card. "Yeah, but that doesn't matter! I play **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian **in attack mode and one card face down!"

**Obnoxious Celtic Guardian: 1400 ATK/1200 DEF**

Jesse smiled. "Alright! My draw!" He studied the card he had in his hand and smiled. "Sweet! I'm gonna just place one card down and turn it back over to ya!"

**Jesse: 4000 LP**

**Proctor: 4000 LP**

The Proctor rose an eyebrow, confused at Jesse's tactics but shrugged. "Alright. As you wish! I summon my **Marauding Captain **and equip my **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian **with the spell card **Lightening Blade** which increases my monsters strength by **800** **ATK points!**

**Marauding Captain: 1200 ATK/400 DEF **

**Obnoxious Celtic Guardian: 2200 ATK /1200 DEF**

"Now I'll have him and **Marauding Captain **attack and destroy your **Crystal Beast!**" The proctor shouted causing his monster to attack. **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian** destroyed Jesse's **Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle **and Jesse frowned a bit apologetically.

"Sorry Emerald." He apologized, as an emerald gem appeared just in front of Jesse, then looked up quickly to see **Marauding Captain **charging towards him. "Whoa there! You activated my trap card! **G-Force**! This card allows me to special summon a **Crystal Beast** from my hand to the field in attack mode! So I play my **Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!**"

**Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus: 1800 ATK/1200 DEF**

**Marauding Captain: 1200 ATK/400 DEF**

"My **Marauding Captain!" **The proctor shouted as his monster was destroyed and he was dealt **600 LP **worth of damage.

**Jesse: 4000 LP**

**Proctor: 3400 LP**

Jesse smiled. "Alright! My move now!" He drew a card and smiled looking at his hand. "I play my spell card **M-Force** which gives my **Sapphire Pegasus**, **500 ATK points!**" The southern boy smiled as his monster got more attack points before he pointed across the field. "Now **Sapphire Pegasus** attack his **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!**"

**Obnoxious Celtic Guardian: 2200 ATK/1200 DEF**

**Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus: 2300 ATK/ 1200 DEF**

The proctor growled that he lost another monster and was down another LP points while he hadn't made a dent in Jesse's.

**Jesse: 4000 LP**

**Proctor: 3300 LP**

"Your going to pay for that kid. I'm going to use the spell card **Reload** which allows me to dump the five cards in my hand and shuffle it into my deck, and I can draw five more cards." The proctor spoke shuffling his deck again before drawing his new hand. He smiled. "I'm gonna summon my **Gearfried the Iron Knight!** But I'm not going to stop there. I'm going to use my **Release Restraint** trap card! And by sacrificing my **Gearfried** I can special summon my **Gearfried the Swordmaster!**"

**Gearfried the Swordmaster: 2600 ATK/2200 DEF**

"Whoa! That's a pretty tough lookin' monster!" Jesse complimented. The proctor grinned.

"Afraid?"

"Not at all! But it does look mighty cool!" Jesse retorted grinning. The proctor's face fell.

"You are insane! **Gearfried**! Attack his **Pegasus**!"

Jesse pouted. "That's mean."

**Gearfried the Swordmaster: 2600 ATK/2200 DEF**

**Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus: 1800 ATK/1200 DEF**

**Gearfried** destroyed Jesse's **Pegasus**. "I play my spell card **Crystal Pair** which let's me take a **Crystal Beast **from my deck and place it in my spell and trap card zone, joinin' my Sapphire and Emerald, and it brings my damage down to zero. And I'll pick out my **Amber Mammoth**." A amber gem stone appeared beside the sapphire and emerald one. "Now I'm gonna summon my **Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat.** Now you can see her special ability."

**Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat: 1200 ATK/ 400 DEF**

Amethyst smiled wickedly. _"Jesse, am I going to get to eat a snack?"_ She purred.

Jesse smiled. "Easy girl. Now you see if my gentle little friend here cuts her attack points in half, she gets to attack you directly." Jesse smiled. Amethyst growled and shot forward and clawed at the proctors face.

"AH! MY EYES!"

"Amethyst!" Jesse shouted.

The large pink cat purred and jumped back toward Jesse grinning. _"What? I haven't had fresh meat in a cat's age!"_

**Jesse: 4000 LP**

**Proctor: 2700 LP**

"Well, I activate my field spell **Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins** and place one card facedown and end my turn. It's ya turn." Jesse smiled. The field turned into a coliseum with blue skies and a rainbow going overhead.

"My move! And I'll have my **Gearfried** attack that rabid kitty cat!"

**Gearfried the Swordmaster: 2600 ATK/2200 DEF**

**Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat: 1200 ATK/ 400 DEF**

"And I'll place one card facedown and hand it over to you."

**Jesse: 2600 LP**

**Proctor: 2700 LP**

Jesse narrowed his eyes and pouted while drawing his card. He looked at it and the cards in his hand and he started laughing. "This has been mighty fun, but it's bout time that this duel comes to an end. I'm gonna summon one of my best friends, **Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle!** Then to finish off my move, I'm going to use my spell card **E-Force** which allows me to take one of my monsters in my spell and trap card zone and special summon it to the field. And I choose my **Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat**! Ya remember her I'm sure."

**Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle: 300 ATK/ 300 DEF**

**Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat: 1200 ATK/ 400 DEF**

The proctor groaned. "Ugh…how could I forget?"

"Well, I'm gonna let ya'll get reacquainted. **Amethyst**!" Jesse commanded.

The pink cat grinned showing all of her pointed teeth. She lunged forward and snapped her jaws at the proctor. He proceeded to run around in circles waving his hand. "SHE BIT MY HAND!" He screamed.

Jesse looked at **Amethyst** with a disapproving look. _"What? It was tasty?"_ **Amethyst** purred jumping back to Jesse's side of the field.

**Jesse: 2600 LP**

**Proctor: 2100 LP**

Jesse shook his head. "Well, now that **Amethyst** has had her full, I'm going to let little **Ruby** have the spotlight. Ya see **Ruby** allows me to summon as many **Crystal Beasts **from my spell and trap card zone as I want. But for the job I have in mind, I only need one. **Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!**" The jewel on the end of **Ruby's** tail glowed red and the huge mammoth appeared on the field.

**Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth: 1700 ATK/1600 DEF**

**Gearfried the Swordmaster: 2600 ATK/2200 DEF**

"What good will that do? It's still not stronger than my **Gearfried!**" The proctor pointed out.

Jesse dropped his arm and put them on his hips looking exasperated. "Can I ever finish a move, without ya questioning what I'm gonna do? I place two cards face down. It's your turn." The proctor looked around confused.

"Um…sorry?"

"Thank you." Jesse thanked and picked up his arm again.

"Okay, now as if it wasn't obvious to you, I'm going to have my **Gearfried** attack your pathetic little pipsqueak **Ruby**!"

**Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle: 300 ATK/300 DEF**

**Gearfried the Swordmaster: 2600 ATK/2200 DEF**

"Hey! No bashin' on **Ruby!** You've activated my trap card! **Amber Crystal Circle!** This card allows the attack to switch to **Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth** and combines the attack points of all of the monsters on my side of the field, which would be **Amethyst** and **Ruby!**"

**Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat: 1200 ATK/400 DEF**

**Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle: 300 ATK/ 300 DEF**

**Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth: 3200 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

**Gearfried the Swordmaster: 2600 ATK/ 2200 DEF**

"But that would mean-" The proctor started before Jesse cut him off.

"Ya monster is about to be destroyed."

**Jesse: 2600 LP**

**Proctor: 1500 LP**

The proctor looked shocked and played his next monster. "I use the trap card **Call of the Haunted** to bring back my **Gearfried the Iron Knight**."

**Gearfried the Iron Knight: 1800 ATK/1600 DEF**

Jesse smiled. "So it's my turn now, and this duel is about to end! I play the spell card **GEM Burst!** This card lets me to remove one **G-Force, E-Force, and M-Force** card from play so I can deal 500 points of damage for every monster in my spell and trap card zone."

"Wait, but since you have three monsters that means-"

"That this duel is over!"

**Jesse: 2600 LP**

**Proctor: 0 LP**

The holograms faded and Jesse smiled brightly. The proctor nodded in approval. "Congradulations newbie. Welcome to Duel Academy."

Jesse bowed. "Thanks a lot. Now I wonder if Jay is havin' as good a time as I am."

* * *

><p>Jaden's platform raised up so he was facing the opposite direction of his opponent, who happened to be Dr. Crowler. Dr. Crowler was standing there smirking with his custom made duel disk that looked like a type of guitar thing. "Alright, test time. So son, your name?"<p>

Jaden turned around at the sound of Dr. Crowler and jumped to attention. "Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

"Well, Jaden Yuki. I am Dr. Veillian Crowler. Department chair of techniques here at Duel Academy."

Jaden smiled. "Wow, a department chair! I had no idea. From how you dressed I was thinking you were some weird academy mascot! Like a majorette, or a cheerleader!" Jaden laughed.

Dr. Crowler ignored he comment and tapped his duel disk. "Duel vest on!" He spoke as it shot out five cards which he caught in his hand.

"Pretty sweet teach! Where can I get one of those cool blue duel blazers?"

"A lot of hard work and extremely high marks." Dr. Crowler spoke. _Of course you have to get into Duel Academy first, and I intended to see that doesn't happen. _He thought cruelly.

"I'm ready." Jaden smiled.

"Let's duel!" The two said in unison.

"Here it goes!" Jaden shouted as he drew a card. He smiled. "Sweet. I'm going to summon **Elemental Hero Avian** in defense mode!" The green man bird appeared on the field kneeling. "I'll also throw down a facedown! Get your game on!"

"Yes, very good. Don't tell me what to do." Dr. Crowler said under his breath as he drew his card. _After all since I'm using my own personal deck instead of one of those test ones, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail that insolent little brat and send him home in no time._ He thought. "Alright for this first move, I think I'll start nice and easy. I choose to play the spell card **Confiscation**."

Jaden looked at the card confused. "Okay, so what's it do?"

"What it does is, allow me to pay 1000 LP for a peek at your hand and toss one of your cards into the graveyard."

**Jaden: 4000 LP**

**Crowler: 3000LP**

The cards appeared in front of Dr. Crowler. "Oh yes, I remember some of these from when I was a naïve rookie. Hm…now which one shall I banish. **Monster Reborn** to the graveyard. Next I'll lay two cards facedown on the field. And last, but not least I'll play **Heavy Storm**! This spell cards destroys every other spell and trap card on the field." Winds picked up and destroyed Dr. Crowler's cards, and Jaden's too.

"Whoopsy! Did you forget that you had two cards on the field yourself?"

"Now, now. You mustn't speak out of turn young scholar." A dark fog came onto the field.

Jaden looked around confused. "What's happening?"

Crowler smiled. "Nothing's happening…not yet!" Two golden snake like things appeared on the field in front of Crowler. "But that's about to change."

Up in the stands Syrus was a bit confused. "Uh…can someone tell me what's going on?"

Bastion explained, while not keeping his eyes off the duel, seeing as no one else was willing too. Riku, and Rika were cheering on Jaden, while Rose and Dusk watched intently. "The two trap cards that Dr. Crowler just played were **Statue of the Wicked**, which is a special trap that creates a vicious token monster, when destroyed. That's why he played **Heavy Storm**."

Chazz and his lackeys were sitting up in the stands watching the duel go on. The one with the glasses looked carefully. "There's no way that card would be in a test deck, he must be using his own."

The other boy at Chazz's side nodded in agreement. "No way can an applicant beat the deck of an expert duelist like Doctor Crowler. It's impossible, don't ya think Chazz?"

Chazz smirked, leaning back relaxed. "I think I'm going to enjoy, watching Crowler mop the floor with our mouthy little friend down there. I only wish he treated the other second rate duelists who applied to this academy the same way."

With the other Obelisks on the balcony level, Danni was frowning. "Alexis, one of yours is mouthing off again."

Alexis nodded crossing her arms. "I know, I heard him. I'll deal with Chazz when we get back to the Academy."

"What an elitist snob." Nikki snorted, referring to Crowler. Mimi nodded as she leaned on the railing.

"Dueling an amateur with his very best cards." She added on.

"You both are too soft." Dante smirked running a hand through his hair.

"I just hope we get to see that rare card he has stashed in his deck." Ouran smiled like a child.

"You all are missing the point. Jesse may have made it, but if Jaden doesn't we're one captain short." Zane pointed out. Danni nodded.

"Very good Zane. You were the only male who understood the concept of not judging by rank." Danni spoke, casting a pointed glance at Dante.

"Let's finish watching this duel, before punishment." Alexis said.

"Ready for your next lesson?" Dr. Crowler asked sarcastically.

Jaden, being the oblivious but lovable boy he was, didn't notice it. "You bet! I never remember when learning was this much fun!"

"Yes, well I'm quite an excellent teacher, thank you. And now, I sacrifice my two wicked tokens and summon **Ancient Gear Golem!**" A giant mechanical robot with visible gears appeared on the field.

"There it is! The legendary rare card!" Mimi exclaimed.

"And I'd say, we're about to find out what it does." Dante added on.

Danni and Alexis shared a look, both trying desperately to stifle laughs. "What's so funny?" Ouran asked.

Nikki nodded. "Yeah, Dante didn't say anything stupid that time."

Both girls burst into hysterics. "THAT'S it?" Alexis laughed, clutching her side.

"Dark Magician, is a legendary card, Blue Eyes White Dragon, is a legendary card. That? That's a bunch of gears…and switches from a child's play toy!" Danni laughed as she clutched the side of the railing.

Zane shook his head. "You two are definetly sisters."

Dr. Crowler smirked at Jaden. "Now, now, I hope your not _too_ scared of my legendary **Gear Golem**."

**Ancient Gear Golem: 3000ATK/3000DEF**

"No way! I've always wanted to take one on!" Jaden smiled, confidently as the entire crowd burst into gasps.

"Either Jaden's brave, or insane!" Syrus commented.

"Aw man! I wanna face a legendary card to! Jay is always gettin' all the fun." Jesse muttered walking up the steps and next to the others. Riku, and Rika pounced and hugged him.

"Congrats Jesse!" Rika smiled.

"No hard feelings about not waking you up right?" Riku tried smiling. Jesse crossed his arms and looked pointedly at the two guilty twins. "I had to try."

"Look at that kid, he's starring that legendary monster down like he doesn't have a care in the world! I guess ignorance and inexperience has it's advantages." Zane muttered looking at Jaden duel.

"Cut him some slack, he's showing a backbone." Alexis said.

"There isn't going to be much left after this duel." Dante snickered.

Danni smiled. "I don't know, I like his attitude. I hope he wins."

"What? Your want an applicant to win over Dr. Crowler?" Mimi asked shocked. She thought about it a second before nodding. "Never mind, I can understand it."

Ouran nodded. "I so want Jaden to win! It'll be awesome having him at DA!"

Nikki rolled her eyes. "You say that because you, Jaden, Jesse always pull pranks on people."

Ouran smiled. "Exactly."

Dr. Crowler laughed at Jaden's ignorance. "**Golem **attack! **Mechanized Melee!"**

**Golem's **fist crashed into **Avian **and was destroyed. "Aw man! Jaden's monster didn't stand a chance! His defense points were way to low! This isn't looking good." Syrus commented.

**Elemental Hero Avian: 1000ATK/1000DEF**

"And it's about to look a lot worse." Bastion replied. "When that **Ancient Gear Golem **attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between it's attack points and the defending monsters defense points, gets dealt to the opponent as damage.

"But that would mean-" Syrus started.

Dusk cut him off nodding. "Jaden's life points are going to take a hit."

**Golem's **fist went through Jaden, as he winced and took the hit.

**Jaden: 2000 LP**

**Crowler: 3000 LP**

Jaden hung his head, so his bangs covered his eyes, as his back started shaking. Dr. Crowler laughed. "Don't feel bad, this is the top dueling school in the country. Some people simply aren't cut out…for it?" Crowler slowed down as he heard Jaden laughing, and saw him smiling as he looked up to face him.

"Boy, I really want to come to this school now! You really know your stuff teach." Jaden complimented.

Crowler was shocked before he narrowed his eyes. _Can't he take a hint? He will not me allowed to pass this exam. And he certainly wont be permitted to make a mockery of my deck!_ Crowler thought to himself.

Jaden smirked. _Just look at him tremble! He must really be impressed by me!_ He naïvely thought.

"**KURRR." **Something sounded from Jaden's deck. He did a double take.

_Whoa, what was that?_ He wondered as he drew his card. It turned out to be **Winged Kuriboh**. _Oh, it's you!_

**Kuriboh **tilted to the side and winked from the card. Jaden looked at him surprised but happy.

_All right, I'll just take that as a sign to play you. _He looked at his hand and smiled. _Yeah definetly._ "Alright! I'll summon, **Winged Kuriboh** in defense mode! And I'll place one card facedown. Nice move, huh teach?"

Danni's eyes widened for the slightest second before her expression went back to calm.

**Winged Kuriboh: 300ATK/200DEF**

Crowler laughed. "No not bad, but you must understand I'm a master technician, a Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian. Even one with wings, you see it's defense points are no match for my **Ancient Gear Golem**. It's a textbook mistake, don't feel bad. Now, let's proceed." He drew a card and smiled. "**Ancient Gear Golem**! **Mechanized Melee!**" He ordered pointing to **Winged Kuriboh**.

It was destroyed instantly. _Sorry __**Winged Kuriboh**__._ Jaden thought.

Crowler scowled. "Check your gear, your life points haven't changed."

Jaden laughed. "My gear is fine. On the turn that **Winged Kuriboh **is destroyed, I take zero damage." He pointed out.

"How about that? A technique the good doctor didn't know." Alexis snickered.

"No one can be expected to know every technique Alexis." Zane pointed out.

"Even one as obscure as that." Dante added on.

"Yeah, well that newbie sure did." Nikki smirked.

Danni winced then hissed. "Who was taking care of the perimeter?" She asked in a whisper. Ouran pointed to Dante.

"He was!" He ratted out.

"Jerk." Dante muttered to him.

"We told you to secure the perimeter." Alexis spoke in an even and stern tone.

"I thought I did, but-"

"But nothing, get it done. Now." Danni spoke evenly.

Dante grumbled and pulled off the glove on his right hand, and a green ring was located on his ring finger as he walked away from the group and over to a window. He opened it and stuck his hand out. He waited a few seconds then pulled it back in and closed the window, walking back over to the group. "It's finished, your highness." He spoke sarcastically.

Both Alexis, and Danni winced but Danni shook her head. "I don't mean to be harsh, but these applicants would not survive if we didn't take the necessary precautions."

"Let's just watch the duel, please?" Alexis asked.

"Fine, fine. I guess your lame little monster saved you there." Crowler sneered.

"Hey slow down there teach. You may have beat him but that doesn't give you the right to call him lame!" Jaden argued.

"Oh, yes. I forget how attached you new duelists get to your monsters. I'm sorry." He snickered with sarcasm.

"Oh yeah? Well you should be, because by attacking my **Winged Kuriboh** you set off a trap card. One of my favorites too, **Hero Signal!**" A red fiery 'H' appeared in the sky above the duel. "And that brings out my second **Elemental Hero! Burstinatrix!**" A lady with a red cat suit and a golden headpiece covering the top of her head and jutting out at the ends appeared on the field.

**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix: 1200ATK/800DEF**

"My turn!" Jaden spoke, drawing a card, he looked at it and smiled. "All right **Kuriboh**, this one's for you. Alright, first off I'm going to start by bringing back my **Avian **using the spell card **The Warrior Returning Alive** and now I'm going to summon him to the field!" **Avian **appeared back on the field and Dr. Crowler laughed.

"Oh, okay. Another amateurish mistake, but this is good, this is good. Now would anybody like to tell me what our friend did wrong?"

"Actually I wasn't done yet. You see, I know my two monsters aren't very powerful by themselves, but if I can form them together it's another story. And I have just the card to unite them! **Polymerization!** Fuse **Avian** and **Burstinatrix**! Fusion summon! There he is, the **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! **I hope your **Gear Golem **is ready for a clash of the titans!"

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: 2100ATK/1200DEF**

**Ancient Gear Golem: 3000ATK/3000DEF**

"So teach! What do you think?" Jaden asked.

"I think your dueling very well for an amateur. But next time try playing a monster that has more attack points then what's already out."

"What does he mean?" Syrus asked.

"He means that-" Bastion started before Rose cut him off.

"No offense Bastion, but this doesn't need a lengthy explanation. It's 3000 ATK to 2100. Simple as that." She answered.

Riku nodded. "True, and it's a shame. When **Wingman **attacks a monster, it's attack points are dealt as damage to his owner."

"You mean they're deducted right out of his life points?" Syrus asked again.

"That's right Syrus." Dusk answered.

"Aw, that would have been awesome to turn things around too." Rika pouted.

"Don't worry Rika. Ya know Jay always finds a way to win it in the end. Show em what ya got Jay!" Jesse cheered.

"Alright young scholar, I don't mean to rush you but I am a busy man. But are you done yet?"

"Of course I'm not done yet, and of course I knew my **Wingman** didn't have enough attack points. That's why I have this, **Skyscraper**." He placed the card in the field spell slot and the field turned into a city scene. "Alright **Flame Wingman** go show those heroics and attack **Ancient Gear Golem!**"

"Fine, bring him on! This silly little **Skyscraper** field spell card hasn't lowered my **Golem's** attack strength by one point!"

**Wingman** jumped up over **Golem's** head preparing to strike when Jaden spoke up again. "You know what teach, your right. My **Skyscraper** field spell hasn't lowered your monsters attack points, but what's it's done is raise my **Wingman's** points up, by a grand total of 1000."

Crowler, shocked, and realizing what's going on shouted out. "Wait! Time out!"

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: 3100ATK/1200DEF**

**Ancient Gear Golem: 3000ATK/3000DEF**

"Go! **Skydive Scorcher!**" Jaden called out the attack. **Wingman **destroyed Crowler's **Golem**, causing him to freak out.

"This can't be! He was my very best card!" From the falling debris, some fell and hit him on the head.

"And thanks to my **Wingman's** super power, the attack points of your **Golem** are dealt straight to your life points. Sweet huh?"

"No way…" Crowler muttered. He looked up and noticed the remains of his **Golem** starting to teeter before it crashed onto him.

**Jaden: 2000 LP**

**Crowler: 0 LP**

"And that's game! So I guess I passed the test huh teach?" The holograms disappeared and everyone started cheering.

"Alright Jay!" Jesse cheered. Everyone else joined in on the cheers.

Crowler looked unbelieving. "Impossible. There is no way he could defeat _me._"

Chazz's eyes were as wide as saucers. "No way. It must have been dumb luck. No way Crowler could have lost to some flunky."

Up in the stands all of the Obelisks, except for a stunned Dante and Chazz, were clapping at Jaden's win. "That kids got a future here. Wow!" Alexis complimented.

"You just think he's cute." Danni nudged Alexis slightly.

Alexis snorted and rolled her eyes. "Totally off Danni."

"Sure I am…"

Nikki cleared her throat. "Danni, Alexis. What do you want us to do?"

Ouran smirked. "Screenings? I love screenings! They always get nervous."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Ouran, just for you, we'll do a screening. Go round up the applicants. Dante and Mimi, set up the table, and get some papers, and right down names. Zane, Danni, and I are all going to see Crowler to give the order."

Danni jumped up and down. "Ooh! Can I get some pineapple juice! I have to do the screenings anyways, so I'm energized? Please?"

Zane laughed. "Alright Danni, let's go get you some juice and we'll go get Crowler."

"YES!"

* * *

><p>"Yo! Jaden, ya did good!" Jesse laughed as Jaden approached the group, and high-fived him.<p>

"No doubt bro! Hey! Rika, Riku, you guys made it too?" Jaden asked ruffling the twins hair.

"Yup!" They answered in unison.

"Hey, these are some of our new friends, Rose Hayden, and Dusk Shinji." Syrus introduced the two duelists standing there.

Jaden looked over and smiled. "Hey there! I'm Jaden Yuki. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it! He BEAT me! He must have cheated! I will not rest until-" Crowler was cut off on his mindless babbling with a gentle but firm hand grabbed his shoulder. Only two people had that type of grip, and ironically both with the same last name. "Miss Rhodes." He muttered and turned to see Alexis there. Behind him Zane was standing with Danni, who was drinking her pineapple juice.<p>

"Give the call to set up the screening." She spoke with authority.

Crowler snorted. "Are you ordering me? Have you yet-"

"We've had the station set up, and Ouran and Nikki are ready for crowd control." Zane answered before Crowler even asked his question.

Danni smiled innocently. "We do our jobs, and seeing as obviously you can't do yours, give the order and stay out of the way. Understood?" She asked fawning sweetness. Crowler gulped but never the less nodded.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"<strong>All applicants who have passed the duels, please report to the west exit where a second test will be administered. This will not influence you getting into the Academy or not. Once again, all academy applicants who have passed, please report to the west exit. That is all."<strong>

Jaden groaned as he heard the announcement. "Another test? I so hope I pass."

"So do I Jay. I can't take any more of them tests." Jesse pouted.

"It's just a test guys." Riku pointed out.

Dusk nodded. "It shouldn't be that hard."

"We don't even know what kind of test it's going to be." Rose pointed out.

"Maybe, a multiple choice." Riku thought.

"I hope so." Syrus agreed.

Bastion looked at the group. "Uh…don't you think we should go to the west exit now?" The group looked around and noticed that there was no one around them.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"FORM A LINE! It's not that hard a concept!" Mimi shouted to the group in front of her. Almost immediately they formed a line. On the table were hand scanners, and a list of names.<p>

"For them it might me." Dante snickered.

"Dante, down. I've told you about your ego." Danni warned swinging her legs back and forth sitting on the table, sipping her fruity drink.

Alexis was next to her, sitting in between the two hand scanners in front of Dante and Mimi.

"Start with the screening." Alexis spoke. The first two on the line put their hands on the scanner. It hummed for a few seconds before it blinked red. "You two can go." She looked over at the huge crowd and called out louder. "If the scanner blinks red you are free to go!"

* * *

><p>"Aw man we're last!" Jaden pouted.<p>

"You should have been paying attention." Bastion shrugged.

"I wish I know what she meant by blinking red." Jaden sighed. "I have an idea! Jesse give me a boost!"

Jesse looked at him as if he was an idiot. "No way. Every time I give ya a boost we ALWAYS fall!"

"Oh quit whining! We wont fall this time!" Jaden assured.

Jesse grumbled and helped Jaden onto his shoulders. Riku leaned over to Syrus and Bastion. "Twenty bucks says they fall."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>A loud crash from the back of the line caught everyone's attention. Ouran ran back there, looked at the source and started laughing out loud. He gave Alexis the signal to go and went into the back of the line. "Okay…keep it coming?" Alexis asked confused.<p>

The scanner kept blinking red, until a blond boy with blue eyes put it hand on the scanner and it blinked green. All the obelisks whipped their heads in his direction. "You, come here." Alexis spoke. He nodded and obeyed.

"Name." Dante asked simply.

"Uh…Mike Limeira?"

Dante wrote it down then looked to Danni. "Which Circle?"

Danni closed her eyes and flicked the boys forehead. There was a small red spark when her finger made contact. "Ooh, a Dahlia, very nice." Dante wrote it down. "You can go now." Danni smiled.

Mike nodded confused. "Uh…okay?"

This process continued, with several other green scans, and Danni placing them in Circles. There were a handful of Roses and Dahlias but a bunch of Irises and Lilies. The bunch dwindled to it was only the last few. A boy's scanner blinked red and he looked annoyed. "This can't be right."

"It is right. It's never wrong. You can leave." Mimi spoke quickly.

He shook his head. "No way. I deserve to be in the Black Circles! This thing is busted."

"It's not busted, now you can go." Alexis spoke getting annoyed.

"No way! I will not leave until I get into the Roses! My older brother goes to the school and he told me all about it!" Alexis cast a glance at Danni, who sighed.

"There is always one in the bunch." She shook her head, putting down her pineapple juice. She hopped off the table and put her hand on the boys shoulder calmly. "Now, we wont ask you again. It's time for you to leave."

The boy reeled a fist back, clearly angered and worked up, and thrust it towards Danni. Danni smiled innocently and with barely visible motion, brought her hand up to catch his wrist. She started squeezing it in her hand and he yelped crumpling to the ground on his knees. Danni looked down, her eyes gaining a black circle around the iris. "You have no idea who your dealing with. Now go." She let go of his hand and turned to walk back to the table.

The boy was about to hit Danni while she was turned before Jesse walked up and grabbed his wrist and forced him to the ground. "Now it ain't polite to hit a lady."

"Nice take down Jesse." Ouran complimented.

The boy got up and ran out of the exit. Rika and Riku looked out at him. "Wow, how pathetic." They spoke in unison.

"Thank you." Danni thanked before sitting back on the table.

Alexis smiled. "I see you found your siblings Ouran. And it seems they're all like you."

Ouran grinned and pushed Riku and Rika forward. They looked at each other before placing their hands on the scanners. It blinked green and they walked to Danni. She flicked their foreheads simultaneously. "Hm…I want Rika in Dahlia and Riku in Lily."

Ouran grinned and punched Riku playfully. "Your going to be with me!"

"Oh joy."

Danni looked at the group and noticed Syrus. "Aw! Zane look, you found your younger half!" Zane nodded his head in acknowledgement to Syrus. "Come here Sy, your next." Syrus's hand scan blinked green. Danni flicked his forehead. "Hm…I say Iris."

Syrus looked confused. "What's with the flowers?" No one answered him.

"Smart boy, your next." Mimi called out motioning to Bastion. He put his hand on the scanner and grinned.

"A power characterizer." Danni rose an eyebrow at his knowledge as it blinked green.

"Very nice. A techno. Your in Rose, I don't need to flick your head." She assured.

Alexis looked at the group in front of her and smiled. "We are going to have a really good group this year. Rosalin Hayden and Dusken Shinji, you two are up."

The two walked up, and once again the scanners glowed green. Danni flicked their foreheads and laughed. "Okay, Dusk your in…hm…let me see. I think I'll put you in Lily. And as for Rose, your in Rose."

"Alright, Jaden and Jesse are up." Ouran smiled practically pushing them into the scanners.

"Jeez Ouran, excited much?" Jaden asked. The scanners glowed green. They stood in front of Danni.

Danni raised her hand to flick their foreheads, but when her finger made contact, there was a large red spark that made her retract both her hands. "Ouch!"

"What was that?" Alexis asked amazed.

Danni smiled rubbing her hands. "Jaden, Iris. Jesse, Lily."

Alexis grinned as the Obelisk's stood up, crossing their arms. "Uh, what does that mean?" Jaden asked.

Alexis's grin widened. "It means, welcome to the Black Circles."


	2. Welcome to Duel Academy

**A/N: Okay, here's the second chapter and I KNOW that the first chapter was SUPER long. It wasn't my fault…okay it was. But the ideas for the duels came fast so…yeah! Anyways, what are the Black Circles? Why did Dante have to secure the perimeter? What secret are the Black Obelisks hiding? All good questions. Almost all about to be answered! And I know I said I would update every two weeks, but I had this one done early, so I think I'll make it I'll update WITHIN two weeks. After two weeks if I haven't updated feel free to yell at me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, Justice League, Ben 10: Alien Force, Teen Titans, or any other shows that I may have borrowed powers or ideas from.**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Duel Academy<strong>

"_Attention, new Duel Academy students, if you look outside your windows, you'll see your new home away from home. Now, now I know your excited, but don't shove. Quite a sight eh? Now then, fasten your seatbelts and put your seats in their upright position. We're going in to land. Next stop: Duel Academy Island."_ The pilot of the chopper spoke.

"Whoa! It looks so cool!" Rika smiled looking out the window. Riku, who was sitting next to her nodded.

"No kidding! It's huge!"

Syrus, was sitting with Bastion, the latter who was explaining Seto Kaiba's reasoning for creating the schools and the different technologies they had there. Rose and Dusk were sitting next to Rika and Riku. Dusk looked out the window and rose an eyebrow. "Please tell me, that's not an active volcano?"

Rose, who was looking through her deck, looked over Dusk's shoulder out the window. "There's a _volcano_ on the island? Whose brilliant idea was that?"

"Man, I'm so excited!" Jesse spoke bouncing in his seat. Jaden was sitting next to him and nodded enthusiastically.

"No kidding! There are bound to be a whole bunch of good duelists! But, I wonder what those Obelisks told us. What are the Black Circles?"

_Flashback_

_Jaden looked at Alexis in confusion. "Black Circles? What is that?" Alexis merely grinned and shook her head. _

"_That's not important right now. For right now, go home and pack." Alexis suggested. _

_The Obelisks got up from the table, and were about to walk away when Jesse reached out and grabbed Danni's shoulder gently. "Wait, don't ya think we should all get to know what it is ya'll just signed us up for?" _

_Danni snickered and took a sip of her pineapple juice. "Don't worry too much cowboy. Let's just say we're a bit…extraordinary." _

"_Ouran, make sure they all get home. Then we've got to make the boat." Alexis insisted. "Have a good day." All the other Obelisks were out the door, but Alexis stopped. "And by the way…everything isn't always as it seems."_

_End Flashback_

"They seemed pretty mysterious." Bastion agreed, overhearing Jaden's conversation. The chopper had just landed and the kids started filing out.

"We can just find them later." Dusk pointed out.

Riku nodded in agreement. "Then we can just ask them."

Rose shook her head in confusion. "I guess it's just like a club."

"But, what's with the scanners?" Rika pointed out.

"I just want to know what's with the flowers." Syrus added in.

"Should we be followin' them?" Jesse asked noticing all the other new students walking towards one of the main buildings.

Jaden snapped his fingers. "Oh shoot! We have the introduction!"

* * *

><p>The new students all stood in a rows in the auditorium, in front of a large screen on the wall.<p>

They all wore different colored uniforms. Jaden, Syrus, and Riku, were in red, Bastion, Rose, and Rika were in yellow, and Jesse and Dusk were in blue. The eight of them, along with a couple others, had the flower they were assigned by Danni in black on the back of their uniforms.

The screen turned on and Chancellor Sheppard's face appeared on the screen. _"Good morning and welcome students. I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here, and you are the brightest young duelists in the world." _Jaden and Jesse were dozing off during the introduction. Rika and Riku tried to get them up, but gave up after a while. _"Now please, get yourself settled in to your assigned dorms. I believe you will feel quite comfortable…depending on how you ranked of course."_

After the assembly Jaden, Jesse, and Syrus all met outside, waiting for the others. They were messing with their Duel Academy Portables, or DAP. "I don't know about you guys, but it looks like I'm in the Slifer Red dorm."

"That's cool! So same with me." Syrus commented.

Jesse shook his head. "I'm in Obelisk."

Jaden frowned. "Dude, so unfair." The others walked up to them and Jaden looked up and smiled. "Hey guys, you in Slifer Red too?"

Everyone looked at each other, wondering if Jaden was even in the same room with them for the past twenty minutes. Bastion, however, was the one to answer. "Now let's see here, yellow sleeves, yellow buttons. I don't think so."

"Oh…I get it. So that's why Sy and I are in red and Jesse's got blue."

"I thought it was to match my hair." Jesse joked. He may have been sleeping, but it didn't take him long to figure out the color system.

"Please don't tell me that you've just figured that out now." Riku shook his head.

"So what? Ever think I'm color blind."

Rose looked thoughtful. "Actually no."

Dusk smirked. "If you were color blind, how are you able to tell that you and Sy were in red and Jesse was in blue?"

Jaden, caught, started laughing. "Well, I could've been." Bastion, Rika, and Rose all started walking off. "See ya around the dorms!"

Rika turned around in smiled. "Sorry Jay, I don't think that'll happen. Your dorms over there." Rika pointed to a small two floor red dorm, over by the cliff. The Ra's all went to walk away when Jesse called out.

"Bastion, Rose! Keep an eye on Rika for me!"

"Jesse!" Rika hissed.

Riku snickered. "For your own good." Bastion and Rose gave a thumbs up before walking away with Rika.

Dusk looked to Jesse. "Should we go check out our dorms now?"

Jesse nodded. "Sure! See ya later ya'll! Let's meet up back here to explore later."

"Okay, see you guys later." Riku spoke. The two Obelisk boys walked away. Jaden put a hand on Riku and Syrus's shoulders.

"Well, what are we waiting for!"

* * *

><p>"This isn't a dorm. It's like an outhouse with a deck." Syrus complained. Riku nodded. The place didn't look much better up close. Jaden, however, was looking over the railing of the deck in the back.<p>

"Are you kidding me? Check out the view! This place is great!" The three started walking inside of their room. "Alright, this one here is our room you guys!"

The room wasn't very large. It had one set of bunk beds for three against a wall. Next to it was a single bed attached to the end of the bunk on the bottom. Across from the beds was a long desk that sat three. "It's kind of small." Syrus pointed out.

Jaden shrugged. "Hey, you're a small guy. Anyway, I like it! This'll make a sweet pad for our first year here!"

"Your so odd." Riku shook his head chuckling.

Syrus grinned, as if thinking of something. "Yeah, kind of weird meeting at the entrance exams and now roommates! You think the three of us were somehow connected in an ancient life? You know, like Jaden was an Egyptian pharaoh, Riku was a Priest, and I was the Guardian Seto?"

Riku rose and eyebrow and shook his head, not knowing how to even respond to that comment.

Jaden, always colorful with his word choice, retorted. "No offense…but that's just lame."

"Well, it could be true." Syrus spoke.

"Nah, they broke the molds when they made the three of us." Jaden laughed.

"Yeah, for different reasons."

Riku, who was laying on the single bed that he had claimed as his, sat up and walked over to the two. "Dude, we need to work on your confidence issues."

Jaden nodded in agreement. "No kidding. But first, let's work on this pad!" Jaden opened the curtains, letting light stream in.

"Hey! Those were closed for a reason!" A voice called out. All the boys looked to the top bunk and saw the lump of a person underneath the sheets.

"Oh, sorry." Syrus apologized. Riku nodded.

"Yeah, we didn't see you up there."

The person snorted. "Well, can you see me now?" The boy looked over the railing and growled a bit. He bore a striking resemblance to a Koala bear, from his large nose, to his hair which was in two odd buns on either side of his head.

Riku, Syrus, and Jaden all grabbed onto each other and screamed, startled by the boys odd looking appearance. "Would you stop screaming? Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

"Oh…sorry! My name is Jaden Yuki!" Jaden spoke cheerfully.

"Riku Anderson." Riku spoke waving.

"I'm Syrus." Syrus spoke simply.

"We're your new…roommates?" Jaden looked confused as the boy turned over, not interested.

"Your new alright, so let me tell you how things work here." The boys spoke.

"What things?" Jaden asked.

"Like, when parent visiting day is?" Syrus asked confused.

"Duh, like how the whole color thing works. That's more important than anything."

"Yeah?" Riku asked, hoping for him to continue.

"We have three kinds of students here: Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slifer Red students. Now the blues are the highest ranked students. Some kids are blue 'cause of grades, others through connections. The yellows are second highest, mostly younger students with lots of potential. Then…there's us. The red wonders."

"The red wonders?" Riku repeated.

"That's a cool name." Syrus put in.

"Yeah, as in I wonder how flunkies like us got this far maybe. Yeah, sorry but we're bottom of the barrel here. The dueling duds. Oh…I'm Chumley by the way." Chumley turned over and fell asleep.

Riku looked freaked out by Chumley. "Okay…let's head off now." He whispered. The other two Slifers nodded and they walked out of the dorms. They were wandering around for a while, heading back to the main buildings, and Syrus was acting depressed.

"Come on Sy, don't tell me your still depressed." Jaden spoke. The small blunette shrugged.

"But Chumley said we reds were the worst."

"Forget that!" Jaden smiled. "I mean, red's a sweet color! Where do you think the term 'red hot' comes from? From red baby!"

Riku nodded. "Besides, the year hasn't started yet, so how can we be the worst?"

Syrus smiled. "Yeah, you guys are right. Red is for red hot! Scorching! Dangerous! Hot!" Riku looked at Syrus and nodded, also being weirded out by the small fry. Jaden nudged him and pointed to Jesse and Dusk who were waving to them. The two ran over while Syrus was still going on. "I'm like a furnace! Or a really big bottle of spicy dip! Right guys?"

Syrus, for the first time, noticed they were gone and ran off the catch up. "Hey there lil' buddy. How's ya dorm goin'?" Jesse asked as the three caught made it to him and Dusk.

"It's an outhouse with a deck." Riku spoke, quoting Syrus from earlier.

Syrus nodded. "It's really small."

Jaden waved it off. "It's awesome! We've got a killer view."

"Cool!" Jesse smiled.

Dusk grinned. "Our dorms are awesome! Jesse and I are sharing a room but it's HUGE! We've got beds that feel like your floating on air! And our dining hall his huge! It's like a five star hotel!"

Riku and Syrus glared at him. "Rub it in, why don't you."

"Come on guys! Let's head in there!" Jaden pointed to the building connecting to the auditorium, that had a dome like ceiling. "There's some kind of duel action going on in there!" Jaden started running, and the other four boys ran to catch up to him.

"How can you tell?" Dusk called out.

Jesse laughed. "Jay's got a sorta sixth sense about this stuff!" They ran into the building and through a hallway surrounded by glass.

"This way, I'm sure of it." Jaden spoke leading the way. "It's in the air." He smiled breathing in. "Can't you just smell it?"

Syrus snorted. "Maybe if today's pollen count was lower." Jaden turned into a huge arena, with state of the art dueling equipment.

"Are you sure we should be in here?" Riku asked as they followed Jaden in and looked around.

"Too cool!" Jesse exclaimed.

Dusk nodded. "This is the coolest dueling arena I've ever seen."

"No kidding. It's completely state of the art." Syrus pointed out. "I bet it would be amazing to duel in here.

The two Obelisks, who the boys had missed standing on the stage, looked over and noticed that three of the five boys were Slifers. Something that all the occupants didn't notice in the room was Zane walk by and look in. He could tell by the look on the Obelisks faces that they were going to say something. He was going to walk in but hesitated.

A smirk graced his features. Sure, he was intimidating and all, and he'd be able to take them, but why not let someone else do it. Two certain people, who would dish out a far worse punishment. With that thought in mind, he turned direction and walked away.

"Well let's find out!" Jaden smiled.

"You think we're allowed?" Syrus asked.

Jaden nodded. "Of course we are. We're students here and this is our campus right?"

"Wrong." One of Chazz's lackey's spoke. He had glasses. "This is the Blue Obelisk's campus.

The spiky haired boy next to him smirked. "Yeah, and you Slifer Red rejects aren't welcome here, you got that?"

"Hey, we're Obelisk's!" Dusk pointed out, motioning to Jesse.

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, and we want em here."

Spiky haired dude, whom I shall be calling Ken, snickered. "Did you think I care what you want? Check out the crest." He pointed behind them to a crest on the wall of Obelisk the Tormentor.

"This arena is our turf! For those of us who don't ally ourselves with _Slifers_" Glasses dude spoke. For lack of a better name, and for the lack of me caring about Chazz's lackey's, he shall be named Bob.

"Jackasses." Riku muttered under his breath.

"We're sorry. We were just looking around. But we'll leave now, right Jay?" Syrus spoke, trying to get the brunettes attention.

Jaden grinned. "Nah, not so long as one of you guys agrees to duel me! Then I'll be a guest duelist."

"I say we just kick they're asses." Dusk whispered to Riku who snickered. Jesse grinned.

Bob looked at Jaden and Jesse, and something clicked. "Hey, your those kids."

Ken smiled and looked up to the stands. "Hey Chazz, Dante, the Crystal Beast Duelist, and the applicant that defeated Dr. Crowler are here. Check it out."

Chazz and Dante walked to the railing from the stands, in view of everyone and glared. The two had something in common. They thought of everyone below them as 'unequal' and therefore, were harsh.

"Oh, hi there. My name's Jaden and this is Jesse. And I already met Dante and…Chuzz was it?"

Chazz growled a bit. "His name is Chazz Princeton and he was the number one duelist back at Duel Prep School, so you make sure and pay the proper respects, got it?" Bob defended. "And Dante was the best duelist in all of Tokyo. So he isn't one to take lightly either."

Jesse shrugged and smiled, oblivious to what trouble the next comment he was going to make, could cause. "Well, we're not in Duel Prep School, or Tokyo anymore."

"What?" Dante growled, pissed.

Ken glared at Jesse but looked to Jaden, continuing Bob's rant. "Chazz is going to be the next King of Games, and Dante's going to become ranked the number two duelist in the entire world!"

"Impossible." Jaden spoke.

"Say what?" Ken asked confused.

"You see it's impossible to be the future King of Games, because that's exactly what I'm going to be! And Jesse is going to be the 2nd ranked duelist."

"We'll see Jay." Jesse smirked, challenging the brunette.

Ken and Bob, blinked before laughing, and stopping abruptly. "A Slifer slacker like you as the next King of Games? That'll be the day."

"Can it you two." Chazz barked. "Maybe the new kids right."

"Uh…what do you mean Chazz?" Bob asked confused.

"He did beat Crowler after all." Chazz pointed out, not in a congratulatory manor.

"And that Legendary monster of his." Dante spoke. "Which actually, Alexis and Danni call a child's play toy." He added on as an afterthought.

Chazz took over. "He must have some skill to pull that off."

"You got that right." Jaden smiled.

"Or it could be just luck. I say we test it out right now." Chazz grinned. Dante however cracked his knuckles.

"I actually prefer to find out why they were chosen as Captains." He spoke.

Chazz looked shocked. "They're the new captains?" Chazz asked.

Dante nodded and hopped over the railing, landing in front of Jesse. "Although, I don't know why. They don't look like they can fight they're way out of a paper bag. And as far as I'm concerned, you and I were up for those positions."

"Hey!" Jaden and Jesse spoke shouted.

Jaden grinned. "You know what, your on!"

"Bring it." Jesse grinned waving Dante forward. Dante aimed a punch at Jesse's face, and everything happened so fast.

Danni was kneeling next to Dante, facing the opposite way he was, a nearly invisible thin wire in her hand at one end. The other end was wrapped around Dante's fist, which was restricted from movement, due to Danni holding onto the wire with a sufficient amount of force.

It was safe to say everyone was shocked at the brunettes arrival.

"Well, isn't this a motley crew." They all turned their attention towards the voice. Alexis stood behind them all, arms crossed and looking pointedly at Chazz and Dante.

Chazz grinned. "Hey Alexis." He spoke in a smooth voice. "Have you come to watch me mop the floor with my new friend Jaden over here? It'll be a short duel, but an entertaining one for sure."

"No." Alexis said simply. No other explanation needed.

Danni glanced out of the corner of her eye at Ken and Bob. "Thing 1 and Thing 2, beat it."

"Do you know who we are?" Ken asked, smirking. Alexis laughed and pointed to the black badge that she wore around her neck, and the one Danni wore as an arm band. Danni moved her head slightly, her hair falling slightly so the black Dahlia on her back was visible. Ken and Bob gasped.

"Do you know who _we_ are? Now, get out of here. The Obelisk Welcome Dinner is starting. If we find out your late…well, try not to think of it." Alexis hissed. Ken and Bob turned and ran with their tails between their legs.

Syrus, Riku, Dusk, Jesse, and Jaden all looked impressed, and a bit scared at the same time.

"Now, onto more pressing matters." Danni spoke glancing back at Dante, who went pale. Danni stood up and yanked on the wire once, causing Dante to wince at the pain.

Alexis looked at Chazz and rose an eyebrow. "This is the second time this week, I've caught you bagging on people who aren't in your rank. And I hate to repeat myself."

"Who told you we were here?" Dante asked in a weak voice. Danni quickly looked over to him and glared, silencing him.

"Zane told us." Alexis answered.

Chazz snorted. "Of course, your little lap dog."

Danni rolled her eyes. "You one to talk about dogs Princeton." Chazz glared at Danni, for about…half a second before realizing who it was and stopped. Danni shrugged. "I don't care if you glare at me. Your not my responsibility." Danni turned and looked at Dante. "_You_ on the other hand, are. I'll deal with you later. You better enjoy the time you have now." Danni shook the wire and it fell off of Dante's fist.

Alexis nodded. "Chazz, you too. Your both going to be late. Off to the welcome dinner and _pray_ that we are forgiving." The two nodded, before stalking off embarrassed. As soon as they were gone the two girls turned to look at the boys and smiled, back to their cheerful selves.

"Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way." Alexis apologized for them. "All us Obelisk's aren't like that. Chazz is just a jerk, especially to Slifers."

"Eh, it's no big deal." Jaden spoke and waved it off. "Those types don't bother me at all. Besides, I could've beat them in one turn!" Jaden cheered enthusiastically.

Syrus shook his head. "We're going to have to work on that over confidence."

"Okay two turns…maybe two and a half."

Alexis and Danni giggled a bit at that. Riku sighed and turned to whisper to Dusk. "I still wish we could've knocked that smirk off of Dante's face."

"I'm with you there." Dusk nodded in agreement.

Danni snickered. "Tell you boys what, if Dante goes out of line again, which he most likely will, I give you all permission to kick his ass." Riku and Dusk looked shocked at being heard, before grinning.

Danni looked to Jesse and then smiled. "Oh and by the way cowboy." Jesse looked at her. "We're even."

Alexis looked at Riku, Syrus, and Jaden and grinned. "The Slifer Welcome Dinner is about to start too."

"Oh right!" Jaden spoke starting to run out. Jesse turned to run too, but Danni grabbed his arm. He was going to ask why, when he remembered he was an Obelisk and grinned sheepishly.

"We gotta book!" Riku shouted. Jaden stopped and Riku and Syrus nearly crashed into his back. Jaden turned to look at Alexis and Danni.

"Hey, thanks Alexis! Thanks Danni! See ya around!" With that the three of Slifers turned and ran away.

"Jaden…" Alexis whispered, testing out his name for the first time. Sure she had known it, but never said it. She looked up and saw Danni, a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"You like him!" Danni accused. Dusk and Jesse turned to look at Alexis, and saw her face was red. They too grinned.

"Do not!" Alexis defended. She honestly had no idea where her sister would get such outrageous ideas. She had just MET Jaden only a day ago, how would it be possible to like him after such a short time.

"Uh-huh? So, that pink twinge on ya face means nothin'?" Jesse added in, fully ready to tease Alexis about possibly liking his best friend.

Dusk snickered. "And the fact that you answered so quickly, and defensively. That's always a sign of hiding something."

Danni looked from both Obelisk boys and put an arm around each of they're waists and gave them a sort of half hug. "I'm going to love having you two around! Aren't you Alexis?"

Alexis glared at her sister, before starting to run towards her. "Your so going to regret that!"

Danni shrieked and ducked behind Jesse before running around her fired up sister. "Uh-oh! Look at the time! Welcome Dinner's starting! Let's go!" With that Danni sprinted out of the room, with Alexis a second behind, and Jesse and Dusk right on they're heels.

* * *

><p>The Slifer's were all sitting at tables, looking at their dinner in confusion. There was a bowl of rice, fish, fruit, and some sort of soup thing. There were collective groans. "THIS is our welcome dinner?" Some kid shouted.<p>

"Forget that, check out our headmaster! It's a cat!" Someone else shouted, pointing to the table at the front near the kitchen, with a fat ginger cat resting on it. A man walked out from the kitchen with long blue hair in a low ponytail, and glasses.

"Hello children, I'm Professor Banner. Now before we eat, I would like you each to tell us something about your-"

"Mm…this stuff's good!" Jaden spoke already stuffing his face. Riku face palmed.

"Jaden…we were supposed to say something about ourselves first." Syrus reminded him.

"Okay. How bout this? I'm starving!" Jaden retorted grabbing a fish with his chopsticks.

Riku shook his head. "Dude…he's walking over here." He whispered to the clueless brunette. "Seriously he's right-"

The three sweat dropped as Professor Banner stood over their table. "Well since some of us don't feel like waiting. Let's just eat!" The three sighed in relief before eating.

"Man, I'm stuffed! That Professor Banner, sure knows how to cook." Jaden complimented. They were back in their room, Syrus pouring tea for all of them.

"You eat anything Jaden." Riku laughed.

"Very true."

Syrus nodded. "Yeah, and Professor Banner seems like a pretty nice guy too." He spoke handing tea to Riku.

"I'm with you there. He's good people." Jaden smiled. "Thanks." Jaden thanked taking his tea from Syrus.

Syrus looked to Chumley, who was turned over on the top bunk. "Hey, Chumley. Do you want some tea?"

"Did I SAY I wanted tea?" He asked rudely.

"Hey he just asked if you wanted some tea." Riku pointed out, annoyed by his attitude.

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, you don't have to snap at him."

Syrus shook his head. "It's okay. I'm used to it."

Chumley snorted. "Yeah, tea makes you wet the bed. Not that I do…or ever did. I mean-WHATEVER! I'm trying to sleep."

There was an electronic beeping noise and Jaden looked to his DAP holder noticing a blinking red light. A small envelope icon was on the screen. Jaden pressed a button and Chazz's face appeared, a video message playing. _"Hey Slifer Slacker. Don't think your off the hook. Tonight at midnight it's on. Oh, and why don't we make it interesting. Whoever wins gets the other guys best card."_ The screen went blank and Jaden grinned.

"Cool, I guess I get to duel at that arena after all!" Jaden grinned.

Chumley looked over his shoulder. "If that's Chazz your dueling, all you've got is trouble."

* * *

><p>"Alexis, you going to send out the message for Jaden and Jesse? They need to get the run down of what Captains do before orientation with the new students tomorrow." Nikki asked Alexis. The two of them were in an underground training facility that looked completely technological. There were halls leading to other rooms for meditation, healing, safe rooms, tests, and weapons.<p>

Alexis shrugged and started walking with Nikki, through the halls. They walked over to the largest training room. Ouran, Mimi, and Zane were all inside sparring or using a punching bag. "Where is Dante and Chazz?"

Mimi looked around the room and sighed. "Damn it, are they off harassing Jaden and Jesse again?"

Alexis growled and looked to the four people in front of her. "Nikki , head off to go find Dusk and Rose. Ouran go find Riku and Rika. Mimi and Zane you stay here and prep the holographic training system in this room. We're going to have a midnight training session after I find out where Chazz and Dante are."

A set of large, gold and blue lavishly decorated, double doors opened behind them. Danni walked out shutting the doors behind her, and walking over to her sister. "Alexis, Chazz and Dante are at it again."

She nodded. "I know."

Danni shook her head. "No, you don't. They both challenged Jesse and Jaden to duels in the Obelisk dueling arena at midnight."

Zane blinked. "But not even we are allowed in there after curfew."

"Exactly."

Alexis ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, you guys go do what your supposed to do. Danni, we've got a duel to stop."

* * *

><p>"I don't think this is a good idea Jaden." Syrus suggested.<p>

Syrus, Riku, and Jaden were all walking through the hallways to the Obelisk dueling arena. "Good or bad when someone challenges you to a duel, you gotta step up."

"Jay? Ya there?" A very familiar southern voice asked from the other end of the hallway.

Riku looked confused. "Jesse? You're here too?" The four met up at the entrance to the arena. Jesse had on his duel disk.

"Yeah, I got a message from Dante. Somethin' about a duel and the winner gettin' the others best card."

Jaden grinned. "Looks like we're both dueling tonight bro." The four entered the Duel Arena and immediately saw Ken, Bob, Dante, and Chazz waiting on the arena.

"Well, well, well, they showed." Chazz snickered.

"You bet we showed, we weren't going to miss this." Jaden retorted. He grinned as the he walked onto the dueling platform.

"Wait up, Jay." Syrus pleaded.

Riku nodded. "I don't think we should be here."

"Our duel is last, so you just have to be patient." Dante spoke to Jesse who shrugged.

"I'm a patient person."

Ken, Bob, and Dante all jumped off the dueling platform as Chazz and Jaden took their positions. "Time to find out if you beating Dr. Crowler was a fluke or a fact." Chazz spoke in a cocky confident tone.

Jaden grinned. "We're going to learn something else too. Like which one of us is going to become the next King of Games."

Chazz snorted. "Yeah, yeah. Just get ready to get your best card ready for me to take." Jaden smirked.

"You too. Get your game on." The two activated their duel disks.

"Duel!"

**Jaden: 4000 LP**

**Chazz: 4000 LP**

Chazz went first. "Alright Slacker, for my first move, I'll summon **Reborn Zombie** in defense mode, and I'll also place one card facedown."

**Reborn Zombie: 1000 ATK/1600 DEF**

Jaden grinned. "I guess that's one way to start a duel, but I'm going to go a little bigger. Here we go." Jaden drew a card and grinned. Jaden noticed his **Winged Kuriboh **in his hand and smiled. "Nice to see you again Winged Kuriboh, maybe I'll use you later, but now I play **Polymerization!** Fusing **Elemental Hero Avian **and **Burstinatrix**, and bringing out **Flame Wingman** in attack mode.

**Flame Wingman: 2100 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Told you I'd start big." Jaden grinned.

Chazz smirked. "I was hoping you would."

Jaden pouted in confusion. "And why is that?"

"Because the card I played facedown was a trap, slacker, that you set off." Jaden groaned. "**Chthonian Polymer** do your stuff!" Chazz shouted as the card flipped over.

"What's **Chthonian Polymer's** stuff?" Syrus asked.

Riku shrugged as did Jesse, but all movement stopped as a dark aura filled the room. "Looks like Danni was right…you all were here." Alexis spoke walking into the arena, her hands crossed over her chest, looking annoyed.

"Alexis?" Riku asked shocked she was there.

"Answering your question Sy, **Chthonian Polymer** is a nasty trap that allows you to take control of your opponents fusion monster, by sacrificing one of your own creatures." She then turned to Chazz, who stiffened slightly. "As for you Chazz, this is the third time you've disobeyed orders. I really hate to repeat myself."

"Alexis, it's just a duel." Chazz waved her off, getting a glare out of the blond.

"Don't talk back Chazz."

Riku and Syrus snickered slightly at the face that Chazz was getting reprimanded by Alexis, as if he was a small child who was caught stealing from the cookie jar. Jaden, was going back in forth looking at the two as if it was a tennis match, waiting to finish his duel. Jesse seemed amused, but a little bit wary.

"Uh…do any of ya sense something…evil?" He asked looking around. Ken and Bob had split as soon as Alexis arrived, leaving only Alexis, Chazz, Jaden, Jesse, Syrus, Riku, and Dante in the room. Everyone looked around in confusion before the aura flared up and Dante went ramrod straight and paled considerably.

"Holy shit."

"Oh, you better start praying." In a matter of seconds Dante was lying face first on the ground, his arms tied behind his back with the same wire used on him earlier, Danni holding onto the other end, glaring down at Dante, but still maintaining a calm face. "I shouldn't have to repeat myself, yet you're here."

"Danni?" Jesse asked surprised that she got there so fast. Danni looked up and smiled, her entire disposition changing.

"Hey there Jesse." She spoke kindly. She then turned to glare at both Chazz and Dante, changing back to her annoyed and commanding tone. "Now we told you to leave them alone, you both should have been smart enough to know we wouldn't take this lightly."

Jaden put his hand in the air. "Yes Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"Can I finish my duel?"

Alexis and Danni shared a look. Alexis sighed. "Might as well since you already started it. Jesse and Dante however, you'll get to duel each other another day."

"Aw man." Jesse pouted, while Dante was keeping as quiet as possible, as to not upset Danni, who was kind enough to let him stand up, who still had the wire tied around his wrists.

Chazz grinned. "Alright, now where did I leave off? Oh yeah. I sacrifice **Reborn Zombie** to take control of your fusion monster."

"Aw my monster." Jaden groaned as his monster was put on Chazz's side of the field where **Reborn Zombie **was just standing moments ago.

"How'd Chazz know to play that?" Syrus asked confused.

"Your so predictable Jaden. You wouldn't stop talking about your **Flame Wingman** at the exams so I knew you'd use him soon." Chazz spoke up.

Riku looked to Syrus. "That answer your question?"

"Still, since that **Wingman** was a special summon, that means I'm allowed to summon another monster during my turn." Jaden spoke looking at his hand. _Not that anything in my hand is a match for the __**Wingman**__. _Jaden thought to himself.

Chazz grinned to himself. _That's right Slifer Slacker, play another monster. Don't think I've forgotten about the __**Wingman's**__ superpower._

"Alright! I summon **Elemental Hero Clayman** in defense mode! There, all set." Jaden spoke.

**Elemental Hero Clayman: 800 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Yeah, all set to get knocked down! I summon **Chthonian Soldier**!"

**Chthonian Soldier: 1200 ATK/1400 DEF**

And now **Flame Wingman! **Attack with **Skydive Scorcher!**" Chazz ordered.

**Flame Wingman: 2100 ATK/1200 DEF**

**Elemental Hero Clayman: 800 ATK/2000 DEF**

**Clayman** was destroyed instantly. "And now, thank to **Wingman's** superpower, you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points." Chazz spoke smugly. Jaden's eyes widened as his monster was in front of him, and shot fire at him. Jaden groaned in pain. "But don't think for one second I'm done slacker. **Chthonian Soldier!** Attack with **Windstorm Slash!**" Chazz ordered as his monster attacked Jaden, who got down on a knees clutching his chest.

**Chazz: 4000 LP**

**Jaden: 2000 LP**

"Are you starting to get it slacker? You know your place at the academy here yet?" Chazz gloated.

Danni, walked over to Alexis and the others, Dante being forcibly dragged behind when he slowed, and looked at her sister. "Your going to use this to penalize him later aren't you?" Alexis nodded.

"Oh, definetly."

"Maybe you were something back home, but here in the big leagues your nothing but a pathetic little amateur. Slifer Slime." Chazz continued to rant.

"Maybe you were actually someone with a conscious back home, but here your nothing but an egotistical jackass. Obnoxious Obelisk." Riku mocked Chazz. Alexis turned to Riku in shock, Danni merely raised an eyebrow, while Jesse started laughing, Syrus snickering a bit.

"Nicely done." They both congratulated simultaneously high-fiving him. Riku smirked as Jesse applauded.

"Thanks."

Chazz glared. "I'll end my turn with a facedown card. Go ahead, slacker." Jaden, who was on his knees, his hair covering his eyes started shaking, sounding as if he was crying. "Aw? What's wrong baby? Are you crying?" Chazz asked in a baby voice.

Jaden got louder and it became clear that he was laughing. "This is too fun!" He smiled getting up.

"What?" Chazz asked in shock that he was _laughing_.

"This is what I came for. Man, I mean the trash talking, the action, it's all so great!" Chazz looked shocked as Jaden took to opportunity to play his cards. "I summon **Elemental Hero Sparkman.**"

**Elemental Hero Sparkman: 1600 ATK/1400 DEF**

"Alright **Sparkman**, now! Attack with **Static Shockwave!**" Jaden ordered.

**Chthonian Soldier: 1200 ATK/1400 DEF**

**Elemental Hero Sparkman: 1600 ATK/1400 DEF**

**Chazz: 3600 LP**

**Jaden: 2000 LP**

Chazz's monster was destroyed but the sword that **Chthonian Soldier **wielded flew into the air and struck Jaden, causing him to whimper and clutch his chest.

**Chazz: 3600 LP**

**Jaden: 1600 LP**

"Still think it's great slacker? Because, when **Chthonian Soldier **is destroyed, you receive the same amount of damage to your life points as I do. Difference is you hardly have any to spare! It's only a matter of time Slacker! Your best card is going to be all mine!"

Alexis blinked. "Wait, they're playing for the other's best card?"

Syrus nodded. "Yup, why?"

Danni decided to speak up. "Okay, correct me if I'm wrong but isn't **Flame Wingman** Jaden's best card?"

Jesse nodded. "Yup, but like Sy said, why ya askin'?"

Alexis explained. "Since **Flame Wingman** is a fusion monster, and you need **Avian **and **Burstinatrix **to fuse them together, even if Chazz wins, he wont be able to even _use_ the card because he doesn't have either one of those cards."

Danni shook her head. "Alexis, your subordinate is an idiot."

Chazz, pretending not to hear the conversation the others were having, had a small pink twinge across his cheeks. Jaden stood up, oblivious to what the others were talking about. "This isn't over yet! I throw down a facedown."

"Throw down whatever you like. My next attack is going to finish off your life points. And that attack's coming right now! Go **Flame Wingman!**"

"Not so fast! That card I just threw was a trap!" Jaden grinned.

"A trap?" Chazz asked surprised he actually walked into a trap.

"That's **Mirror Gate**." Riku pointed out.

Alexis nodded. "Then Jaden's still in this duel after all. **Mirror Gate** makes two monsters in a battle switch which side their on, so now the **Wingman** is backing Jaden."

Jesse grinned. "Way to go Jay! Nice move!"

Jaden gave Jesse a thumbs up before turning back to the duel. **Wingman **attacked **Sparkman**, both **Elemental Heroes** locking grips. **Wingman**, being the most powerful, won the clash of the **Heroes** however.

**Flame Wingman: 2100 ATK/1200 DEF**

**Elemental Hero Sparkman: 1600 ATK/1400 DEF**

**Chazz: 3100 LP**

**Jaden: 1600 LP**

Jaden grinned. "And, just like you told me a while ago, don't forget about my **Wingman's **superpower! You take damage equal to the attack points of your destroyed monster!" Chazz was shot with electricity, as he screamed out in pain and his life points took another hit.

**Chazz: 1500 LP**

**Jaden: 1600 LP**

"Alright!" Syrus cheered.

Alexis smiled. "Nice moves Jaden!" Danni grinned at Alexis out of the corner of her eye, earning a glare from the blond. "Don't even think about saying it."

"More like lucky moves if you ask me you Slifer School Scum." Chazz insulted. "Alright I activate **Chthonian Blast!** Now since you destroyed one of my monsters, I can destroy one of yours and you take damage equal to half of it's attack points!" Chazz grinned as **Wingman** was destroyed.

**Chazz: 1500 LP**

**Jaden: 550 LP**

"Now I activate the trap card **Call of the Haunted**! It let's me summon one monster from my graveyard and summon it back to the field in attack mode. Rise, **Infernal Warrior!** But he won't be staying for long. I sacrifice him to summon **Mefist the Internal General!**"

**Mefist the Internal General: 1800 ATK/1700 DEF**

Jaden grinned. "Not bad."

Chazz rose an eyebrow at the attitude he was taking. "Not bad? Your something else Slacker you know that? Acting all confident. But your lousy monsters won't get you out of this jam."

Dante shook his head. "Dude, you need to stop talking…your going to make the punishment worse for us." He hissed out.

Danni fawned innocence looking at Dante. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"**KURRR."** Jaden looked in his hands to see **Winged Kuriboh**.

Jaden smiled. "I know he's wrong Kuriboh. Because Chazz doesn't know, my monsters and I, we have a bond." Jaden drew a card and grinned. _Speaking of…_

Danni and Alexis stiffened. "Dammit. Guy's we got company." Alexis hissed in a low voice. "Campus security. We're in deep shit if they catch us."

"What?" Syrus squeaked out.

Chazz and Jaden looked up, putting their hands on their duel disks, so the holograms disappeared effectively ending the duel. "Why? We're all student's here right?" Jaden asked sheepishly.

Riku shook his head. "Did you even READ the rule book?"

"There's a rule book?" Both he and Jesse spoke in unison.

Danni face palmed. Alexis pulled out her DAP. "The rules state no off hour arena duels. Chazz knows that." Chazz blushed embarrassed. "But let me guess, he didn't tell you."

Danni looked to Dante. "You didn't either I'm guessing." Dante grinned sheepishly.

"We got to get out of here!" Riku hissed quietly.

Chazz shrugged. "Well, well, well, looks like you lucked out this time slacker."

"What are you talking about, the match isn't over." Jaden complained.

"Yeah it is. I've seen what I came here to see, you're a sorry duelist. You beating Crowler was just a fluke."

Danni narrowed her eyes. "Do you ever shut the hell up?" She pulled out another wire and flicked it expertly so one end wrapped around Chazz's wrist. "I'll take these two, Alexis get them out of here." She spoke running towards one of the doors.

"I'll come with ya." Jesse whispered running after Danni, who paused for him to catch up before the run out of the room.

"Let's go!" Syrus whispered.

Jaden pouted. "Aw this stinks! I had this guy on the ropes!"

Alexis looked to Riku, Jaden, and Syrus. "Follow me!"

* * *

><p>"You sure are stubborn, Jaden." Alexis commented as Riku and Syrus pushed Jaden who was still upset about having to end his duel.<p>

"Only about my dueling."

"Thanks for showing us the back way out." Syrus spoke gratefully.

"Sure. I'm sorry you didn't get to finish your match with Chazz." Alexis spoke apologetically to the brunette Slifer.

"Nah, it's okay. I know just how it would have ended anyway." Jaden smiled.

"Really? No offense but from my point of view it looked like it could have gone either way between you and Chazz when you guys stopped."

Jaden smirked. "No way! Not after I drew this!" Jaden flipped over the card in his hand showing **Monster Reborn**. "With **Monster Reborn** I would have summoned **Flame Wingman** from the graveyard and would've attacked. Because of his attack points and superpower, I would have won easy." Jaden smirked. "Well, see ya."

Alexis smiled and shook her head, grabbing his shoulder. "No you don't. You three have to come with me."

"What, why?" Riku asked in confusion.

Alexis grinned. "Because of those black flowers on the back of your uniform. You guys are going to get a sneak peek at tomorrow's training session for the Black Circles. And…I figured you'd want to see what Danni and I did to Dante and Chazz."

"I'm in." Riku said automatically. Syrus looked a bit hesitant.

"But won't our curfew-"

Alexis smirked. "Black Circles don't have curfews. The only exception is no arena dueling. Chazz tore up the dueling arena last time, because his temper got the best of him, so we lost that privilege."

Jaden looked thoughtful. "Alright! Let's do this! So, where are we going?"

Alexis grinned, pointing back into the building. "The roof."

"The roof? Why the roof?" Riku asked in confusion. Alexis laughed and led the way back into the building and up the numerous flights of stairs.

"You know, you boys should relax."

Syrus thought of something. "Wait, what are you going to do to Chazz and Dante?"

At that Alexis's grin turned wicked. "Well, they disobeyed orders, and unfortunately for Dante, interrupted Danni's meditation."

"Meaning what?" Jaden asked confused. Alexis led the boys up to the roof and walking towards the center before stopping to answer.

"Oh trust me, you'll see." She touched one of the support beams that stuck out of the building for decoration, and it glowed white. Almost immediately, a circle of the roof that Alexis was stepping on, turned white, with a blue transparent pad hovering in front of her, as if a control panel.

Riku's jaw dropped, Syrus had jumped behind Jaden in fright, and the Slifer in question looked as if he had never seen anything cooler in his life, which was probably a correct guess. Alexis looked at them in expectance. "You boys coming or what?"

Jaden's grin widened as he walked over to Alexis, and stood on the glowing white ground. "C'mon you guys!" Jaden spoke up, when he noticed Riku and Syrus hadn't moved.

Riku, Syrus now clinging onto him, partially dragged the boy with him onto the floor as Alexis smirked. "Ah, it's always fun watching the newbie's reactions." She tapped her finger on the control panel and it immediately shot down, as if it was an elevator. Syrus shrieked at the sudden movement while Jaden looked about ready to jump up and down like a child. Riku was more content with studying his surroundings, which happened to be them going completely through the floors they just passed by. Alexis saw their faces and felt compelled to explain. "This is an elevator which only responds to the handprint of members of the Black Circles. It contains technology which allows it, and all inside it, to become intangible and pass through all of the floors of the Academy so we can get to _our_ learning zone." The elevator passed through the bottom floor of the Academy and into the same training facility that Alexis had just come from.

"Oh my god, this is awesome! It's like the bat cave! Except for the bat's." Jaden grinned from ear to ear. Riku snorted.

"Lovely observation. But, who built all of this?" The elevator stopped at the floor of the training facility. Alexis motioned for the boys to follow her, and as they stepped up the elevator it shot back up with lightening speed.

"We did. Well, to be more specific, your relatives and friends who attend this school, Chazz, Dante, our brothers, and the two of us." She spoke speaking about her and her sister. "Ouran, Nikki, Mimi, Dante, Chazz, Danni and I are all the same year students as you are. We simply came here one year earlier to build this place and prepare it for the Black Circles. Cool huh?" As she spoke, they walked by numerous rooms, some for healing, relaxing, sparring, meditating, talking, just about anything and everything.

"No doubt. This place is awesome." Jaden grinned as he kept pace with the blond. Syrus looked slightly nervous and Riku seemed to be digesting all the information in.

"Why so many rooms?" Riku asked taking note of all the rooms, and also noticing that there seemed to be another floor beneath the one they were standing on. "I thought this was the last floor."

Alexis tossed an approving look over her shoulder. "Very perceptive. All away team members often use the option to stay here after long missions," Alexis paused, "But, back to business, we'll give you the grand tour tomorrow with all the others, for right now your going to see Chazz and Dante get punished for their actions. Seem fair?"

Riku grinned wickedly. "Very."

"Oh, and Jaden your going to be the Captain of the Black Iris's. It pretty much means you guide them and teach them everything they need to know to use their abilities to their fullest." All three of the boys stiffened at that, causing Alexis to laugh. "Aw, how cute. You boys still don't even realize we know you all have abilities. What did you think all of this was for?" She asked motioning around her.

Neither of the three answered, instead they all grinned sheepishly. She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Jaden I'm going to be working with you to get you adjusted to the Captain's position, and to being commander of an away team."

"What's an away team?" Syrus asked. Alexis shook her head.

"All in good time Sy, all in good time. Now, here we are." She stopped outside of a large room with it's door closed. "The simulation training room." She placed her hand on the scanner by the door, it beeped for a few seconds, before the doors slid open. Alexis waved the boys ahead.

Once inside they saw that the room was approximately the size of half a football field, with metal paneling covering everywhere. Inside, were an awestruck Rika, Rose, and Dusk. Ouran stood by his sister, along with Jesse, Nikki wandering nearby the newbies. Mimi was laughing with Zane while pointing to Chazz and Dante, who were a few feet away from them lookin nervous, still tied up with the wire which was now in Zane's hands. Danni was leaning quietly against one of the walls, here eyes closed and a calm look of indifference on her face.

"Hey guys." Alexis greeted walking in. Riku immediately went over to his siblings, Syrus wandered to stand near Mimi and Zane, and Jaden just settled for looking around the room.

"This place is so cool!"

Alexis rolled her eyes as all of the people in the room came to the center, excluding Danni. "So, were they any trouble?"

Zane, smirking, handed the wires over to Alexis. "None whatsoever. They didn't make a peep."

Dante, looking horribly frightened looked at the group. "Okay, what did we interrupt you and Danni doing?" His voice was filled with fear and a pinch of hope.

Alexis shrugged nonchalantly. "Me? I wasn't doing anything. Danni? She was meditating." Dante's eyes went wide, and his face filled with dread.

"Holy crap I'm dead. Do you think the whole 'knew you and stuck with you for years' thing would work to lighten the punishment?"

Mimi grinned evilly and looked over at Danni, who hadn't moved. "Based on the way she looks now? Not at all."

"Wait, I don't get what's so important about Danni meditatin'?" Jesse asked in confusion. "And why do ya both seem afraid of her and Alexis?" He motioned to Chazz and Dante.

Ouran laughed and messed up his brother's hair. "Oh Jesse, so naïve."

Riku and Rika both raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Why is he naïve?" They asked in unison.

Nikki laughed smiling at the twins and Jesse. "Ouran, they're new, you can't expect them to know why Danni and Alexis are feared."

Alexis snickered and Danni just opened her eyes and smirked slightly before closing her eyes again. Zane grinned. "Trust me, you'll all find out why in just a second."

Alexis looked to Zane, in a serious manner. "Which simulation did you set up for me?"

"Desert simulation."

Alexis thought about it. "Okay, cool no way to escape. I like it."

Chazz gulped. "Can we think about this for a second?"

"No."

Mimi looked over to Danni and smiled. "I set it to your favorite one Danni! Woods simulation." Danni looked up and smiled. Dante looked paler.

"Danni, come on! You've known me since you were a kid! Can you cut me a little slack this one time?"

Danni rose an eyebrow. "I cut you some slack when you broke the rules the first time, and I defended you when you took out half of the Obelisk dorm."

"Half the dorm?" Syrus asked in awe.

Mimi nodded. "It's a long story."

"Take it like a man." Ouran snickered.

Jaden looked confused, as did all the other's who were new to the school. Dusk looked up as if realizing something. "What, you guys are going to fight each other?"

Alexis clapped her hands. "Ding, ding, ding, give the boy a prize."

Rose looked shocked. "What? Why would you fight each other?"

"When you have powers, taking away TV privileges doesn't mean as much." Danni spoke sarcastically. "This is how we get punishments done. Okay, so which one's first?"

Chazz and Dante didn't speak. "Coin toss it is." Mimi pulled out a coin grinning broadly.

Dante shook his head. "Your enjoying this way to much."

Zane took the coin from Mimi and held it in his hands. "Alexis, call it."

"Tails." She spoke simply. Zane tossed the coin up in the air and caught it, covering it with his hand. He lifted his hand up and smiled.

"Tails it is. Chazz and Alexis are up first."

Alexis grinned and Chazz gulped. Zane handed Chazz's wire to Alexis while dragging along Dante. Ouran whistled. "Okay, everyone follow me in single file! Well, if you don't want to get caught in the crossfire that is." Riku and Riku shared a glance before jumping quickly behind their brother, knowing full well he wasn't joking. Rika, who had gotten much closer to Rose throughout the day, waved her forward. Rose grabbed Dusk, who looked skeptically and got in the line. Nikki, Syrus, Zane, Dante, and Mimi got behind them. Danni grabbed both Jaden and Jesse's hands and pulled them behind her, seeing as they were still looking around.

"Let's go you two. You don't want to get in the middle of any fights down here." She advised in a calm tone.

"It can't be that bad." Jaden said, ever the optimist. They followed behind as Ouran led them out of the simulation room and into a room nearby, which turned out to be a viewing room into the simulation room, for spectators. Zane already set up the desert simulation as Danni looked from Jaden, to all the new applicants to the school. "You don't know what their powers are, do you?" Everyone shook their head. "Your about to find out."

Inside of the simulation room Alexis had taken the wire off of Chazz's wrist and coiled it up neatly. "Danni would appreciate having this back." She spoke putting it in her pocket. "Now, you have first shot. This shouldn't take too long."

Chazz looked a bit apprehensive. "Are you sure that we have to do this? I mean, can't you just let me off with a warning?"

Alexis glared at him. "I've given you warnings. You ignored them. I suggest you use your powers Chazz. Or else even Nurse Fontaine won't be able to put you back together."

Chazz sighed and shook his head. He knew she wouldn't cause him much harm, but he would rather hang himself before he would underestimate the blond haired girl in front of him. That would land him in a world of pain worse than anything he could imagine. "Fine, we're doing it your way." Chazz's hands started twitching. His back arched and he fell onto all fours, panting and breathing heavily. His face and entire body contorted as fur started covering his body.

"Uh…is anyone else frightened at all by this?" Rose asked inching backwards slowly.

"Whoa…his entire body is changing." Riku spoke in a studying fashion. Dusk nodded walking over to him. Sickening cracks resonated throughout the simulation room.

"His bones are breaking into place. That must be excruciatingly painful."

"Used to be, he transformed so many times he barely feels it anymore." Mimi waved it off.

"What's he transforming into though?" Rika asked in fear a bit, standing behind Ouran and Jesse.

"What? You can't tell?" Zane asked.

Rika shook her head. "Not really."

Chazz started shaking as his mouth stretched out into a muzzle. Nikki looked to the frightened newbies, and noticed that Jaden was grinning. "I think Jaden knows what it is."

Jaden nodded. "No doubt. He's turning into a werewolf."

Chazz started snarling, saliva dripping from his jaw as he finished his transformation. His body was now that of a large wolf on four legs, as tall as a car. He growled and snapped his jaws at Alexis.

"Cool! An actual werewolf!" Jesse grinned. Rika had moved farther behind both Ouran and Jesse. Ouran patted her head in a reassuring way.

"This isn't going to take long. Dante, excited for your fight." Mimi snickered. Dante turned to look at her and shrugged.

"Not something I can't handle. But if I get hurt, you can just kiss me better." Mimi looked furious, but before she could speak Danni beat her to it.

"Dante, I realize that you feel the need to seem confident and capable of winning in front of Mimi because of your infatuation with her, but if you keep insulting my fighting skills in the process by underestimating me, I will take you down…slowly and painfully."

Dante winced a bit, knowing that she wasn't kidding. Danni turned and walked out of the room. Ouran looked sympathetic. "Dante…your going to get your ass handed to you."

"Where'd she go?" Jesse asked confused.

"Getting her fighting stuff." Nikki snickered at Dante's expense.

"But her sister's fight-"

"Will be over in a second." Zane cut in pointing forward. He pressed a button activating the microphone. "Alright you guys. Your fight starts in 5...4...3...2...1...GO!"

Chazz used his hind legs to propel himself at Alexis, who stood there watching him. He opened his jaws ready to take a bite out of her. Alexis rolled her eyes and stepped out of the way easily. Chazz skidded across the sand created by the desert simulation and whirled around as quickly as possible. Alexis shook her head in disappointment. "I've told you numerous times already, that won't work on me." Chazz started to charge at her again. Alexis sighed again but instead of stepping out of the way reeled her fist back and punched Chazz in the muzzle, causing him to fly backwards with incredible speed into the wall, a banging noise accompanying, as he slid to the ground, changing back into his human form.

Everyone who was new to the school dropped their jaws. "H-How did she…" Rose asked completely shocked at the amount of sheer force Alexis had.

"She's got super strength, among other things." Ouran informed the newbies.

"What other things?" Dusk asked.

"You'll see."

"It's my turn, I'm assuming." Danni asked. She came back, the only difference was she was barefoot and had some sort of black leg warmers, black elbow length arm warmers that looked a tad big, and a pouch tied around her waist.

Zane nodded and pressed the microphone button again. "Alright Lexi, you can just bring Chazz in here and I'll bring him up to Fontaine. It's Danni's turn now." Alexis nodded grabbing Chazz and throwing him over her shoulder, walking out of the simulation room.

Danni grabbed Dante's wire and yanked him towards the door just as Alexis was entering. She handed her sister the wire that was in her pocket and handed Chazz over to Zane who took him out of the room towards the elevator. "Good luck Dante." Mimi spoke sarcastically.

Dante winced before he was completely pulled out of the room. Alexis shook her head. "Dante should know not to insult her."

Rika stepped out form behind Ouran. "Wow, it's awesome that you have super strength Alexis." She complimented. Alexis turned towards her and smiled.

"Thanks. Talk about girl power huh? Anyways, you'll all get the run-down of our powers sometime this week."

Dante was thrown into the simulation room by Danni, who flicked the wire on his wrist causing it to untie and return back to her coiled up within a second. Alexis changed the simulation to the woods and grinned. "Alright guys, in 5...4...3...2...1...GO!"

Automatically Dante removed a glove that was covering his right hand, revealing a green ring on his ring finger. He extended his hand and a green blast fired from the ring. Danni simply cart wheeled out off the way as Dante continued firing blasts. Danni smiled as she did a one handed cartwheel, using her left hand to reach into the pouch on her waist, revealing a knife, and throwing it with expert skill and speed at the green haired teen in front of her.

Dante's eyes widened as he used his ring to create a green shield, deflecting the knife. Dante prepared to fire another shot, when he looked up and say Danni wasn't anywhere in sight. The sound of leaves rustling got his attention and he winced realizing that Danni had jumped into the trees.

"Well, looks like this fight is over." Ouran said yawning. "And I was hoping it would be entertaining."

"What?" Riku asked looking to his elder brother.

"Dante lost sight of Danni."

Dusk crossed his arm and looked back into the simulation room. "I don't see how that means it's over."

Nikki stepped in. "When it comes to Alexis and Danni, you have only one hope against either of them. For Alexis, you've got to be completely indestructible and be able to throw a damn good punch. For Danni, if she feels pity, never lose sight of her."

As Nikki spoke four knives flew out of the tree in front of Dante. He quickly formed a shield to deflect the knives and fired a blast into the tree. "I wasn't in that tree." Dante stiffened as he turned his head slightly to see Danni standing behind him with a knife at his throat.

"H-How'd she?" Jaden asked shocked, seeing as she had got behind Dante with lightening speed.

Zane, who had walked back in grinned. "We're a lot stronger than we all look. You'll find that here you can almost never trust your eyes, but instincts. Normal people miss the little clues on what happens in the real world pointing to our existence. Here? We don't cover our eyes and pretend we're not different, we open our arms to those like us."

Alexis smiled and leaned against the door staring at all the new students to the school. "You guys…welcome to Duel Academy."


	3. A Duel In Love

**A/N: I'm REALLY sorry last chapter was super long! Ideas just kept coming and I had to write it down, and I really just wanted to have a few fights and showing some stuff about the Black Circles. Hopefully this chapter won't be as long, and I'll try to keep it as short as possibly!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, Justice League, Ben 10: Alien Force, Teen Titans, or any other shows that I may have borrowed powers or ideas from.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Duel In Love<strong>

"Duel monster cards can be grouped into normal monster cards, fusion monster cards, ritual monster cards, effect monster cards, trap cards, and spell cards. Trap cards can be divided into normal trap, counter traps, and continuous traps. Spell cards can be separated into normal spells, continuous spells, equip spells, quick-play spells, ritual spells and field spells." Alexis spoke standing answering Dr. Crowler's question. The entire class watched her as she delivered a perfect answer. All of the students were divided, Slifer's in the lower seats, Ra's in the middle seats, and Obelisk's in the upper seats.

"Perfect! Well done Alexis. Of course I would expect nothing less from one of my blue Obelisk's. " Crowler spoke proudly as Alexis sat down, a bit annoyed at Crowler's comment.

"Now, let's see who we can question next," Crowler spoke, casting his glance towards the Slifer section. "You, Syrus Truesdale!" Syrus immediately bolted up from his seat next to Riku and Jaden. "Explain to the class what a field spell is."

"Um…a field spell is a…the thing that effects the thing that a…"

"Even pre-duelers know the answer to this you Slifer Slacker!" Bob shouted from the Obelisk section. The entire Obelisk section began laughing except for Mimi, Dante, Jesse, Danni, and Alexis. The others were in a different class. Even though he wasn't laughing, Mimi tossed Dante a look, making sure he wasn't even going to think of laughing.

"No! I know…uh…uh…" Syrus spoke trying to overcome his nervousness. Bastion and Rika shared a look before looking down to Syrus upset that Crowler was putting him on the spot like that.

Jaden turned to whisper to Syrus whose cheeks were turning red. "Relax Sy, you totally got this." Riku saw that Syrus was nervous and nodded in agreement.

"Just breath."

Crowler smirked that Syrus wasn't able to answer. "I see you don't know the answer. Sit down. Now, would someone please give me the answer. Preferably someone not wearing red, thank you." Another round of chuckles began.

"I blew it…I made all the Slifer's look bad," Syrus spoke hanging his head. Riku gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Jaden looked up and smirked. "You know something teach, you really shouldn't go and make fun of us Slifer's like that. I mean, I'm a Slifer and I beat ya. So when you make fun of us, your really just making fun of yourself." All the Slifer's started laughing, and even some of the other students, while Crowler glared and looked completely upset, biting down on a handkerchief.

_That's it,_ Crowler thought to himself, _I will not tolerate this slacker at my school for another second! I will see to it that he get's taken down!_

Crowler took a moment to compose himself before asking another question. "Can anyone tell me what requirements must be met in order for a Ritual Spell card to work?" Hands raised but Crowler's gaze landed on Danni, who was sitting in between Mimi and Jesse, a row above Alexis. She had a hand through her hair, keeping her head propped up on her desk, her eyes closed as she seemed to be sleeping through his lesson. "Miss Rhodes."

"Which one?" Alexis asked in confusion between her and her sister. Although, as soon as she turned around to see her sister, she immediately realized who the question was directed at.

"Daniela." She only opened one eye to glance at Crowler, the only acknowledgement he got that she was listening. "Could you answer my question? If you don't mind of course," Crowler added on sarcastically.

"Actually I do mind," Danni retorted with the same tone. She closed her opened eye and smirked. "I was having the most pleasant dream."

Crowler glared. "What? A dream where your not an evil, young brat?"

Almost immediately the smirk from Danni's face fell and her eyes snapped open in anger and surprise. She put her hands down on the table, pushing herself up from her chair looking ready for a fight, when Mimi put her hand on her shoulder. Danni turned her gaze to Mimi who shook her head. Danni took a deep breath and stood up straight, her hands clenched into tight fists and spoke through bared teeth.

"The conditions that must be met in order for a ritual spell card to be activated are the following: the correct ritual spell is in your hand, the corresponding ritual monster is in your hand, enough monsters in your hand, your side of field, or both, that satisfy the Ritual Monster's level requirements, to be used as tributes, and one free monster card zone to special summon the ritual monster."

"Adequate. You may sit."

Danni plopped into her seat and kept her hands on her lap, clenching her fists tighter. She and Alexis shared a glance before the latter sighed and turned back around. Jesse looked at Danni, seeing how tightly she was tightening her fists, and poked her shoulder lightly.

Danni turned her gaze to Jesse. "Hey, ya're gonna bleed if ya keep your fists like that," Jesse whispered while Crowler decided to ask a question to a Ra. Danni looked down at her fists and loosened them slightly but still kept them tight, and kept her eyes on her desk. Jesse frowned for a second before an idea came to him.

Mimi was pretending to be interested in the lecture Crowler had just gotten into after a Ra said an incorrect answer. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Danni still in a foul mood and her nails digging into her palms were starting to draw blood. She sighed and was about to say something when Jesse frantically scribbling on a piece of paper caught her attention. She rose her eyebrow as he passed the paper in front of Danni. Almost immediately, Danni's entire frame started shaking as she bit her lip, her fingers uncurled from the fists they were just in. Mimi had to stare for a second before she realized Danni was _laughing_. The brunette captain of Black Dahlia who was about to throw down with Crowler in the middle of class just minutes ago was _laughing._

Jesse saw Mimi looking at the paper curiously and slid it over to her as Danni struggled to contain her laughter. Mimi looked at the picture for a second before she had to cover her mouth with both hands as she started shaking with laughter. The picture was a cartoon-ish drawing of Crowler in a dress with a dragons tail, breathing fire, with fish lips, something resembling a stick coming out of his butt, petting a unicorn with a banner that said 'Crowler's Got a Stick Up His Ass!' Dante, who was seated next to Mimi looked at her laughing and grabbed the picture before letting out a chuckle before quickly covering it up with a cough when Crowler looked his way. Soon enough the picture worked it's way throughout the Obelisk section, and into the Ra. Crowler was completely oblivious to the smiles on all the students faces simply assuming, arrogantly, that they were enjoying his lesson. When it got down to the Slifer's Crowler was in the middle of saying something when Jaden burst out laughing, sliding the picture over to Syrus and Riku who started laughing too. Soon enough, the entire class was laughing hysterically.

Crowler snatched the paper from the Riku, and saw the drawing. His face flared in anger as he glared at Jaden, assuming he was the one who drew it. _I will not deal with this insolence, _Crowler thought,_ I will get rid of him no matter what it takes!_

* * *

><p>"So, as some of you student's know, my name is Professor Banner. I specialize in some of the lesser known tactic strategies in the world of duel monsters. Some that a few might consider to be, unnatural," Professor Banner spoke to his class. Jaden yawned as the rest of Professor Banner's lecture fell on deaf ears for the brunette Slifer.<p>

"By the way Jaden, thanks."

Jaden turned over and nodded to Syrus. "Sure…for what?"

"For sticking up for me." Jaden noticed Professor Banner gaze at Syrus and winced. Riku snickered slightly.

"Looks like your going to have to do it again in a second."

"Syrus," Professor Banner spoke causing Syrus to jump up. Syrus looked a bit scared. Professor Banner smiled. "Grab Pharaoh would you?"

"Pharaoh?" Syrus asked in confusion. Syrus looked down and saw the cat from the dorm by his feet. Professor Banner chuckled.

"Unless your minoring as a scratch post."

* * *

><p>Crowler was in his office scribbling on a piece of paper, and evil gleam in his eyes. "How dare that Slifer slacker Jaden make a mockery of me in front of my class! That'll be the last mistake he make's at this academy." Crowler folded the letter and put it in the envelope, before grabbing a mirror and applying lipstick. He then kissed the seal. "Ah! The big kiss off! Ha-ha!"<p>

* * *

><p>The boys gym class were all waiting patiently for their teacher to arrive. Well…most of them anyways. Dusk and Riku were waiting with fairly good patience while Jaden, Jesse, and Ouran were starting to get antsy. Jaden, for once instead of complaining about having to wait, looked around and noticed the absent of their small blunette companion. "Hey, I wonder where Sy is."<p>

Back in the locker room, Crowler snuck it and started opening and closing lockers looking for Jaden's. "No. No. No. No. Ah! His shoes! Now to plant the bait!" Crowler grinned like a maniac and ran away, after hearing Syrus about to run in.

"Lousy girls gym! They should make the signs bigger!" Syrus said hopping on one foot trying to start getting changed on his way to his locker. He had accidentally ventured into the girls gym and into their locker room, before noticing the mistake he made. He was met with several screams (most of the girls including Rika), a couple shoes being thrown at him (courtesy of Mimi and Nikki), a single laugh and a raised eyebrow coupled with a shrug of nonchalance (Alexis and Danni respectively). Syrus was really amazed at how nothing seemed to bother those two, besides being really pissed off at someone, but everyone got that way.

Syrus opened his locker and saw Jaden's sneakers. "I guess Jaden's still borrowing my locker." Syrus pulled out the sneakers and the note fell out. His eyes opened wide before heading to a corner of the locker room before reading it. "Someone wrote me a letter? I wonder what it says? 'Since the moment I first saw you, I've been…IN LOVE WITH YOU?'" Syrus paused and had to take a breath before continuing. "'Meet me tonight behind the girls dorm. Endearingly…ALEXIS RHODES?'" Syrus fell to the ground in shock. His mind filled with a fantasy of Alexis and he smiled. "Oh, I'm yours!"

* * *

><p>Classes had just ended and kids started heading back to their dorms. In the girls gym, a group of around fifty or more kids stood waiting, chattering excitedly, for their instructors to arrive. They all had an extra section on their schedules saying 'Battles' and to meet at the girls gym.<p>

Jaden and the gang were all standing around the furthest wall. Notably absent were Alexis, Danni, Mimi, Nikki, and Zane. "So, we finally get to see what all this stuff really has to do with us," Bastion spoke, seeing as he wasn't with the group the night before.

Rose shrugged nonchalantly. "I just want to know WHY the Black Circles were formed and what they expect us to do."

Dante ran a hand through his hair and snorted. "That's what the whole introductory thing today is for." Ouran chuckled.

"Better be good Dante, don't want Danni to fight you again." Dante winced. Rika pouted. "I don't understand why your afraid of her. She didn't even hurt you, just held a knife to your neck, but even then, nothing."

Dante's eyes widened dramatically. "LIES! She makes sure that she looks as innocent as possible! As soon as Alexis took you all back to your dorms she kicked the CRAP out of me! Look! I still have bruises!" Dante pulled up his shirt showing the purplish blue bruise, that clearly looked like a leg, along his ribs joining numerous other bruises and cuts on his torso.

"Ouch…harsh," Riku commented. The others all winced and Ouran snickered.

"You so deserved it though. You were being a dick."

Dante rolled his eyes and fixed his shirt, glaring at nothing in particular. Dusk rose an eyebrow. "Seems like Danni packs a punch. But what is her power? She didn't seem like she had any."

Chazz, who had walked over to the group after hearing their conversation, snorted. "Oh trust us, she has power."

Jaden looked excited. "Really? What can she do? I want a good challenge!"

Jesse frowned at him. "It ain't polite to fight a lady, Jay."

Dante grinned. "Don't let Danni or Alexis, or any of the girls for that matter, ever hear you say that, Anderson. They will kick your ass. And to answer you Jaden, it's not my place to tell you. Danni doesn't like talking about it. But you better hope never to see her start using her powers. She never does that unless she's as pissed as hell, or we're royally screwed and about to get hurt…bad. Both are not something you want in our line of business."

Jaden rose an eyebrow. "And what IS our line of business?"

The doors to the gym opened wide and Nikki and Zane stepped through. "If you could all follow us, we'll take you to our…classroom," Nikki spoke, amused at the wording choice she used.

Some random blonde girl, with a Lily on her uniform, called out. "What is this course even for?"

Zane started to turn and walk away. "Follow us, and you'll find out."

Everyone shared a look. "Let's go!" Jaden cheered. The gang followed after him, everyone soon going after. They made their way onto the roof, the crowd of students all talking in confusion on what they could possibly learn there that had to do with battles.

Zane paused and motioned for Nikki to go over to the same beam Alexis was at the night before. Nikki waited by while Zane started talking. "Alright! What your about to see is going to shock you. Something you all need to know, is we know you have powers." Almost immediately the crowd gasped and started whispering to each other. "Yes, we know. It's not a secret…at least to us. Now, if you'll follow us to our training facility. Nikki?"

Nikki placed her hand on the beam and once again the ground glowed white. Everyone gasped. Jaden and the gang grinned and walked over to the platform, which Nikki had pressed a button on the control panel to widen the circle so everyone, whether they wanted to be or not, was on the platform. She pressed the button and the elevator shot down causing startled cries.

"Calm down, this is normal," Nikki spoke as they passed through the school and into the training grounds. The elevator stopped and Nikki and Zane stepped off the platform, while everyone else (who wasn't there the night before) looked on in awe.

"Are we going to find out everyone's powers yet?" Jaden asked impatiently.

Zane rolled his eyes. "Patience."

Nikki clapped her hands to gather everyone's attention. "Alright! Follow me to the stadium and everything will be explained!"

"There's a stadium here?" Rika asked in curiosity.

Dusk shrugged. "After everything else we've seen you really are surprised there is a stadium here?"

"Good point."

Nikki led them down a hallway and turned the corner, showing a large pair of doors at the end of it. "Alright, now when you all get in there, find you seats based on the symbols on your have on the back of you uniform. There are banners hanging above the stands showing where to sit. Understood?" Seeing everyone nod she pushed open the doors, showing a stadium similar to the one from the Obelisk dueling arena except it was made entirely out of rock and there was no stage.

Everyone stared in awe as they ran excitedly to the parts of the stadium they were supposed to sit at. "Whoa! This place is huge!" Syrus exclaimed as he went with the group heading towards the Iris side. Jaden was going to follow when Zane grabbed the back of his shirt.

"You and Jesse stay here."

"Come on Riku! Dusk! This is going to be fun!" Ouran exclaimed grabbing Riku and heading off. Dusk followed behind shaking his head at the elder boys reaction. Rose and Bastion simply shrugged and went off to the Rose side while Rika just skipped off happily towards the Dahlia side. That left Nikki, Chazz, Zane, Jesse, and Jaden.

"I'm heading off now. You boys have fun," Nikki snickered as she walked over to the Iris side.

Chazz snorted and silently walked over to the Rose side. Jesse and Jaden looked at each other in confusion. "Where are we sitting?" The brunette Slifer asked.

Zane shook his head. "You aren't sitting anywhere. Your coming with me."

"Boy's ready?" Mimi asked appearing from behind the trio. At Zane's nod she grinned. "Alright, Danni and Alexis are waiting. Let's get moving." Mimi led them down a small opening towards the ground of the stadium, seeing as it was blocked off from the stage so that people weren't directly in the ground. Jaden thought it vaguely reminded him of a soup bowl, because of the lowest part being the stage.

Alexis and Danni were standing just out of sight from everyone else as they approached. "I got em," Mimi spoke up causing both siblings to look up.

Alexis nodded, smiling. "Perfect. Thank's Mimi. Alright, Jaden and Jesse, this is going to be your first task as Captains."

"What are we doing?" Jaden asked curiously.

"We're just going to speak to everyone, give them the run-down of how things work here, then we're going to have a sparring match between Danni and a partner of her choosing, and me and a partner of my choosing. We thought it would be more fun to explain the powers that way," Alexis explained.

Jesse looked confused. "Then why are we here?"

"You both are Captains and all the captains from each squad, or lieutenants if it's a special situation, have to present during meetings," Danni explained before Alexis grinned, cutting her off.

"And you boys MAY have been the people we chose as our partners. We figured that we should show why we're the Captains."

Jaden and Jesse traded smirks. "Whose partnered with who?"

Zane took the liberty to answer that question for the two boys. "Jaden your paired with Danni, and Jesse your with Alexis."

Jaden and Jesse grinned. "We're so going to win!" Jaden pumped his fist in the air high-fiving Danni, who grinned slightly.

"No way Jaden! Alexis and I are gonna win!" Jesse retorted. Alexis laughed.

"Got that right!"

Danni rose an eyebrow. "Don't count on it sis."

Mimi grinned. "Alright, you guys wait here. Zane and I'll introduce you guys. Danni, can I get the mike please?" Danni reached produced a microphone from behind her back, causing both newcomers to look at her in confusion. It was then that they had noticed that Danni was wearing the same fighting stuff she had on the night before. "Thanks Danni. C'mon Zane!"

The two of them ran out and into the center of the stadium, while the captains all stood where they were. They had already divided. Jesse and Alexis were standing on one side of the narrow hallways and Jaden and Danni on the other. Both teams were talking strategies, while trying not to be overheard by the other.

"Okay! Now to kick off this big introduction to the Black Circles you all get to see a battle between our Captains! Representing the Iris's and the Rose's is the team of Jesse Anderson and Alexis Rhodes!" Zane introduced. Jesse and Alexis ran into the center of the stadium to stand beside Zane, waving to the cheering students.

Mimi took the microphone. "Now, to battle these skilled opponents, the Captains of Iris and Dahlia, it's Jaden Yuki and Daniela Rhodes!" Danni and Jaden quickly made their way over to Mimi waving to the crowd. Danni was pouting slightly.

"Did you have to call me Daniela?"

Mimi shrugged. "KICK THEIR BUTT'S JESSE!" A voice called out from the stands.

Jesse face palmed, and shook his head, clearly embarrassed. "Thanks Ouran."

Zane and Mimi had quickly made their way out of the battle ground and up into the stands. "Alright! Everyone ready to see these four Captains go head to head?" Mimi shouted. A roar of applause was the answer she received. "Alright! Jaden and Danni, get to one side of the stadium! Jesse and Alexis to the other!"

Both teams complied quickly.

"Alright…ready?" Zane asked grabbing the mike from Mimi.

Almost immediately Jesse tensed, Jaden started grinning while jumping up and down on his toes, Alexis turned her hands into fists, and Danni got into a fighting stance.

"BEGIN!"

What happened next could only be described as scary as hell for all those in the stadium.

Alexis and Jesse charged forward towards the two people in front of them. Jesse bent down and dragged his right arm along the ground, absorbing the ground itself creating a rocky armor around his body. Alexis flew ahead of the blunette, charging at her sister, aiming a punch at her face.

"Heads up Danni!" Jaden warned the brunette. Danni, as her sister grew closer, simply smirked.

Danni sidestepped Alexis's punch and grabbed her wrist using her left hand, while using her right hand to grab Alexis's upper arm and toss the blonde girl into the wall behind her.

Jaden looked on in amazement. "Cool!"

"Watch out!"

Jaden snapped his head back to see Jesse aiming a punch at his face. "Whoa!" Jaden shouted in surprise before ducking underneath the blow. Jaden countered with a punch to Jesse's stomach, causing the two toned brunette to wince and hold his hand in pain while Jesse started laughing. "Damn it Jesse! I forgot you had that stupid rock armor!"

"How can ya Jay? I'm completely covered with it."

Jaden glared playfully at his best friend, but blinked as Danni was thrown into the shocked southern boy, knocking them both into the ground. Danni quickly twisted around so she was back on her feet while Jesse groaned, pushing himself to a sitting position. Alexis smirked at her sister, who had a matching smirk gracing her own features.

Almost immediately, as if an unsaid agreement had been reached, they changed courses. Alexis flew after Jaden while Danni started throwing knives at Jesse.

Jaden winced before waving his arms a bit, summoning a wind to propel him into the air so he was flying away from the insanely strong blonde flying behind him. "Air manipulator? Nice." Alexis grinned as she charged at Jaden, aiming a kick at his stomach. Jaden grinned back as he rubbed his hands together.

"Not just air." He opened his hands and sent a wave of fire at the shocked blonde. Almost immediately Alexis retracted her leg and flew upwards, out of the way of the fire. "Elemental." Jaden announced grinning.

* * *

><p>Riku and Rika, the twins sitting in two completely different sections of the stadium, both got up simultaneously and started heading down the bleachers to look for a bathroom.<p>

Ouran, seeing Riku get up and looking over to see Rika doing the same, got up with them. It was never a good idea to let the Ri twins go anywhere alone. It never ended well. And in a place like this, it was bound to go horribly, horribly wrong.

So as they three siblings left the stadium, Nikki looked over and winced. Ouran didn't know it, or seem to NOTICE at ALL, but…

It was an even worse idea to let the Ri twins AND Ouran go anywhere alone.

* * *

><p>"Quit throwin' those knives!" Jesse shouted at the brunette throwing knives at the blunette boy. The knives were starting to chip away at his rocky exterior, and it was getting Jesse nervous. "How do ya have so many anyway?"<p>

Danni simply smirked. "So, you want me to start throwing them huh? Fine. I don't need them anyways." Jesse gulped a bit as Danni charged towards him, before he took up a fighting stance. Jesse readied himself for the blow before blinking in shock as the girl who was about to attack him had disappeared from his sight. He started looking from side to side, for any indication of where the brunette went.

"Try behind."

Jesse flinched and turned seeing Danni's fist reel back before hitting the blunette in the face cracking the armor on his face across his nose. "Ouch! How did that not hurt you?" Jesse whimpered holding his nose looking at Danni's fist. He froze seeing that Danni's knuckles were red and there was a small bit of blood trickling down her small hand.

Danni shrugged and smirked. "Things like this, don't hurt. I'm used to fighting." Jesse groaned holding onto his nose.

"Well great…I'm glad ONE of us is used to pain."

* * *

><p>"C'mon, I don't want to miss the entire fight you two! Stop sight seeing!" Ouran whined like a child while his younger brother and sister started wandering around. Riku shrugged.<p>

"Quit complaining Ouran. We just wanted to look around a bit. We'll get back in time."

Rika nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, it'll be fine. And as long as we're going to be here, we might as well see where everything is, right?"

Ouran smiled, thinking the idea over. "Hm…your right! Hey…we CAN check out the weapons vault." The Ri Twins smirked.

Something you never want to see ANY of the Anderson children do.

* * *

><p>"How've you held up?" Danni asked looking at Jaden. Both teams had hopped back to their original side of the field, catching their breath. Jaden looked worse for wear. He was breathing heavily and was hanging his hand limply at his side from where Alexis managed to get a hit in. His clothes were a bit ripped and dirty and he was sporting a bruise on his cheek, but he still had a smile on his face.<p>

"I've managed. How bout you?" Jaden questioned looking at the brunette. The only indication that she was in a fight was her fists which were bleeding, her dirty clothes, and the small scratch on her left cheek. Danni smirked.

"You may want to ask Jesse that question."

"Man! Ya're sister is one tough girl!" Jesse said to Alexis. The southern boy's rock armor was completely gone, replaced with a metal armor from grabbing all the knives Danni was throwing and absorbing their metal. He looked completely exhausted, and underneath the armor it was obvious that there was blood coming out of his nose. He was holding onto his ribs in pain.

Alexis couldn't help but laugh. "You see why Dante's scared shitless of her now?" The blonde girl herself didn't look very winded either. Her skirt was slightly burned from fire Jaden threw at her, and she was soaking went from a wave of water the Slifer sent her way. Other than that, there was no indication she was ever in a fight.

"You think it's time to end it?" Alexis asked looking at Jesse who smirked.

Jaden looked at Danni who grinned maliciously. "Let's put them out of their misery." Danni said. Jaden nodded in agreement. The cheers from the crowd seemed to amplify their resolve. Simultaneously both teams charged at each other, intent on finishing the match. When they were about a few feet away from them, the four of them froze, hearing a loud explosion and three shouts.

"OURAN, YOU IDIOT!"

"ME? RIKA POINTED TO THE GRENADE LAUNCHER!"

"BUT I DIDN'T MEAN YOU HAD TO **USE **IT! I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHAT IT WAS!"

Almost immediately, the four captains, Mimi, Zane, Dante, Chazz, and Nikki all ran for the source of the noise. After a few seconds of running through the large hallways, they found the three Anderson twins inside the weapons vault, with a large hole on the door.

Alexis stood outside the door with her hands on her hips, while Danni settled for crossing her arms. Riku and Rika both shared a look before pointing to Ouran simultaneously.

"HE DID IT!"

* * *

><p>After the whole vault incident, and letting the Ri Twins off with a warning (Ouran got the same treatment after begging at the feet of the two Rhodes sisters), Mimi and Zane, deciding that they should just cut off the battle, declared it a tie.<p>

The two female captains had informed all of the students in the arena that they were to report back tomorrow to get an introduction and their first formal training day. Syrus had tried to talk to Alexis, but lost sight of her as she and Danni headed up towards the girls Obelisk dorm.

Everyone had scattered to their own dorms, talking excitedly about how cool the year was going to be now that they had a place to hone their abilities. Jaden, after taking a shower, walked into the dorm in his sweats rubbing his head with a towel. "Hey Sy, the outhouse is all yours if you want it. I'm all done."

Riku looked up in confusion from messing with his deck at the desk. "Syrus isn't here."

"He's gonzo." Chumley added from what seemed like his permanent spot on the top bunk of the bed. "He just left. He was in a pretty good mood too."

"A good mood? That really doesn't sound like Syrus." Jaden commented before shrugging and sitting down next to Riku.

* * *

><p>Syrus had used one of the rowboats used to get to the back of the girls dorm, and started rowing across the fairly large body of water. "Alexis! I'm coming for you my darling! I'm coming!"<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, sneaking outside of the girls dorm, breaking the chain to the back fence and tiptoeing in, dressed completely in black was Dr. Crowler. He walked in an hopped bush to bush before he made his way so he had a view of the bathing house, but so he was far enough away that he didn't see anything inappropriate. They WERE young ladies after all, and deserved privacy.<p>

Although sneaking onto their campus was pretty much an invasion of that anyway.

"Hey Alexis? Danni? Up for a dip in the Obelisk wadding pool?" Mindy asked the two siblings. Jasmine was already in the wadding pool and was swimming around a bit. Alexis shook her head.

"No thanks. We'll wad, and the guys will rage. I'm not in the mood for a game of tackle Marco Polo." Alexis commented. Danni smirked.

"A game we'd win." Alexis smirked at her sisters comment.

Mindy rolled her eyes. "Hello? Girls dorm? No guys allowed."

The Rhodes sisters looked at each other and shrugged. "Might as well. I'm not going to get a chance to go into the wadding pool later. It's my turn tonight to run patrol." Danni commented. Alexis nodded.

"Alright then. We'll take a dip in the pool. Hang on, let's just get some towels and ditch our clothes in the locker room." Alexis said as the two girls headed off towards the locker room. Alexis turned to her sister, with an annoyed expression on her face. "Hey, you think we should do something about Crowler out there in the bushes?"

Danni shrugged. "Nope. Let's wait it out and see what he's doing. Besides, I really don't have time to deal with him anyways. I need to call Jesse and go over Captain protocols and how to deal with away teams. Then I'll show him how to run patrols. Aren't you going to do that with Jaden?"

Alexis shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe tonight if the opportunity arises."

Dr. Crowler, from one of the bushes, grinned evilly. "This is going to be perfect, thanks to that faux love letter I wrote! Jaden will show up looking for Alexis, but all he'll find is trouble instead! Once he arrives, I'll snap a picture of him! Then, I will have caught him red handed breaking campus rules! He will be ruined!"

Syrus finished the row to the girls dorm and got out of the boat excitedly, running towards the back of the dorm.

"Can you believe what that Jaden kid said to Crowler in class today?" Jasmine asked incredulously. "So disrespectful talking to a teacher like that."

"Like I'm any better?" Danni pointed out as started using a towel to wash her arms.

"What do you think Alexis?" Mindy asked looking to the blonde who had the towel wiping her cheek, a dreamy expression on her face.

"I don't know…I think it was kinda cool."

Mindy and Jasmine had a shocked look on their faces. "What? Him cool?" Jasmine asked in shock. Mindy grinned.

"He might be, if he had enough talent to back up that talk of his."

"He just might. But I won't know til I duel him. But he sure packs a lot of power when he fights though. He's pretty good." Alexis complimented referring to the battle they had not too long ago. Danni let out a small smirk.

"We would've kicked your asses if Riku and Rika hadn't caused a big distraction."

"You wish Danni. Jesse was pretty tough too. You had your hands full with him." Alexis pointed out. Danni snorted splashing a little water in Alexis's face.

"Remember I wasn't using any of my powers. Plus I had those training weights underneath those arm and leg warmers. But, I have to hand it to him, he was good. Not great but good. He can go a long way with some martial arts training." Both Danni and Alexis paused hearing a rustling outside.

Crowler looked over and saw someone entering from the gate. He quickly ducked into the bush and peeked out of a few leaves making sure he was ready to see Jaden and prepare for the perfect opportunity to take a picture. "Come Jaden, right into my trap! Just like the Slifer sap you are!"

"Alexis!" Syrus called out walking into Crowler's view.

Crowler stood up in shock, both hands on his face. "THAT'S NOT JADEN! THAT'S THAT STAMMERING FIELD SPELL NITWIT!"

"Who's there?" One of the girls who was just getting out of the wadding pool asked walking outside.

Three other girls came out and saw Crowler in the bushes. "It's a boy!"

"N-No! I'm not a boy! I'm a man! I-I mean…just forget it! You don't know me! You don't know me! AH!" Crowler said covering his face before he slipped into the water as the girls shouted noticing Syrus.

"GET HIM!" The girls mobbed the young blunette and held his arms behind his back as Mindy and Jasmine, wrapped in their towels, stood menacingly over the Slifer.

"Danni! Alexis! You want to handle this?" Mindy called out to the two girls still bathing in the pool. Danni waved a hand nonchalantly.

"You deal with it. We trust your judgment."

"Let me go! Please!" Syrus spoke looking at the two peeved girls standing in front of him, then to the whole mob standing around him.

Jasmine snorted. "Not until you tell us why you're here! And it better be good!"

"I was invited here by Alexis!"

At that both Rhodes sisters from the wadding pool hopped out, wrapping themselves in a towel, before heading over to the little blunette boy. "Sy?" Danni asked in confusion that it was Syrus there.

Alexis looked just as confused as her sister. "Explain from the beginning…after we all get clothes on."

* * *

><p>"A love letter from Alexis? You've got to be kidding." Mindy said in disbelief at the tale the young Slifer had told. They were now inside the lobby area of the Obelisk girls dorm, only Mindy, Jasmine, Danni, and Alexis standing with him. Unfortunately for Syrus he was on his knees in front of the girls with his hands tied with a rope leash which was in Jasmine's hand.<p>

"Yup! Ask her." Syrus said winking at the blonde.

Jasmine scoffed. "Hello? Alexis is really tall and your really short. She's really good at dueling and your really not. She's really hot and your really not."

"Your really in the Dahlias and under my command and about to have an appointment with me for a sparring match if you keep it up." Danni warned looking at the girl who immediately shut her mouth.

"But it's true! Tell them Alexis! I even have the note right here!" Syrus struggled, awkwardly, to get the note out of his pocket and handed it to Jasmine. "See!"

Jasmine opened it and held it so all four girls could read it at once. Alexis narrowed her eyes. "Syrus, my name isn't even spelled right there."

"Sorry, Syrus, but I think someone is yanking your chain here." Mindy said to the disappointed looking boy in front of her.

"So, you don't love me?"

Jasmine stared at the note and then gasped. "Wait a sec! This note is made out to Jaden Yuki!"

"Jaden? What? So I can't even get a fake love letter." Syrus said in disappointment.

Danni pouted slightly and bent down to ruffle Syrus's hair. "Aw…don't be sad Sy! Who couldn't love a face like this?" She said pointing to his sad face.

"I'm sorry Syrus." Alexis apologized.

"Me too."

Jasmine looked skeptically at the note. "I don't buy it. He could've just written this to have an excuse to come here."

"What are you saying then? That we should report him for trespassing?" Mindy questioned.

"But I was invited I swear!" Syrus said beginning to panic. Danni looked at the note in Jasmine's hand.

"Give me that for a sec?" Jasmine nodded and handed the paper and envelope to her. Danni studied it, flipping it over and starring at it as if it could give her information. "This isn't Syrus's handwriting or Alexis's, but we've already established that. It's cursive, fluid as if arrogant or self-assured. It was written in pen and is standard letter format so it's someone with the knowledge of the PROPER way to write a letter, not just write things on the paper. Plus, there's a lipstick print on the back. Alexis doesn't wear this. Red dye number…four, I think and it's small fish-like lips-" Danni cut herself off, realizing what was happening, and when Miss Fontaine walked in.

"Down, now." Alexis spoke looking at Jasmine and Mindy who sat on Syrus while Alexis and Danni stood in front of them, hiding Syrus from view.

"What are you girls doing?" Miss Fontaine asked in confusion.

Syrus bit his lip to suppress a groan. "Man…you guys are heavy."

"Excuse me?" Jasmine glared.

Mindy huffed. "Maybe your just brittle."

"Hush it both of you." Danni hissed while Alexis started talking.

"Sorry Miss Fontaine, we'll make sure to keep a lid on things." Alexis smiled reassuringly.

Miss Fontaine smiled back. Out of all the girls under her charge, the four girls in front of her were her favorite. "Well, I should hope so. It's nearly midnight." With that the young teacher walked away.

"What do we do now?" Jasmine asked looking to Alexis and Danni.

Alexis grinned evilly. "I'll tell you what we do now, girls. We'll use Sy here as bait, no offense Sy, to find out what we were wondering about before. Just how good Jaden really is. And I think I know how we can get him to show us his best."

* * *

><p>"Yeah! Take that you stupid robot!" Jaden said playing his video game loudly. Riku rolled his eyes.<p>

"Having fun there Jay?"

"Yup!"

Jaden's DAP beeped. Riku and Jaden both shared a look, seeing as it was midnight, before Riku scooted over to see what was going on. Jaden turned on his DAP but the screen was blank, obviously whoever was sending the message didn't want their face shown. _"We have your roommate, Syrus. If you want him back, come to the girls dorm. Now."_

"Aw Syrus…"Jaden said shaking his head. Almost two seconds later Riku's DAP started beeping. "Huh?"

Riku turned it on and it showed a sleepy looking Jesse laying on his bed, his hair in disarray and that he was only in his pajama pants. _"Riku, honestly I never care when ya pull pranks, but it's midnight! Stop messin' around and sayin' someone kidnapped Sy." _

Riku shook his head. "I didn't send that. We just got that message too."

Jesse sat up, looking alarmed. _"I'm headin' to the girls dorm now. Meet ya both there."_

* * *

><p>"You try to expel one kid and the entire world turns against you!" Crowler said wadding in the water outside the girls dorm. His attention was diverted to the row boat which Jaden was rowing, containing said Slifer, Riku, and Jesse. Crowler growled. "He's a little late…and he's got one of my Obelisks with him."<p>

"So, why was Sy at the girls dorm anyway?" Riku questioned looking at Jaden. Jaden shrugged.

"I don't know. No ones allowed at the girls dorm but the girls. He shouldn't have been there."

Jesse started looking around a bit, panicking. "That also means we're not suppose to be here either Jay. What if the girls are like swimmin' or somethin' like that?" Jaden shrugged. Jesse sighed. "Well, I'm not gonna take any chances." With that Jesse covered his eyes with one of his hands as they got closer to the docks of the girls dorm.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Really Jesse? Taking the southern gentlemen thing a little extreme there?"

"Shut up!"

The three pulled into the Obelisk girls dorm and got out of the boat (Jesse nearly tripping and falling into the water during the process). "Hi Jaden…what's with Jesse?" Syrus questioned.

"You can uncover your eyes you know?" Danni said amused at Jesse's antics. Jesse did as he was told and saw Syrus tied up with the four girls surrounding them.

Jaden looked confused. "Hey Sy. So…exactly what's going on here?"

"Uh…to make a long story short, I'm basically a big loser." Syrus said looking at the Slifer.

Jasmine snorted. "Your friend here trespassed onto the girls campus, and nearly walked in on me, Mindy, Danni, and Alexis all in the Obelisk wadding pool."

The three boys winced. "No way." Riku muttered shaking his head. "That's not good."

Jaden looked up at the small blunette in front of him. "Is that true Sy?"

"Hey! It's not like that!" Syrus defended.

Mindy ignored him and started talking. "And now that you're all here, you're trespassing too."

"Aw come on! You told us to come here!" Riku complained.

Alexis grinned. "If you don't want us to report you, your going to have to win your freedom. You have to beat me, Jaden, in a duel right now."

"But if you do that, we'll be expelled!" Syrus pointed out.

Jaden grinned. "Don't worry Sy, I won't let that happen. Now let's duel Alexis!"

Jesse raised his hand patiently. Alexis nodded in his direction, a sign he could speak. "Uh…not to be rude or anythin' but how come I got roped into this? I was just sleepin' and mindin' my own business. Why'd ya'll call me?"

"Because I needed you for something." Danni said stepping forward. "I'm running patrols today, and I thought it was something you need experience in doing. To be quite honest both you and Jaden need experience with it but as you can see, Alexis has a different idea for what Jaden's going to be doing today."

Jesse pouted. "But it's midnight! Can't I just get some sleep?" Danni simply raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Jesse sighed. "Fine…fine. But can we watch the duel?" Danni seemed to think about it then shrugged.

"Sure, why not."

"YES!"

* * *

><p>The girls sat in one boat, with the boys in the another, both facing each other. They had all decided that it was best to duel out on the water so that no one would see or hear and then wake up.<p>

"I hope you know what your doing, Jaden." Syrus commented sitting in the boat behind Jaden, who was standing with his duel disk on. Riku snorted and nodded.

"Definetly, seeing as we'll all be expelled if Jaden loses. We might just set a record for fastest expulsion in the history of Duel Academy."

Jesse shrugged. "Jaden will win. I'm just upset that I couldn't have been the one to duel. Jay always gets all the fun."

"You've got priority issues dude." Riku retorted.

"Well, well, well. A Slifer vs. an Obelisk. Put him in his place Alexis!" Crowler cheered silently from his spot drifting in the water.

"You ready?" Alexis asked all seriousness.

Jaden smirked. "Oh yeah!"

"DUEL!"

**Jaden: 4000 LP**

**Alexis: 4000 LP**

"Get your game on Alexis!" Jaden said gesturing to her to make the first move. Alexis's eyebrow twitched slightly but nevertheless drew a card.

"Alright…let's see! Hm…**Etoile Cyber** rise! And I'm also going to play one card face down!"

**Etoile Cyber: 1200 ATK/1600 DEF**

"Alright! Time to throw down!" Jaden said drawing a card. "Yes! Now, first, I summon **Elemental Hero Sparkman**! And now I'll have him attack your **Etoile Cyber **with **Static Shockwave**!" **Sparkman** shot electricity out of his hand and at Alexis's monster.

**Elemental Hero Sparkman:** **1600 ATK/1400 DEF**

**Etoile Cyber: 1200 ATK/1600 DEF**

Alexis grinned. "Hold it right there! I activate the trap card **Doble Passe**!" The attack went around **Etoile Cyber** and hit Alexis head on.

**Jaden: 4000 LP**

**Alexis: 2400 LP**

"**Doble Passe** changes your monsters attack into a direct attack on me. And now my monster which you were about to attack gets to wage a direct attack on you!" Alexis explained.

"Great…" Jaden winced.

"Oh, and when **Etoile Cyber **attacks someone directly, her attack strength increases by 600." Alexis added on smirking.

**Etoile Cyber: 1800 ATK/1600 DEF**

**Jaden: 2200 LP**

**Alexis: 2400 LP**

Jaden grabbed his shoulder and groaned. "You okay Jay?" Syrus asked in concern for his friend.

Jaden nodded. "Man, that Alexis is something else. Sacrificing her own life points just to get to mine."

"So? Your impressed?" Alexis questioned looking at the stunned Slifer.

Jaden smirked. "Impressed? I think I'm in love."

Danni grinned evilly while looking at her sister, who refused to make eye contact. "Your sweet. Too bad I have to crush you. Now, where were we?" She drew a card and smiled. "Ooh…I summon **Blade Skater**!" The elegant looking skating monster skated around on the water before skidding to a stop beside **Etoile Cyber**, kicking up water. "And I use to spell card **Polymerization **to fuse **Etoile Cyber** and **Blade Skater** to summon **Cyber Blader**!"

**Cyber Blader: 2100 ATK/800 DEF**

"Uh…Jaden, you do realize she's playing some heavy hitters here, right?" Riku asked a bit nervous. After all, this was a duel to decide their fate.

"I think he noticed Riku. Let em do what he's gotta do." Jesse calmed his brother.

Alexis smirked. "Now **Cyber Blader** attack **Sparkman** with **Whirlwind Rage**!"

**Cyber Blader: 2100 ATK/800 DEF**

**Elemental Hero Sparkman: 1600 ATK/1400 DEF**

**Jaden: 1700 LP**

**Alexis: 2400 LP**

"Well…that was a bust. Sorry, **Sparkman**." Jaden apologized to his monster.

Mindy cheered. "Way to go Alexis!"

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah! You got this! I knew when this kid beat Dr. Crowler it was just luck!" Danni tossed a look over her shoulder at Jasmine who winced. Alexis gave Jasmine a similar look. Although she liked the support, she'd rather they didn't start bashing the other opponent while they did cheered.

"Well, I'll be glad to prove you girls wrong! My move!" Jaden pulled a card and smiled internally. "Alright, perfect. I activate the field spell card **Fusion Gate**! Now I can summon fusion monsters without a **Polymerization **card. And I'm going to summon this one: **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman**!"

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: 2100 ATK/1200 DEF**

**Cyber Blader: 2100 ATK/800 DEF**

Alexis grinned. "Okay, it looks like it's going to be one fusion monster against another, huh Jaden? That's fine by me. Although, since they have the same attack points, they're just going to destroy each other."

"Not after I play this they wont. I activate the card **Kishido Spirit**. Now **Wingman** can take down any monster that has the same attack points as him and not be destroyed. And because of **Wingman's **super power, once he takes out your **Blader** you take damage equal to her attack points! Now go **Flame Wingman**! Attack **Cyber Blader**!"

Alexis smirked. _Someone hasn't done their homework._

**Cyber Blader** deflected the attack causing both monsters to reach a stand still. Jaden looked shocked. "What? How is she still standing?"

"It's simple really. **Cyber Blader's** special ability makes it so she can't be destroyed by an opponent with only one monster."

Jaden blinked. "Then that would mean that…"

"Neither of us lose any life points."

**Jaden: 1700 LP**

**Alexis: 2400 LP**

"Man, this is pretty good duel." Jesse said, completely engrossed. Riku was nodding in agreement, although he was beginning to get nervous about whether Jaden would win. Syrus, on the other hand, was in full panic mode.

Jasmine and Mindy kept cheering on Alexis. Danni simply smiled up at her sister, and let her have time to come up with her own battle strategies.

"Well, I guess you got me Alexis." Jaden said sheepishly scratching behind his neck.

Alexis grinned evilly. "Oh trust me Jaden, you'll know when I get you." Alexis drew a card and her grin turned into a smirk. "Like right now for example. I equip my spell, **Fusion Weapon**, to **Cyber Blader**!"

**Cyber Blader: 3600 ATK/2000 DEF**

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: 2100 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Uh-oh…I think you guys may want to brace yourselves for this one." Jaden suggested to the three boys behind him.

"Go **Cyber Blader**! Attack the **Wingman** with **Trident Shock**!" The attack caused an explosion that rocked the water, and the boats, violently.

**Jaden: 200 LP**

**Alexis: 2400 LP**

"Uh-oh…your life points are looking pretty low. Hope you didn't unpack your bags yet." Alexis teased.

Mindy laughed. "Yeah! Cuz you all are going to be expelled if you lose!"

"We are?" Syrus asked desperately. Riku and Jesse shared a nervous look.

Jaden shook his head. "It's not gonna happen Sy, I promise. We're all here to stay."

"Don't make promises you can't deliver!" Jasmine called out to the Slifer.

Danni simply rolled her eyes and smiled leaning against the side of the boat. She caught Alexis's attention and saw Alexis looked amused too. If the boys, or Mindy and Jasmine for that matter, stopped to think about it, they would realize that Jaden and Jesse were needed for the two Captain spots, so Alexis WOULDN'T report them. Riku and Syrus wouldn't get reported either because, let's face it, they were invited to the girls dorm. Syrus was tricked and they had tricked Riku into coming. Alexis wasn't cruel.

_I hope I'm not making a promise I can't deliver._ Jaden thought to himself. _The only card I have out is __**Fusion Gate**__. I can make this work but it all comes down to the card I draw right here and now._ Jaden drew his card and smirked. "Perfect. I play the **Elemental Hero Clayman**! Rise up!"

**Elemental Hero Clayman: 800 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Now I use **Monster Reborn**! So come on back **Elemental Hero Sparkman**!"

**Elemental Hero Sparkman: 1600 ATK/1400 DEF**

"What difference will he make? My **Cyber Blader** has WAY more attack points than him. Your **Sparkman** wont stand a chance." Alexis pointed out. Jaden grinned.

"He can't. But with **Fusion Gate's** ability I can fuse him and **Clayman** to bring out someone who will. Rise, **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant**!" The arrive of the large monster sent ripples through the water which nearly knocked the girls off their boat. Crowler, who was in the water, struggled to keep afloat as he watched the duel.

**Elemental Hero Thunder Giant: 2400 ATK/1500 DEF**

**Cyber Blader: 3600 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Hate to break it to ya, but my **Cyber Blader's **attack points are still higher at 3600." Alexis reminded Jaden. Jaden nodded.

"Yeah, I know, I know. But one of **Thunder Giant's **special abilities is that he can destroy any monster whose original attack points were less than his own." Jaden explained grinning.

"Wait, original attack points?" Alexis asked in shock.

Jaden nodded. "That's right. Attack points without any kind of enhancement."

Alexis blinked. "But before I played **Fusion Weapon**…her attack points were just 2100!"

"Exactly. And that's lower than my **Thunder Giant** so your **Blader** is automatically destroyed." **Thunder Giant** made his way over to **Cyber** **Blader** and destroyed her.

**Jaden: 200 LP**

**Alexis: 2400 LP**

"And the coolest part Alexis? I still have his attack to use on you! **Voltaic Thunder**!" The electricity hit Alexis head on, a little bit heading into the water and shocking Crowler, and knocked the blonde girl back off her feet. Luckily Danni was quick to react and grabbed her sister before she could go overboard.

**Jaden: 200 LP**

**Alexis: 0 LP**

"Alexis…"Jasmine said in shock.

Mindy blinked. "Uh…what just happened."

"Way to go Jay!" Syrus cheered.

Jesse whistled. "Mighty fine duel there Jay!"

"You rocked it out dude!" Riku congratulated. Jaden grinned.

"Alright! Looks like that's game!" The boys pulled up next to the girls boat, all standing to face the other group. "A deal's a deal. I won so we get off free."

Alexis smiled and nodded. "Alright, I wont back out of my end. You won. You go free. We'll keep quiet about this."

Jasmine glared. "Well, if you ask me we should just report them anyways!"

"Well, no one asked you." Both Alexis and Danni spoke in unison. Jasmine flinched.

"What?"

"Jaden beat me in the duel fair and square. That's all there is to it." Alexis explained to Jasmine.

"There's more to it than that. It was close. Yeah, you got game." Jaden complimented as Alexis blushed lightly. "Well, we'll be heading off. Later!"

"Don't you go too far! I'm grabbing both of you for running patrols today. Alexis, your helping too, right?" Danni asked. Alexis nodded. Jaden and Jesse groaned while Syrus and Riku laughed at their misfortune as they rowed away.

Alexis smiled starring at them as they left. _Even if I did win, I could never have turned them in. This place is more fun with them, than without them._

Jasmine blinked. _I've never seen Alexis act this way…is she actually falling for that Slifer?_

Danni smirked at her sister before speaking. "Alexis, fly back to the Obelisk dorm to get Jasmine and Mindy back. It's their day off for patrols today. Meet me with the boys later. I need to do something first."

"Okay."

With that Danni started rowing the boat. Alexis grabbed Jasmine and Mindy and flew away.

Crowler, floating in the water glared as Jaden rowed the boat away. _Lucky little brat. He may have escaped this time but I'll find a way to expel him yet…after I find a way home…"_

"Fancy meeting you here."

Crowler screamed and turned seeing a calm looking Danni at him from inside of a row boat. "Miss Rhodes! What are you doing here?"

"I can very well ask you the same thing, but I already know." Danni pulled out the note that Syrus had which was zipped up in a clear bag and handed it to Crowler. "You could've gotten them expelled. You may want to be more careful at where you put your notes." Danni said before rowing away. Danni called over her shoulder. "Oh, and by the way…your trespassing."


	4. Making the Grade

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! This chapter is the rematch between Jaden and Chazz! Bound to be fun seeing as the rivalry these two guys have got going on! Also, you get your first look on really what the Black Circles get to do! Hope your excited! Cause I am! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, Teen Titans, Justice League, Ben 10: Alien Force, or any other shows I may have borrowed ideas and/or powers from!**

* * *

><p><strong>Making the Grade<strong>

"Stand up straight will you?" Alexis hissed elbowing Jaden. The two were standing with Jesse, Mimi, Zane, and Ouran all waiting on the docks of Domino City. It had just been a few hours after the duel that Alexis and Jaden had had, before Chancellor Sheppard called them into his office to give them their first assignment of the year.

Help transport the new rare cards safely and securely.

With their new assignment they also all gained new outfits. Ouran, Zane, Jesse, and Jaden were dressed in black leather suits, black gloves, with combat boots on. They each had earpieces to communicate with one another and Bastion, who was running things with Nikki's guidance back at the Academy.

Mimi wore a similar outfit to the boys but hers was more streamline and tighter, something the girl did not appreciate, and she wore heeled boots and had the same communicator. Alexis wore an outfit different from all of theirs. She had on a black mini skirt, knee length black heeled boots, a black midriff long-sleeve shirt, and a small mid-back length black cape.

On the back of all their outfits (and on Alexis's small cape) was a white symbol with each persons' individual flower based on the Circle they were assigned. It was currently two in the morning and Jaden, Jesse, and Ouran were all falling asleep while they were standing.

"Aw come on Alexis, I got zero sleep so far!" Jaden complained as his eyes started drooping again, earning another elbow from the blonde. "Ow!"

"Stay awake, means for you boys two!" Mimi reminded shaking both Jesse and Ouran who looked extremely tired. "I mean Ouran, you should be used to this by now!"

Ouran waved his hand dismissively. "I need sleep. I'll never get used to the hours you people are able to pull!"

Jesse nodded in agreement. "I've got to agree with Ouran. I mean, how can y'all be so awake? It's unnatural!"

Zane smirked slightly but rolled his eyes. "You'll get used to it over time. Besides, we have to be alert for these missions. We're helping to transport the new rare cards to Duel Academy straight from Kaiba Corps."

Alexis nodded and continued. "Since we get the newest of the new cards from Kaiba Corps, people want to get their hands on these cards. If they do, they can forge fake copies, sell in to the highest bidder, or just take them for themselves and possibly use them incorrectly in battle. This bad publicity reflects on Duel Academy's ineffectiveness to keep the cards safe which would cause Kaiba Corps to stop giving us new rare cards."

Jaden blinked. "Man, never thought about it like that. Guess this is more important than it seems huh? Alright! I'm ready!"

"Where are Danni and Dante? Shouldn't they be back by now?" Ouran questioned looking around the dark docks. Behind them were three boats, on and waiting for the rare cards, and a few helicopters with the pilots seated waiting for the signal to go.

Almost as if answering his question Dante, pulling the man carrying the new rare cards in a briefcase handcuffed to himself, turned the corner and started running towards them. "We got ambushed by some biker gang who wanted the cards. Danni stood behind to take care of them." Dante explained as he got to the group. He was wearing an outfit matching the other boys.

"Ya left her along against a biker gang?" Jesse exclaimed looking at Dante as if he was crazy. Jaden winced.

"We need to go and help her!"

Alexis laughed. "Yeah, there really is no need."

Jaden raised an eyebrow and looked around to see Zane smirking, Mimi giggling, Ouran grinning, and Dante rolling his eyes with a small smile on his face. "Why is there no need? You just left her over there!"

"Hey! Check out my new bike!"

Everyone turned and saw Danni riding up on a black and red Suzuki sports bike. She was smirking as she looked up at the others. She wore black spandex outfit that started from the backless halter around her neck to the tight pants with black leg warmers over them. She also wore black slipper shoes, black arm warmers coming up to her elbow with white ties around them, a white sash around her waist, a white hair tie holding her hair up into a high pony tail and a black scarf covering her neck. One the front of her outfit (seeing as there was no back) was a white Dahlia. "Dibs on keeping it!" Danni called out.

Alexis gave her a disapproving look. Danni had a small pout on her face. "Danni, leave the bike behind. We have a job to do."

"Aw man…"

Alexis rolled her eyes at her sister as she made her way to the group leaving the bike behind. "We'll have Uncle get you a better gift later, okay?" Danni grinned and nodded.

"Alright, let's get these cards moving!" The pilot with the briefcase attached to his hands said. He quickly got into one of the big choppers with Jaden and Alexis climbing into the same one beside him. Mimi and Ouran went onto the lead boat, Zane and Dante went onto another chopper and Danni and Jesse went onto the remaining two boats separately. "Let's move out!"

* * *

><p>"Who sent in mega troopers for these cards?" Dante exclaimed. He was now fighting off goons in one of the helicopters with Zane at his back. There were people who threw ropes up onto the bottom of the chopper trying to climb up. Dante and Zane threw the last person on the chopper into the water, but Zane could see more almost reaching the top. He snorted.<p>

"Like now is the best time? Hold down the fort, I'm heading outside to take these clowns out!" Zane jumped out the chopper before his whole body rippled and morphed until he was a hawk.

"He's a Shapeshifter! So cool!" Jaden commented from their chopper. He and Alexis had quickly taken down the men attacking their chopper and were now sitting watching the others fight.

Alexis laughed. "Your so easily amused aren't you?"

Zane, using his claws and beak, cut the ropes causing all the offending men to plunge into the water. He flew back onto the chopper and changed back to his normal form. "Well, that wasn't too bad."

"WHAT THE HELL? REALLY? ATTACK SUBS?" Ouran shouted as the boat he was on rocked. "Damn it! Wont they give up?"

Mimi looked sheepish. "I don't have water powers. My powers are earth! I KNEW we should have brought Nikki."

Ouran growled. "I've got this." Ouran reached his hand over the side of the boat and shot electricity into the water at the sub, short circuiting the electrical wiring of the sub and shutting it down.

"Hey! Can you help me out here?" Jesse asked from above the surface of the water. He had just absorbed the metal of the boat before diving into the water and pounding on the subs until it broke, allowing the men inside to swim to safety. He was looking up at Danni who was on the boat laughing, seeing as he had no way of getting back onto the boat.

Danni looked as if she was thinking. "Hm…what do I get out of it?"

"Danni!"

"Fine, fine. Catch!" Danni said tossing Jesse a rope which he immediately started climbing up.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright guys, your in the safe zone now. Come on back and try to get some sleep." <em>Nikki announced through the communication links.

"THANK GOD!" Ouran cheered. He had been falling asleep on the boat for an hour now and every time he was almost asleep Mimi would wake him up. Zane and Dante had started discussing dueling strategies to keep awake. Jesse and Jaden had opted to passing out on Danni and Alexis respectively, the two female captains not sure what to do so just let them sleep.

"Alright, let's head off then." Alexis said. She grabbed one of Jaden's arm and supported his sleeping frame as she started to fly out of the chopper and towards Duel Academy which was at least another three hours away by the chopper ride (the pilots decided to circle around and zigzag just to make sure that the cards were totally safe and they weren't followed). Thankfully the teens were all faster than the choppers and would be there within thirty minutes.

Mimi and Ouran both took off after Alexis, with Zane transforming into a fish and diving in the water. Dante flew over to Danni and Jesse, the latter who was being supported by the small brunette captain, and created a green platform for them to step on as he lifted the platform underneath him as he flew the three of them to Duel Academy for some much needed rest.

* * *

><p>"Attention all crafts, I know it's been a tough journey. Taking on mega troopers and attack subs. It seems the whole world is trying to infiltrate our defenses but, with the help of the Black Circles, it's about to all pay off. We're about to reach our final objective, and with the payload safe. So full steam ahead men, this is the moment we've been waiting for! The moment Duel Academy get's their new rare cards!"<p>

* * *

><p>Jaden was inside of his dorm, courtesy of Ouran who had kindly dropped him off before going to crash in his dorm just three hours earlier, sleeping happily. Riku was in the single bed snoring away, as Syrus was awake.<p>

He was sitting at the desk in front of a large Slifer the Dragon poster, with a bandana tied around his forehead (with three **Monster Reborn **cards coming out of the top) and two candles lit on either side of the poster. "Please, please, PLEASE let me ace my exams tomorrow! Or I'll be stuck wearing this red blazer forever! Not that there is anything WRONG with red of course…it looks great on you! I really want to be in Ra Yellow! Please give me a sign you'll help!" Almost immediately the alarm clock rang. "SLIFER!" Syrus called out in shock. Riku bolted up, hearing the scream, and fell out of bed.

"Who…? What?" Riku asked before blinking and seeing it was just Syrus. "Uh…Sy? What's with the whole getup and screaming?"

Syrus blushed. "Nothing! I just got scared by the alarm clock. But of course, Jaden sleeps right through it."

Riku laughed. "Jaden can sleep through an atomic bomb."

Syrus shook his head. "How can he be so relaxed when there's so much at stake? Jaden wake up! If you miss these tests you'll never advance to the next dorm!" Syrus said to the brunette, shaking his shoulder. Jaden threw his arms up, hitting Syrus accidentally in the face.

"Wrong! Cause I played a…trap…sleep…" Jaden said in his sleep before turning over and falling deeper into sleep.

Syrus groaned. "Why can't he ever be in defense mode when I'm waking him up?"

"Duh Syrus, you shouldn't be waking him up." Chumley said turning over on his bunk to face Syrus. "Just think about it. After today's written test we have our field test. It would be totally licious for all of us if Jaden slept right through it! You get what I'm saying?"

Riku glared, catching on automatically but Syrus shook his head. "Chumley I never get anything you say."

"The field test is where they pit class members against each other in a duel, and I don't wanna duel the guy who beat Dr. Crowler. So if we let the competition sleep in, then we make out. Get it?"

"Oh I get it. And I'm starting to get why you were held back two years!" Syrus retorted.

Riku glared at him. "You seriously wanted to hang Jaden high and dry so you can have a better shot? That's low."

"Jaden wake up! We're already late." Syrus said shaking the boy. Riku jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"You head on out Sy. I'll wake Jaden. I need to get dressed anyways."

Syrus blinked. "You sure?"

"Positive."

Syrus smiled in gratitude. "Thanks Riku! I'll save you and Jaden a seat! But hurry!"

* * *

><p>"I really do hate that dorm."<p>

Alexis turned to look at her sister in confusion. The two of them, were waiting for the exams to start outside the hallway of the classroom. Everyone was already inside seated but the two girls were hanging out by the windows. Danni was currently starring out at it and towards the Obelisk girls dorm. "Our dorm? You hate our dorm? Why?"

Danni sighed and looked at Alexis. "Too pampered. Too perfect. Too much like how I lived before…" Danni trailed off. Alexis winced realizing what Danni was talking about, and was about to try and comfort her sister when Danni shook her head and looked up smiling. "Besides, I never really did like Obelisk. He's not my favorite God card."

Alexis pouted slightly. "Well he's mine. I think he's the best one."

"But your biased."

"Like your not?" Alexis fired back. Danni laughed and nodded.

"Very true. But I still don't like the dorm. It's not me. Not anymore, at least. You know?" Alexis nodded in understanding to her sister. From inside Alexis could hear the teacher talking, meaning the test was about to start.

"Come on, we've got to take our test."

* * *

><p>"Man that Chumley sure can cook! A five course meal for breakfast!" Jaden said happily as he and Riku sprinted towards the school.<p>

Riku glared at Jaden. "You wake up for FOOD but not a test?"

"Yup!"

The two ran by a saw an middle-aged looking woman trying to push a car up a hill. The two skidded to a stop ahead of the car and looked back, realizing it was a lady in need of help. "To be a gentlemen or to be on time?" Riku asked looking at Jaden.

Jaden bit his lip. "Let's take a page from Jesse's playbook and be gentlemen…seeing as we're never on time anyways." Both boys ran back and started pushing on the back of the car. "Never fear! Jaden and Riku are here!" Jaden said as they started helping the lady push the car up the hill.

The lady smiled back at them. "Aw thank you! You two must be from the auto club."

"This school has an auto club?" Riku asked in confusion.

Jaden laughed. "Don't let the red jacket fool ya. We're just your average good deed dudes."

"That's very nice of you boys!"

"No problem ma'am." Riku said letting a little bit of the same Southern accent Jesse talks with slip in.

Jaden smiled rolling his eyes at Riku before looking to the lady. "It's our pleasure. Now we can skip the gym!"

"You are very sweet boys! I'll remember this!"

Jaden grinned. "How bout next time you just remember that extended warranty?"

* * *

><p>The rest of the students were busy taking their tests inside the classroom. Well, the majority of the students were. Alexis was looking out the window, after finishing her test, bored out of her mind. Bastion who was done with his test too was rechecking it for the fifth time, adding in extra wording where he thought he could be more precise. Rika looked nervously around the room, as if the answers to the test would be on the walls before looking back down at the test. Dusk was focusing completely on the test while Rose, who was sitting a row behind him, was doodling on the corner of the page. Zane was almost done, and was just fine-tuning his answers. Chazz was looking confident as he answered the questions on the test. Nikki was trying to ignore Ouran who was snoring loudly in the row below hers. Mimi was swatting at Dante who kept trying to poke her and talk to her during the test. Danni and Jesse were both asleep on their desks, snoring lightly. Their hand's were close together on the desk; close together and practically touching. Mimi, checking the fact that Professor Banner was busy, quickly pulled out her DAP and took a picture of the adorable scene. It was rare to see the Captain of Dahlia with a happy look on her face. And Mimi figured that Danni and Jesse made a cute couple, and the picture was just proof...or blackmail for the future. Either works, really.<p>

"You have thirty five minutes to completely your test." Professor Banner said to the students.

Syrus had his head on the table, sleeping. "Which counters a field spell…which counters a…"

"Jeez, I didn't know this was an oral test Syrus." Jaden said as he walked into the room with Riku, causing the blunette boy to jump awake.

"Maybe next time sleep would be better than an all night Slifer séance." Riku joked.

"You guys made it." Syrus said happily.

"You three keep it down? Some of us actually plan on passing this test!" Chazz said angrily to the three boys. Alexis rolled her eyes and ignored Chazz. It wasn't him bagging so she couldn't technically do anything about it.

Jaden pouted looking at Chazz. "Hey, I always plan on passing…it just doesn't always work out that way."

"Oh Jaden. Riku." Professor Banner said causing both boys to wince and turn around. "Why don't you come and get your exams?"

Both boys shared a look before racing down to grab their tests. Bastion shook his head. _Look at them. Tardy, puerile. If only they applied themselves._

Riku looked up and saw Rika giving him a look. _"Your going to finish right Riku? You've only got forty five minutes."_ Rika asked telepathically to her brother.

Riku smiled. _"I can manage. Besides, looks like Jesse and Ouran are done…or at least sleeping. Shouldn't be too hard. But, if you wanna help me…"_

"_No."_

Riku laughed. _"Had to try."_

Alexis cast a look at the back of Jaden's head as he and Riku took their seats. _I hope you know what your doing Jaden._

After around fifteen minutes of Jaden circling random answers he finished and was sleeping, leaning against Syrus who was also asleep. Riku was practically falling out of his seat the way he was slumped over his desk sleeping. Dr. Crowler, who was peeking in from the doorway laughed. "You may be able to sleep your way through the written test Jaden, but when the field test comes, believe me, it will be a nightmare! Haha!"

* * *

><p>"Alright, the exam is over." Professor Banner stated. He suddenly grabbed Pharaoh, who had been pacing by the door, and held him protectively. "Now please walk, do not run, to get on line for today's new rare cards."<p>

"THEY'RE HERE?"

"Oh dear…"

Almost instantly it was a stampede out of the room and towards the Card Shack. Only a few people stayed behind. Dante, Ouran (who was waken up by Nikki), Nikki (who was dragged out by Ouran), and Mimi (whom Nikki had grabbed in a desperate attempt to get free of Ouran's grasp) all disappeared from the room and down the hallway.

"Chazz! Chazz! The new rare cards are here!" Ken said running up to Chazz who was looking over his paper.

"So go fetch." Chazz said simply. Bob and Ken ran out quickly, to get the cards for Chazz.

"Maybe we should wake them up?" Rose spoke looking at the two sets of sleeping people. The trio of sleeping Slifers and the pair of sleeping Obelisks who were blissfully unaware of what was going on.

Dusk nodded. "That would probably be a good idea."

"Jesse come on get up!" Rika said shaking his shoulder. Jesse woke up with a start and jumped out of his seat in a fighting position. "Calm down Jesse."

"Rika? What's up?"

"Up and at em Danni. Everyone's gone." Alexis whispered to her sister. Danni didn't move her head.

"I know Alexis. I can still hear things when I'm asleep. I chose to ignore it." Danni said yawning and lifting her head up from the table, rubbing her eye.

Bastion was shaking Syrus and Riku. "Say, you three might want to give some serious thought into waking up."

"I'm up…I'm up." Riku said getting up and stretching.

Syrus jumped up. "What? I failed didn't I? I'm a total failure!"

Jaden laughed from beside him. "Sy, if they were grading on melodrama you'd get an A." Jaden teased as he lifted his head up.

Riku looked around. "Uh…where did everyone go?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you. The new rare cards arrived today. Everyone's at the Card Shack." Bastion explained.

Syrus looked shocked. "What? New cards? How come no one told us?" Jaden, Jesse, Alexis, and Danni all shared guilty looks while seeing Riku, Rika, Rose, and Dusk all looking annoyed that they had no heads up that there would be new cards.

"Because everyone wants the best cards for themselves. To use in the upcoming field test."

"Hey…how come you guys aren't getting new cards then?" Rika questioned.

Bastion smirked. "Please, one errant card in my deck's delicate balance would be completely thrown off."

"And you guys?" Riku asked looking towards Rose, Dusk, Alexis, and Danni.

Rose shrugged. "As nice as new rare cards sound, I don't want to go through that mob to get it."

Dusk nodded in agreement. "It's chaos out there. Plus, I'm happy with my deck now."

"Just don't want em. My deck's pretty hard to beat as it is. Only lost five duels in my life." Danni smirked. Alexis could already see the small smiles forming on both Jesse and Jaden's face at the sound of that, and even Bastion had raised an eyebrow.

"Danni and I are pretty set with out decks. Besides, we can pretty much get rare cards for free whenever we want. One of the many perks we get."

Syrus pouted. "Totally not fair! I could use a new rare card!"

"So let's go! Nothing like the smell of new rare cards in the morning!" Jaden cheered.

"Hang on! I'm comin' with ya! Y'all two wanna come?" Jesse asked looking at Riku and Rika. Both shook their head vehemently.

"We'd rather stay here, thanks." They said in unison. Jesse shrugged.

"Suit yourselves!"

"Thanks for the tip Bastion!" Jaden said and winked as he, Jesse, and Syrus all ran towards the Card Shack.

Dusk turned to look at the two Rhodes sisters. "I'm curious. Why do you get to have rare cards for free when you want? Is it because you both are captains?" Both sisters smirked evilly.

"You can say that."

* * *

><p>"God, I forgot how bad this always gets." Mimi commented looking at the mob of kids trying to claw their way into the Card Shack. Thankfully for the owners the iron gates were down so they couldn't get in.<p>

Dante nodded. "Definetly. I think that maybe THIS was the place that needed protection, not the cards."

"Aw come on! I want these cards already!" Ouran said jumping up and down. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Calm down will you? They should be coming soon." Almost as if proving her right, a bunch of Kaiba Corps soldiers came running in to corral the crowd back, to make way for the man carrying the case of new rare cards.

"Oh children, looking for these?" He asked holding up the briefcase. All the kids applauded while the man nodded in acknowledgement to Dante, Ouran, and Mimi. He walked passed all the kids and opened the gates so he could crouch to get in. "Come and get it."

The kids beamed as the man disappeared under the gate. The gate opened and the kids were delighted but shocked when they saw the briefcase opened on a table, with nothing but an white sheet of paper inside.

"What?"

"Hey? Where'd they all go?" One of the kids asked.

The young girl who worked at the Card Shack shrugged, pointing to a man dressed in a trench coat and hat pulled over his eyes, keeping his face low trying not to be recognized. "You know the rules, first come, first served."

"And I was first so I took every one!" The man said, clearly sounding like Crowler to Dante, Ouran, Mimi, and Nikki who, having worked closely with the teaching staff of Duel Academy, could tell who every teacher was blindfolded.

The four shared identical pissed off expressions. Mimi raised an eyebrow. "Tell the Captains?"

"Tell the Captains."

* * *

><p>"Let's make tracks! We gotta…get in line?" Jaden trailed off as he saw that there was no one left in the Card Shack.<p>

"Where is everyone?" Syrus asked.

Jesse looked around and blinked. "They couldn't have…"

"TAKEN THE CARDS ALREADY?" The three boys shouted in unison. Jaden Jesse and Syrus ran up to the counter towards the young girl managing the counter. "Excuse me, counter girl, you still have some cards left right?" Jaden asked.

She smiled. "Of course we have some cards left, just regular packs though. Here ya go." She said sliding one pack of cards to them.

"WE SAID SOME NOT ONE!"

"I'm done for! I slept through my written test and I'm going to fail my duel test because I can't upgrade my deck!" Syrus exclaimed in despair.

Jaden shrugged and smiled. "So take the pack Syrus." Jesse nodded.

"I agree."

Syrus looked between the two smiling. "Really? You'd both let me have the last dueling pack?"

"No problem."

"But you both slept during your written test too…what if…?" Syrus started but Jesse cut him off.

"I may have slept during my written test but I started sleepin' cause I had already finished. I should be good Sy."

Jaden frowned, paying attention to what Syrus was going to say. "What if what?"

"What if you fail?"

"Hold on Sy, I may flunk now and then but I NEVER fail." Jaden corrected. Jesse rolled his eyes. As much as it didn't seem true, it was. Jaden always managed to get himself out of trouble.

"Yoo-hoo! Auto club!" The lady that Jaden and Riku helped out earlier walked out and waved to the brunette Slifer.

Jaden smiled in recognition. "Hey! You work here too?"

"Oh, I don't work here, I OWN here. Cool huh?"

"Nah, that's not cool! That's totally AWESOME!" Jaden responded. Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"Not to be impolite ma'am, but could ya tell us how ya know our friend here. If ya wouldn't mind o'course." Jesse said in his usual gentlemen-y manner.

The lady smiled. "Ooh! You sound just like that other boy who helped me out earlier! Riku, was it? Oh and you are just so polite too!"

Jesse smiled at the compliment. "Riku is my brother."

The lady started laughing. "I have something for you Jaden, and for your brother Riku. Just call it a thank you for helping me."

* * *

><p>"Then this guy shows up and takes all the new cards!" Ken explained to Chazz as they were walking along a deserted hallway. "I mean every one!"<p>

"So we couldn't get you any Chazz, sorry." Bob concluded. Chazz stopped walking at the foot of one of the stairs to turn at them.

"You know what's sorry? You guys! But that doesn't matter, cause no duelist here could beat me no matter what card he has."

"Unless the duelist happens to be Jaden Yuki."

Chazz whirled around fuming. "Whose there?"

The man dressed in the trench coat and hat from the Card Shack, AKA Crowler, stood at the top of the stairs and talked to the three. "Someone who suspects you despise Jaden as much as I do."

"That's the sticky fingers who took all the rare cards!" Ken accused.

"Cards? What cards? Oh do you mean _these_ cards?" Crowler said opening up the trench coat dramatically, showing all the new rare cards attached to the inside of his coat.

"Whoa…now that's style." Bob commented.

Ken nodded. "Talk about having a card up your sleeve."

"What's the matter Chazz? Don't recognize me? How bout now!" Crowler said pulling off the disguise.

"Crowler!" Both Ken and Bob exclaimed.

Chazz rolled his eyes. "Honestly I could tell it was you from when you first spoke, but you know, you looked better all covered up."

Crowler glared at the comment but said nothing. "Yes, well, I have a plan that will make us all look better and make Jaden Yuki look like the cut-rate duelist he truly is! I want you to be Jaden's opponent in his field test tomorrow, and use these new rare cards to beat him."

"But we're not in the same dorm! And have you forgotten about Alexis? She's my Captain and she's too soft, thinking all the lower ranks as actually useful. She wont let me duel him either." Chazz reminded Crowler.

"They? I am they, I'll make it happen! As for Miss Rhodes, she isn't capable of stopping any duel. You aren't bagging on Jaden, simply dueling him! Just make sure you use all these rare cards when to put Jaden in his place in front of the entire Academy!" Crowler said laughing maniacally.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, today you'll be heading off with your individual Captains to your own training rooms! So I'd like all of you to please wait in your seats while your Captain and Lieutenants come to take you." Alexis shouted to the students. They were all back in the stadium, sitting in their bleachers aside by rank.<p>

Alexis, Danni, Jaden, Jesse, Zane, Mimi, Dante, Nikki, and Ouran were all standing in the center of the stadium. Ouran and Dante were just explaining to the others what had happened in the Card Shack.

"And all the Rare Cards were gone." Dante finished.

Jaden nodded in agreement. "That's the same thing we heard when we got there too, right Jess?"

"Ya're right Jay. They said a man wearin' a trench coat and a hat got all of em." Jesse announced.

Mimi shook her head. "You boys didn't hear what we heard."

"And what did you hear?" Zane asked raising an eyebrow.

"We heard Crowler. It was _his_ voice when the man talked. We don't know why but Crowler was the one who got all the new rare cards." Nikki explained.

Alexis looked confused while Danni narrowed her eyes. "Why would he want those new rare cards? Couldn't he just get some by buying them from Kaiba Corps like normal people?"

"What is he planning…?" Danni wondered.

Alexis shook her head. "That's a problem for another time. We need to get them into training sessions."

* * *

><p>"Alright! Looks like y'all are my group! Nice to meet y'all! This is my…apparent…lieutenant Ouran!" Jesse said excitedly introducing his brother. Over the hundred students in front of Jesse seemed to be excited with their choice of Captain. He seemed polite and nice. And for the girls he was pretty good looking. Pair that with his being a southern gentlemen and Jesse was VERY well liked by the girls.<p>

Ouran waved a hand at them. "Yo! Now, we have to get you guys to the training room so we can get down to work! So, get up single file and follow us to the training room." Ouran instructed. Everyone got up and quickly got into a line, following the two boys out of the stadium. They all started heading down the large silver and technological hallways towards a large door near the end of the corridor. The doors were huge (more than quadruple Jesse's height, and he was pretty tall) and had a large black lily design on the front.

"Well, I guess this is it!" Jesse said as he placed his hand on the scanner by the door.

"**Recognized: Jesse Anderson. Welcome Black Lily Captain." **

The doors swished open and revealed a room that seemed to be as big as a football field. There were sparring mats, weight stations, punching bags, spots for what looked like meditation, targets, bleachers, and a good portion of the room looked as if it was the same type of technology the simulation room was. "Man! This place is awesome!" Jesse exclaimed as he ran into the room.

Ouran rolled his eyes and helped usher all the excited students inside, meeting Riku and Dusk on the way in. "You like?"

Riku smirked. "Oh yeah…I like."

Dusk nodded in appreciation. "Definetly. This place I can really start getting used to."

Ouran laughed. "Alight, everyone settle down on the bleachers then we'll put you into groups and stations!"

Jesse turned and grinned at Ouran. "This place is so cool!"

* * *

><p>"So, you guys are my group huh? Sweetness! This is going to be great!" Jaden cheered. Nikki rolled her eyes. She was the lieutenant of the Iris's which meant, performing the impossible task of trying to reign in Jaden.<p>

Nikki wasn't very confident.

"Hey Sy! You excited?" Jaden asked singling out his small blunette friend who nodded. The students in front of Jaden were excited as well. Jaden was the duelist who beat Dr. Crowler, and he was shown to pack a good punch. Plus, he was totally laid back. A bonus for the girl was he was a hottie.

"Alright! Let's have everyone stand up and we'll lead you all to the training room. Can we have the rows, starting with the first and working our way to the back, file on down behind Jaden and myself and then we'll be on our way!" Nikki instructed.

"Ooh! Follow the leader time!" Jaden said jumping in front of Nikki. Nikki face palmed as the hundred or so students got behind her. She gave Jaden the okay to start walking and they headed towards the large doors beside the one Jesse had just led his team through. There was a large design of a Black Iris on the door. Jaden put his hand on the scanner, after Nikki explained the door wouldn't open unless he unlocked it that way.

"**Recognized: Jaden Yuki. Welcome Black Iris Captain."**

The door opened showing a room identical to the room Jesse was just in. Jaden, ignoring the students behind him who were looking to him for some indication of what to do, ran inside and started looking at everything. "THIS IS AWESOME!"

Nikki face palmed. "Uh…just go sit on the bleachers while I deal with the spaz. Then we'll decide what we'll do for today."

* * *

><p>"I like this group. It's pretty good." Mimi said looking over the students.<p>

Dante shrugged. "I think it could be a better batch. But, they'll do. What do you think Danni?" The young brunette was standing in between her two lieutenants. She was studying the crowd of students, who in turn were studying her back.

Danni got a mixed reaction from the students. Some of the girls were thrilled to have a female captain who understood what they went through, while the other girls were jealous of her prowess, elegance, and beauty. Some of the boys were beaming at the fact that their captain was a girl who was gorgeous, while the others were skeptical on Danni's ability to effectively lead with her not showing any powers as of yet.

"They'll do just fine." Danni said catching Rika's glance and winking to the nervous looking girl. "Everyone up and follow us." Danni called out simply. Everyone gave each other a glance and got up filing behind the three as they walked out of the hallway. Danni quickly led them to a room with a Black Dahlia on the front of the large doors. Danni put her hand on the scanner as soon as all of her students were behind her.

"**Recognized: Daniela Rhodes. Welcome Black Dahlia Captain."**

Danni pouted a bit at the use of her full first name but ignored it as she walked in and directed all the students to sit on the bleachers. As soon as they were all seated she looked at them.

"Alright! Today I'm going to break you off into three groups. One goes with Dante to weight training, one goes with Mimi to power management, and one goes with me to the combat skills mat. Your training will be hard, but I have faith you'll all be able to survive." There was an audible gulp from the crowd.

"Survive?"

* * *

><p>"They seem to like you, Alexis." Zane said as he motioned to the crowd in front of them. Most of the boys…scratch that…ALL of the boys were starring at the Queen of Obelisk blue in front of them, completely thrilled by the fact that she was their captain. The girls were also excited that they had such a strong female captain and a great duelist too.<p>

Alexis winced slightly. "I'd really rather they didn't stare at me like that."

Chazz was glaring and rolling his eyes at the boys gawking at Alexis. He had first dibs on the blonde captain. Or at least he had first dibs in his mind. Bastion and Rose were trying not to laugh at the sheer amount of boys who were drooling over Alexis, while talking about the upcoming field test.

"Can I have everyone follow me to our training room? We'll get started right away." Alexis said politely. Almost immediately the boys ran down from the bleachers to stand in line behind the blonde, while the girls filed down slowly after them. Alexis sweat dropped. "Uh…follow me…" She said walking ahead so she was standing next to Zane.

Zane couldn't help but laugh. "I've got your back Alexis. No worries."

Alexis smiled up at him. "Thanks Zane, but you do know I don't need anyone to watch your back."

Zane smirked. "Good point." Alexis led them to a large set of doors with a Black Rose on the front of the doors. She placed her hand on the scanner.

"**Recognized: Alexis Rhodes. Welcome Black Rose Captain."**

"Boys on the left side of the bleachers, girls on the right!" Alexis shouted getting the attention to the excited crowd as they walked into the large room. Alexis then went to whisper to Zane. "You take the hormonal boys. I'll deal with the girls."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>"What? I'm dueling an Obelisk? And it's Chazz?" Jaden exclaimed as he looked at his dueling opponent.<p>

It wasn't long ago that he was up in the bleachers, talking to Alexis, and Jesse who had already finished their duels, waiting as Riku, Rika, Dante, and Bastion were finishing up their own duels. Zane, Dusk, Mimi, and Rose had just finished their duels and were making their way up to the stadium. Ouran, Nikki, Syrus, Jaden, and Danni were waiting to be called for their own duels. It wasn't five minutes later that Syrus and Nikki were called to duel. Ouran and Jaden were anxious to get their duels over with while Danni was patiently waiting for her turn.

Half an hour later Nikki and Syrus were back from their duels and Ouran was called down. Jaden and Danni sat as the last few duels began, the Slifer practically running onto the field anytime the called out someone with a name that started with 'J'. Finally after waiting for a while, Jaden was called down. And who was awaiting him but none other than Chazz Princeton. It was a shock to everyone in the dueling arena.

Crowler smirked and walked onto the middle of Jaden and Chazz's field. "That's right Jaden, you always talk a big game so I pulled a few strings and got you the challenge you deserve. So congratulations! You'll be dueling one of the topped ranked duelists in the school! What an honor! I certainly hope you were able to snag a lot of today's rare cards so that your deck is up to par. What's wrong? Aren't you going to thank me?" Crowler feigned hurt.

Syrus shook his head up in the bleachers. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I agree with you there Sy." Nikki said shifting in her seat slightly.

Bastion crossed his arms. "This is a cavalier trap. Only a fool would agree to do it."

"I'll do it!" Jaden shouted confidently.

Dusk shook her head. "Looks like he just proved your point."

"What is he thinking? Chazz is the…wait what is he ranked in this school again?" Riku started, before looking to Alexis.

"For the boys? The rankings are Zane, Chazz, then Dante. In the school? I think he's ranked fourth." Alexis said scratching her head in thought. She looked to Danni who nodded in confirmation. "Right, it's fourth."

"So he's going up against one of the top five duelists in the school? Is he crazy?" Rose asked incredulously.

Jesse just shook his head. "No, he's not crazy. He's just Jaden."

"I didn't miss it right?" Ouran exclaimed as he ran back up from his duel. "Did Jaden and Chazz start yet?" Everyone shook their head 'no' when Danni's name was called.

"Figures." Danni snorted getting to her feet. "Just my luck."

"Hurry back, and maybe you can catch the end of the duel!" Rika called out sympathetically. Danni smirked at the young girl before turning around and laughing.

"What makes you think my duel will take so long?"

Jaden smirked at Chazz. "Alright _Chazz_ get ready to get your game on! We'll get to finish what we started in Obelisk Arena!"

"Yes, and in front of the whole school too! Where everyone can watch- wait…what about the Obelisk Arena?" Crowler asked in confusion.

Chazz ignored his question. "Yeah where everyone can watch you get slammed by me." Crowler quickly ran off the field and towards the doors leading to the glass box above the six duel grounds to watch the duel.

"DUEL!"

**Jaden: 4000 LP**

**Chazz: 4000 LP**

"No excuses this time Chazz!"

"Bring it on you Slifer slacker!"

Jaden narrowed his eyes. "It is BROUGHT!" Jaden drew his card, which was **Winged Kuriboh**. Jaden smirked. _Well it's my favorite furry friend! Your in for a treat Kuriboh, we're going to rain down some serious skills onto Chazz. Check it!_ "You remember this guy don't you Chazz? From our first match? It's **Elemental Hero Clayman**!" Jaden said as his **Clayman **appeared and kneeled in defense mode.

**Elemental Hero Clayman: 800 ATK/2000 DEF**

"He'd like to get reacquainted." Jaden smiled. Chazz smirked.

"Not after he see's what I have for him. Don't think for a second that oversized pile of pebbles is a match for me. Or against this!" Chazz said while drawing his card. He smirked. _Appreciate the rare card Crowler._ "Fresh of the presses! Meet **Magical Mallet**!"

"What does that do?"

"It's a redo. All the cards in my hand that I don't want, I put back in my deck, then I shuffle and redraw. Pretty cool, huh?" Chazz taunted.

"What? How? A rare card on the first draw!" Syrus exclaimed.

Bastion nodded. "And a dangerous one at that. Now Chazz will essentially be able to pick exactly which cards he wants and which he doesn't."

"I haven't gotten to the best part!" Chazz said drawing a card and revealing it to Jaden as **Magical Mallet**. "See Jaden, I got to shuffle **Magical** **Mallet** too! So if I draw it again, like I just did, I get to play it again and again. And that comes in handy when I'm looking for this! **V-Tiger Jet**! Sharpen your claws for attack mode!"

**V-Tiger Jet: 1600 ATK/1800 DEF**

"And there's a lot more where that came from! Check out the magic of **Frontline Base**! It lets me summon another level four or below monster this turn, and I have just the one! I play **W-Wing Catapult** in attack mode! Gentlemen start your engines!"

**W-Wing Catapult: 1300 ATK/1500 DEF**

"Now merge! Alright! The **VW-Tiger Catapult**! But wait, I'm not done yet, cause he still has his special ability!" Chazz said.

**VW-Tiger Catapult: 2000 ATK/2100 DEF**

Jaden winced. "That's not good."

"Is this guys turn going to end sometime this century?" Syrus asked sarcastically.

Dante nodded. "Seriously, I'd like to see some action, before I grow old."

Chazz smirked at Jaden. "By sending one card to the graveyard I can switch your monster from defense to attack mode! So after this **Heat Seeker Flint** from my **Tiger Catapult** your life points are toast!" Chazz shouted as his monster fired rockets at **Clayman**, destroying the hero.

**Jaden: 2800 LP**

**Chazz: 4000 LP**

"My goodness! Perhaps Jaden can't play with the big boys after all. Maybe he isn't as good as everyone thinks." Crowler said to Chancellor Sheppard, who was ironically wearing a Slifer Red jacket, up in the glass viewing room.

"I'll finish up with a card facedown." Chazz said, finally completing his turn.

Jaden smirked. "Yeah, go ahead and finish up, cause I'm just getting warmed up. And speaking of, here's a guy who can really turn up the heat. **Elemental Hero Sparkman**, in defense mode and I'll throw down a facedown."

**Elemental Hero Sparkman: 1600 ATK/1400 DEF**

"Not much else he can do with all those rare cards." Dusk commented.

Rose shook her head. "It's not even fair."

Alexis nodded. "This is a complete mismatch! How could Jaden fight back if he doesn't know what he's fighting?"

"That's the whole point. This was Crowler's plan to begin with. He must've given Chazz the rare cards and planned the duel, to humiliate Jaden. God, I hate Crowler. He's the teacher in charge of the Obelisk's and he's using us to fuel his vendetta against Jaden and I hate it." Danni seethed glaring up at the blonde teacher in the viewing box.

Ouran nodded. "That's totally true. Crowler's such a-" Ouran stopped and blinked before looking at Danni. "How the hell long were you standing there?"

Everyone else found themselves asking the same question looking at the brunette captain. "Me? I was here when Chazz merged his two monsters together."

Mimi raised an eyebrow. "What about your duel?"

Danni waved a hand as if it was nothing. "Oh, that? Won already. Only took three turns."

"Three turns? How?" Rika exclaimed.

Danni shrugged. "I don't know. Dueling is in my blood I guess."

Dante shook his head. "It's scares me that I've known you your entire life and I still have never seen you actually duel. You either duel when no ones around, or watching, or you just duel so fast that anyone coming to watch is too late."

"Who were you even dueling anyway?" Riku questioned.

Danni seemed to think about the question, a small pout on her face. "Don't know. Never caught his name. I feel bad about making him cry though…how was I supposed to know he'd break down after being beaten so fast."

Jesse smirked. "Dibs on duelin' ya!"

"Ready for round two you Slifer Slime?" Chazz taunted drawing his card. "Well **X-Head Cannon** is and thanks to **Frontline's **magic, so is **Z-Metal Tank**!"

**X-Head Cannon: 1800 ATK/1500 DEF**

**Z-Metal Tank: 1500 ATK/1300 DEF**

Everyone in the crowd winced, already seeing what Chazz was planning. "Aw man, **X **and **Z**?" Syrus announced.

"That could only mean one thing." Bastion stated as Chazz continued his turn.

"Now I activate **Call of the Haunted** and in case you slept through that class as well, it allows me to bring back a monster from the grave yard! And I choose this one!"

A red mechanical dragon looking thing appeared in the sky next to the rest of Chazz's monsters. "It's him!" Dusk announced.

"He has it." Ouran muttered.

"That's right! **Y-Dragon Head**!"

**Y-Dragon Head: 1500 ATK/1600 DEF**

"It's the card I discarded using my **Catapult's** special ability! And now I combine them all to create **XYZ-Dragon Cannon**!"

**XYZ-Dragon Cannon: 2800 ATK/2600 DEF**

The gasp from the crowd was audible. "Now Chazz has got two monsters out, both with of 2000 attack points!" Bastion pointed out.

"But wait Jaden, there's more! Well, actually less. Sure, they say two's better than one, but I have to disagree. Especially when the one in question is the ultimate **VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon**!"

**VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon: 3000 ATK/2800 DEF**

Everyone in the crowd gasped looking at the monster. Jaden flinched seeing such a massive monster. "Make's your **Sparkman** look like a bunch of spark plugs. Well, at least it did." Chazz taunted as Sparkman disappeared.

"**Sparkman**?" Jaden cried out looking at where his monster once stood.

Chazz grinned maliciously. "Oh? Didn't I mention **V-Z's** special ability? He allows me to remove a card on your side of the field once per turn and if you think that's impressive, just wait til you see his attack! An attack that'll strike your life points directly!"

Jaden grinned. "I don't think so Chazz, I've got a trap!" Jaden said triumphantly as his trap card flipped over. "**A Hero Emerges**!"

"Blasted…"Crowler muttered to himself in the view box.

Chazz raised an eyebrow. "A hero what?"

"**Emerges**, as in emerges onto the field! Cause now you have to randomly choose a card from my hand and if it's a monster, I get to play it! So take your pick Chazz."

"Yeah, yeah. The far right."

Jaden followed Chazz's gaze and pointed to the card smiling. "Sweet! **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix**! I'll play her in defense mode!"

**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix: 1200 ATK/800 DEF**

"That's what you think you Slifer slacker! When **Dragon Catapult Canon **attacks _I_ get to choose your monsters mode! And you know what? I choose attack mode! Which means not only will she be zapped, but your life points will too!" Jaden covered his eyes as **Burstinatrix's **hologram shattered like glass and the explosion of where the attack hit blinded him momentarily.

"Jaden!" Syrus called out in concern.

**Jaden: 1000 LP**

**Chazz: 4000 LP**

"Aw what's the matter Jaden? Having some test anxiety? Don't worry, it'll be over soon." Chazz taunted.

Jaden glared. "No way Chazz! I got a whole army of vicious monsters in my deck just waiting to get at you! This isn't over! It's just barely starting! My draw!" Jaden said as he drew his card, looking at it and remembering it was one of the cards that Dorothy, the lady who Jaden and Riku helped earlier, had given him. "What do you think **Kuriboh**?"

"**KURRR**"

"Alright, well if you say so, let's do it! I summon **Winged Kuriboh** in defense mode!" Jaden announced as the familiar looking flying fur ball made his way onto the field. All the girls cooed about how cute and adorable **Winged Kuriboh** was. "And I'll throw down a facedown too. That's it."

**Winged Kuriboh: 300 ATK/200 DEF**

"That's it? That's all?" Syrus asked in worry for his friend.

Alexis was starring at the duel with a frown on her face. _I hope you know what you're doing Jaden._

"Done huh? Well good, now I can cook that **Kuriboh** and I like mine well done! There's about to be a fried fur ball on the field you loser!" Chazz taunted.

Jaden snorted. "You don't scare me!"

"No big deal. I don't have to. That's _his_ job." Chazz said jerking a thumb at his monster. "**Dragon Catapult Cannon** attack!"

Jaden smirked. "Alright, secret weapon time. I sacrifice two cards in order to activate **Transcendent Wings**!"

"Where did he get that?" Crowler said in surprise.

**Winged Kuriboh** grew a large pair of wings and a large golden dragon helmet on his furry head. "It can't be!" Chazz said in surprise.

"Oh it be. **Transcendent Wings **transformed **Winged Kuriboh** into a level ten monster! And it gets better too. By sacrificing himself, **Winged Kuriboh** destroys all monsters in attack mode and deals their attack points as damage to you! **Kuriboh**, why don't you go ahead and show him how it works?" **Kuriboh** started glowing blue and shot out the light at **VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon** destroying them both.

**Jaden: 1000 LP**

**Chazz: 1000 LP**

"Lucky punk." Chazz growled.

Jaden shook his head. "Lucky? Nah…I just happen to have a soft spot for old ladies. But not for you Chazz. And that's too bad because with 1000 life points a piece, and my turn coming up, all I need is the right monster and you'll be finished." Jaden rested his hand on his deck for a second before pulling out the card. "Here goes something! **Elemental Hero Avian**!"

**Elemental Hero Avian: 1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

The gasp of realization came from the entire crowd. "Attack!" Chazz fell to his knees as **Avian** flew forward and clawed at Chazz.

**Jaden: 1000 LP**

**Chazz: 0 LP**

Everyone was silent for a moment before bursting into cheers. Jaden had actually beaten an Obelisk. He'd beaten _Chazz._ Danni gave a small smile before heading towards the stairs leading to the field. Alexis looked at her in confusion. "Danni! Where you going?"

Danni turned back around and gave her a small smirk, her eyes glittering with information on some plan that she had neglected to inform her sister of. "To make a point."

The gang watched her walk down the stairs before Jesse said something. "Might as well go with her and celebrate!" Riku, Rika, Syrus, Bastion, and Ouran all agreed, while the others chose to stay in the stands.

"That's impossible! Not with all the rare cards I gave Chazz! This simply can't be!" Crowler said loudly. Chancellor Sheppard turned and rose an eyebrow.

"Rare cards? What exactly are you talking about Crowler?"

Crowler winced. "Nothing…nothing at all." Chancellor Sheppard started laughing.

Down on the field Jaden was waving to the applauding crowd. He gave his signature pose and winked. "That's game. Unless you wanna duel again."

Chazz was still on his knees fuming. "Oh we will. You can count on it." Chazz looked confused as he saw Danni coming down to stand by Jaden. Jaden on the other hand waved happily to the brunette.

"Jaden! You did it!" Syrus called out running up towards him.

"Well played Jaden." Chancellor Sheppard said on the speakers, drawing everyone's attention to the view box. Crowler was standing next to Chancellor Sheppard, clearly not pleased with the outcome of the duel. "Never in the history of our revered academy has a Slifer ever dueled an Obelisk during these exams. Jaden not only did you hold your own, but you won! Your courage in face of overcoming odds is inspiring. It's with great pride that I promote you to Ra Yellow! Good Job!"

"Ra Yellow! Wow!" Syrus said going to hug the Slifer.

Riku grinned joining in on the hug. "You were great Jay!"

"I do what I can." Jaden smiled.

"Well, ya did good." Jesse complimented, then shrugged. "But I coulda done better." Jaden rolled his eyes as Bastion started talking.

"Good show Jaden! Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra dorm!" Bastion said reaching out to shake Jaden's hand, which the Slifer eagerly returned.

"Thanks!"

"Aw! I wanted to be the first!" Rika pouted. Jaden laughed and ruffled her hair.

"I appreciate the gesture Rika."

Syrus blinked looking at his friend. _Aw man, I knew Jaden wasn't going to be a Slifer for long. I hate to see him go but I know it's for the best. I hope that we could still be friends at least._

Danni, who had been standing with the group, let out a loud piercing whistle. "Chancellor Sheppard!" She called out causing the group next to the girl, and the audience, to look at her in confusion. "I have a request!"

Chancellor Sheppard shared a look with Crowler, who honestly had no idea what was going on, before responding. "Yes, Daniela?"

"I have a problem with the dorm assignment of someone standing on this field!" Everyone standing on the field all looked to the captain before looking around at each other in confusion, not knowing who she was talking about. "I think they should be demoted!"

"What are ya talkin' about?" Jesse asked looking to her. Ouran nodded.

"Yeah, Danni. Who do you think should be demoted?"

This sent a gasp through the audience. Chancellor Sheppard looked at her and nodded. "Go on. Who?"

"Me."

This sent the crowd into a frenzy, everyone asking questions, everyone shocked and everyone looking to the brunette as if she'd lost it. Chancellor Sheppard looked shocked. "W-What?"

"Me. I want a downgrade. I've seen how some of the teaching staff behaves and some of their motives." She tossed a meaningful glance at Crowler before continuing. "I think it's dishonorable, dirty, and I don't want any part of it. If using others as a personal vendetta is how the Obelisks roll than I'm no longer an Obelisk."

Chancellor Sheppard looked a bit uneasy. "Are you sure Daniela? You're one of the top five ranked duelists in the school."

"I'm sure."

Chancellor Sheppard nodded. "Very well than! You'll be placed in Ra Yellow."

Rika and Bastion smiled. "Looks like you and Jaden are both going to be with us then." Bastion commented. Danni shook her head smiling before looking up at Chancellor Sheppard.

"With all due respect Chancellor Sheppard, I decline. I don't want to be in Ra Yellow. Because of the way they are treated, and the heart they display for the game, I want to slum it with the Slifers."

Everyone was in a stunned silence for a long time, waiting for Chancellor Sheppard to speak. During that time Riku and Syrus both lunged at the girl, hugging her and laughing at the fact that one of the top duelists was willing to stay with the Slifers because of what she saw in them. Rika and Bastion nodded in understanding. Jaden had a smirk on his face as he was explaining the joys of being a Slifer to Danni. Jesse and Ouran were smiling at the stand Danni was making.

Chancellor Sheppard find his voice and nodded. "Very well then. Daniela Rhodes, you will now be placed in the Slifer Red dorm. It seems as if this is a day of firsts for the Slifers."

As if a spell was broken, all the Slifers roared to life in cheers and applause. Not only had one of them just beaten an Obelisk, but now an Obelisk (a top ranked hot Obelisk at that) wanted to be a Slifer because of the heart they displayed.

Confetti rained down on all the duelists standing on the field, while Jaden grabbed Danni's arm and lifted it with his showing the triumphant the two had made. Jaden by beating an Obelisk and Danni by taking a stand against the Obelisks. The rest of the crowd started applauding as well as the confetti rained down.

* * *

><p>"How's this? 'Roommate wanted! No one named Chazz. Rare cards a plus.'" Chumley said as he sat on his bunk looking down at Riku and Syrus. "Hey if your not going to help with this at least do something useful, like make me a grilled cheese."<p>

Riku rolled his eyes. "Can it will you? Jaden left."

"So?"

"I just thought he'd say goodbye." Syrus said glumly, that his friend would forget him so easily.

The door opened and Jaden ran in, still dressed in his Slifer uniform. "Hey what's up?"

"Jaden? Why are you here?" Syrus asked in surprise.

Jaden raised an eyebrow. "I just wanted to congratulate you on passing your field test. Oh and if you forgot, I _LIVE_ here."

"Huh? But what about Ra Yellow?" Riku questioned.

"Sure Ra Yellow is nice with their clean sheets, lack of cockroaches, and nifty blazers, but without you guys, it's just not my home!"

Syrus, tears of joy in his eyes, jumped over and hugged Jaden. "Really?"

"Oh come on! Your getting my jacket soaked!"

"He thought you forgot about us." Riku explained as Syrus continued the melodramatic waterworks.

"I-I thought I lost you FOREVER!" Syrus said hugging on to Jaden tighter.

"Uh…chill out, Sy."

"AND NOW I'M NEVER LETTING GO OF YOU!" Jaden winced pushing Sy away…or attempting to at least. "Please Jay! A few more hugs!"

Jaden kept trying to push Sy away, while Riku tried to pry the small blunette off of Jaden. "It's not the hugs Sy, it's the water works!" Jaden started laughing. "Well, at least red doesn't stain as easy as yellow!"

"Um…how do I look?"

The four boys in the room stopped what they were doing, turning to look out the door. Standing sheepishly in the doorway was Danni in her new uniform. She wore a black tube top with a white sash around her waist, and the same red dueling blazer Jaden wore except it was cropped to stop at her ribcage with her standard black Dahlia on the back. Her skirt was completely red, her shoes were identical to Jaden's (ending at the ankle), thigh length black socks ending a few inches below her skirt covered up the majority of skin which the old uniform lacked, and she had black fingerless dueling gloves that ended at her wrists.

Riku let out a whistle. "Wow…look who looks good in her new uniform." Syrus nodded in agreement, Chumley was too dumbstruck to do anything but stare, and Jaden grinned.

"Red's definetly your color! Well Danni, welcome to the Slifer dorm!"


	5. The Jewel of the Sea

**A/N: So Jaden beat Chazz and now Danni's in Slifer Red! It seem that there's a silver lining for the Slifers, and with the arrival of Jaden, it seems there's going to be a lot of change going on at Duel Academy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, Teen Titans, Ben 10: Alien Force, Justice League or any other shows I may have borrowed powers or ideas from!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Jewel of the Sea<strong>

"Uh…hi?" Danni said in confusion to the bunch of boys standing outside of the door to her dorm room. Since getting moved to Slifer Red, Danni got her own room right next door to Jaden, Syrus, Riku, and Chumley's. The brunette was planning on going to head on down to the Training Facility for her usual training session with her Dahlia's, but when she opened the door to her room she found a horde of Slifer boys waiting outside her door.

"Can I help you with anything?" Danni asked politely as she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

All of the boys smiled at her, and one spoke up from the crowd. "We'd like to thank you for choosing to stay at the Slifer dorm!"

Danni blinked before smiling. "Aw, thanks, but it's really no big deal."

"No big deal?"

"It's a huge deal!"

"Your one of the top five ranked duelists in the whole school! You were in the glory of the Obelisks but you chose to come to the slums of the Slifers!" One person called out dramatically causing all the boys to nod in unison.

Another person from the way back called out. "Anything you need help with or anything you desire we'll gladly get for you without hesitation oh, Mistress of the Slifers!" Danni blinked in confusion.

"Mistress of the Slifers?" The boys all nodded enthusiastically. Danni sweat dropped. "Er…thank you. I do appreciate it and think it's so sweet for you boys to offer. But there is really no need."

"NONSENSE!"

Danni sighed, realizing she was going to be late for her training session and that it was useless arguing with them, before addressing them again. "Alright, if you boys are so insistent, then I want you all to practice your dueling and study for the upcoming test this Friday in Crowler's class. Deal?"

"YES MISTRESS!"

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is Danni? She should be here by now." Mimi commented from outside the Black Dahlia training room. The frustrated brunette turned to Dante, who was leaning nonchalantly against the wall, and pouted. "We can't just wait out here."<p>

Mimi, Dante, and the entire Black Dahlia crew were waiting outside the training room seeing as there was no way to entire the room without Danni's hand on the scanner.

Dante shrugged. "I don't know where she is. She's never late."

"I'm right here." Danni said as she walked towards the group. She placed her hand on the scanner.

"**Recognized: Daniela Rhodes. Welcome Black Dahlia Captain."**

The doors slid open, allowing the students to file in and head to the bleachers. Dante and Mimi stood at the door giving the small brunette captain a look. "Red looks good on you." Dante commented offhandedly.

Mimi rolled his eyes and slapped the back of his head. Mimi ignored Dante's protesting and looked back at Danni. "Where were you? You're never late. That's normally Dante or, on special occasions, me."

Danni shook her head. "The boys from the Slifer dorm bombarded me. They now do whatever I want and refer to me as the 'Mistress of the Slifers'."

Mimi and Dante shared a look before bursting into laughter. "Y-You've got f-followers!" Mimi said in between laughs.

Danni narrowed her eyes, a blush on her cheeks. "Shut up Mimi! Let's just get to training!"

Dante stepped away from the door and bowed dramatically, sweeping his arms towards the door. "After you oh Mistress of the Slifers."

Danni glared playfully before walking past him (hitting the back of his head on the way) and into the training room. "Keep it up Dante and next time I hit harder!"

* * *

><p>"Alright, come on girls! I want to see those pushups!" Alexis called out to her girls. They were currently in the training room, and the girls were on the ground trying to do correct pushups. "No cheating! I don't want to see those knees on the ground. Butts up and back straight!"<p>

All the girls, excluding Jasmine and Mindy, who were already used to Alexis's training, and Rose who just caught on quickly, were having difficulty doing their perfect pushups, especially after their arms were wobbling from lifting weights a few minutes earlier.

Zane, looking over from his group of boys who were currently having sparring sessions, laughed at the blonde who was still trying to get her group to do their pushups without falling down. Alexis shot him a playful glare. "Shush it Zane!"

Zane rolled his eyes and walked over to Alexis and her group while the boys continued their sparring match (which was quite pathetic seeing as both of them knew close to nothing about actual fighting technique). "How are they coming along?"

"They're doing adequate. I'm just surprised they don't know how to do pushups." Alexis commented. The girls started complaining. "No complaining! Back to pushups!" The girls grumbled and begrudgingly went back to their pushups. "So how are your boys coming along?"

Zane snorted. "They don't know the first thing about fighting. It's hard to watch."

"We'll have a martial arts session tomorrow then. Because I'm sure these girls don't know much either. It's a good thing we don't have a mission coming up. We have time to plan."

"Don't you know not to do that? Your going to jinx it."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Whatever Zane. Alright girls, now some sit ups!"

* * *

><p>"Alright! One and two and three and four! Let's get that blood moving!" Jaden shouted as he was running around the large training room, with his group of one hundred or more so kids and Nikki behind him. Nikki was keeping pace with a little effort, while the others were having difficulty and were huffing and puffing.<p>

Nikki caught up to the brunette Slifer. "Jaden, don't you think we should start with sparring exercises? You know so they know how to defend themselves in the case of any emergency?"

Jaden waved his hand. "Nah, let's have them start running first so they can get warmed up! Then we'll stretch, then we'll…actually I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

Nikki face palmed. "How about we do some weight training then?"

"That works!"

Nikki sighed. _This is going to be one very long and interesting year. _Nikki looked at Jaden and shook her head. "You know something, you haven't even started training your away team. Not to mention, you haven't even started training yourself for it."

Jaden looked thoughtful. "Your right. Hey, whose in my away team anyway?"

"Not sure. All I know is I'm in it. Alexis and Danni come up with the lists for the away team when new students are involved."

"When are the away teams used anyways?" Jaden questioned. "I mean the first mission we had was just all of us."

Nikki pursed her lips. "Well, that was pretty much a combination of everyone who Chancellor Sheppard thought would be useful on the mission, which was you, and Jesse. The other reason was the ones with the most experience, which is why the others went. Away teams are generally used for the same reason. We have away teams that have a special traits for certain missions. Like the Roses are the power house. Dahlias are stealth and covert. Irises, like us, are generally for the more strategic missions. Lilies are for the straight forward missions. On some occasions based on what type of mission it is we switch some people around and put people from the Dahlias in the Roses, for example. Does that answer your question?"

Jaden nodded. "Definetly! But one more question."

"Yes?"

"What does covert mean?"

Nikki face palmed.

* * *

><p>"Go Jesse! Your about to break the record!" Ouran cheered. Jesse was currently doing pull ups, shirtless, as his group surrounded him cheering him on. Most of the girls were cheering quite loudly and whistling, causing the teal haired boy to blush as he continued his pull ups.<p>

This had all started when Jesse said they were going to do some simple exercises to build strength. The groups were all doing different stations for a while when one of the girls couldn't do a pull up. Jesse, being the southern gentlemen he is, decided to demonstrate. This caused some person to ask how many pull ups Jesse could do in a row.

Riku pumped his fist in the air. "Go Jesse! Your almost there!"

Jesse just nodded as he continued to do his pull ups, wobbling slightly. "H-How many…more?" Jesse asked completing three more.

"Just ten more and you break the record!" Ouran called out.

Dusk raised an eyebrow. "Who set the record anyway?"

Ouran gave him a look. An evil look. "Trust me, rather not say. If I do, someone is going to tell this person."

"So?"

"This person would want to challenge him to reclaim her title."

"Wait…her?" Riku questioned.

Jesse finished the last ten pull ups and did a few more for good measure before letting go of the bar and landing on his feet. His team started applauding. Jesse grinned humbly, holding his arms. "Thanks! Now ya'll all get back to what ya were doin'." Jesse walked away and over to his siblings and Dusk. "Ouran, what was the record?"

Ouran smiled. "Over 160 pull ups. But now the record is 175 thanks to Jesse!"

Jesse looked amazed. "Wow! That many? Who set the record to begin with?"

"Danni."

Dusk and Riku both tried, failing miserably, to stifle laughs at the face Jesse was making. "DANNI? Little cute Danni who, even though she packs a punch, looks like ya can break her if ya hug her too tight? SHE did 160 pull ups in a row?"

"You think Danni is cute?" Dusk questioned.

Ouran ignored the question Dusk made and grinned at his brother. "Yup! She said she could've done more but we got an away mission and she was needed."

Riku grinned. "Glad we're friends with such strong people. Especially glad she's a Slifer now."

Ouran shook his head at Riku and smiled. His smile turned to an evil smirk as he looked at Jesse. "So…little cute Danni, huh?"

"**All Captains and Lieutenants, please report to the viewing room. Once again all Captains and Lieutenants please report to the viewing room. That's all."**

"What's goin' on?" Jesse questioned. Ouran smirked.

"We're getting another mission! Awesome!"

Jesse looked at his group. "Uh…keep doin' what y'all are doin'. Riku and Dusk are in charge until we get back!" With that Jesse and Ouran walked out.

Riku looked at Dusk. "You have any clue what we should be doing?"

"None whatsoever."

"Perfect…"

* * *

><p>Danni, Mimi, and Dante were waiting outside of a large door by the time the rest of the Captains and Lieutenants got there. Alexis and Zane were the next to arrive. "Hey, how's life with the Slifers treating you?" Alexis questioned her sister.<p>

Both Mimi and Dante struggled not to laugh. Dante opened his mouth to make a comment but Danni cut him off. "Say it. I dare you."

Dante shut his mouth.

"Uh…so I'm guessing it's going well?" Zane spoke up. Danni simply nodded. "Well that's good."

"Hey! What did we miss?" Jaden called out running up to the group. Nikki was walking slowly behind him, shaking her head.

"The spaz wanted to get here as soon as possible. He's very excited for a new mission." Nikki explained.

Ouran and Jesse came into view. "Um…Jess?" Jaden got the teal haired boys attention. "Where's your shirt?"

Jesse blushed and looked down, realizing he had forgotten to put on his shirt before leaving the room. Ouran, grinned. "He was just doing some pull ups! Hey Danni, remember that record you set?"

"Shut up Ouran." Jesse hissed at his brother.

"What about that record?" Danni questioned nonchalantly.

Ouran grinned evilly. "Jesse broke it! Now it's 175 pull ups in a row!"

Alexis, Zane, Mimi, Dante, and Nikki all looked shocked, Jaden looked confused, and Danni simply raised her eyebrow the slightest amount. "You broke Danni's record?" Nikki asked in surprise.

Dante's eyes widened. "No way! No one beats Danni's record ever…except maybe Alexis. You're the first!"

"Dante!" Mimi hissed stepping on the boys foot, sending a glance at Danni, who didn't seem to be annoyed or jealous in the least.

Zane rolled his eyes. "We should go inside. Chancellor Sheppard should be waiting for us."

"Zane's right. We have a mission and he called all of us. We need to be prepared for whoever's away team gets sent out." Alexis explained placing her hand on the scanner, seeing as she was the closest to it.

"**Recognized: Alexis Rhodes. Welcome Black Rose Captain."**

The doors slid open revealing a room with a large monitor, taking up an entire wall, and a large black U-shaped table in front of it. Chancellor Sheppard was standing in the space in between, made by the U-shaped table. The group all walked in, Danni walking by Jesse. Danni smirked looking straight ahead. "So you broke my record? Well, cowboy, this is going to be fun."

Jesse blinked as he stopped walking in confusion. "Wait, what?"

The group all sat down at the table. From the right corner it was: Ouran, Jesse, Nikki, Jaden, Alexis, Zane, Dante, Danni, Mimi.

Chancellor Sheppard waited until everyone was done settling down before talking. "I'm sorry to be interrupting you during your training sessions, but we've got a mission for you all."

"Who gives us our missions, anyway?" Jaden questioned leaning back in his chair.

Alexis decided to answer his question. "All of our missions are handed down to us from Seto Kaiba."

"Seto Kaiba? Really?" Jesse asked in surprise.

Danni rolled her eyes. "We're in his school. It's not that hard to imagine."

Jesse pouted and was about to retort when Dante held his hand up. "Can we hear what our mission is?"

Chancellor Sheppard nodded. "Quite right, Dante. This mission is going to require all of your away teams." All of the teens sitting at the table shared looks of surprise. It wasn't every day that ALL of the away teams were used for a mission. "I know, I know, your all surprised. But this mission is going to be in Domino City, meaning we have a large area to cover. But anyways, your mission is quite simple. Retrieve the Jewel of the Sea."

"The Jewel of the Sea?" Ouran asked in confusion.

Nikki bent over and reached under her seat, pulling out a tablet computer placing it in front of her. She started using the computer to bring up an article on the large screen on the wall. The article showed a picture of a large blue jewel. "The Jewel of the Sea is the largest cobalt gem in all of Japan. It was recently reported stolen."

"Exactly. Mr. Kaiba wants you all to retrieve the Jewel."

Alexis bent over and pulled out her own tablet computer, and soon everyone pulled out their computer (Ouran and Nikki got out Jesse and Jaden's, respectively, seeing as they had no idea there was even a computer there). "Where is the jewel located?"

Chancellor Sheppard grinned sheepishly. "That's exactly why we need all of the away teams. Mr. Kaiba has two possible suspects for this crime. Paul Crawford and Kane McCoy."

Alexis messed with her computer for a little before pushing a button on the table that switched the image on the large screen from Mimi's computer to her own. An image of a blonde young looking man with green eyes appeared on the screen. "Paul Crawford, twenty four years old. He inherited his fathers company at the age of nineteen, and currently works with the importing of various gems and jewels. He was seen arguing with the museum holding the Jewel of the Sea, trying to buy the Jewel."

Mimi pressed the button on the table next to her. The screen switched to Mimi's computer showing a picture of an older looking man with black dyed hair and hazel eyes. "This is Kane McCoy. He's thirty eight years old and owns his own company that specializes in mining for rare gems. He has a wide art collection and pays good money for new works of art and gems. He was also trying to buy the jewel."

Chancellor Sheppard nodded. "I'll leave you all to discuss this mission amongst yourselves. Once you've got all the details and your plans in place, contact me."

"Can you prepare the jet, while we're working on the mission details?" Ouran asked kicking his feet up on the table. "Helicopters just take too long."

Chancellor Sheppard nodded. "Of course. Now you kids don't take too long." With that Chancellor Sheppard left.

"Alright, now whose going to be apart of the new away teams?" Dante asked looking around the group.

Zane shrugged. "We can only have under six people for away teams."

"We've already selected the away teams." Alexis explained. "The away teams are already set." Alexis switched it to show her computer on the jumbo screen.

Underneath the Roses were pictures of Alexis, Zane, Rose, Chazz, and Bastion. To the left of the Roses were the Irises. The Irises consisted of Jaden, Nikki, and Syrus.

"Sweetness! Sy's in our team!" Jaden said happily. Zane's eyes narrowed seeing his younger brothers face on the screen but said nothing.

"What about the Dahlias and Lilies?" Nikki questioned.

Danni pressed the button to switch it to her computer screen. Underneath the Dahlias were pictures of Danni, Dante, Mimi, and Rika. For the Lilies it was Jesse, Ouran, Dusk, and Riku. Jesse looked at his little sisters face up on the screen and stiffened.

"Wait a second. I don't think that ya should have Rika on the away team."

Ouran nodded. "I mean what if-"

Danni cut him off quickly. "Jesse, Ouran, I guarantee you both personally that I will make sure she stays safe. That's a promise." Both Anderson boys shared a look before nodding. "Now as for the mission, I think that the Dahlias and Lilies should go together, and the Roses and Irises should stick together as well. It balances out the number difference."

Alexis nodded "That's a good idea. I think that we should take Kane, and you guys should take Paul. Danni will deploy both the Dahlias and the Lilies while I control the Roses and the Irises." Without any disagreement Alexis smiled. "Good, then go grab the rest of your away team and the get changed. We're all going incognito, so wear something casual."

* * *

><p>"Thanks so much for picking me for the mission!" Rika said excitedly as she and the other girls changed in the locker room. Rika was dressed in blue jeans, a pink blouse and black sneakers. Danni smiled at the young girl.<p>

"No problem. You'll do great." Danni was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a red halter top and a black leather jacket. Next to her Mimi was just completing her outfit. She wore a pair of black shorts, a white tank top and a blue jacket.

Mimi looked bored. "Hey, what time is it? I'd like to be back before dinner."

"Um…it's 2:30." Nikki announced wearing a shin length blue skirt, and a white long-sleeved blouse.

Rose shrugged. "It shouldn't take that long for us to get that jewel back, right?" She was wearing a jean mini skirt, a green t-shirt with a rose on it and a purple sleeveless jacket.

"It shouldn't, if we do this right." Alexis explained. She was wearing a blue sundress and white flip flops. She picked up a black backpack and slipped it on. A black backpack was in front of all the girls. "Take your bags so you can change if need be and always stay in communication. C'mon, the boys should be waiting."

* * *

><p>"This is going to be a pretty boring mission." Ouran complained pulling on a pair of jeans, to go with his green t-shirt. Zane rolled his eyes wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt with a black dragon design on it.<p>

"You think any mission without immediate action is boring."

Ouran shrugged. "Well, that's because it's true."

Dusk shook his head at that. He was already done changing and was leaning against one of the lockers. He was wearing a black concert t-shirt and black jeans. "So, why were we all needed again?"

"The area is too big to canvas to only send out one or two away teams." Dante explained slipping his blue t-shirt over his head. Dante was also wearing knee length army cargo shorts. Riku, who was dressed in grey sweatpants and a blue t-shirt crossed his arms.

"So we get to try and steal back a jewel? Cool."

"I don't know…it sounds dangerous." Syrus commented. He was wearing light blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt.

Chazz snorted. "If your afraid then don't go." He was dressed in black sweatpants and a yellow t-shirt. Bastion rolled his eyes. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a green Polo shirt.

"Chazz, we need all the members for this mission to be a success."

Jesse nodded. "Bastion's right. But don't worry lil' buddy, we'll make sure that nothin' happens." Jesse was dressed in a black muscle shirt and well fitting light blue jeans. Jaden smiled beside him. He was wearing black well fitting jeans and a red muscle shirt.

"Yeah! We'll look out for each other! And this'll be fun!"

Zane rolled his eyes. "Grab your bags and let's head out."

* * *

><p>"I've already got the Jet set. You kids are welcome to board and leave at your own accord. Once you retrieve the Jewel, bring it back to the museum, then head back here. We'll make sure there are dinners waiting for you." Chancellor Sheppard explained to the teens. They were now outside of the Training Facility after sending all of their subordinates back to their dorms. They were near the edge of the woods, where the jet was located.<p>

Alexis nodded. "Thanks Chancellor Sheppard. We'll be going now." Alexis held up a pair of keys and pressed a button, bringing the large jet out of invisible mode and opening the back door.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Both Jaden and Jesse shouted in unison.

Riku face palmed. "You guys are idiots." Rika nodded in agreement.

Danni smiled and walked so she was standing on the ramp the open door made. "Alright everyone, single file behind me and find some seats."

Jaden and Jesse were the first ones who ran behind the brunette. Soon everyone was filing into the jet.

It was technological and had several sections. There was the entrance, with a few benches lining the walls and cubbies holding what looked like free breathers, several weapons, and other gadgets, there was a section that had one seat facing the wall on each side, and then the last section had several seats (enough for all of the teens) and an open cockpit.

Danni made her way to the pilots seat, while Bastion and Zane sat in the co-pilot positions on either side of the brunette. Danni started the process of starting up the jet and strapped in. "Everyone strap in and prepare for take off."

Immediately everyone sat down. Seeing as how the seats were in pairs, the seating went as follows. In the first row it was Jaden and Syrus, Alexis and Jesse, Ouran and Dante. In the second row was Mimi and Nikki, Riku and Rika, Dusk and Rose, and Chazz sat by himself.

Danni, once doing a quick check to make sure that everyone was strapped in, grabbed the controls. "Engines up to full power, prepare for take off." The hum of the engine roared to life as Danni pressed a button and almost instantaneously the jet shot forward and up into the air. Danni guided the ship so it was completely flying up towards the clouds before it did a few spins and leveled out, flying smoothly.

All of the newbies started screaming in surprise (except for Jesse and Jaden who were simply cheering).

"I-I'd rather f-fly on my own…" Rika commented. Riku nodded in agreement.

Rose shook her head, not loosening her death grip on Dusk's arm. "I'd rather SWIM."

Dusk was nudging Rose with his shoulder. "Rose…your kinda cutting off the blood circulation in my arm."

"Ooh…"

"Are we still alive?" Syrus questioned, his eyes still squeezed shut.

Alexis laughed from her seat. "Yeah, Sy, we're alive."

"Danni's our best pilot. She just likes to make some flips." Mimi explained. Dante rolled his eyes.

"She just likes to show off."

"Ignoring that." Danni said from the pilot seat. "Switching to invisibility mode. ETA to Domino City, twenty minutes."

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're almost at our landing zone. Everyone ready?" Alexis questioned looking around getting nods from everyone. "Good, this'll be fun."<p>

Danni put on a large pair of headphones with a microphone attached. "Daniela Rhodes to Kaiba Corps, come in Kaiba Corps.

"_Kaiba Corps reads you, how can we help you Danni?"_

"Requesting permission to land in the park just outside Kaiba Corps."

"_Permission granted. The area is clear of all pedestrians. You are go for landing."_

"Thank you. Daniela Rhodes over and out."

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's go. I want a full perimeter around the area so no one can escape." Alexis said to the group she was in charge of. Everyone was giving her their full attention as they sat on the grass in the park outside of Kaiba Corps. She had a map spread out in front of them.<p>

"Nikki, I want you taking the North entrance, Zane you take the South. Bastion and Rose you get the East, Chazz you're taking the West. Jaden and I will infiltrate with Syrus."

"Syrus?" Zane asked in confusion and a slight hint of worry.

Syrus blinked. "ME?"

Alexis nodded. "Syrus, Danni told me about your power and it would be of vital importance if anything bad happens and we need a quick escape."

Rose raised a hand. "Hang on a sec, how would Danni know what powers he has? And don't you think we should all be filled in on WHAT everyone's powers are, so we know who would be most useful for what?"

Alexis thought about it and nodded. "That's a reasonable request. As for how Danni knows about his powers, she knows all your powers. That's what the whole screening thing was for."

"Hey…how come Danni doesn't use her powers?" Jaden asked curiously.

Nikki shrugged. "Not sure. Alexis?"

Alexis's eyebrow twitched slightly but then forced a smile. "She just prefers not to. Anyways, for our powers. Mine, as you may know, is super strength and flight. And I can also produce energy like beams from my eyes and hands."

Jaden beamed. "Really? Cool!"

Rose shook her head. "You need to calm down Jaden."

Alexis smiled looking to the Slifer. "As we all saw, Jaden is an element manipulator." This made the brunette smile and nod. "Syrus, has the power of Teleportation."

Syrus looked amazed. "Wow! You really did know my power!"

"Rose has the power to control plants and flowers." Alexis continued, earning a small smile from the girl who nodded in amazement. "Now, as for the others, I'm sure they can tell you for themselves."

Nikki raised her hand. "Guess I'll go first for us. My powers are of flight and water manipulation."

"You all know I'm a werewolf." Chazz shrugged it off. Zane caught the others attention.

"I'm a Shapeshifter."

Bastion smiled at the group. "You all may not know, but I am a Technopath. I control computers and electronics and such."

Alexis hushed the group that was now talking about each other's powers to point back at the map. "Kane's organization is open and allows anyone to walk in to see if he can gain support from high profile clients to mine in new land. That's how we'll get in." She said talking to Jaden and Syrus. "Jaden you're going to pretend to be my boyfriend, and I'm a wealthy spoiled brat. Sy your going to be ghosting us, you know sneaking around unseen to make sure we're okay, and then you come out if need be. Okay?"

* * *

><p>"Rika your with Ouran, I want to make sure that you're safe and that your brothers are comfortable with where you are." Danni said looking to her. Rika pouted but Ouran and Jesse sent the brunette captain an appreciative look. The group was sitting around a fountain inside the park, waiting as the brunette Captain explained her plan. "You two will take the North side. Riku and Dusk you two will take the South side. Mimi your on the East, Dante your on the West. Jesse and I will sneak in through one of the air ducts. You all will make sure nothing suspicious happens, and that no one leaves the building."<p>

Mimi nodded. "That sounds good. Is it time for the power secret sharing now?" Mimi asked sarcastically.

Dante groaned. "Do we really have to do that now? We have a mission."

"Now's as good a time as any." Danni shrugged. "Mimi, you can start it off."

"Okay then. Well, I can fly and I can manipulate Earth." Mimi explained as if it was no big deal. She elbowed Dante to continue.

Dante pouted at being elbowed in the ribs but continued. "I'm a Green Lantern. That pretty much means that this is my jurisdiction to protect."

"Wait, jurisdiction to protect?" Dusk asked in confusion.

Danni shook her head. "An explanation for another time."

Ouran smiled waving his hand. "I can control and generate electricity and I can fly! Cool huh?"

"Yeah, very." Riku said sarcastically. Rika nudged him with an obvious 'be nice' face on. Riku snorted. "What? It's OURAN."

Rika seemed to think about it for a second. "True. Anyway, Riku and I are telekinetic, and we can both fly." Rika explained.

Dusk looked around, seeing he was next. "Well, my powers are based on shadows and darkness. So I can control them, and all that normal stuff that comes with powers."

Jesse shrugged smiling sheepishly. "I can absorb things like rocks, gems, wood, and I can turn them into an armor around my body. Danni?"

Danni stiffened. "I am a third degree black belt in numerous martial arts and a weapons expert. That's all you need to know about me, for now."

Jesse looked like he was about to ask something but Ouran put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Alright everyone, move out."

* * *

><p>"Okay, now just stay calm. This should be relatively easy. All we have to do is just act spoiled and we should be pretty good." Alexis said holding onto Jaden's arm as the two walked down the crowded streets of Domino and towards McCoy's Mining Company. All of the others had been sent ahead to take up positions around the building.<p>

Jaden scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't know about this. Do you really think this guy will let us in? Or even get close enough to snoop around?"

Alexis nodded. "He's cocky. He wouldn't expect two teens to be the ones plotting against him. We have the element of surprise." Alexis reached up to finger the com-link in her ear. "Syrus, you've got a visual on us?"

"…_Stupid com! H…you…work…!" _Syrus's frustrated voice came over the coms. Jaden burst out in laughter while Alexis settled for a giggle.

"Just tap the com once and it'll stay on. Tap it again to turn it off."

"_Oh! That's much better! Yeah, I can see you and Jay ahead of me. I'm trying to stay out of sight!" _

"_I think maybe I should've been the one to ghost you both. I have more experience and I can blend in better."_

"Zane be nice. Sy will do a good job. Besides I need you to make sure that no one gets out." Alexis looked up and saw the building a few feet away. "Jaden and I are going on radio silence. Everyone keep your coms on." Alexis reminded them as she and Jaden entered McCoy's Mining. The lobby was filled with pictures of several gems, with some out for display, and a lobbyist sitting at a desk inside of the large red and gold painted room.

And so the act began.

"Ooh! Look at all those pretty gems!" Alexis cooed tugging on Jaden's arm to look at one of the gems on display. "Wow! That one's beautiful!"

"Is there something I may help you both with?" The lobbyist, a red-head woman in her late twenties asked.

Alexis smiled and nodded. "Yes, my name is Annabelle Rodgers. This is my boyfriend Jared Yulee. My dad told me of this place and how it has such beautiful gems, and I knew I had to just check it out."

The lobbyist looked confused. "Are you interested in buying some of our gems?"

Alexis smirked. "Not only am I interested in buying some of your gems, I'm also interested in financing some of your future mining opportunities." The lobbyist blinked in surprise and Alexis felt the need to explain. "I'm sorry, I never did mention, my father owns some large and well running businesses overseas. I get a large allowance as you might imagine. And I wanted some shiny gems."

Jaden laughed grabbing Alexis's hand and kissing her palm. "And she always gets what she wants." Alexis blushed and tossed Jaden a look, impressed that he was playing along easily and smiled.

"That's how I got you isn't it?"

"_Ugh…gag me." _Chazz's voice came over the com.

"_Shut up Chazz! Radio silence remember?"_ Nikki chastised.

Jaden bit back a smile and Alexis's eyebrow twitched. But luckily the lobbyist, whose nametag read Claire, didn't notice seeing as she was picking up the phone on her desk and called someone. "Yes, Mr. McCoy, we have some people here for you…yes." Claire said hanging up the phone. She then looked to the two teens. "Mr. McCoy will be with you in just a minute."

"_GET AWAY YOU STUPID BIRD!" _Syrus shouted as a crashing noise was heard through the com. Jaden looked like he was struggling not to burst out in laughter at the randomness of the situation, while Alexis closed her eyes and sighed.

"Ah, I see you two must be my mystery guests." Jaden and Alexis both turned to see Kane emerge from a door near the desk. "I'm Kane McCoy, your humble guide for everything rare and shiny in the gem world. And you two are?"

"Annabelle Rodgers and Jared Yulee." Alexis said pointing to herself before Jaden.

Kane smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Now, I understand you are in the interest in buying some gems and perhaps donating money for one of our future endeavors."

Alexis nodded. "That's correct." Jaden cut in smiling.

"But first let's find you a gem Annabelle. Mr. McCoy, I'm sure you have something for my girlfriend."

"Please, call me Kane. And yes, we'll be able to find the perfect jewel for you. Right this way, I have more merchandise in the back room."

* * *

><p>"Are ya SURE I'm gonna fit in the air vent?" Jesse whispered to Danni. The two were standing in the back of Crawford Jewel Importing with Riku and Dusk with them. Thankfully for them the building was set just on the outside of the park they were just in, making it seem as if it was just a group of friends talking.<p>

"Quit complaining cowboy, you'll fit. A building that big needs to have large air vents." Danni explained as she scanned the building looking for the nearest air vent.

"So, we just have to make sure that no one leaves right?" Dusk asked. Danni nodded and Dusk did the same. "Okay, no problem."

Riku nodded in agreement, a smile on his face. "We can totally take care of that."

"OH MY GOSH! THE KING OF GAMES AND SETO KAIBA ARE COMIN' TO THIS PARK TODAY? I GOTTA SEE THIS!" Jesse shouted, causing everyone on their com-link to wince at the loud noise. Danni clamped a hand on Jesse's mouth, massaging her ear.

"Quite. Voice."

"Oh right…sorry…" Jesse said sheepishly but then pointed to a sign on the gate to the park. It showed a picture of Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba and said that the two were coming to the park to have a duel. "Can we PLEASE stay for it? Huh, Danni? Please!" Jesse pleaded. Danni gave him a look.

"_WHOA WAIT? Yugi Muto AND Seto Kaiba? We HAVE to stay Danni!"_ Ouran argued.

"_I'd like to meet them."_ Rika said timidly.

Mimi's voice came next. _"It WOULD be pretty cool Danni!" _

Riku and Dusk jumped in. "We can finish the mission fast!" Riku said excitedly. Dusk nodded.

"Then if we have extra time we can stay."

Dante's laughter came over the com-link. _"Aw come on Danni. Why not? Unless you don't WANT to meet them." _

Danni glared at the air, seeing as she couldn't glare at Dante, and sighed. "I'll decide AFTER this mission. If all goes well, I might say yes."

"YES!" Everyone shouted at once.

"Damn it! What did I say about the noise level?" Danni hissed holding her ears in pain.

"Sorry…"

"Forget it. Jesse, let's go. The air vent is on that back wall. Look." Danni said pointing towards the air vent that was a little higher up than Jesse's height. "Let's move. Radio silence from here on." Jesse and Danni quickly took off across the street and towards the vent. Danni looked around and made sure that it was all clear before nudging Jesse. "I'm going to need a boost."

Jesse nodded and bent down. "Hop on my shoulders."

"You sure that's a good idea? Ouran told me how you and Jaden normally do that. And by what happened at the entrance duels, I say your not good at it." Danni pointed out.

Jesse rolled his eyes and smiled. "That's just cause Jay is heavy. Ya're definetly lighter than him. Just trust me." Danni looked unsure at first before climbing onto the blunette's shoulders. Jesse stood up, in perfect balance. "See? Not that hard."

Danni rolled her eyes. "Just get closer to the building." Jesse complied, so that Danni was directly in front of the vent. She quickly pulled off the grate and tossed it on a bunch of garbage bags a few feet away. "Alright, I'm going to have to stand on your shoulders now." Danni said shifting her weight so she was standing on Jesse's shoulder before hopping noiselessly into the air vent. Danni managed to whirl in the air vent to poke her head out of the vent. "I'll help you up." Danni said offering down a hand to the southern boy. Jesse accepted and used her hand as leverage to make his way into the air vent.

"I thought ya said I'd fit." Jesse sighed as he kneeled uncomfortably in the air vent. Danni smirked and got on her stomach, wriggling a few feet ahead of him.

"I said you'd fit. I didn't say it would be a comfortable fit. Besides, your supposed to be on your stomach, not your knees."

Jesse made an 'O' shape with his mouth before getting on his stomach and crawling behind the brunette girl.

* * *

><p>"These are just lovely! But do you have any blue jewels? It's my favorite color." Alexis said sweetly to Kane.<p>

The three were in a back room looking over at numerous displays holding various jewels and gems of different colors, cut, carat size. It was hard to keep track. Jaden and Alexis had yet to see the Jewel of the Sea. They could only string Kane along for so long before they're charade was busted.

Kane nodded and gestured to a display to his right. "Why of course! We have some beautiful blue jewels here for your viewing pleasure."

"_This is getting us no where fast." _Chazz yawned.

Nikki's voice came next. _"I hate to agree with Chazz, but he's right. We need to find out if he has this jewel." _

"_I've deactivated all the silent alarms systems. I decided to take some initiative." _Bastion informed the group.

"_Good work Bastion. That's good thinking."_ Zane complimented.

"_Thank you."_

"_I'm hiding in a closet not to far away from you guys. I haven't seen anything suspicious yet."_ Syrus put in.

Rose was silent for a few seconds before talking. _"Maybe he has another secret room for the Jewel? Maybe you guys should check? You know, like ask to go to the bathroom."_

Jaden and Alexis shared a look while Kane had his back to them, showing off a large aquamarine gem. "That's beautiful!" Alexis cooed staring at the gem in faux fascination.

Jaden smiled at her and rubbed her shoulders with his hands. "Well, Annabelle, it looks like you've found the one you want. If you want to keep shopping around for more, go right ahead, but if you'll excuse me I need to use the little boys room."

Kane nodded and gestured to a door to his left. "Go through that door, down the hallway and make a left. It's the first door on your right." He directed Jaden before turning back to Alexis. "We have more aquamarine jewels in different cuts if you'd like to look at them?"

Alexis pretended to nod eagerly. "Of course. A girl has to have more than one gorgeous gem right?"

Jaden made his way out of the room and down the hallway. "This guy must really like red. All the walls are painted that color."

"_Focus Jaden."_ Nikki reminded the brunette.

"Oh…right. Searching." Jaden began opening and closing all the doors he came across, finding a meeting room, a large library, a map room of different mining areas and more rooms full of cases for jewels. "I haven't found anything yet. I don't know if he even stole the jewel."

"_You have to keep searching though."_ Rose instructed the Slifer.

Jaden pouted opening another door. "Fine, but I don't-"

"_Jaden? Are you alright?"_ Bastion questioned hearing the Slifer cut his sentence off so fast.

"Guys…" Jaden started starring into the room containing only one object. The large cobalt gem placed carefully in the center of the room known as the Jewel of the Sea. He walked into the room and stood beside the large gem. "I think I found it…"

"_Jaden! You tripped one of the alarms." _Bastion informed.

"_I thought you DISABLED those?" _Chazz reminded him.

"_I disabled the SILENT ALARMS to the police! Not the laser trip wire in that door!" _

Jaden blinked. "Meaning that-"

"That you've just been caught." Several security guards said from behind the brunette Slifer.

"Well…that sucks."

* * *

><p>"How long have we been crawlin' for?" Jesse whispered. Danni looked behind her to toss the blunette an exasperated look. It had been the twelfth time that he had asked that within the last five minutes.<p>

"What about SILENCE don't you understand?" Danni asked in a low whisper. Jesse shrugged sheepishly. Danni sighed. "We've been crawling for around ten minutes, okay?"

Jesse stopped crawling and groaned. "Why have we been crawlin' for so long? Shouldn't we do somethin'?"

Danni paused to stare at Jesse. "Sorry this isn't as exciting as you'd like cowboy, but I'm stealth ops. Not the boom brigade. That's Alexis. Now would you keep quiet? We're actually getting into an inhabited room. I hear people talking. There's a grate up ahead."

"Ooh, really?"

Danni rolled her eyes and continued crawling until she was in front of the grate so she could see what was going on in the room below. Paul Crawford was sitting in a large meeting room with several other men in business suits filling up the remaining seats on the table. Paul was sitting leisurely at the head of the table with displays filled with hundreds of jewels surrounding the whole room. "I've got a visual on Crawford." Danni whispered so it was barely audible.

"Really? Scoot over, I wanna see." Jesse whispered back trying to crawl up next to Danni.

"Jesse there's not enough room!" Danni hissed.

"Aw, yeah there is. Just scoot over." Jesse insisted already crawling over. Danni had to move to the farthest side of the vent to allow Jesse to squeeze through. Even then it was an awkward fit with Jesse laying on his side with one arm over Danni's shoulders and the other arm around the grate, with the small brunette pressed up against his chest. He blushed a bit at the close proximity. "See, I fit."

Danni rolled her eyes. She seemed to be doing that a lot on this mission. She motioned with her hand for Jesse to be quiet and to watch what was going on in the room below them.

"Paul, this is a substantial risk that you are taking. If the police find out, the company-"

"The police won't find out." Paul said oozing nonchalance as he kicked his feet up onto the table. "Those idiots are so wound up about the Jewel of the Sea they don't know that I've been smuggling rare jewels and shipping them to the Black Market to make a ton of cash." Jesse and Danni shared a glance before going back to listening to Paul practically handing himself over to the police.

"_The conversation has been recorded. We've got evidence and a confession."_ Dante informed the two captains in the air vent.

"So, what's our next move Paul?" One of the other suits asked.

"Our next move? Our next move is to keep doing what it is we're doing. Then we may be able to add on to our trade business. Perhaps arms sales. We have weapons as is, might as well do something with them."

Danni nodded to Jesse. "Alright, all we have to do now is wait for-"

"_AHHHH! OH MY GOD! IT'S YUGI MUTO AND SETO KAIBA!" _Several high pitched girlish screams (most definetly a bunch of random fan girls walking by either Riku or Dusk in the park) resonated from the com-link. Jesse and Danni both winced, Jesse accidentally banging his head on the top of the vent and the grate, and Danni hitting her elbow on the side of the vent.

Not only did their thrashing cause a large noise, attracting the attention of all the occupants of the room, but it also caused a strain on the vent causing the grate to pop open and the vent to break, sending both teens falling into the room. Jesse quickly adjusted himself so that Danni landed on him, while he landed on the large wood table, breaking the piece of furniture.

"_I SWEAR THAT WASN'T US!"_ Riku and Dusk both shouted in their defense.

"_Are you guys okay?"_ Rika questioned in worry.

Danni looked up from her spot on top of the groaning southern boy, to see all the suits (Paul included) now reaching for guns. "Who the hell are you two?" Danni and Jesse both shared a look and sighed in exasperation.

"Crap."

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Kane asked as he and Alexis ran into the room that Jaden was no occupying. Said Slifer had the Jewel of the Sea in his hands while the security guards drew their weapons. Kane eyes narrowed and Alexis quickly ran over to stand by Jaden.<p>

"Damn it Jaden, you COULDN'T have been a bit sneakier?"

"Sorry Alexis." Jaden grinned sheepishly.

Kane crossed his arms pulling out his own weapon. "Well, it seems that you two are trying to steal back that gem that I had to go to the trouble of stealing myself. Now, I can't allow that."

"_Alerting the police officers now. ETA five minutes."_ Bastion announced.

"_We're clearing the area and heading towards the park. No ones getting out."_ Zane informed

Rose's voice came next. _"I made sure of that. I made a plant barrier around all exits except one for the cops. You guys are good." _

"And what do you plan on doing with us?" Jaden questioned.

Kane grinned maliciously. "Kill you both and get rid of the evidence." Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"Now, I can't allow that to happen. Ready Jaden?" The Slifer nodded just as Kane spoke.

"OPEN FIRE!" Jaden quickly raised the ground to shield both him and Alexis from the oncoming bullets. "They're super powered freaks?"

"Hey! We take offense to that!" Jaden retorted as he sent the earth shield at the security guards. Only a few of them jumped out of the way, Kane being one of them. Alexis smirked.

"These boys are mine." She flew forward and punched each of the three security guards so they crashed to the ground unconscious. She then turned her attention to Kane. The elder man starting to fire bullets at the blonde. Jaden quickly reacted by shielding her with the earth shield he had just created. "Thanks Jaden!"

"No problem!" Jaden responded while sending an air current at Kane, pinning him to the wall and knocking the gun out of his hands.

"Make sure he doesn't go anywhere." Alexis instructed taking the Jewel of the Sea from Jaden and putting it back where it was. Jaden nodded and made a portion of the wall wrap around Kane so he was trapped.

"_The police are entering! Get outta there!" _Chazz shouted.

Alexis nodded. "Time for our great escape! Syrus!"

In a puff of smoke Syrus appeared and grabbed hold of the two teens before the three of them disappeared. Police officers barged in not a second later. "Freeze! Your under…arrest? What the hell happened here?"

* * *

><p>"For the record, I blame you for this." Danni muttered to Jesse.<p>

"ME?"

"Yes YOU! You're the one who wanted me to scoot over! There was no WAY the vent would've been able to hold us seeing as our weight wasn't distributed! If you'd stayed where you WERE then there would've been no problem!"

Jesse pouted and sat up on the table, Danni still sitting on the southern boy's lap so she was straddling his hips so the two teens noses were practically touching, while the men with guns all looked at the two in confusion. "Well it's ain't MY fault that Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba are in the park where Riku and Dusk are! YA were the one who stationed them there!"

"Oh do NOT blame this on-"

"_Shouldn't you two be focusing on the matter at hand?" _Dante asked.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both teens shouted in the coms.

"_It was just a question…"_

"Um…as interesting as this is, get the hell up both of you; with your hands up." Paul ordered. Danni groaned and rolled off of Jesse and climbed off the table with her hands up.

"See? See what you made happen?"

Jesse pouted and climbed off the table, standing next to Danni but keeping close to the table. "Why do ya have to blame all of this on me?"

"Must we go over this again?"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Paul ordered.

One of the suits, a young scrawny looking man with light brown hair looked around, frightened. "I can't do this! I'm outta here!" He quickly dropped his weapon and ran out of the room, followed by the other suits.

Paul rolled his eyes and pushed a button for his personal security guards to come out. Within seconds around twenty or more men ran into the room, guns drawn. "Spineless cowards."

"Be advised we have several men trying to flew the premises." Danni whispered.

"_Acknowledged. Everyone on standby to encounter flight risks." _Ouran said.

"You, stop whispering to yourself!" Paul ordered aiming the gun at Danni. Jesse, seeing this, stepped in front of the short brunette.

"Alright…let's just take it easy…"

"What are you both doing here?" Paul demanded.

Danni rolled her eyes. "As if we'd tell you anything."

Paul glared over Jesse's shoulder at Danni. "For such a cute girl, you've got a big mouth."

"Tell me about it…" Jesse whispered under his breath, earning a punch in the shoulder from Danni.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Shut up both of you! Don't make me get ugly!" Paul threatened. Danni stifled a laugh.

"Too late for that."

Paul went red with embarrassment and anger. One of the security guards took a step forward. "Mr. Crawford. Your orders?"

"Bring the girl to me. We're going to find out what she knows."

"Oh, you don't want to do that." Danni warned.

Jesse nodded in agreement. "Trust me, ya really don't want to get on her bad side. It's not pretty."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Thank's for the warning, but I'm sure I can take care of myself. She's what, 5'6? Hundred and ten pounds?"

"Hundred and five actually." Danni put in.

"Yeah, whatever. I think I can handle myself against the Barbie doll." Paul smirked. "Get her."

Danni's eyebrow twitched. "Barbie doll?"

"_Oh crap…he did not." _Dante said. Mimi laughed.

"_Yeah…this wont end well."_

"_What wont?"_ Riku and Rika asked simultaneously.

"_You'll see."_ Ouran laughed.

Danni shot a look at Jesse while the security guys approached her. "Get ready to fight. There's diamonds in the case to my left." Danni said so only the blunette heard her. In a louder voice she spoke again. "I can't BELIEVE you got me into this situation!" Danni shouted at Jesse, only then did it hit the blunette that all Danni's arguing was an act. Smiling to himself he shouted back.

"Ya know what? Fine! Take her! I don't care anymore!"

Two security guards came, each grabbing Danni by an arm. A smirk graced the brunettes features. She elbowed one of the security guards in the stomach before elbowing him in the face, causing him to crumble to the ground. She kneed the other guard in the gut, and when he bent over to grab his stomach, kicked his back so he fell to the ground. "Jesse! Go!"

Jesse sprinted as bullets were being fired at him and Danni, who dove under the broken half of the table, and broke the glass case on the end of the wall, grabbing a handful of diamonds and absorbing the gem to create a diamond armor around him, making him look transparent.

"Get their guns away from them!" Danni shouted, reaching into her backpack and pulling out a handful of throwing knives. She rolled out from underneath the table and expertly threw the knives, knocking the guns out of the hands of all the security guards. Unfortunately, she had miscounted the amount of knives she would need. As she reached for another knife to knock the gun out of Paul's hands, said blonde fired at her.

Jesse stepped in the path of the bullet, reflecting it into a wall thanks to his diamond exterior. "Wow! These diamonds are mighty strong!" Danni rolled her eyes and tossed the knife at Paul's gun, knocking it to the ground.

"Focus cowboy." With that Danni shot off and started taking down a good portion of the security team, while Jesse handed the rest. Paul seeing his team getting defeated so easily, started to run out of the room before Danni cut in front of him. She smirked and kicked him in the face, knocking him out. "Not so bad for a Barbie doll huh?"

"Cops are coming. We gotta go." Jesse jumped in surprise, while Danni just smirked a bit, as they turned and saw Dusk standing behind them, placing a tape recorder on a still intact end table. The boy simply shrugged. "What? I can travel in the shadows remember? Come on. Let's go." Dusk grabbed both of their arms and pulled them into a shadowy corner of the room as the three of them disappeared.

* * *

><p>Both sets of captains appeared in the park simultaneously. The rest of their groups were already there.<p>

"Oh god that's weird!" Jesse commented after they appeared from the shadows. He was bending over with his hands on his knees as he breathed deeply. Dusk rolled his eyes seeing as his power didn't seem to have affected Danni.

Danni looked to her group. "What happened to the people trying to escape?"

"Them? Oh we kicked their butts, tied them up, and threw them back in the building." Riku said happily. Rika nodded.

"It was kinda fun!"

"Hey, you might want to drop the transparent act, you slacker." Chazz spoke to Jesse, who was still in his diamond armor form. Jesse pouted at the insult dropped the diamond armor either way.

"So how'd your mission go?" Alexis asked her sister. Danni shrugged.

"Could've been better. I'd be happier if we kept to the shadows and got things done, but things got done. Guess that's what matters. You?"

"We did good. It wasn't too hard." Alexis smiled then poked Jaden's shoulders. "This one is surprisingly good at acting."

"Jaden? Good at actin'? What parallel universe have ya entered?" Jesse joked.

Nikki shrugged. "It was pretty interesting to watch…er…listen to."

"Now what happens?" Rose questioned.

Zane decided to answer her. "The police show up, find the evidence of the Jewel of the Sea and the evidence of…well whatever happened with Crawford and they go to jail."

"Simple as that? What about trials?" Dusk questioned.

Dante shrugged. "Not really sure. We don't handle that."

"We just bag em and tag em. We let the police and the DA handle that." Mimi answered.

"Actually sometimes if more evidence is needed for a trial we can be sent on a mission for that too. Although that's normally up the Dahlia's alley." Ouran put in jerking a thumb at the Dahlias.

"So now what do we do?" Syrus asked.

Bastion nodded. "Is there anything else we need to do?"

Alexis shook her head. Jesse beamed. "So can we go see Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba duel?"

"WHAT? The KING of GAMES and Seto Kaiba, creator of our school Seto Kaiba, are HERE? And their DUELING?" Jaden questioned as if he was going to burst with excitement.

Alexis raised an eyebrow and tossed a questioning look at her sister, who nodded and pointed to the banner advertising the event. Alexis sighed. " Fine. One hour break doing whatever you guys want before we go back to Duel Academy."

"YES!" Almost immediately Jaden, Jesse, Ouran, Riku, Rika, Mimi, Nikki, and Bastion all took off running for the center of the park where the duel was being held.

"Wait up you guys!" Syrus called out running after them.

Rose started tugging on Dusk's arm, the latter allowing himself to get dragged by his friend, running after the group. "Hurry up Dusk!"

"Idiots." Chazz muttered before walking after them.

This left only Alexis, Danni, Dante, and Zane. "Aren't you guys going to come?" Zane asked looking at both girls who seemed as if they were starting to walk in the opposite direction.

Dante nodded. "I mean yeah, don't you want to go see them?"

Danni shook her head. "Not the setting we want to see them in." Alexis nodded in agreement.

"Another time maybe."

Zane and Dante both shrugged and walked away leaving the two sisters to themselves. Alexis looked to Danni. "Want to go get a smoothie then go card shopping?"

Danni grinned. "If it's a Kiwi Quencher at Tropical Smoothie then I'm in."

* * *

><p>"We made it in time for the end of the duel!" Jaden announced as they group ran up to the large crowd surrounding the two pro-duelists. They elbowed their way to the front to get a good look on what was going on.<p>

**Yugi: 700 LP**

**Seto: 3000 LP**

"Looks like Kaiba's got Yugi on the ropes!" Syrus pointed out.

Zane shook his head. "Things aren't always as they appear. Watch."

Seto currently had one of his **Blue Eyes White Dragon **with no cards on the field while Yugi had, one card face down and **Dark Magician**, **Mystical Elf**, and **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian** on his side of the field, all in defense mode.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

**Dark Magician: 2500 ATK/2100 DEF**

**Mystical Elf: 800 ATK/2000 DEF**

**Obnoxious Celtic Guardian: 1400 ATK/1200 DEF**

"This is it Kaiba! It's time to end this!" Yugi said as he drew his card. Kaiba laughed.

"You've been on the defensive this entire battle! Face it Yugi, you've lost."

The crowd erupted into cheers for both duelists. Yugi looked around the crowd before seeing the certain group of teens that had just arrived. He spotted Zane and Dante in particular. Yugi caught Seto's attention and motioned with his head to look at the group. Seto looked over and spotted the two boys and nodded, the motion practically unnoticeable.

Yugi shook his head and got focused on the duel in front of him. "This is the end Kaiba! First off I sacrifice my **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian** and my **Mystical Elf** and play the ritual card **Black Luster Ritual**, to summon **Black Luster Soldier**!"

**Black Luster Soldier: 3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

The crowd 'ooh-ed' and 'ahhh-ed' but it seemed Yugi wasn't done yet. He flipped the card over that was facedown on the field. "And now I activate **Magic Formula **and equip it to my **Dark Magician** giving him 700 extra attack points!"

**Dark Magician: 3200 ATK/2100 DEF**

**Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000 ATK/2500 DEF**

Kaiba stiffened seeing the plan that Yugi had formulated. "But that means-"

"That my monster now has enough attack points to destroy your **Blue Eyes**! Now **Dark Magician**, attack **Blue Eyes White Dragon**! **Dark Magic Attack**!" The purple clad Spellcaster raised his green staff and aimed it at the large white dragon, firing a magical burst and shattering the monsters hologram.

**Yugi: 700 LP**

**Kaiba: 2800 LP**

"And now, **Black Luster Soldier** attack Kaiba directly! End this duel!" The metal clad knight jumped forward and slashed at Kaiba, causing the duelist to wince as his life points plunged.

**Yugi: 700 LP**

**Kaiba: 0 LP**

The holograms faded and the crowd erupted into cheers at the victory of the King of Games. "Awesome!" Ouran cheered.

Bastion pouted. "I wish I had seen the beginning of the duel. It would have been a great opportunity to watch such pros duel."

"No doubt. Must've been good." Riku nodded.

"Hey! I think they may be signing autographs!" Syrus said excitedly.

Rose tried to stand on her tippy toes to see over the crowd to no avail. "I can't see anything."

Jaden smirked and turned to Jesse. The southern boy backed away his hands up. "No way Jay! We ain't doin' that again!"

"Aw come on! We won't fall!"

"Nuh-uh! It only worked ONCE! And that was TODAY with Danni!" Jesse pointed out to the boy.

Chazz rolled his eyes at the debate going on (Jaden pouting and trying to get the blunette to reconsider). "Quit your whining both of you! Let's just get to the front of this crowd and see."

"But the crowd is really big." Rose pointed out.

Dusk shrugged. "Why don't you just use one of the girls? It's obvious it only works with the girls seeing as their lighter." Jesse thought about it and nodded and grabbed his younger sister and hoisted her on his shoulders.

"Whoa! A little warning next time Jesse?"

"Check and see what's going on." Dante advised.

Rika peered over the crowd and nodded excitedly. "They're signing autographs!"

"Yes! Let's try and get to the front!" Jaden cheered. Soon the group was trying to make their way to the front.

Rika held onto her brothers hair. "Jesse! Put me down first before you start running!"

* * *

><p>"How many of these things do we have to sign?" Kaiba asked in annoyance as they sat at a table signing autographs for the eager dueling enthusiasts. Kaiba was wearing the same outfit he had worn, white gravity defying jacket and all. Yugi shook his head at his impatience.<p>

"Kaiba, this is something for the young duelists. It's an act of kindness." Yugi explained to the young man. Yugi had gone through a growth spurt over the years, getting much taller and more muscular. His face lost his baby features and his voice deepened, so he sounded and looked like Atem. He had gotten ride of his blazer but kept his normal outfit, with one of the card necklace locket like Kaiba wore.

"And since when do I care what these amateurs do?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow as he autographed another picture of himself. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you create a school for these 'amateurs'?"

Kaiba's jaw clenched slightly at Yugi's accusation as the King of Games smiled slightly. "I only created that school so they could learn from the strategies and teachings of a real duelist."

"Sure…" The crowd neared the end and the two pro-duelists were thankful. Signing hundreds of autographs was killer on their hands.

"Oh wow! This is awesome!" A loud voice caught both men's attention. They looked up to see the gang that they had spotted during their duel, the two toned Slifer leading the pack.

Yugi sweat dropped as the whole group started questioning both duelists without pausing. Kaiba just seemed to get more annoyed. Yugi, while they were asking questions, just started autographing enough pictures for the entire group for when they asked for it.

"Your school is SO cool!" Rika said excitedly. Kaiba paused and stared at the girl.

"What did you just say?"

Rika blushed and looked down. "Just saying how much I love your school. It's really cool."

"You all go to my school?" Kaiba asked a smirk now gracing his features. "And by the fact that your all here instead of school, I assume your apart of the Black Circles, correct?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Rose questioned.

Yugi chuckled. "It's his school and he's an expert hacker. I doubt there is anything he doesn't know about that goes on in that school."

Kaiba started counting off and signing autographs for the whole group. "Did you recover the Jewel of the Sea?"

"We got it back. The police officers should've picked it up by now." Jaden said happily.

Jesse jumped in. "And we uncovered a jewel smugglin' ring on the Black Market."

Yugi looked up intrigued. "Really? How interesting."

Kaiba smirked. "Excellent work. Not that I'd expect anything less from students at my school." Kaiba and Yugi handed out the autographed pictures to each of the teens. "You may want to get back to school and get some rest. You never know when I'll hand out missions."

Yugi nodded in agreement. "You know Kaiba, I can think of some people who could use their help."

Kaiba shrugged. "We'll discuss it."

The group all nodded and started walking away, seeing as they were getting hungry and their hour was almost up. Dante and Zane stayed behind and waited til their friends were out of sight. "So where are Alexis and Danni?" Kaiba questioned.

Zane smiled. "They didn't want to come and see you guys because of all the crowds. Not that I blame them."

Dante nodded. "Things have been good at Duel Academy though so far. Danni and Alexis have been running the Circles like well oiled machines."

Yugi smiled and shared a look with Kaiba who was sporting a smirk. "Well, then maybe we should plan a little trip to Duel Academy soon. You know, to check up on things."

"You mean to check up on them." Zane accused. Yugi grinned.

"Exactly."


	6. The Shadow Duelist Part 1

A/N: So the away teams have recovered the Jewel of the Sea and have met Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto! Now, what's Seto and Yugi's connection to our lovely female Captains? Perhaps a mission in which these two teens met the pro-duelists? Who knows? I do! And it will all be explained…but not in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any other story I may have borrowed powers, ideas, or anything else from.

* * *

><p><strong>The Shadow Duelist Part 1<strong>

Alexis stood outside the gates of the abandoned dorm located in the middle of the woods, holding a rose in her hand. It was night time, the moon hanging high in the sky. She placed the rose on the ground and sighed looking at the old looking building. _Be at peace brother,_ Alexis thought,_ wherever you are…_

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Alexis smiled to herself, and didn't bother to turn around to see her sister leaning against the tree behind her. "Danni, what are you doing here?"

"I was just taking a leisurely walk and noticed you here."

"Liar."

Danni smirked and moved off the tree to stand by her sister. "I was training. Nurse Fontaine walked down and saw me still training after everyone was gone and shooed me out saying I'd overexert myself. I was walking towards the Slifer dorm and noticed you were over here."

Alexis turned to look at Danni and gave her a look. "Now that I believe."

Danni's face turned serious as she placed a hand on her sisters shoulder. "We'll find him Alexis."

"I hope so…"

* * *

><p>"And beneath the full moon I see the path to a cavern that seems…abandoned." Syrus said spookily. It was an hour after Danni's runnin with her sister, and she was now back inside the mess hall (a small room with a couple tables and chairs) of the Slifer dorm with Jaden, Chumley, Riku, and Syrus all seated at one table with a single lit candle on the table in front of them.<p>

"Oh really?" Riku asked in interest.

Jaden leaned forward. "Then what?"

"Then at the back of the cavern I see a mysterious lake. So I go in to look very carefully. And, under the right angle of light, at the very bottom beyond my reflection I see a rare and powerful card. Naturally, I got to reach for it, but when I do…an arm shoots out, grabs me and begins to pull me into the lake! 'Help me! Not the water! Anything but the water!'" Syrus cried dramatically as he acted out his story.

Danni looked to be trying hard not to laugh, Riku was in a much similar predicament, Chumley looked scared in a corner and Jaden grinned. "Aw, water's not so scary."

"Not even dirty swamp water?" Syrus tried, before pouting. "Aw your right, only a chump would be scared of that."

Jaden shrugged before grabbing the card that Syrus had drawn. "Still, good story. Mid-level scare for a mid-level card."

Danni grinned. "Better than Riku's story about how Ouran hid in his closet when he was three and pretended to be the boogey man."

Riku blushed. "Hey! That's not my fault! The card I picked was a level two monster! That was the most leveled down scary story I have!"

Jaden laughed as he started drawing his card. "As for me, I hope I get a high level monster!" Jaden flipped the card over and saw it was only a level one monster. "Aw man…"

Syrus pouted. "You lucked out, you barely have to scare us at all with that level."

Jaden thought about it for a moment before smiling. "Alright, well I think I have a story. But it's more like a memory." Jaden held his head up with his hands and looked to the ceiling, remembering all the details of his story. "Back when I was a little kid I used to hear sounds, but I'd only here them real late at night. I'd think I was dreaming but then, they sounded like voices…but not ones I recognized. I would go to check it out but every time I did…there was nothing. Nothing there at all except my cards."

Danni stiffened slightly and tossed a look at Jaden while everyone seemed engrossed in the story. "Then what?" Syrus questioned.

"That's the end of the story." Jaden grinned.

Riku, Chumley, and Syrus, all let their heads fall onto the table. "THAT'S IT?"

Jaden seemed to think about it more, thinking about his Winged Kuriboh card. "You wanna hear something strange? Lately…I've been starting to hear them again."

"Haha! I wanna join in on the fright fest!"

Syrus had fallen out of his chair, Chumley was under a completely separate table in the corner of the room, Riku had jumped out of his seat and was standing a good five feet away, Jaden had covered his head with his hands, and Danni had pulled out three throwing knives, almost throwing them at the long haired Professor. Professor Banner smiled from behind Jaden and Danni, not realizing he just startled all five of the teens.

"You just did!" Riku shouted as he came back to sit in his chair.

"We're kinda on the edge of our seats here." Jaden said now looking up at the Professor. Syrus blushed getting back into his own seat.

"At least we WERE…" Syrus then shook his head and smiled. "Well, now that you're here you can draw a card." Chumley finally came out from under the table and made his way back to his seat.

Danni laughed at the boy and pointed to the deck in the middle of the table. "The tougher the card, the scarier the story has to be."

"Oh, well that seems easy enough! Let's see here…" Professor Banner drew a very high level card.

Jaden whistled. "Whoa…that's a level twelve monster."

"Yeah…uh…I think I'm going to go to bed now." Syrus said, not wanting to hear such a scary story.

Professor Banner laughed. "What's wrong? Don't you want to hear about the abandoned dorm at the end of the island?"

"Abandoned dorm?" Jaden asked in curiosity. Danni bit her lip, and crossed her arms.

Professor Banner nodded. "Yes, no one talks about it, but there was once a special dorm set on the edge of the forest. It was shut down as several students mysteriously went missing."

Syrus gulped and Riku was on the edge of his seat. "Where did they all go?" The latter asked.

"Well…that's the mystery of it, but the rumor was it had something to do with Shadow games."

"THANKS YOU CAN STOP NOW!" Chumley said from across the room. He had somehow managed to get back to the spot he was hiding under before, without anyone noticing.

Professor Banner continued. "You see kids, Shadow games are duels played with powerful mystical items."

"Millennium items, right?" Jaden said skeptically. "I've heard of this before, but it's not true."

"Ha!" Danni exclaimed before covering her mouth. "Uh…I was thinking about something that happened earlier…please continue."

Professor Banner laughed. "To answer you Jaden, yes, that is what most people say, but I find that most stories…well, they generally have to come from somewhere." Pharaoh meowed in Banner's arms. "Well, I believe that's my cue to get back home."

"Later!" The others called out as he walked out.

Syrus looked scared. "You know, there is this creepy building I saw in the forest once…"

Riku blinked. "Really?"

"Aw sweet, then you'll lead the way for us tomorrow night." Jaden exclaimed.

"Jaden say what, now?"

"Wait a sec, what do you mean 'us'?" Chumley asked, now back in his seat, surprising Syrus.

Danni shook her head. "The abandoned dorm is dangerous you guys, we shouldn't be messing around in there."

Jaden grinned poking her shoulder. "Don't tell me, the tough as nails Dahlia captain is _scared_ to go inside the abandoned dorm."

Danni narrowed her eyes. "Few things scare me, and that abandoned dorm isn't one of them."

"Great! Then your coming!" Jaden cheered. Danni blinked, wondering how he turned the tables on her so fast, but then thought about it.

_Well…it WOULD be a great chance for me to see if we can find out what happened to all the students…and maybe I can even find out what happened to Atty…_ Danni smirked. "I'm in."

"We should invite Jesse!" Riku added enthusiastically.

"Jesse has patrol tomorrow night. He has to make sure everything's up and running." Danni pointed out causing Jaden and Riku to pout. "I'll set him up for patrol and show him how things work right after school and then I'll meet up with you guys."

Jaden shrugged but then put his happy face back on. "Alright! This is going to be fun!"

Just outside the window of the Slifer dorm Crowler was laughing into his hand, making sure that the sole female Slifer in the room couldn't hear him. Because honestly, that would just cause a whole load of trouble that he didn't want to deal with. "This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for!" Crowler said out loud before covering his mouth hoping he hadn't been heard.

_I think it's time the Shadow games made a comeback…_ Crowler thought, _Millennium items and all! _

* * *

><p>In Domino City, in a back alley, a duel was just ending. One of the opponents screaming in the foggy alley. "Okay! Okay, you won! Please, take anything you want! Just go!" A scared looking man shouted<em>.<em>

The man across from him was dressed in a black trench coat, a black hat, a grey mask, and a Millennium Puzzle in his hand. He held up the latter item as it glowed gold. "What I want…is your soul."

"No! Please! Have mercy!" The other man shouted clutching his chest.

"Some mercy…what is that?" A golden light filled the dark alley and quickly faded as the other man crumpled to the ground. "Rest in peace…in the Shadow Realm." A phone started ringing. The man held his Millennium Puzzle in one hand as he pulled out a cell phone. "Speak…Duel Academy?…Tomorrow Night?…I'll be there."

* * *

><p>"The philosophy of dueling went through a second renaissance during the rise of what some Historians call 'Virtual Dueling'." Professor Banner spoke to his small class about the history of Dueling.<p>

Jaden, Syrus, and Riku were all sleeping, while Rose, who was also in their class, rolled her eyes and began taking notes. She'd photocopy them later for the sleeping Slifers.

Just outside of the classroom Crowler peeked inside and saw the three Slifers snoring away. _Look at him, sleeping in class. But he'll have a makeup exam soon enough. A lesson in the Shadow Games!_

* * *

><p>"Understand?"<p>

"Um…would ya be mad at me if I told ya not really?"

Danni face palmed.

She and Jesse were in the Training Facility, inside the control room. It was a large room with a wall of computer screens and monitors, with a large computer screen in the center with the small ones surrounding it and a keyboard built into the console resting against the wall. There was a microphone for a speaker that would instantly contact the DAP of any of the members of the Black Circles by the keyboard for emergency purposes.

She had just explained exactly how to use all of the equipment, what they were used for, when they should be used, how he was supposed to run patrols, what he should do, what he SHOULDN'T do, who he should have run patrols, what he had to look out for, and what to do in case of an emergency.

She should have known that someone related to Ouran, no matter how smart Jesse was, would NOT be able to handle all those instructions being thrown at him in such a short amount of time.

"No…I wouldn't be mad. What don't you get?" Danni asked. She was looking at the clock on the wall, making sure that she wouldn't miss her fellow Slifers on their field trip to the Abandoned dorm. She had a good twenty minutes.

Jesse scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh…all of it."

Danni sighed and shook her head. She grabbed Jesse's hand and pulled him back over to sit by the large computer console before pulling over a chair for herself. "Alright, we're going to go through this again, but slowly. Now, these computer screens show various parts around the island, Kaibaland, and Domino City. We have to make sure that everyone is safe at Duel Academy. The cameras at Kaibaland and Domino City are just precaution to see if we see something Seto Kaiba may have missed.

"Okay, now the keyboard, is a regular keyboard. You can bring up different images from the cameras up onto the big screen, you can hack into things, you can play solitaire, it doesn't really matter; just make sure that your paying attention to the monitors. Now, you use these like normal computers. Not that hard right?" Jesse nodded in understanding, his eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on everything that Danni was explaining.

"Good, now with the microphone right here, you can contact any one of us, if you need us for anything or if you need to dispatch us to protect someone or someplace. Just pull up the DAP you want to contact on the computer then all you have to do is turn on the microphone. It'll automatically get the DAP to ring. Then you just tell us what you need. Now, something else about running patrol is that you send out some people to go and check certain areas to make sure that they are clear, and that there isn't anything going on that you just can't see because of a bad camera angle. Normally the lieutenants run patrols, but you can pretty much ask anyone you want to do it. We just use the lieutenants because they have the most experience besides the Captains. Make sense so far?"

"Yeah, I'm startin' to get it!" Jesse announced proudly.

Danni smiled and rolled her eyes. "That's nice. Now, when you're running patrols it's REALLY important not to walk out to do something unless you have someone here to watch the monitors for you. Try not to fall asleep. Don't walk away to go get food, no matter how hungry you get." Danni gave Jesse a look with that stipulation, causing the blunette to blush and grin. "Don't get distracted too badly if you can help it. Now, if you see anything suspicious or something that you don't think is right on Duel Academy, call up one of the lieutenants to check on it. If something's happen at either Kaibaland or Domino City, call Kaiba Corps immediately and tell them who you are and the situation. They'll patch you through to either Seto or Mokuba Kaiba to decide what to do. Then you call Jaden, Alexis, and I so we can come back and help you assess the situation. If there is anything else that threatens the safety of Duel Academy on a large scale, call us and alert us to what it is and then we can decide what to do. That's pretty much it. Think you can handle that?"

Jesse nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah! No problem! This doesn't seem to be that bad."

Danni smiled and looked up at the time on the clock. She only had five minutes before the boys were planning their little trip. Danni stood up and started heading for the doors. "Good luck."

Jesse spun the chair around in confusion. "Wait, ya aren't stayin' here with me?"

Danni turned around with the same confused expression Jesse had now gracing her features. "No…why? Normally running patrols is something a Captain does by themselves."

"Oh…never mind then…" Jesse said turning around in his seat to face the computer screens a small pout on his face. He'd thought that patrols were supposed to be run in pairs. It would make sense. I mean, who would you have to talked to if you were all alone? It would drive him insane not to be able to talk or duel with anyone while running the patrols. He was really hoping to be able to spend some time with the brunette. I mean come on? She's only lost a duel FIVE times in her entire dueling career! He HAD to duel her!

Danni noticed the change in Jesse's tone but continued to walk out the door. A few seconds later she popped her head back in the door.

"…Since it's your first day running patrol, I'll comeback in a while to see how your doing."

Jesse didn't turn around in the chair but smiled forward as he got comfortable in his chair. "Okay. See ya later."

* * *

><p>Standing on the docks by the lighthouse Crowler was waiting for the arrival of the duelist he had called just yesterday. He turned hearing footsteps and saw the man from the alleyway the night before. "So you're the one they call the Shadow Duelist?"<p>

The briefcase the Shadow Duelist was holding started to leak out a fog. "My opponents call me many things. Most of which is hard to discern through their shrieks of sheer terror. But enough small talk. What's the job?"

"I want you to frighten a student so intensely that he leaves this academy and never comes back. Up to the challenge?"

The Shadow Duelist smiled as the fog started enveloping the docks. "Of course. I never turn my back to a challenge." Crowler started moving to try to get behind the Shadow Duelist but he kept making sure he was facing Crowler at all times.

"My my, you are good." Crowler raised an eyebrow. "But you may have to deal with someone who's better than you are. If you encounter a brunette girl wearing a red jacket or a blonde female in a blue uniform you may want to use this." Crowler said tossing the Shadow Duelist a glove. He quickly slipped it on. "It's a glove used to reign in children who get too overzealous. Simply grab them and it was emit and electrical current that will render them unconscious."

The Shadow Duelist smirked as he started moving backwards off the docks as if he was floating. "I'll prove how good I am by not only frightening this someone, but sending their very soul to the Shadow Realm."

Crowler looked skeptical of that but shrugged. "Well alright, if you insist."

* * *

><p>"Well, you COULD look at it as being lost. Or you could look at it as a couple places we found that it's not." Jaden said sheepishly as he and the others were wandering around in the woods, carrying flashlights. Jaden had decided to lead them to the Abandoned dorm, against Danni's advice that SHE lead them, and had gotten them lost twenty minutes into the search.<p>

"Well we've been finding places for the past hour, but I guess it could be worse for Syrus." Chumley commented.

"For Sy?" Riku asked in confusion

"Yeah, we could be near a lake of dirty swamp water!" Chumley said in a sarcastic tone.

Syrus glared. "Really funny, but you were the one who refused to bathe last night because you were scared of the bath water."

"Well maybe if you CLEANED it once in a while it wouldn't be so swampy."

"Well maybe if you grew up and took showers-"

"Okay, ew. Let's just stop this conversation there." Danni commented, not really wanting to hear more about who hadn't bathed and what was wrong with their bathroom.

Jaden turned to look sheepishly at Danni. "Hey Danni…wanna show us to the Abandoned dorm?"

Danni rolled her eyes and stepped to the front besides the brunette Slifer. "Everyone follow me. We should be there in ten minutes." After around ten minutes of walking Jaden looked at the ground.

"Hey check this out." Jaden pointed out aiming his flashlight at a rose on the ground.

Riku gulped. "Check out what's BEHIND it."

Jaden and the others looked up. "It's the Old dorm!" Jaden cheered.

Danni grinned. "Told you I'd get you guys here in ten minutes."

"There's probably a lot of ghosts…" Chumley said fear evident in his voice.

Riku paled. Syrus on the other hand looked like he was ready to pass out. "Please don't bring that up."

Jaden waved them off. "Relax guys, there's no one out here."

A twig snapped.

"SO WHAT'S THAT?" Riku, Chumley, and Syrus all shouted clinging to each other in fright. Jaden and Danni turned around and aimed their flashlight on the figure behind them who shielded her eyes, while holding her own flashlight in the other hand.

Jaden smiled. "Oh, hi Alexis."

The blonde blinked in confusion at why there were so many people by the Abandoned dorm, and what the others were screaming at. She was also thoroughly confused as to why Syrus and Riku, both being shorter than Danni, were holding onto the girls waist while hiding behind her, and Chumley was holding onto Jaden, peeking over his shoulder.

"Alexis?" Syrus asked looking out from behind Danni's back. Riku did the same.

"What are you doing here?"

Alexis raised an eyebrow and walked towards the group, tossing a look at Danni before looking at them all. "That's funny. I was about to ask you all the same question."

"We heard about the Abandoned dorm and wanted to check it out." Jaden answered.

"Well that's not very intelligent. Don't you know that kids have a way of disappearing around here?"

"Aw come on, that's just some urban myth."

Alexis shook her head. "No, believe me I know. Why else would the Academy find this place completely forbidden, even to us? If they catch you they'll expel you Jaden."

Jaden still smiled keeping his optimistic attitude. "Yeah, yeah. Then why are you here Alexis?"

"I have my reasons! That's why!" Alexis shouted, causing Jaden to wince.

"Whoa, take it easy Alexis. No need to snap. We just came here to look around, but hey, we'll stay out of your way, don't worry about it."

Alexis sighed and shook her head. "Look it's just…"

"Just what?"

"One of the kids who disappeared here…was our brother." Alexis said motioning to Danni, who looked down in sadness. The others looked shocked.

Danni spoke up. "That's why I agreed to come. I wanted to see if I could find a clue as to where he is."

Jaden blinked and looked down at the rose on the ground. _Ohh…that explains the rose. Alexis must've put it there for her brother._ Jaden thought. He looked up and blinked seeing that Alexis was no longer there.

"Okay…where'd she go?" Riku asked hiding back behind Danni.

Syrus looked at Danni then to Jaden. "If Danni and Alexis's brother disappeared…then the rumors aren't just rumors. I say we go back."

Jaden smiled. "I say we go in."

"WHAT?" Syrus exclaimed. Syrus let go of the brunettes waist and Riku started to walk next to her as she, Jaden, and Chumley all started to walk in over the cautioned tape.

"See you in a few Sy. Don't disappear on us." Jaden said while laughing.

Syrus looked around frightened before hopping over the tape and running to catch up. "Disappear? Wait up!"

Alexis who was watching the group sighed. _I hope they know what they're doing…_ Alexis turned around but jumped as she saw the Shadow Duelist standing in front of her. "Okay, I don't know who you are, but your messing with the wrong girl." The Shadow Duelist quickly reached out and grabbed Alexis's arm, causing the electricity to course through her body. Alexis quickly fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p>"This place is awesome! You know, some paint, a couple cardboard boxes and just maybe a throw rug, and we can so TOTALLY move in here!" Jaden said enthusiastically walking into the Abandoned dorm. It was large with lots of paintings and pictures on the wall. There were broken pieces of furniture and books littering the floor.<p>

"What? This is even worse than the Slifer dorm!" Syrus argued.

Riku lifted his flashlight to aim and carvings on the wall depicting the Millennium Items and words written in Ancient Egyptian. "What's with the weird drawing on the wall?"

"Think this has anything to do with the Shadow Games?" Chumley gulped.

Syrus tried to get Jaden's attention, who was now standing a good few inches in front of the wall studying it closer. "Jaden! Don't get so close!"

"Hey…I think this shows the seven Millennium Items." Jaden commented. His flashlight then roamed over to another wall seeing a picture of a brunette obelisk with golden eyes. "This shows someone I've never seen before."

Danni looked over and smiled softly walking up to the picture. "That's our brother…"

"That's him?" Syrus asked walking over to look at the picture.

Danni could only smile. "Hey, what's on this wall? It doesn't look like the Millennium Items." Riku commented aiming his flashlight at another wall. They quickly all turned to look at the wall. There were five objects on the wall, but they indeed were not the Millennium Items.

There was an image of an ancient headband that would cover the forehead, a wrist band, a belt, a ring, and an earring all with the Eye of the Anubis. Above the image of the headband was what looked like three cards. All around the wall were words written in Ancient Egyptian.

"Whoa…those are definetly not the Millennium Items." Jaden commented going over to run his fingers along the image of the wristband, while Danni walked up to touch the image of the headband. "What are these…?" Jaden asked sharing a look with Danni.

Danni looked up and breathed out looking at some of the writing. "Items of Eternal Light…"

"You can read that stuff?" Riku asked in confusion.

Before Danni could answer a gold glowing Eye of Anubis appeared on both hers and Jaden's foreheads.

* * *

><p>Alexis was just waking up. She looked around and saw her hands were bound together by rope. That wouldn't be to hard to break. Alexis saw she was lying upwards in an opened coffin and started getting freaked out. "Where am I?" She asked.<p>

"Your on a hook…dangling. Baiting your friends into my trap." The Shadow Duelist said coming closer towards Alexis.

"Jaden…" Alexis whispered about to get up. She was stopped by a glowing Eye of Anubis to open and cast a glow around her.

"AH!"

* * *

><p>Everyone all looked up at the scream, the golden Eyes now disappearing from Jaden and Danni's forehead. "Who was that?" Riku asked in confusion.<p>

"That sounded like Alexis!" Danni said in alarm.

"Let's go!" Jaden instructed as the five of them all started to sprint down the hallways towards the source of the screaming. They ran down the stairs before stopping seeing a card laying on the ground. Jaden picked it up. It was **Cyber Blader**. "This is Alexis's card!"

"I don't like this! We need to find her now!" Danni said in a panicked voice.

Chumley pointed down the only hallway in the room. "There's only one way she could've gone."

"Then that's the way we're going!" Jaden announced as they ran through the hallway calling the blonde Obelisk's name. The gang ran out of the hallway into a foggy courtyard and saw Alexis unconscious inside of a purple coffin with what looked like bones coming out of it. "Alexis!"

"She can't hear you…she's somewhere far away…in the Shadow Realm."

"Who are you?" Jaden questioned looking around for the source of the voice.

The Shadow Duelist stood up from the fog, his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm your worst nightmare come true."

"Aw give me a break." Jaden muttered.

"Then let me show you…in a Shadow Game."

Danni, who had been a state of shock looking past the duelist at her sister, clenched her hands into fist. "You'll pay for this!" She shouted and charged at him, aiming a punch at his face. The Shadow Duelist quickly reached up and grabbed her wrist sending a painful electrical current through her body, causing her to scream in pain before slumping only remaining upright because of the Shadow Duelist still holding her arm. He threw her to the side so she was lying on the ground besides the coffin Alexis was in.

"Danni!" The boys all shouted seeing the brunette captain being taken care of so easily. Riku looked over and watched her back move up and down. "She's still breathing." Riku announced in relief.

"We gotta get Alexis back." Syrus reminded Jaden.

"Yeah! Hand her over right now!" Jaden demanded.

The Shadow Duelist didn't even flinch. "I'll free her only if you beat me in a Shadow Game."

"He's not looking at me is he?" Chumley asked in fear.

Jaden glared at the Shadow Duelist. "I'm not scared to duel you, but Shadow Games don't exist!"

"The last person I dueled didn't believe the Shadow Games existed either…but he was soon convince. You see when you lose a Shadow Game, you don't just pay with your life points…you pay with your soul"

Chumley started rummaging through his backpack as Jaden talked. "So you're the one whose behind all those students disappearing! Well you wont get us. Especially Alexis!"

"Unless you win, she's mine forever, as will you be."

Jaden growled but then blinked as Chumley handed Jaden a duel disk. Jaden slipped it onto his arm and stood in front of the Shadow Duelist. "Alright…get your game on."

"Shadow Game that is." The Shadow Duelist corrected, turning on his duel disk.

Jaden but his deck into the duel disk before turning it on. He cast a look at the blonde and brunette sisters unconscious. It was odd to see normally strong people, so vulnerable. Danni was thankfully okay, but Alexis was somewhere in the Shadow Realm. "Hang on Alexis…I'll get you out. That's a promise." Jaden assured.

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p>"<em>How's running patrols been so far?" <em>Ouran asked Jesse through the his DAP. It was only an hour or so into Jesse's assignment and he had already gotten bored. He decided to call up his older brother to have someone to talk to. Ouran, who had been bored out of his mind, was thankful for a distraction.

"It's so borin' Ouran! There ain't anythin' to do. Nothin' has been goin' on since Danni left an hour ago."

Ouran chuckled, his face on the large computer screen in front of Jesse. He was dressed in his Black Circles uniform waiting for when he had to go check around the area of the island. _"Believe it or not Jess, but that's a good thing here. It means things are going smoothly and no ones in danger."_

Jesse pouted and leaned back in his chair. "True…but it's still borin'. Good thing Danni said she'd come back and check on my later. Maybe I can talk her into duelin' me."

"_I'm not so sure about that Jess. I've never seen Danni duel. Ever. She's always done so fast. Not even Dante's seen her duel and they're best friends."_

Jesse had to do a double take. "Danni and Dante are best friends? Ya sure ya ain't mistakin' Dante for maybe Alexis?"

Ouran shook his head. _"Yeah, I didn't believe it either at first, but apparently they go way back. They've known each other since they were kids, I think is what I heard Dante say. Danni sticks up for Dante when he's in trouble, like when he took out half the Obelisk dorm."_

"How DID he almost take out the dorm?" Jesse questioned.

"_Dante, as you may have noticed, isn't the most responsible. During one of the breaks off school we stayed behind for a week to make sure security on the island was working properly, and Dante decided to have a bit of fun in the Obelisk dorm. It wasn't a pretty sight." _

Jesse smiled and was going to comment when a scream coming from one of the monitors caught his attention. Apparently it had caught Ouran's too seeing as he stiffened. _"What was that?"_

"It came from one of the monitors." Jesse answered typing on the computer trying to find out which one it was. He looked at each camera image individually but couldn't see anything suspicious on any of them. "I don't know what happened. I can't find anythin' on the screens that would look like somethin' bad."

Ouran seemed to calm down a bit. _"You sure Jesse?"_

"I guess so. I don't see anythin'. Everythin' looks clear."

Ouran nodded. _"Alright Jess. So where do you want me to patrol?" _

Jesse pouted, thinking hard. "Uh…I guess you can check around the Ra dorm?"

Ouran grinned. _"Alright! I can go check up on Rika while I'm out there! Gonna, head out now Jess. I'll call back and tell you what I find later." _

"Alright Ouran! Go on ahead." Ouran's screen went blank as he turned off his DAP. Jesse sighed and leaned back in his chair in boredom. "Man…this is borin'… I wonder if Jay's doin' anythin' fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden: 4000 LP<strong>

**Shadow Duelist: 4000 LP**

"Prepare to enter into the Shadows…I summon **Infernalqueen Archfiend **in attack mode!"

**Infernalqueen Archfiend: 900 ATK/1500 DEF**

"An **Archfiend** monster?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, and now that this card is out each and every monster with **Archfiend** in it's name gains 1000 attack points."

"Careful Jaden." Syrus warned.

**Infernalqueen Archfiend: 1900 ATK/1500 DEF**

Jaden smirked. "Uh, yeah I already knew that. I also know that to keep those **Archfiends** on the field you've got to pay life points, during every standby phase of your turn."

The Shadow Duelist laughed holding up his cards. "No I don't, not after I play the spell card **Pandemonium**." He dropped the card into a special slot of his Dueling gauntlet which emitted a gold light and blinded all of those still awake. When they could see again the field was changed to what looked like a cave with red spiky things coming from the ground everywhere, and red lava in the center of the ground. It looked like, for lack of a better term, the underworld. "This card doesn't just change the scenery. It changes the rules. Now I don't have to pay any life points to keep my **Archfiends** and if they're ever destroyed outside of battle then I get to put another **Archfiend** right in my hand. I know what your thinking…your little friends fate is sealed…well you're right."

The coffin Alexis was in closed as red branchy like hands grabbed the coffin and pulled it into the ground. "Alexis!" Jaden called out after her.

"That's not fair!" Chumley argued.

Riku glared. "Bring her back!"

Syrus nodded. "Yeah! What have you done?"

"The same thing I shall do to that girl if you three continue to pester me!" Shadow Duelist threatened causing one of the red branchy hands to come from the ground and wrap around Danni's unconscious body, holding her in the air threateningly. The boys all stopped their arguments. They couldn't let Danni get taken away to who knows where too. They just had to trust that Jaden would be able to get Alexis back.

"Hey! Leave me friends out of this! My draw!" Jaden shouted drawing a card. _I don't have any monsters who can go up against 1900 attack points…but maybe…_ "**Elemental Hero Avian**. I summon you to the field in attack mode! And I'm gonna throw down two face downs as well!" Jaden announced as he green, white winged monster stood on the field and two face down cards appeared behind the monster.

**Elemental Hero Avian: 1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Too bad you wont get a chance to use them. I summon my **Terrorking Archfiend** in attack mode! Now you have two vicious **Archfiends** to deal with. And thanks to the **Infernalqueen**, the **Terrorking** automatically gets 1000 attack points! Making him an even more fiendish force to be reckoned with."

**Terrorking Archfiend: 3000 ATK/1500 DEF**

"3000 attack points?" Jaden asked in surprise.

"That's right. And now I'm going to put them all to use! Now **Terrorking** attack **Avian**! **Locus Storm Barrage**!"

Jaden grinned. "No way! You activate my face down card **Mirror Gate**! This trap card causes our monsters to switch places. My **Avian** for your **Terrorking**. So now all those 3000 attack points are going to be working for me!"

The Shadow Duelist smirked. "You really thought you could bait me into a trap? Look around you and we'll see whose trapped."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your trap will not work against my **Terrorking**! It just activates his special ability! An ability to decide our monster fate by way of chance!" Six colored balls with numbers ranging from 1-6 on them came from the small pit of lava and flew over to float behind the Shadow Duelist in a circle. "You see when he is targeted by an opponents effect, **Terrorking**'s special ability gives me a gambling chance. A number between one and six is selected at random, and if it happens to be a two or a five, then your trap is destroyed and **Archfiend** stays to fight on my side. So, let's spin the wheel of fate and see what happens, shall we?"

A fire started in the empty center of the circle before engulfing the number one ball and then spinning clockwise around to the other numbers.

"It's okay. The odds are way in Jaden's favor." Chumley pointed out.

Syrus blinked. "Didn't you flunk math Chumley?"

"No, I got a 54."

Riku sighed. "That IS failing Chumley. But your right. Jaden has a four out of six chance that his trap is safe."

The fire stopped and rested on the number two. "Two. It seems that chance has favored the **Terrorking** **Archfiend**. **Mirror Gate** is shattered! **Locus Storm Barrage** finish him!" The swarm of insects flew at **Avian** causing him to explode.

**Jaden: 2000 LP**

**Shadow Duelist: 4000 LP**

"Well that stinks…but at least it activates my other trap! **Hero Signal**!" Jaden announced as his other face down card flipped over. A large green signal with a black 'H' appeared in the sky. "When my monster's destroyed in battle, this trap card allows me to automatically summon a monster from my deck or my hand with **Elemental Hero** in it's name. And I summon, **Elemental Hero Clayman**, in defense mode!"

**Elemental Hero Clayman: 800 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Way to duel!" Syrus cheered.

Chumley smiled. "That **Clayman** should keep Jaden safe."

The Shadow Duelist smirked. "I don't think so…" He pulled out a Millennium Puzzle that glowed. "Now the Shadow Games has truly begun! Does it seem so insignificant, now that your very life is at risk? And the life of your friends?" He asked gesturing to Danni and where Alexis's coffin once was.

"Jaden!" Riku called out causing the Slifer to look down at himself and see that his arm was gone in some places.

"Hey! My arm!"

The Shadow Duelist laughed. "It is the way of the Shadows. Transcending the game, attacking your body."

"Hey! I can't move my feet!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Of course not. As the Shadow fog rolls around, you will all feel the darkness."

Chumley, Riku, and Syrus all grabbed at their throats. "The air…getting hard to breath…"

"You are at the mercy of the night now."

Syrus started panicking. "I-I can't feel anything!"

The Shadow Duelist smirked. "Treasure the numbness for it will not last. Soon you will be thrown into a chasm of eternal darkness where every waking moment will be filled with an-"

"Give me a break! How bad can it be? So what? Back at our dorm we got black out curtains so we can sleep in later! I'm not scared of the dark. It's great!" Jaden retorted.

The Shadow Duelist held up the Millennium Puzzle. "But your black out curtains do not hold the same mystic powers my Millennium Item does."

"Whoa…" Jaden muttered at the confirmation that the golden puzzle in his hands was truly a Millennium Item.

"Oh no…trouble." Riku muttered.

"Make it your next move. But be warned. It may be your last." The Shadow Duelist smirked.

Jaden looked down at his hand. _Wow…Millennium Item…Shadow Fog…who could ask for a better challenge?_ He thought happily smiling.

The Shadow Duelist clenched his jaw. _What's he smiling about?_

_Alright Jaden…get your game on!_ Jaden thought psyching himself up. "Here goes buddy! For my move I play the spell card **Pot of Greed**!" Jaden announced drawing two cards. "And I'll fuse **Elemental Hero Sparkman** with my **Clayman **on the field." **Sparkman **appeared on the field before fusing with **Clayman** with the effects of **Polymerization**. "Now, say hello to **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant**!"

**Elemental Hero Thunder Giant: 2400 ATK/1500 DEF**

"And now I'll use his special ability which lets me destroy a monster whose original attack points are lower than his! Now **Thunder Giant** let loose **Static Blast**!" **Thunder Giant** sent a wave of electricity towards **Terrorking**. Jaden noticed the Shadow Duelist laughing. "Uh-oh."

"I activate **Terrorking's **special ability once again. Spin roulette!" The Shadow duelist shouted as the fire appeared again around the numbered balls.

"Oh no…it can't land on a two or a five again!" Syrus announced as they watched the fire go around.

It landed on a five.

The Shadow Duelist laughed. "I win again! It seems that even fate isn't on your side half the time! Now, you will pay the price!" The electricity flew back at **Thunder Giant** causing an explosion, destroying him.

"This stinks!" Jaden pouted. "Talk about a run of some really bad luck!"

Chumley was thinking. _This is totally anti-licious. No matter what Jaden does that Shadow Duelist's __**Archfiend**__ deck can use that roulette to save himself! And this choking dark fog isn't exactly helping things either. I mean first Jaden came here to save Alexis, but now he might not be able to save himself!_

The Shadow Duelist laughed. "Now all your monsters are destroyed and your next!"

Riku looked around at the situation they were in. Alexis was in the Shadow Realm. Danni was unconscious and being held hostage. Jaden was trying to win a duel which seemed nearly impossible to win (with half his arm gone as it was) and now Syrus, Chumley, and himself were getting chocked by a dark fog. Riku looked down at his hands.

"I'm a little low on energy…and I'm pretty far away…but maybe I can get at least a warning out…" Riku whispered to himself.

Syrus looked over in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Riku smirked. "Calling in the cavalry." The boy closed his eyes and focused all his energy on getting out one message.

"_Rika, we're in trouble. I need your help. Get the others and tell them what's happening. I can't explain but just tell them that it's really important and to get here right away. We're in the Abandoned dorm in the woods. Come quick." _

* * *

><p>Rika was sleeping soundly in her room which she shared with Rose in the Ra dorm. She had been tired from her training session with the Dahlias and was thankful for the sleep. It was then that she heard her brother's voice in her head.<p>

"_Rika…trouble…help. Get…tell. I can't explain…important…right away. We're in…dorm…Come quick." _

Rika shot up in bed gasping, the noise of the girl getting up waking up Rose, who looked over and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "What's the matter Rika?"

"Riku!"


	7. The Shadow Duelist Part 2

A/N: Well it seems that Alexis and Danni are out of commission for this duel! With Jaden on the ropes and the boys getting chocked by Shadow Fog, Riku thinks calling in for help is the best thing to do. Too bad Rika only got part of the message! Will they get to the others in time? And what are the Items of Eternal Light that were drawn on the wall of the Abandoned dorm? All good questions! Let's see if we can find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any other shows I may have borrowed powers, ideas, or anything else from.

* * *

><p><strong>The Shadow Duelist Part 2<strong>

"Calm down Rika. What happened?" Rose questioned going over to the girls bedside. Rika shook her head and started to get dressed in her uniform.

"There isn't any time for that. The others are in trouble!" Rika announced. Rose, understanding the situation was important, quickly went to change as well. As soon as the girls were in their uniforms they ran out of their room and out of the dorm. They were just a few feet away when they plowed into someone, knocking them all to the ground.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Ouran exclaimed rubbing his head. He blinked seeing both Rose and Rika on the ground next to him. "Rika? Rose? What are you both doing up?"

"Ouran! Riku's in trouble!" Rika exclaimed in fear. Ouran's eyes widened and he suddenly got serious.

"Where is he?"

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden: 2000 LP<strong>

**Shadow Duelist: 4000 LP**

"Your destiny is set. Soon my **Archfiend** deck will finish off all of your monsters. And my Millennium Item will finish off your soul." The Shadow Duelist laughed.

Jaden clenched his teeth. "This match isn't over yet." Jaden retorted drawing a card before sliding it onto his duel disk. "I've still got a few cards up my sleeves. Like this one. **Mirage of Nightmare**! And I'll throw down a couple of face downs while I'm at it."

"Don't waste my time. Your life points wont last long enough for you to use anymore of your cards. Alexis's soul is gone and soon so shall yours. Soon shall ALL of yours!" He announced drawing a card dramatically. "It's my turn."

Jaden grinned. "Hold on! I think your forgetting something. **Mirage of Nightmare** lets me draw until I have four cards in my hand."

The Shadow Duelist shrugged. "So go ahead then. You could have four million and it still wouldn't save you from the crushing power of my monster! Allow my **Terrorking Archfiend** to give you an example! Attack with **Locus Storm Barrage**!"

**Terrorking Archfiend: 3000 ATK/1500 DEF**

A swarm of bugs flew out of **Terrorking's** chest and towards Jaden. "Talk about having butterflies in your stomach. Good thing I played a trap card. **Mirror Force**. Say goodbye to all your monsters in attack mode!"

Chumley grinned. "Totally licious. If Jaden keeps this up we can finally get out of here. And with Alexis and Danni too!"

Riku looked confused. "What does 'licious' even MEAN?"

The bugs flying at Jaden crashed into the transparent wall in front of Jaden, ricocheting back and hitting **Terrorking** and **Infernalqueen**. The Shadow Duelist growled. "How dare you!"

Jaden smirked. "How? Cause I'm daring I guess."

"Let's see how daring you are after this. Using **Desrook Archfiend**, it allows me to resurrect **Terrorking** by sending this card to the graveyard." The Shadow Duelist sent his **Desrook** to the graveyard. "Say 'hello' to a not so old friend."

**Terrorking Archfiend: 2000 ATK/1500 DEF**

Jaden groaned. "Him again?"

"And now I activate the effect of the field spell card **Pandemonium**! It's powerful magic allows me to draw a new **Archfiend** if one of my **Archfiend** monsters is ever sent to the graveyard. Of course this new **Archfiend** can't be as powerful, but then my **Terrorking** is packing more than enough power as it is!" The Shadow Duelist laughed drawing a monster from his deck. "Now let's try this again! **Locus Storm Barrage**!"

**Terrorking **opened his chest allowing the grotesque looking bugs to fly across the field towards Jaden.

Jaden narrowed his eyes. "Go **Emergency Provisions**!" Jaden announced activating one of his spell cards. "This spell card allows me to sacrifice another spell or trap card at get back 1000 life points!"

**Jaden: 3000 LP**

**Shadow Duelist: 4000 LP**

Jaden crossed his arms over his face as the attack hit him directly.

**Jaden: 1000 LP**

**Shadow Duelist: 4000 LP**

"You still stand?" The Shadow Duelist asked in shock. Jaden slumped a bit before standing up straighter, a grin on his face.

"As long as I got two good legs."

The Shadow Duelist laughed and pulled out his Millennium Puzzle from his pocket causing it to glow. "But your legs are not good. And now with this latest strike on your life points neither are your arms!" Jaden's right arm was nearly completely gone, with a part of his left shoulder missing, and now a small portion of his left leg gone as well.

"Aw man, Jaden's fading fast." Syrus pointed out.

Riku shook his head. "This isn't good."

Jaden looked down at his body and winced. _Man…talk about holding on by a limb._ "Better make this turn count." Jaden said drawing a card. "Alright! I use the spell card the **Warrior Returning Alive** which brings back **Elemental Hero Avian**! Now fuse with **Burstinatrix** and create **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman**!"

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: 2100 ATK/1200 DEF**

**Terrorking Archfiend: 2000 ATK/1500 DEF**

"Now what do you say we turn up the heat in here **Wingman**! Attack with **Infernal Rage**!" **Wingman** fired a large blast of fire at **Terrorking** creating a large explosion as the monster was destroyed. "Oh by the way, did I mention his super power? Your beasties wont be the only one hurting, you will too! You take damage equal to your destroyed monsters attack points!"

**Jaden: 1000 LP**

**Shadow Duelist: 1900 LP**

The Shadow Duelist's legs and right arm started to disappear. Syrus blinked. "Parts of him are starting to disappear now too."

Chumley laughed. "Think that could work on my waistline?"

"This matters not because I have another **Desrook Archfiend**. I simply discard him to bring back my **Terrorking**. There is no escaping him. Rise again **Terrorking**!" **Terrorking** appeared back on the field and roared.

**Terrorking Archfiend: 2000 ATK/1500 DEF**

"Man, this guy is REALLY overstaying his welcome. I gotta find a way to get rid of him somehow. But first, I gotta protect myself with **Dark Catapulter** in defense mode!"

**Dark Catapulter: 1000 ATK/1500 DEF**

Jaden grinned. "Now come on! Do your worst!"

The Shadow Duelist narrowed his eyes. "You want my worst? You should be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it." He drew a card and smirked. "Especially with this card in the mix! I sacrifice my **Archfiend **to summon the **Skull Archfiend of Lightening**!" A large monster baring resemblance to **Summoned Skull** appeared on the field.

**Skull Archfiend of Lightening: 2500 ATK/1200 DEF**

"You wanted my worst and now you have it! Every last supercharged bolt!" He shouted as his monster attacked the **Wingman** destroying him.

**Jaden: 600 LP**

**Shadow Duelist: 1900 LP**

Jaden winced. _I gotta hang on…for Alexis and Danni…if only she'd wake up._ Jaden thought to himself. The knife loving brunette captain was bound to have something to free herself if she was only conscious to do it.

The Shadow Duelist pulled out his Millennium Puzzle once more, it's golden light shining. "Look into my Millennium Item, and feel yourself drifting further into the Shadows. You are defeated. Your life points are all but gone. Soon you will be nothing but a hollow soulless shell!" He said as Jaden fell to his knee breathing heavily and his vision blurred. "Feel yourself drifting…drifting..drifting!"

Jaden looked shocked. _I-I can't see anymore. What's happening to me? _

"He can't even stand up!" Chumley exclaimed.

"Jaden!" Syrus called out for his friend.

Riku bit his lip. _Come on Rika…now would be a great time for a rescue._

* * *

><p>"Okay Rika, did you hear ANYTHING else that could help us find them?" Ouran asked. He had taken Rose and Rika back to the control room while Jesse called the other lieutenants down. They were all starring at the girl, while Jesse kept watch on the monitors, hoping to see something.<p>

Rika shook her head. "No…I'm sorry but Riku was too far away for me to get a good message. He just said he was in trouble and something about a dorm."

Mimi shook her head. "What dorm? Slifer, Ra, or Obelisk?"

Rika again shook her head. Rose put a hand on her shoulder. "We don't know."

Dante sighed. "We're going to have to search all of them. But I think we should check the Slifer dorm first. After all Riku is a Slifer."

"Good idea. I'll check the Slifer dorm with Ouran. Dante and Mimi can check Obelisk and Zane you can check the Ra dorm." Nikki suggested.

The others all nodded. Zane looked around before looking at Jesse. "Jesse, pull up Alexis's DAP and call her to let her know what's going on. Danni and Jaden too."

Jesse nodded and got to typing. He frowned as three DAP screens appeared on the computer. "Uh…there's somethin' wrong with this…"

The others went to stand around him. "What do you mean Jess?"

Jesse pointed to the screen showing two blank screens and one showing the ceiling on the Slifer dorm. "The one with the ceiling in it is Jay's, but the other two are Danni's and Alexis. They're both blank."

Rose shrugged. "That's not surprising. It is lights out. They must be sleeping."

Dante shook his head, getting worried. "No way. Danni is the lightest sleeper in the world. If she heard that DAP turn on she'd answer it. Something's definetly wrong. What ever happened both Danni and Alexis are somewhere dark."

Everyone shared a look and Zane took over. "Everyone fan out and look for them. Rika, Rose, you both stay here with Jesse in case Riku say's anything else. We'll find them."

* * *

><p>The Shadow Duelist laughed. <em>Look at him suffering. The Shadow Games are a powerful one indeed. Even the ones simply in your mind. If only he knew…<em>

Jaden's deck glowed white for a moment before a glowing ball of light came out floating around Jaden, illuminating parts of the darkness. **"KURRR." **

"_Is that you __**Winged Kuriboh**__?" _Jaden asked, receiving another **"KURRR"** in response. _"What is it pal? Trying to tell me something? Whoa quit moving around buddy." _Jaden asked as the glowing light of **Winged Kuriboh** flew around illuminating the ground and dueling field showing that they were still in the same courtyard that they had started the duel in. _"With that bright light your going to hypnotize me quicker then you help me."_ Something clicked in Jaden's mind. _"Wait…that's it! That's what your trying to tell me! We're not playing in the Shadows! He's playing with my mind!" _

Jaden opened his eyes and stood up looking across the hellish looking field at the Shadow Duelist. "Well no more! I got this Shadow Game scam figured out!"

Chumley blinked. "Did he just say Shadow Game scam?"

"What does he mean?" Syrus asked.

Jaden smirked. "I mean, my souls not on the serving plate anymore and neither is Alexis's or Danni's! Let's keep going! My turn!" Jaden shouted energetically, drawing his next card.

The Shadow Duelist winced. _What's going on? Why isn't he scared anymore?_

"First I'm gonna activate my **Dark Catapulter's **special ability! It allows me to remove one card from my graveyard for every turn **Catapulter **was in defense mode! Now, for every card I remove I get to destroy one trap or spell card out in play!" Jaden's graveyard glowed as **Avian's** card came out. "So since he was in defense mode for one turn, I'll remove** Avian** and get rid of your **Pandemonium **card! Now! **Storm Shower Blast**!" Jaden ordered as a beam of energy flew across the field and destroyed the **Pandemonium **card.

The hellish field was blown away as it showed the original rocky courtyard with the odd symbols in the ground. Alexis was still in the same spot inside the coffin, with Danni lying on the ground beside it. The Shadow Duelist scoffed. "So what? You still haven't destroyed this!" He held up the glowing Millennium puzzle.

Jaden grinned. "You ought to be careful what you wish for." He chucked **Avian's** card across the field so it burrowed into the Millennium Puzzle and cracked it, shutting the glow down. "You might just get it!"

"What did you do?"

Jaden's body reappeared as did the Shadow Duelist's. "Jaden got his body back!" Riku announced.

Jaden grinned. "I never lost it. This whole Shadow Game was just a big fake." The three boys blinked in confusion. "It was all just hypnosis, a whole lot of smoke and mirrors to make me think I was loosing my soul! This guy is a complete sham! I mean, he's probably some out of work carnie!" Jaden revealed.

The Shadow Duelist stepped back. "I'm not out of work! I can get my job at the Bear Back anytime I want!"

"Yeah, I'm sure that you could. And I'm sure that that papier-mâché Millennium Item goes over real well with the kiddies."

"No! Be quiet! It's real! I'm real!"

Jaden shook his head. "You're a side show phony."

The Shadow Duelist smirked. "You fool! You forget. The girl."

"Alexis!" Syrus shouted.

"That's right. Imprisoned in a Shadow Tomb. Her soul is festering in the dark recesses of the Netherworld! This proves that Millennium Pendant is real! What do you have to say to that?"

"That you're a big dunce." Jaden smirked. "You see, the Millennium Items were sketched on the inside of this dorm. Yours would be called the Millennium Puzzle. Not Pendant. You don't have Alexis's soul! You probably just electrocuted her like you did Danni! That'd be the only way you'd be able to hold her using a little rope! Now give them back and give back the other kids you snatched!"

The Shadow Duelist looked confused. "Other kids? I don't know what your talking about. And because of your earlier 'carnie' comment you can find your friend by yourself!" The Shadow Duelist threw a smoke grenade onto the ground. Jaden glared.

"Oh no you don't! Come here!" He ran across the field, causing the snake statues on the side of the rocky circular arena to glow. As soon as Jaden reached the center the lights shot out, a met in the center, eight beams of gold light focused in the air above the symbols on the ground. As soon as they met the Eye of Anubis appeared on the ground.

The Shadow Duelist, feeling the ground shake looked over and gasped. Jaden looked up in surprise. "How'd you do this trick?"

"I-I didn't…"

A swirling black vortex of air appeared spinning around both duelists. "What the..?" Jaden shouted as the black air engulfed them before solidifying into a purple dome of energy, with electrical charges coming out of it.

"JADEN!" Riku, Syrus, and Chumley all shouted.

"Whoa…what's going on?" Jaden questioned looking around at the dome they were now inside.

The Shadow Duelist looked thoroughly scared as well. "What is this place? Where am I?"

Jaden rolled his eyes. "Aw come on. Enough tricks already!"

"What trick? I can't do something like this!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh…my head."<p>

Immediately Riku, Syrus, and Chumley all ran around the large purple dome to see Danni holding onto her head sitting on the ground. She shook it once and looked at the boys running towards her. "Danni! Your okay!" Syrus said in relief.

Danni nodded, casting a look over to Alexis to make sure she was alright before looking back at them. "Yeah, I'm good. Alexis should come too soon. She must've been electrocuted a couple times to keep her out for so long. Where's Jaden?" The boys pointed to the large purple dome. Danni looked at it and gasped. "No…"

"What's wrong Danni?" Chumley asked.

Danni pushed herself to stand, wobbling a bit causing the boys to reach out to steady her. She pulled out her DAP and handed it to Riku. "Call Jesse. Tell him where we are and what's going on. Make sure Alexis is alright."

Riku looked at her in confusion. "What are you going to do?"

Danni started walking over to the dome. "To help Jaden." She reached out to touch the dome but got electrocuted and retracted her hands quickly. She sucked in a deep breath and her body gained a red glowing outline surrounding it. She put a hand on the dome, getting electrocuted once again but pushed on, forcing her way into the dome before she disappeared from the boy's sight.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry. We'll find them." Rose comforted Rika who was starting to panic about possibly never seeing her twin again. Jesse was tapping his foot impatiently when the screen beeped.<p>

He, Rose, and Rika all whirled around to look at the screen. Danni's DAP which had previously been black was now showing Riku, Syrus, and Chumley. _"Jesse?"_

"Oh thank god! Your okay!" Rika said practically in tears. Riku, seeing his sister smiled.

"_Don't worry Rika, I'm fine. Take it you got my message?"_

"Yeah, I did. Woke me up during a great dream too." Rika fawned annoyance.

Jesse shook his head. "Riku, ya had us worried sick! Where the heck are ya anyways? And why do ya have Danni's DAP?"

Syrus, decided to answer that. _"Because Danni went into the purple dome!" _Chumley nodded behind him.

"_Yeah! And there's electricity coming out of it! She was glowing red!"_

"Okay…did you guys hit your head?" Rose asked in confusion.

Riku shook his head. _"We'll explain later! We're in the Abandoned dorm. Alexis is unconscious, and Danni is helping Jaden in a duel with someone who calls himself the Shadow Duelist. We'd appreciate help as soon as possible."_

Jesse nodded. "I'll get the others right now."

"_Thanks." _

* * *

><p>Inside of the dome little black small ghost like things were coming from the sky and towards the two duelists. They started swarming the Shadow Duelist and clinging to his body. "Help! Jaden! They're attacking me! Help!" He called out before one dove in his mouth turning it green.<p>

"What in the…" Jaden stopped and looked down seeing the creatures crawling at his feet.

"Back off you pint sized pests!"

Jaden turned around and saw Danni running towards him, a controlled red aura around herself, somehow repelling the little black monsters. She quickly reached Jaden and put her hands on his shoulder, and closed her eyes causing the red aura to spread to him and repel the monsters. "Danni, your okay!"

Danni grinned slightly, looking tired. "For the most part."

"**KURRR."**

Both brunette Slifer's looked around. "You heard that too?" Jaden asked looking to Danni who nodded.

"**KURRR!"**

The noise came from Jaden's duel disk. Both teens looked at his duelist to see a brown fur ball squeezing itself out of the duel disk, revealing the shape of **Winged Kuriboh**. "Whoa…that's weird. First I hear you, now I'm seeing you! What in the world's going on here?"

"Nice to see you **Winged Kuriboh**." Danni smiled, causing the little fluffy duel monster spirit to nuzzle her face affectionately.

Jaden scratched the back of his head. "Okay, at least I know if I'm going insane, I'm not going to be alone." **Winged Kuriboh** looking down at the black monsters still circling around the two Slifers, flew down and made noise at them, frightening them away from the teens. "Way to show them whose boss **Kuriboh**!" The two teens looked up to see the green hole in the Shadow Duelists mouth was beginning to fill with more of the black creatures. "Too bad he doesn't have a friend like you."

The Shadow Duelists eyes glowed red as the black creatures formed a circle around Jaden, Danni, **Winged Kuriboh**, and the possessed looking man. "Jaden Yuki. The Shadows crave a soul. Only one shall survive."

"Oh come on now! Red contacts? You really went overboard setting up for this huh?" Jaden commented in annoyance.

"This duel shall continue in the Shadow Realm." The Shadow Duelist replied as his monsters appeared in front of him.

Jaden rolled his eyes. "So your sticking with the Shadow Realm story? Fine. At least we get to finish our match! I play the spell card **Monster Reincarnation**! Now by discarding one card from my hand, one of my graveyard monsters comes back! And I choose everybody's favorite golden boy, **Sparkman**!"

**Elemental Hero Sparkman: 1600 ATK/1400 DEF**

"You remember him don't ya?" Jaden smirked.

"Very well. My move."

Jaden grinned. "Yeah, well don't forget Mr. Tall Dark and Scary that now that you don't have your **Pandemonium** spell card in play, having an **Archfiend** out costs you life points per turn!"

**Jaden: 600 LP**

**Shadow Duelist: 1400 LP**

"Five hundred life points is nothing compared to a soul. Now, **Skull Archfiend** attack!" The large monster attacked Jaden's defensive **Dark Catapulter** causing him to explode.

"Whoa! Your really pulling out all the stops aren't you?" Jaden asked in amazement.

"I now place one card face down and summon the **Desrook Archfiend** in attack mode to end my turn."

**Desrook Archfiend: 1100 ATK/1800 DEF**

Danni pushed Jaden's shoulder gently to get his attention. Jaden looked over his shoulder at her and saw both of them were still glowing a red color around themselves. "How are you doing that?" Jaden asked curiously. "It's so cool!"

Danni shook her head. "This isn't the time for that Jaden. I need you to be serious right now. This is a Shadow Duel. There's more at stake here than you think."

Jaden groaned. "Oh come on, not you too! No way you can buy into all of this!"

Danni, an exhausted expression on her face, shook her head. "Jaden just trust me. You can't lose."

"**KURRR."** **Winged Kuriboh** seemed to agree with Danni.

Jaden smiled at both of them. "Don't worry you guys. I'm totally still in this duel!" Jaden drew a card and smiled. _Alright. They say a good defense is a good offense. But what's really cool about this card is that it can let me have both!_ "**Sparkman** I'm putting you in attack mode and arming you with the spell card **Spark Blaster**!"

**Elemental Hero Sparkman: 1600 ATK/1400 DEF**

"It has three blasts and lets me change the battle mode of any monster on the field for each of them! And I think I know just the monster to use it on first!" Jaden spoke proudly.

The Shadow Duelist looked indifferent. "So be it. Change the battle mode of my **Skull Archfiend**. His 1200 life points should make for easy conquest. Unless it negates your effect again." The six balls flew out of the ground and waited beside the **Skull Archfiend**.

Jaden smirked. "Sorry, not the monster I was talking about. In fact my **Sparkman** isn't going to use his **Blaster** yet! He's going to attack your **Desrook Archfiend** with **Static Shockwave**!"

**Jaden: 600 LP**

**Shadow Duelist: 900 LP**

"Oh…and as for who I'm going to use the **Spark Blaster **on…it's **Sparkman** himself! Changing him from offense to defense!"

"Coward! First you have your **Sparkman** attack my life points and then you have him switch to protect your own. But it matters not. Nothing can protect you from this." The Shadow Duelist spoke as one of his trap cards activated. "The trap card **Battle Scarred**! With it the 500 life points per turn costs of my **Skull Archfiend of Lightening** not only it effects me, but you too! And for as long as he's out on the field!"

**Jaden: 100 LP**

**Shadow Duelist: 400 LP**

Jaden winced as his life points drained. "This is bad. I wont be able to last another turn." Jaden saw the little black creatures starting to crawl up to them again. He turned to make sure that Danni was okay when he saw the sheer exhaustion and pain in her face. She fell to her knees and grabbed his leg, trying with all her might to maintain the red flickering aura around both of them. "Danni! Hey, Danni you alright?" Jaden asked kneeling down to her.

**Winged Kuriboh** flew around them both helping to keep the creatures away. "Good work buddy." Jaden complimented **Winged Kuriboh** before turning back to the brunette captain breathing heavily. "Danni, what's wrong?"

Danni looked up at him, her breathing uneasy. "This red aura that you say is so cool…is what's protecting you from the effects of a Shadow Duel…and transferring it to me."

Jaden blinked in shock before shaking his head. "But it's all in your head Danni. It's not real!"

Danni hung her head and forced a laugh. "I guess I should've expected this. Okay Jaden, let's put it this way. Even if it IS all in my head, this red aura is what's helping keep those black creatures away from us."

"Really? Is that your powers? Shields?" Jaden asked in excitement that he might have actually figured out what Danni's power was. Danni laughed.

"Trust me, this isn't my power. This red aura…is my life energy."

"Your life energy?"

Danni waved it off with her free hand. "Not the time. Just wrap this duel up fast, please?"

Jaden stood up and nodded. "No problems. I'll get us out of here in no time! I still got **Sparkman**!"

"Wrong! **Skull Archfiend**, destroy his monster!"

**Skull Archfiend of Lightening: 2500 ATK/1200 DEF**

**Sparkman** exploded into holographic pieces. "I place a card facedown and activate the spell card **Double Spell**! Now by simply discarding one of the spell cards in my hand, I'm allowed to use one of the spell cards from your graveyard. And I select **Emergency Provisions**! Now I sacrifice one meaningless card and regain a total of 1000 life points. Now your fate is sealed. You haven't got a single card remaining in your hand! **Battle Scarred** will take the last of your life points next turn. Then you'll join the rest of the students I've taken in the Shadow Realm."

The little black creatures swarmed around the two Slifers. Danni was looking worse and worse by the second. Jaden looked down at her in concern. "If this is your life energy, then how come it's so little?"

Danni glared up at Jaden. "It's not _little. _It's all I have access to."

"Access to?"

"Not important right now. Too complicated anyways. Just focus. I'll last." Danni assured, trying to smile as reassuringly as possible.

Jaden nodded as **Winged Kuriboh **flew around the Slifer's to make sure that they were protected seeing as Danni was getting weaker. "Better make this turn count. Cause one way or another it's going to be my last! Here I come!" Jaden shouted drawing his card. "Alright, I summon **Elemental Hero Bubbleman** in attack mode!"

**Elemental Hero Bubbleman: 800 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Now **Bubbleman** will just burst if he's left alone. So if he's the last card in my hand when I summon him, I'm allowed to summon another monster!" Jaden informed. "And there's more! If he's the only one on the field when he's summoned I get to draw two more cards!" Jaden drew his cards and smiled.

"Oh and what do you know, I drew his favorite: **Bubble Shuffle**! Actually, it's more of a two step. See it works like this, I'll switch him and one of your monsters into defense mode, then I sacrifice **Bubbleman** and summon a hero!"

"If my **Skull Archfiend's** counter effect doesn't render your spell card useless that is!" The Shadow Duelist reminded with a fire around the number three ball. "If the fire lands on a one three or a six your spell card is nullified."

Jaden winced. "Aw man, I've had bad luck with this thing." Danni forced a laugh while kneeling on the ground, her arm still tightly wrapped around Jaden's leg.

"N-Never…go to Vegas."

Jaden pouted and 'Hmph-ed' while looking at the roulette spin. The fire landed on a two. "TWO?" The Shadow Duelist exclaimed in shock.

"Alright! Finally I win!" Jaden smiled as both **Skull Archfiend **and **Bubbleman** switched to defense mode. "Now, let's give a big Shadow Realm welcome to **Elemental Hero Bladedge**!" The large golden hero appeared onto the field.

"Shiny hero." Danni muttered looking at the hero.

**Elemental Hero Bladedge: 2600 ATK/1800 DEF**

"Now, I know what you're thinking. He looks sharp, right? Well he does! So sharp that when he cuts through your defending monster all extra attack points go to you!"

**Skull Archfiend of Lightening: 2500 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Now go **Bladedge**! Show em how you got your name!" Jaden shouted pointing at **Skull Archfiend**. **Bladedge** flew at **Skull Archfiend** and cut him to pieces, causing his hologram to shatter.

**Jaden: 100 LP**

**Shadow Duelist: 0 LP**

"NO!" The Shadow Duelist shouted as the black creatures started hopping over to him, crawling over and around him, he started slowly disappearing in the pile of creatures screaming in agony. "Get off me! Tell my…kids I…love them!" He shouted before he was engulfed by the creatures.

Jaden blinked and looked at **Winged Kuriboh**. "Wow…no those are some sweet special effects. So realistic."

"You're an idiot Jaden." Danni breathed as her aura flickered away.

"**KURRR!"** **Winged Kuriboh** said motioning to a white sliver inside of the purple dome.

"Think that's an exit?" Jaden asked looking at the duel monster who nodded. He grabbed Danni's arm and pulled her to her feet and helped her to stand. "Good enough for me! Let's go!" He shouted as he helped Danni run away from the black creatures, **Winged Kuriboh** flying close behind. "Let's make tracks!"

* * *

><p>"Are you guys okay?" Dante asked Riku, Syrus, and Chumley. Dante, Zane, Mimi, Nikki, and Ouran had arrived in the Abandoned dorm around five minutes after Jesse had given them the message.<p>

Syrus nodded. "We're fine. But check on Alexis!" The little blunette pointed to the blonde captain still tied up in the coffin.

Zane walked over and felt Alexis's neck for a pulse. "She's fine. Just unconscious. She'll wake up soon. What happened to her?"

"She was electrocuted at least twice." Riku explained.

Chumley nodded. "So did Danni!"

Mimi shot a look over at the Slifer. "Where is Danni,?"

"And Jaden for that matter?" Nikki added on.

"I'd settle for what _THAT_ is." Ouran said pointing to the large purple dome.

"We'll tell you when we find out." Riku replied to his brother.

"That's where Jaden is." Syrus added on.

"Danni too." Chumley chimed in.

All the lieutenants shared a look before turning towards the purple dome once again. Dante shook his head. "This isn't going to be good. We're going to have to alert Kaiba about this."

Ouran nodded and pressed his earpieces. "Ouran to Jesse, come in Jesse."

"_I'm here Ouran, what do ya need?" _

"Open a line to Kaiba Corp, but don't call them yet. We'll do that when we get there."

"_Alright. Got it. Anythin' else?"_

Nikki pressed her earpiece. "Wake Nurse Fontaine. We don't know if Danni and Jaden are injured and we need to be sure. Alexis has already been electrocuted twice."

"_Alright. I'm on it. Everyone okay?" _

"That's what we're going to find out." Ouran replied before cutting off communications. "So…when are they going to get out of there?"

Mimi shrugged. "No clue."

"Hey, look there!" Zane announced pointing towards the dome. There was a small opening that appeared in the bottom of the dome. Jaden and Danni both spilled out of the sliver and onto the ground underneath the circular purple dome.

"Jaden! Danni!" The group called out to the two Slifers. Both of them looked up at the group. Chumley, Syrus, and Riku all went to run over to the two.

"Your both okay!"

"Never better!" Jaden said grinning happily. Danni gave him an exasperated look. The Shadow Dome started to shrink, causing electricity to shoot out. Chumley tackled Syrus and Riku to the ground in an attempt to shield them. Jaden tried to cover Danni, but there was no need seeing as Dante put a shield around everyone with his ring. The Shadow dome exploded into golden flecks of light.

Jaden stood up and applauded. "Awesome! I wonder what he does for an encore? Talk about a magic trick! There were little monsters and vortexes."

"Magic trick? You don't think that was the real Shadow Realm?" Syrus asked.

Jaden smiled and shook his head. "Nah, just mirrors and fog machines. Though I'd give my entire deck to know exactly how he did it. I've never seen anything like it!"

"Are you both okay?" Nikki asked as the lieutenants swarmed the two captains. Jaden blinked.

"Oh, hey guys! When did you get here?"

Everyone face palmed.

Danni snorted as she stood on shaky legs. "Took your…sweet ass time." Danni managed to get out. Her face was pale and she looked as if she was about to collapse at any second. Dante and Mimi quickly went on either side of her to help her stand, but the proud brunette Captain waved them off and stood up straighter, squaring her shoulders. "I can stand just fine. No need."

"You need to see Nurse Fontaine." Mimi told Danni. Danni shook her head.

"What I NEED for you to do is get out of here. No one's allowed here remember? Dante, Zane, Mimi, Nikki, and Ouran, I want you all back in the control room now. We'll get there when we can."

* * *

><p>Crowler was walking through the Abandoned dorm with a flashlight in his hand smiling. "Ha! Little Jaden must be beaten and paralyzed with fear by now! Come on Shadow Duelist! I want to here every last detail! Every chattering of his jaw!" Crowler said walking into a room. He noticed a card on the floor and walked over to pick it up. "What's this? It's the Shadow Duelist's <strong>Pandemonium<strong> card. He would never leave this behind unless…he LOST?"

* * *

><p>Alexis's eyes slowly started to flutter open as she looked around her. "Well, well, good morning sleepyhead." Jaden commented. Alexis looked around and saw Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Riku, and Danni all sitting around her.<p>

"Where am I? What are you guys doing here?" Alexis asked.

Jaden smiled. "Hold on, what kinda thank you is that? We're here because we had to find the bad guy, win the duel and rescue the damsel in distress! Or would it be damsels?" He asked looking at Danni.

Danni glared at Jaden. "I helped protect your ass from the Shadow creatures AND I took all the effects from the Shadow Duel. I ain't no damsel in distress."

"Fair enough!"

Alexis blinked and a look of realization came onto her face. "That's right! That stranger dude snatched me! Jerk had to use a taser…three times to make sure I was out."

Jaden nodded. "That's right, we found your card and this." Jaden handed Alexis's card and a picture frame over. Alexis looked at the picture and gasped.

"My…brother? This is the first trace of him I've seen in a long time!"

"That's right. I brought it to let you know we want to help you find him. After all, we can't have you getting locked up in any more tombs searching for him by yourself." Jaden added on scratching the back of his head.

Alexis was about to retort about how she could protect herself when she saw a flicker of emotion in Jaden's eyes. "You really were worried about me weren't you?"

Jaden blinked not sure how to answer when he saw the rays of light shining in the woods. "Uh-oh. Sun's up. Better get back before they notice that we're gone."

"Bye Alexis!" Syrus called out.

Chumley nodded. "Yeah later!"

Riku smiled. "Feel better!"

"See you in class!" Jaden said before turning to walk away. He looked at Danni who shook her head and remained seated by her sister. "Oh and if anyone asks, we were never here!"

Alexis watched them go. _But you were here Jaden…and now I still might be able to save my brother too._

"So…you SURE you don't like him?"

Alexis snapped out of her thoughts and turned to stare at her sister. She was about to yell at her when she saw how exhausted she looked. She stood up in surprise. "Jesus, Danni, what happened to you? We need to get you to Nurse Fontaine's."

Danni pushed herself into a standing position and smiled. "Nope, not going to Nurse Fontaine's."

"But-"

"No. I'm fine. Just fatigued. I'll be fine with some food and rest." Danni started walking away, but called over her shoulder. "Besides, I have a promise to keep!"

* * *

><p>Jesse was asleep in his chair inside the control room. He had sent Rika and Rose back to their dorm as soon as he got the message from Ouran saying to open communications with Kaiba Corps. As soon as Zane and Dante called Kaiba Corps and alerted them to what was going on everyone left except for him. The blunette was snoring away, and didn't hear when the door opened. He only DID wake up when he smelled food and heard a voice.<p>

"Thought I told you not to fall asleep."

The blunette jerked up and sitting in the chair next to him, eating breakfast, was Danni. There was another plate of food on the console in front of Jesse. "Danni! Ya alright?"

Danni nodded. "I'm fine. I was just hungry that's all. I assumed you were too." She motioned to the plate and Jesse gladly grabbed it, his stomach growling.

"What are ya doin' here? Shouldn't you be at Nurse Fontaine's?" Jesse asked with his mouth full so it was hard to understand him.

Danni continued eating and shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Besides…"

"Besides what?" Jesse asked as he continued eating.

"Told you I'd come back." Danni said looking up at the monitors on the wall. Jesse stopped eating to look at the brunette sitting next to him, eating her breakfast. She had just gotten electrocuted, looked exhausted (why, he didn't know, but he guessed it was because of the all-nighter she just pulled), but she still came back. Jesse smiled.

"Yeah…ya did."


	8. Duel and Unusual Punishment

A/N: Looks like we got a little insight onto what Danni's mysterious power is, and we get to see a sensitive side of Jaden! But what happened to Alexis and Danni's brother, and just what ARE the Items of Eternal Light? Hm…we'll fine out! Eventually…Anywho! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or any other shows that I may borrow powers or ideas from!

* * *

><p><strong>Duel and Unusual Punishment<strong>

It was a foggy night, with the lighthouse on, casting a periodical glow over the area. It slightly illuminated the figure of someone walking towards the lighthouse. The light shone on the area and revealed Alexis, and Zane standing with arms crossed near the base of the lighthouse.

Alexis paused mid-step in confusion. "Zane?" The blunette didn't move. "Hello? Earth to Zane." Alexis said moving to stand by him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing…I just felt like being alone." Zane responded.

Alexis stood next to Zane, facing the water. "You know, when Sy enrolled here, I thought you'd feel like that less. Not more."

"Maybe that's because my brother shouldn't be here." Zane retorted. Alexis tossed a look at the Obelisk but decided against lecturing him.

"Come on. Get some rest. We've got training tomorrow and I don't want you half asleep."

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, oh and there was a truck filled with guards driving towards the Slifer dorm. Normal morning, right?<p>

It parked outside the dorm and the guards all piled out, running up the stairs towards the rooms. "Aren't you kids a little too old to be playing war?" Professor Banner muttered coming out of his room rubbing his eyes sleepily. "How about a nice quiet game of charades? Huh?" He looked up in confusion as the guards went to the level above his room. "Oh no. It's the Disciplinary Action Squad! They only show up when a student is in serious trouble! And there headed for Jaden and Danni's room!"

In Jaden's room, said Slifer was asleep soundly. Riku was sprawled in his bed, (half falling off) Syrus was tucked in nicely and snoring lightly, and Chumley was turned on his side sawing logs.

The peace, however, didn't last long.

"Open up! Open this door right now or we'll bust it down!" A female voice shouted as a banging on the door was heard. Chumley pulled the blanket over his head and Riku fell out of bed. Jaden sat up groggily.

"Is that so? You and what army?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"The Disciplinary Actions Squad's army!"

That got Jaden awake. He stood up alert and confused. "Huh? Disciplinary Actions Squad?" He quickly ran over to open the door. A woman wearing a dark green uniform and a military like dark green beret on her head stood in front of him, with guards at either side of her.

"You must be Jaden Yuki. And they must be Syrus Truesdale and Riku Anderson." The woman said pointing to the powder blue haired boy who looked up in confusion and the Anderson boy who was sitting on his butt on the floor, rubbing his head. "The three of you are under campus arrest."

Jaden blinked. "Huh? What'd we do?"

"That will be made more than apparent at the interrogation."

Riku blinked and got up to stand by Jaden and Syrus, looking at the brunette. "For the record…I blame you for this."

"Get dressed now. We will collect Daniela Rhodes."

Syrus looked confused. "Danni too?"

The woman didn't bother to answer as she and the other guards moved to the room next door to theirs, leaving four guards to guard the boy's room. She started banging on the girls door. The loud noise actually woke up a good portion of boys in the dorm who were now standing outside there rooms looking on in confusion as to what was happening. "Open the door!"

"Whose there?" Danni's voice came through the door.

"The Disciplinary Actions Squad!"

"The Disciplinary Actions Squad who?"

The woman ground her teeth. "Stop playing games and open this door before I kick it in." The door immediately opened showing a fully dressed Danni glaring at the woman in front of her. "Daniela Rhodes, correct?"

"No my name is Waldo. Looks like you found me. Would you like a prize?"

"Enough playing around! You are under campus arrest. We're bringing you to interrogation." The woman responded. Danni's face got serious.

"Then looks like I have nothing more to say."

* * *

><p>"WHAT? Suspended?" Jaden, Riku, and Syrus all called out as they stood, along with Danni, inside of the Disciplinary Actions Squad's interrogation room. It consisted of six large screens covering the wall, only three of them on at this point in time. The one on the left showed Crowler, the one in the middle was Chancellor Sheppard and the one on the right was the woman who had placed the four under campus arrest.<p>

"_That's what I suggest. You trespassed into the Abandoned dorm." _The woman pointed out. _"An anonymous letter from one of our faculty members confirms it. You must be punished so an example is set for all the students." _

"_But what kind of example are we setting?"_ Crowler took over. _"That we are a bunch of hard-hearted tyrants? I say we arrange something more sporting."_

"Sporting? What do you mean by that?" Jaden asked.

"_Well, Jaden, off the top of my head how about…you partner up with Syrus, and Daniela with Riku, in a tag duel. Win and your cleared. Lose and your expelled." _

"A tag duel? That sounds sweet!" Jaden cheered.

Syrus winced. "B-But Jaden, he said 'expelled'."

Danni glared at Crowler. "Did you run any of this by our esteemed creator of this school?"

Crowler stiffened. _"I saw no need to seeing as this happened on school grounds, which allows the Disciplinary Actions Squad to take command. Chancellor Sheppard, I believe that the conditions have been excepted."_

Chancellor Sheppard nodded. _"Fine, then I'll arrange some opponents." _

"_Oh, now Chancellor! Don't you fret about that! I'll take care of all the particulars for the event."_ Crowler smiled.

Danni glared up at the screen with the woman on it. "Leave, now."

The woman look appalled. _"Excuse me? I am the head of the Disciplinary Actions Squad and-" _

"And I don't really care." Danni retorted. She looked up at Chancellor Sheppard, her face getting softer. "Chancellor Sheppard, could you please? This is a _sensitive_ conversational topic."

Chancellor Sheppard, getting the hint, nodded. _"Mrs. Kanabara, please leave, if you'd be so kind."_

"_But, Chancellor Sheppard-"_

"_Please, Mrs. Kanabara." _

Mrs. Kanabara glared at Danni before the screen turned blank. Danni smiled thankfully at Chancellor Sheppard. Danni then turned and motioned to the boys beside her. "Dr. Crowler, you know just as well as I do that any potential expulsions or suspensions of anyone in the Black Circles is required to be discussed with Kaiba. Especially two Captain's and two boys; all of us making a fourth of our away team."

"Wait, we do?" Jaden asked counting on his fingers. Riku and Syrus face palmed while Danni simply closed her eyes and shook her head.

Crowler looked down at Danni. _"I thought that there should be an exception made for the very reason that you ARE Black Circles. We give you children liberties that no other students have, and you choose to disobey one of the very few rules we DO give you. You must be punished."_

Danni glared. "That isn't your decision to make!"

"_We already have."_ Crowler responded before his screen went blank. Chancellor Sheppard sighed as his went blank too. Danni growled.

"Damn it, they don't have the authority!" The brunette seethed pacing back and forth.

Riku looked confused. "Wait, WHY don't they have the authority?"

"The Black Circles defend the school, Domino City, Kaibaland, and, no one aside from Alexis and I are supposed to know this but, Kaiba's trying to see if we can be dispatched to places all over the world who are in need of help. When one of us get's into disciplinary trouble he is to be notified immediately to decide what we do to make up for the infraction."

Syrus looked happy for a second. "So that means we should just call Kaiba and tell him what's going on! Then we wont have to duel."

Danni shook her head, looking thoughtful. "No…we wont."

Syrus pouted. "But why not?"

Danni grinned. "I've never had to be bailed out of a situation because of Black Circles. Plus, I want to knock the smug smile off Crowler's face when Riku and I kick some ass."

Riku grinned and Jaden cheered. "Alright! Looks like we all better get our game on!" Jaden shouted pumping a fist in the air. "I wonder how excited the others are gonna be when we tell them?"

* * *

><p>"WHAT?"<p>

Jaden winced and pouted, leaning over to whisper to Danni. "I thought they'd be more excited…"

Danni face palmed.

Jaden, Danni, Riku, and Syrus were all in the meeting room of the Training Facility with the rest of the gang there. They were all either pacing back and forth, sitting on corners of the table, or sitting in their chairs. After Jaden had excitedly explained the dual tag duels that were going to take place and the stakes, everyone had flipped.

"Are ya kiddin' Jay?" Jesse asked incredulously.

Rika looked horrified. "Riku! PLEASE tell me this is a joke."

"Not a joke…sorry Rika." Riku said apologetically.

Ouran groaned and face palmed, starting to pace. "Seriously? You guys got caught?"

"He said that someone wrote an anonymous letter." Nikki explained patting Ouran's shoulder, getting the boy to sit.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Who sent the anonymous letter?"

"A staff member." Syrus said quietly.

Dusk narrowed his eyes. "Crowler?"

Danni snorted. "No doubt. He's been gunning for Jaden since the exhibition duel, and he's pissed at me on more than one occasion."

"Especially since you turned Slifer." Dante added on.

"Definetly."

Bastion shook his head. "This is a most troubling situation."

Mimi looked around at the group. "So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to call Kaiba and tell him what's going on." Alexis informed moving to go to her computer. Danni, closer to the blonde's computer, cut her sister off.

"No, we're not."

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to have Kaiba bail me out." Danni decided.

Alexis crossed her arms and gave her sister a look. "You may not have noticed but your neck isn't the only one out on the chopping block."

Danni didn't even flinched. "I have noticed, that's why I said that I didn't want Kaiba to bail ME out. Have Kaiba pull the others out, and I'll duel the people Crowler brings in."

"A two on one duel?" Zane asked skeptically.

Syrus shook his head. "That hardly seems fair."

"Yeah!" Jaden nodded eagerly. "Especially seeing as I want in on the duel!"

Danni grinned. "Fine, then I'll tag with Jaden, and Riku and Syrus can get off the hook. I don't care how this goes down. Just as long as the three of them are safe and I don't get a get out of jail free card." She turned on her heel and started out the door.

"Be here on time for training later." Alexis called after her. Danni turned and started walking backwards.

"Always am."

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me, Chumley?" Chancellor Sheppard asked sitting at his desk, inside of his office. Chumley stood in front of his desk and shifted from side to side.<p>

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that…that…I was in the Abandoned dorm too! And I should be the one to duel with Jaden!" Chumley said quickly.

"No. It should be me."

Both Chancellor Sheppard and Chumley turned to see Alexis standing in the doorway. Chancellor Sheppard blinked in confusion. Alexis walked up to the desk and sighed. "Look, they were at the Abandoned dorm helping me."

"Duh, that's bogus! Alexis it was so totally my fault." Chumley interrupted trying to take the fall instead of the Queen of Obelisk Blue. "I led them to the Abandoned dorm to check out it's…uh…abandoned cafeteria."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Danni led you there. And she did it because I ASKED her to; to help me find my brother." Alexis leaned in. "And as you know there are certain…_protocols_ to be followed when you make duels with these kinds of circumstances. Please Chancellor, just let me be his partner and I'm sure Dante would pair up with Danni."

Chancellor Sheppard smiled at their attempts but shook his head. "Look, I realize the stacks are very high, and this is a very…_sensitive_ situation, but the team-ups have been set. Danni and Riku are partners and Syrus is Jaden's partner and I'm sure that he'll do fine."

Chumley and Alexis both shared a worried look.

* * *

><p>"<em>What did he say?" <em>Seto Kaiba asked from the screen as he looked down at Alexis. Alexis had gone back to the Control Room after talking to Chancellor Sheppard and immediately called Kaiba. Alexis shook her head.

"No dice. Chancellor Sheppard said the pairs have been set and there was nothing more that he could do. Anything you could do Seto?"

_"I could fire the teaching staff." _Kaiba growled in sheer annoyance before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. _"And Danni doesn't want to get a free pass? And this Jaden kid actually wants to duel?" _

"Yeah, they're both set on it."

"_I can't stop them from dueling, if they want to. But, I __**would**__ like to see how some of the newest recruits duel. And it would be very entertaining to watch your sister kick some ass for what Crowler did." _

Alexis rolled her eyes. "So the duel's still on?"

"_The duel's on." _

* * *

><p>Chumley hadn't even taken two steps into the dorm before he was attacked by Syrus. "Did he say yes? Oh please tell me that he said yes! If I'm Jaden's partner I'll get us BOTH expelled."<p>

Chumley looked apologetically. "I'm sorry Syrus but, I even lied and told the Chancellor that I was the one that led you to the dorm."

Jaden laughed while looking through his cards. "Well, you did lead us to it's cafeteria."

"Hey, why aren't you worried Jaden? Aren't you scared that I'm gonna get us kicked out?" Syrus asked.

Jaden shook his head, his eyes never leaving his cards. "Nah, I wouldn't want any other partner."

"What are you nuts?" Syrus exclaimed causing Jaden to look up.

"Look Syrus, we're going to go out there, duel our best and win the match! Know why?" Jaden questioned Syrus who just shook his head. Jaden stood up in determination. "Cause you and I are going to work out all our kinks right now! Now, go and grab your deck buddy! Cause we're going to duel!"

* * *

><p>Riku knocked on the door to Danni's room and shifted, waiting for the girl to answer the door. He knocked again, louder this time. "Hey Danni, it's Riku. I wanted to talk to you."<p>

"Come on in Riku! The doors unlocked!"

Riku opened the door and nearly screamed as he saw knives whiz by his head and hit the door frame. "You almost killed me!"

Danni smiled and rolled her eyes putting another knife down on her table, dusting her hands off. "I wasn't going to hit you. I never miss."

"You practice even before training?" Riku questioned going to sit on her bed as Danni grabbed her knife, preparing to throw it at small targets located around her room. Her room was the same as his room, with the exception of knife marks and targets on the walls of the room.

Danni shrugged and threw a knife at a target, expertly hitting it in the bulls eye, while looking at Riku. "I practice whenever I can."

"You don't practice dueling?"

Two more bulls eyes. "Never need to."

Riku laughed. "Doesn't look like you need much practice for knife throwing either."

Danni smiled and leaned against her deck. "Nope. Now, I'm assuming you stopped by cause of the duel?"

Riku nodded getting to the point. "I just thought we should get a feel for each other's strengths and strategies, you know so we're better prepared."

Danni nodded thinking of it before she smirked grabbing her duel disk. "Better idea. Let's have a duel!"

"Let's have a what now?"

* * *

><p>Jaden and Syrus stood facing each other on a few rocks just by the beach. Chumley stood on the cliff above them. "Alright guys remember, this is just practice for your upcoming tag team match so go easy!" Chumley called out to the two boys on the rocks below. Syrus looked nervous while Jaden was grinning broadly. "Of course…I don't think Jaden even KNOWS how to go easy."<p>

"That's probably a good thing."

Chumley turned around in surprise and saw Alexis walking towards him. "What do you mean?"

Alexis stopped to stand beside him, crossing her arms and looking down at the two duelists. "I mean, I know Crowler and he's not going to match them up with any pushovers. Both Syrus and Jaden are going to need to be at their very best. Cause if their not, they'll both be expelled."

Jaden grinned. "Alright Syrus, get your game on buddy! And let's have some fun!"

"Sure…fun. I guess we might as well squeeze some in…before we get kicked out of here." Syrus muttered.

Jaden looked up confused. "What was that?"

"Uh…nothing."

"Okay! Then let's duel!" Jaden shouted enthusiastically. Syrus sighed.

"Yeah, yeah…let's duel."

**Jaden: 4000 LP**

**Syrus: 4000 LP**

"Alright Sy! Here I come!" Jaden drew his card and smiled. "Sweet! I summon **Elemental Hero Avian** in attack mode!" The winged hero appeared on the field in front of Jaden. "And I'll also throw down a facedown! Your go."

**Elemental Hero Avian: 1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

Syrus drew his card. "Alright…let's see." He muttered unenthusiastically." Seeing the monster he just drew, he perked up. _Ooh! My __**Patroid**__ can beat Jaden's __**Avian**__! _Syrus thought to himself.

"Hey! What's that smile about? You got something?" Jaden asked happily.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Syrus's lips. "Well, yeah I think I do! **Patroid** attack mode!" A duel monster that looked like a police car with arms, legs, and a face appeared at the field.

**Patroid: 1200 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Go! **Siren Smasher**!" Syrus shouted. Syrus's monster started to drive over to **Avian** with a red siren flashing. Jaden smiled.

"Not so fast! I got a trap! **Negate** attack!" Waves of energy flew from in front of **Avian** and hit **Patroid** forcing the police car to move back to Syrus's side of the field.

"Aw man! I should've guessed your facedown was a trap." Syrus pouted.

"Duh. Sy walked right into that one." Chumley commented from his spot on the cliff. A meowing got Chumley's attention and looked down and saw Pharaoh rubbing against his leg. Chumley picked up the cat and began petting it.

Alexis sighed. "This is a bind. There's no way they'll win the tag match if Sy plays like this."

Syrus was sitting with his back to Jaden drawing in the dirt with his finger. "Oh boy, don't you think dirt is just the coolest Jaden?"

"Sy, don't crack up yet, you just made one mistake that's all." Jaden said to Syrus.

Syrus got up and turned around. "Yeah, coming to this school."

"No Sy, you just forgot to use **Patroid's** special power is all. He let's you check out one of your opponents facedown cards once per turn. You could've seen my trap." Jaden pointed out.

Syrus shut his eyes. "Yeah, I know I'm no good! I don't belong here!"

Jaden blinked in confusion. "Whoa there, I didn't mean anything like that."

"I-I know you didn't Jaden. I know you were trying to help, it's just that…"

Jaden shook his head. "No, your right. I shouldn't but in. We're opponents right now and from here on out we ought to act like it!" Jaden said getting fired up as he drew his card. "Game on! I summon **Elemental Hero Sparkman** in attack mode! And now, I'll have my **Sparkman** attack **Patroid**!"

**Elemental Hero Sparkman: 1600 ATK/1400 DEF**

**Patroid: 1200 ATK/1200 DEF**

**Sparkman** made an electrical type javelin with his hands and threw it at **Patroid** destroying the monster.

**Jaden: 4000 LP**

**Syrus: 3600 LP**

"And now **Avian**! Attack Sy!** Wind Storm Strike**!" Avian flew forwards and used his large wings to blow a powerful gust of wind at Syrus, knocking him onto his butt.

**Jaden: 4000 LP**

**Syrus: 2600 LP**

"Last, I'll throw down a facedown. And that's it!" Jaden smiled.

Syrus sat up and looked over at Jaden a smile on the little blunette's face. "Can I crack up now? I just got nailed on both of our turns! I can't win!"

"Of course you can win Syrus! You just have to believe in yourself!" Alexis called out to the Slifer.

Chumley nodded. "She's right Syrus! Don't give up! I mean duh, Syrus, that's the first thing they teach you in freshman dueling class! I should know! I had to take it twice!"

Syrus looked up and nodded. "They're right. I can't give up the match so soon. Especially since I'm not dueling for myself, but for Jaden too!" Syrus got his game face on. "And the best thing I can do for him right now…is to take him down!"

"Come on Sy! You can do this!" Alexis cheered.

Chumley added on. "Totally Sy! We believe in you! But you gotta believe in yourself! Duh!"

Alexis smiled and looked at Chumley. "You know Chumley, your pretty good with words of encouragement."

"Yeah, well I got all kinds of books on self-motivation. For some reason my dad keeps getting em for me."

Alexis blinked. "Yeah…I wonder why. Anyway, at least Syrus is playing in the duel now, rather than the dirt. Nice job."

Chumley smiled. "Well, thank you."

"No problem. But the question is, HOW will he play."

Syrus drew his card and looked at his hand. _Alright, I don't have a monster that can take on Jaden right now, so I'll have to use a different strategy…_ Syrus looked up, a determined look in his eyes. "I'm throwing down the spell card **Pot of Greed**! And now I'll use it's magical charm to draw two additional cards from my deck!" Syrus drew his cards and stiffened seeing one of them.

_**Power Bond**__! _Syrus exclaimed in his head.

Jaden, noticing the change in the blunette's face, tilted his head to the side. _Judging by the look on Syrus's face he must've just drawn a sweet card._

_**Power Bond **__is like __**Polymerization **__only better. With it any machine type fusion monster I summon, it's attack points are doubled. But oh well…I'm not good enough to play a card this strong. At least not according to my brother. I'll never forget that day…It was back in grade school. I was dueling this bully, to show him I couldn't be pushed around._ Syrus thought to himself.

_Flashback _

"_Alright! Your going down!" Syrus exclaimed drawing a card. It just so happened to be __**Power Bond**__. _

_Awesome! __**Power Bond**__! The card my brother gave me! I'll win for sure now!_

"_Quit your stalling you little pipsqueak! You know your going to lose, so just get it over with already!"_ _The bully yelled at Syrus._

_Syrus grinned. "That's what you think! But your wrong! This duel's mine!"_

"_Yeah right! The only thing that's going to be yours is a sever butt kicking!"_

_Syrus laughed. "Sorry, but I'm done being scared of all your nasty threats! Do ya hear that? I'm not afraid of you anymore! No why?" Syrus asked getting ready to throw down his card. "Because I'm going to be the one that takes you-"_

"_Stop!"_

_Syrus fell in surprise. "Hey! Who said that?" Syrus looked up to see Zane walking towards the bully, with his hands in his pocket. "Huh? Zane?"_

"_This duel never happened, got it? Just take this and walk away." Zane ordered handing the bully a rare card. _

_The bully grinned. "Nice card. You got yourself a deal." _

"_What are you doing, Zane? I was about to win this duel with the card you gave me!" Syrus exclaimed as the bully left._

"_No Syrus, you weren't. And I have never given you that card had I known you'd misplay it, like you were about to." _

"_Misplay it? I was not!"_

_Zane shook his head. "Yes you were. This was the facedown card your opponent had on the field Syrus." Zane held up __**Spellbinding Circle**__._

_Syrus blinked. "__**Spellbinding Circle**__?"_

"_That's right. A very powerful trap card. And when it's sprung, the monster that it ensnares can neither attack now change it's battle mode. So you would've summoned your fusion monster with __**Power Bond**__ and it's attack points would have doubled. But then __**Spellbinding Circle**__ would have prevented you from attacking with him. And then you would've been left taking a hit to your life points at the end of your turn for having used __**Power Bond**__." Syrus bit his lip, trying not to cry in embarrassment. "You weren't thinking Syrus. You didn't take into account the facedown card. And you didn't take into account __**Power Bond's**__ effect. Sure you know how to __**use**__ the card, but there's more to dueling then simply that!" _

_End Flashback_

Syrus sighed looking at **Power Bond**. "Just looking at this card again gives me the chills. And what did he mean how to use it wasn't enough?" Syrus asked closing his eyes in frustration.

Jaden looked confused. _Syrus sure is struggling with his move._ "Hey! You alright there Sy?"

That snapped Syrus out of it. He shook his head and grabbed **Polymerization** instead of **Power Bond**. "I'm going to play this spell card! **Polymerization**! And I'll use it to fuse together the **Gyroid **and **Steamroid **I have in my hand to create the **Steam Gyroid**!" The two monsters appeared on the field before the were sucked into the blue fusing portal. They came out seconds later as one monster, that looked like a train with propellers around it's middle.

**Steam Gyroid: 2200 ATK/1600 DEF**

"Alright **Steam Gyroid**, it's time to get Locomotive! Attack! **Drain Twister**!" Syrus ordered. Syrus's monster flew at **Avian**, and using it's propellers, hit the hero and destroyed him, causing Jaden to fall to the ground.

**Jaden: 2800 LP**

**Syrus: 2600 LP**

"Gotcha! Had enough practice?" Syrus said confidently before he heard a laughing. "Huh?" He looked over and saw Jaden laughing.

"What are you talking about, 'have I had enough'? You know the old saying Sy! 'No Pain No Gain'! And for what I have planned, you stand to gain a lot! Alright Syrus, you may be one of my best pals, but now we're rivals and I've got the cards to treat you like one! Here goes! I activate the spell card **Polymerization**! **Elemental Hero Sparkman** and **Elemental Hero Clayman** unite!" The two **Elemental Heroes **flew into the sky causing an electrical charge. "And now here he comes! **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant**!"

**Elemental Hero Thunder Giant: 2400 ATK/1500 DEF**

Pharaoh jumped out of Chumley's hands as the sky darkened and lightening struck and walked away. "That cat's got the right idea." Alexis commented.

Chumley rolled his eyes. "Come on Alexis it's just another monster."

"No it's not. **Thunder Giant** can destroy one monster the turn he's summoned if that monster original attack points are less then his own." Alexis explained. Of course she was very familiar with **Thunder Giant** seeing as it was the very monster Jaden had used to defeat her in their duel.

"Really? It looks like practice may be getting out early for Syrus then." Syrus looked up in shock as the **Thunder Giant** flew down onto the field and let out a battle cry.

"Okay **Thunder Giant**, take out **Steam Gyroid**!" Lightening rained down at destroyed **Steam Gyroid**. Syrus looked up and pouted.

"Aw man! That leaves me completely defenseless!"

"Yeah it does! But I'm not done yet! **Burstinatrix**, I summon you in attack mode!" The red clad female **Elemental Hero** appeared on the field and flew around before floating in front of Jaden.

**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix: 1200 ATK/800 DEF**

"Now comes for the tag attack! **Thunder Giant: Voltaic Thunder**!" Jaden ordered the attack. **Thunder Giant** shot a ball of electricity at Syrus, shocking the little blunette.

**Jaden: 2800 LP**

**Syrus: 200 LP**

"Now **Burstinatrix** attack! **Flare Storm**!" The female hero put her hands together and created a fireball, hurling it at Syrus, causing the small Slifer to fall to the ground.

**Jaden: 2800 LP**

**Syrus: 0 LP**

Jaden smiled and gave Syrus his signature pose. "And that would be game. That was a good duel Syrus!"

Syrus pushed himself to a sitting position, a pout on his face. "I don't know about that. I didn't put up too much of a fight Jaden."

Jaden walked over to help Syrus up. "What are you talking about? Sure I was able to pull it out in the end but you made some sweet moves! You ought to be proud!"

"Yeah…"

"Although, I got to admit, I'm curious about something. What was that one card you drew but didn't play? You looked so excited about it." Jaden said grabbing the cards from Syrus's hand, to the blunette boys dismay. Jaden saw the card and looked shocked. "**Power Bond**? Why didn't you use it? You would've doubled **Steam Gyroid's** attack points. You'd have had one tough monster! You know on second thought, for my sake, I'm glad you didn't use it!" Jaden joked.

Syrus got to his feet saddened. "You don't understand. My bro says I'm not good enough to use it, and it's clear I'll never be! And you'll never be able to win the tag team duel if I'm your partner!" Syrus exclaimer grabbing his cards back and running off. Jaden blinked.

"Sy! Wait!"

"Sy!" Chumley shouted running to go and try to catch Syrus. Jaden was about to run after him, but he used his teleportation power and disappeared.

Alexis sighed and looked down at the brunette Slifer standing there dumbstruck. She flew down off the cliff to land next to him. "I guess practice doesn't always make for perfect, huh Jaden? At least when it's with Syrus, it seems."

Jaden looked confused. "I don't get it, he's such a cool guy. I wish he could just see what I see. That the only thing that's holding him back is himself. I mean he had this primo card all set to play and he doesn't use it, and why? Cause his brother said not to!"

Alexis visibly flinched back and her eyes widened in shock. "What is it Alexis? Am I missing something here?"

"Yeah, Zane's going to have a lot of explaining to do to me later. He told me that he thinks Syrus doesn't belong here. You may not know but Zane's a third year Obelisk Blue and number tw- I mean…number one duelist at the Academy. He's big man on campus."

Jaden smiled. "Well, I'll tell you Alexis, he may be big man on campus, but he's not very good to Syrus. Man, I wonder what happened between them? They never seem to talk…" Jaden said looking off at the sea. Alexis watched him for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"Jaden, don't pry."

Jaden smirked. "Oh, I wont pry. I'll duel Zane to find out what's up!"

"Jaden, your not listening. Dueling wise, nobody messes with Zane." Alexis explained.

"They do when their tag partner's not dueling up to snuff cause of him. Besides I wanna see how I stack up! Against the number one duelist and the lieutenant of the Roses!"

Alexis face palmed. "Does everything I just say go in one ear and out the other with you?"

"Sorry what was that Alexis?" Jaden teased. Alexis smiled slightly and shook her head.

_Well, if he wont listen… _"Go get him Jaden." Alexis encouraged.

Jaden smiled and pumped his fist in the air. "Alright Zane, I like you and all, but watch out! I'm coming for you!"

Alexis couldn't help but laugh. "Alright Jaden, settle down. We have training in a few minutes. We need to find Sy and get ready."

Jaden pouted. "Aw…I was going to find Zane and duel him!"

Alexis smiled at his enthusiasm but rolled her eyes at his whining. "Come on Jaden, you can duel him tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Uhh…are you sure you want to do this? You know we could just sit down and go through each other's decks." Riku offered to the sole female Slifer. To be honest he was a bit intimidated that he'd have to go up against one of the top five ranked duelists in the school. It really didn't help much that she caught him off guard, randomly asking for a duel.<p>

The two were standing near the school with their duel disks strapped onto their arms. Danni grinned evilly. "Where's the fun in that? Come on, it'll be interesting!"

Riku looked unsure. "I don't know…"

Danni pouted. "What? You DON'T want to see what my deck is all about? I mean really, I know I'D be curious to know what's in someone's deck whose only ever lost five duels in her life."

Riku couldn't help keep a smirk off his face. "Very true. Let's see if I can make that record six duels in your life!"

"That's the spirit!" Danni smirked.

"DUEL!"

**Riku: 4000 LP**

**Danni: 4000 LP**

"Normally I'd say 'ladies first' but in this situation, I don't think you need any more of an edge then you already have, so I'll start it off!" Riku said drawing his card. He looked at his hand and smiled. "Alright! I'll start off by summoning **Masked Dragon** and place two cards face down! Now I'll turn it over to you. Let's see what you got Danni!"

**Masked Dragon: 1400 ATK/1100 DEF**

Danni smiled at the white and red dragon floating on Riku's side of the field. There was something about her smile though. It was a genuine smile. It wasn't a forced smile, or a 'you're an idiot' smile, it was a real smile. But as soon as it came, it disappeared.

"Oh trust me, I've got plenty! I'll start my turn off by summoning **Temple Guard**! And with him I think I'll throw down a face down!" A brunette man decked in golden, Spartan-like, armor and a sword in his arm appeared on the field, starring down the **Masked Dragon**.

**Temple Guard: 1200 ATK/1600 DEF**

Riku looked at the card in confusion. "I've never heard of that card before."

"Yeah, a lot of people haven't. A majority of the cards in my deck are ones that people have never seen or heard of before." Danni stated proudly. Riku looked amazed and Danni smirked, feeling the need to explain. "I…uh…won a contest when I was younger and got brand new cards that no one else has but me."

"That is so awesome!" Riku exclaimed. "I'm SO rubbing this in Jesse's face when I see him later! Dueling one of the top five duelists in the school AND going up a deck of new cards that no ones ever seen? He's going to be SO jealous!"

Danni rolled her eyes. "I take that as a compliment, but it's your turn."

"Oh, right. Well, I think that since I have no idea what I'm up against, I should start putting up some barriers between you and my life points, so I summon **Red Eyes Black Chick** in defense attack mode! And now, I'll have both of my monsters attack you! **Masked Dragon** take out her temple guard!"

The dragon monster flew out at Danni's monster and bit his shoulder, causing the armored man to scream out in pain before being destroyed.

**Riku: 4000 LP**

**Danni: 3800 LP**

"Now, **Red Eyes Black Chick** attack her directly!" The little dragon sent a fireball directly at the Dahlia but Danni didn't flinch once as it connected.

**Riku: 4000 LP**

**Danni: 3000 LP**

Riku smiled at the decent sized dent he made in the Dahlia's life points. "And I think I'll end things there."

Danni's face was calm and pensive as she studied the field. _He attacked with both his monsters, but didn't seem to account for the face down card I have. So either he is jumping the gun…or he thinks he can counteract it._ Danni systematically broke it down to herself. "Well Riku, it looks like you've left me defenseless. We'll have to do something about that. And thanks to **Temple Guard's** special effect, I can do just that. Whenever my **Temple Guard** is sent to the graveyard I'm allowed to summon a monster with 1500 attack points or below, so come on out my ever faithful furry compadre **Timberwolf**!" A large brown wolf appeared on the field and snarled at Riku's dragons before hopping back and nuzzling Danni's leg affectionately.

**Timberwolf: 1500 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Aw, hey buddy, I missed you too."

"**Who is this young pest who threatens you with these overgrown birds?"** **Timberwolf** snarled.

Danni pouted and crouched down to be at eyelevel. "**Timberwolf** this is just a friendly practice duel. That's my friend Riku. Say 'hi'."

The large wolf looked over at Riku and nodded (the youngest Anderson brother looking completely giddy with excitement) before leaning closer to whisper to Danni. **"Anyone who threatens you should not be considered a friend."**

Danni rolled her eyes and scratched behind the big wolf's ears. "Your always so overprotective. Anyways, continuing on with my turn, **Timberwolf** has a very interesting special ability which I'm sure that you're familiar with. It's the same ability that Jesse's **Amethyst Cat **has."

Riku paled. "Oh no."

"Oh yes. Now by halving **Timberwolf's **attack points, he can attack you directly!" The large wolf grinned maliciously.

**Timberwolf: 750 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Go and take a bite out of his life points!" **Timberwolf** hopped over Riku's dragons and snapped his large jaws on Riku's leg, causing the boy to cry out in pain.

"OW HE BIT MY LEG! THAT FREAKING HURT!"

**Riku: 3250 LP**

**Danni: 3000 LP**

Danni shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. "It's a direct attack. It's supposed to hurt." **Timberwolf** jumped back to Danni's side of the field, chuckling. "Although he really isn't supposed to enjoy it that much."

"You talk to your monsters?" Riku asked curiously. Danni raised an eyebrow an obvious 'what's it to you?' face on. Riku put his hands in front of his face. "No, no! No insult meant by it. It's just Jesse and Jaden do the same all the time, I just thought it was only them who do it."

Danni blinked. "Oh, well, yeah I talk to them. They're…my friends." Danni tossed a loving look at **Timberwolf**, the large wolf returning the gesture with a nudge to her leg. Danni shook her head, her face becoming a mask once again. "Anyway, you never let me finish my turn. I'm going to place two more cards facedown then turn it over to you. Your move."

Riku was still rubbing his leg as he drew his card. "Okay, I'm going to activate the spell card **Pot of Greed** which allows me to draw two additional cards from my deck." Riku smirked at the card he just drew. "Now I'm going to sacrifice my **Red Eyes Black Chick **in order to summon my **Red Eyes Black Dragon**!" Riku shouted as his **Chick** disappeared and was replaced with his much larger dragon. "And on top of you having to face down my **Red Eyes**, I'm going to activate the spell card **Dragon's Gunfire**! Since I have a face up dragon on my side of the field, this means I can inflict 800 life points worth of damage to you!" Once again a red energy ball flew at Danni with not so much of a batted eye from the Captain. Her nonchalant demeanor was starting to rattle Riku a bit.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon: 2400 ATK/2000 DEF**

**Riku: 3250 LP**

**Danni: 2200 LP**

"That's it for now. Your move. I'll make a suggestion. You may want to make this turn count or you wont survive the next one. My monsters have enough attack points to end this duel!" Riku announced happily. Danni raised an eyebrow, a ghost of a smirk on her face.

"Look who got cocky all of a sudden. Well, I think I'll take your suggestion and activate one of my face down cards: **Unequal Trade**! I can only activate this card when you have both more monsters on your side of the field, and more life points than I do. This card allows me to summon a monster from my deck and to destroy one of your monsters! Sorry to do this Riku, but I choose your **Red Eyes**!"

Riku grinned. "Not so fast! I activate my face down card **Mystical Space Typhoon**!"

Danni smirked. "As if I didn't see that one coming. That's why I had this little baby waiting. It's a spell card called **Deal of Desperation**! All I have to do is pay 1000 life points in order to negate the effects of your **Mystical Space Typhoon**!"

Riku cringed.

**Riku: 3250 LP**

**Danni: 1200 LP**

"Now, it's time to say goodbye to your **Red Eyes**!" Riku's **Red Eyes** was destroyed as a hole opened beneath it's feet and sucked it into a portal, causing an explosion. Danni smirked and took out her deck, searching for a card and then taking it out. "Now, it's time to say hello to my monster!** Hado of the Sacred Arts**!" A man with white hair violet eyes tan skin and black robes billowing robes appeared beside **Timberwolf**. He also had a black and gold headdress giving him a powerful and intimidating look.

**Hado of the Sacred Arts: 2200 ATK/1500 DEF**

"Now, **Timberwolf** destroy **Masked Dragon**!" Danni ordered. The large wolf jumped over and snapped it' jaws at the red and white dragon, destroying it.

**Riku: 3150 LP**

**Danni: 1200 LP**

"Hold it! You just activated my **Masked Dragon's** special effect. I get to summon a monster from my deck and I choose my **Armed Dragon LV3**!"

**Armed Dragon LV3: 1200 ATK/900 DEF**

Danni nodded. "I'm well aware of **Masked Dragon's **special ability. But more on that later. I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"Finally." Riku muttered. All in one turn Danni managed to destroy his **Red Eyes**, force him to use his facedown, and gained a very powerful monster on her side of the field. "Hm…I'll summon **Twin-Headed Behemoth** in defense mode and activate the spell card **Stamping Destruction** to destroy one of your facedown cards! And I choose the one on your left!" Danni's left facedown card flipped up showing **Malevolent Nuzzler** before it was destroyed. "And that's not all this card does! It also inflicts 500 points of damage on you!" Danni smirked as a ball of energy flew out of the card and hit her in the chest and she pretended to yawn.

**Riku: 3150 LP**

**Danni: 700 LP**

"That's all I got for now."

Danni shook her head, a small smile on her face. "It's been fun Riku, but I'm afraid I've got to end this duel. You really should have chosen the other card." Riku looked at the girl in confusion. "I activate **Lightening Vortex**!"

"Oh crud. I REALLY picked the wrong card." Riku muttered flinching at the card. Danni smirked.

"No need to explain this card then, huh? I discard one card from my hand in order to destroy all your monsters!" As Danni slipped a card into her graveyard the sky got darker as two lightening bolts struck both of Riku's monsters, destroying them. "Now, I'll have both my **Timberwolf** and my **Hado of the Sacred Arts** attack you directly and end this duel!"

**Timberwolf: 1500 ATK/1000 DEF**

**Hado of the Sacred Arts: 2200 ATK/1500 DEF**

**Riku: 0 LP**

**Danni: 700 LP**

"Looks like my record still stands." Danni smirked crossing her arms. Riku blinked, letting the lose soak in before his face exploded into a grin.

"That was a great duel! Man, you're great! You finished me off in four turns! Wow, Jesse's so going to hate me for getting to duel you first!" Riku complimented.

Danni raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You Anderson boys are odd aren't you?"

"Yup!"

Danni rolled her eyes. "I thank you for the compliment, but training is going to start soon. We better get going."

Riku grinned as they started walking towards the school. "We're SO going to win the tag duel."

"Oh, definetly."


	9. For the Sake of Syrus

A/N: So we finally get to see Danni's deck! Well, a portion of it at least! Almost all her cards are original cards that I came up with, with a few of them being from the show. I wanted to give her a deck all her own instead of stealing other people's decks, like I normally do, loll. Anywho, Jaden's plotting a duel with Zane and now that Danni has dueled Riku, a certain southern blunette is bound to come begging for a duel. Let's see how this all works out! Especially with a new mission coming their way!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any other show I may have borrowed powers or ideas from.

* * *

><p><strong>For the Sake of Syrus<strong>

"Alright, now Derek and Cassie you two are in charge. Make sure everyone is doing what they're supposed to be doing." Alexis asked two of her new recruits. Even though they were newbie they were the ones who actually were able to follow directions and do the training.

Derek was a tall boy with short brown hair and green eyes. He was an Obelisk. Cassie was a short girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes in the Ra dorm.

Cassie and Derek nodded. "Okay, boys over here. We'll be working on weight lifting, I guess." Derek announced, unsure.

Cassie looked thoughtful. "And we'll work on sparring." Both Roses turned to look at Alexis and Zane standing by the door, both who nodded in agreement. As soon as the two newbies got the group started Zane and Alexis walked out of the Rose training room to look at the crowd of people waiting outside. Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"Now as for you all…"

Jaden was shouting out a duel challenge to Zane. Riku was rubbing it in that he got to duel Danni before Jesse. Jesse was arguing with his younger brother (Rika and Ouran trying to get them both to settle down) and trying to get Danni to duel him. Danni was shaking her head and telling Jesse that she didn't have time to duel and getting annoyed at Dante who kept saying that a Lily didn't deserve to duel a Dahlia. Mimi was slapping Dante in the back of the head, while Dusk, Rose, and Nikki all watched the chaos in amusement. Syrus was hiding slightly behind Nikki to avoid his brother's gaze.

Alexis held her hands up. "Okay! Okay! From the top! What's going on?"

* * *

><p>"Quiet! One at a time!" Alexis shouted inside of the control room. She had moved the crowd into there (startling Bastion who was reading and Chazz who was going through his deck). As soon as she had moved them, everyone had started talking all at once, all with the exception of the innocent bystanders and Danni who was simply rolling her eyes. "Jaden, I already know what you want to ask but you'll need to fill out a duel request form." Jaden pouted and looked ready to argue but Alexis kept talking. "I know it sucks but that's just the way it is. Now, onto the Anderson kids, what's your problem?"<p>

"He's just mad because I got to duel Danni first." Riku said smugly looking up at his older brother.

"Riku!" Rika hissed at her twin standing at his side, thoroughly annoyed at how he was gloating. Jesse glared and looked to his younger brother. Ouran, making sure that a family feud didn't break out (which normally happens in the Anderson household), stepped in between his two brothers and placed his hands on Jesse's shoulder, pushing him back.

"I had dibs on duelin' her first!" Jesse argued. Riku shrugged.

"Sorry bro, that's the way cookie crumbles."

"Ya lil' brat!"

"Okay! Enough!" Alexis shouted out causing the Andersons to stop shouting at each other. The blonde captain sat down at a seat and rubbed her temples. She was starting to develop a headache. "So what's the problem here? Danni just dueled Riku?"

"Now Jesse wants to duel Danni." Rika explained. Ouran nodded.

"And Danni said no."

"Yeah! I don't know why she'll duel Riku but not duel me!" Jesse pouted crossing his arms.

Danni gave him an apologetic look. "Look cowboy, it's nothing personal but, I don't have time for another duel right now."

"Aw why not?" Jesse asked pouting like a child, now his attention on the brunette Slifer behind him instead of trying to kill his younger, gloating, brother. This caused Rika and Ouran to sigh in relief and step back, their jobs now done.

"Because I've got to prepare for the tag duel with your brother, I've got to run my Dahlia's training which, by the way, you're distracting me from, I have to get my individual training in later, and I run patrols tonight. I've got a pretty packed schedule."

There was a beeping noise at the computer which everyone, excluding Bastion who went to see what the source of the noise was, ignored.

"We can duel while ya're runnin' patrols! I can help ya!" Jesse suggested.

Danni looked to think about it for a second. Dante snorted. "I don't see why your even considering it. He's a chump."

"Dante!" Mimi hissed.

"Excuse me? Care to repeat that?" Jesse asked his jaw setting as he turned to look at the green haired boy leaning against the table a few feet away.

Dante got up and smirked. "I said you're a chump."

"Dante." Danni said in a warning tone.

Jesse, thoroughly annoyed and peeved at the green haired boy who had absolutely NOTHING to do with the conversation he and Danni were just having, walked up to the boy so they were a few inches from each other, glaring. "Why don't we just step outside and we'll find out just who the chump is?"

"Jesse." Danni said now addressing the southern boy.

Dante smirked. "Time and place Anderson."

Danni quickly moved from her spot to in between the two boys, placing a hand on each of their chests and pushing them away from each other. "Dante! Jesse! Cool it both of you!" Both boys continued to glare at each other.

"Why did you even make him a Captain, Danni? What use can he be to us?" Dante asked.

"Dante that's enough!" Danni shouted at him. Jesse was about to move closer, looking about ready to throw blows when Danni pushed him back again, making sure to keep a hand on his chest just in case he tried something. "Jesse, don't you even start. As for you Dante, he's a Captain. That's all you need to know on the subject. Don't let me catch you ever start this conversation again. You've got sparring with me later."

"_And THIS is what the Black Circles do in their downtime? I was hoping that there would be training going on." _

Everyone turned their attention to the screen to see the image of Chancellor Sheppard on the large computer screen on the wall. Everyone was thoroughly confused as to how Chancellor Sheppard's face managed to get on the screen before they looked to Bastion, who was sitting by the computer, grinning sheepishly. "It was beeping, so I decided to answer it."

"What can we do for you Chancellor Sheppard?" Alexis asked.

"You giving us a mission?" Ouran asked excitedly. Nikki rolled her eyes and elbowed his side. Causing the boy to pout and wince.

"_I am giving out a mission, but not to the Lilies. Seto Kaiba wants the Dahlias ASAP for a recon mission. Quickly get changed into your clothes and then head out to the jet. It's already prepared. The details have been sent to your DAP's. Over and out."_

The screen went blank and four DAP's began beeping. Danni looked to Alexis and Zane. "Mind if I borrow Zane to make sure my Dahlia's keep in line?"

"Feel free. You wouldn't mind, would you Zane?" Alexis asked. Zane smiled.

"Not at all."

Danni nodded before turning to look at Rika and Mimi. "You both go get changed and then head to the jet. I'll catch up."

Rika looked confused as she and Mimi started walking out. "Why is she staying behind?"

Mimi grinned. "Cause Dante's going to get in trouble."

As soon as they left Danni turned to Dante. "Apologize. Now."

"I'm sorry Danni." Dante said. Danni glared.

"You know damn well I didn't mean me."

Dante glared at Jesse who still looked annoyed. "Sorry." Dante forced sarcastically.

"Get moving." Danni ordered motioning to the door. Dante ran a hand through his hair before snorting and walking out. Danni sighed and looked around the room.

"I apologize for his outburst. I'll take steps to make sure it doesn't happen again." She turned to Jesse. "Sorry cowboy, but looks like your going to have to take a rain check for that duel. And try to keep your temper in check." Danni suggested before walking out.

"Yo, what was that all about?" Ouran asked looking at his younger brother. "You looked like you were ready to punch Dante out."

Jesse pouted like a child and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well if he wasn't bein' a jerk I wouldn't have wanted to."

"Doesn't give you an excuse, Jesse." Riku chastised. Jaden laughed.

"Come on. After living with your brother for so many years you should know he gets like that when he's pushed. It's just part of his southern-ness…or something like that."

Jesse grinned a bit, his happy demeanor returning. Chazz, who was silent throughout the entire situation snorted and decided to walk out. He, for one, thought that Dante had the right idea. Second rate duelists didn't deserve to duel a captain. But of course, he wouldn't voice this opinion in front of his captain. The ebony haired Obelisk walked out of the control room, intent on finding his green haired friend.

Jaden looked at Chazz leaving but simply shrugged before turning back to Alexis. "So…Alexis…about that-"

"You still have to fill out a duel request form.

"Aw man…"

* * *

><p>Jaden, after their training sessions, walked towards the Card Shack while thinking of his duel with Syrus a few hours before, and how Zane didn't think his brother should be a duelist. He walked into the Card Shack and quickly went over to the desk grabbing a pencil and one of the forms that was set up on the desk for students who wanted duels.<p>

Jaden got to work filling out the form and sighed. _I can't believe Zane was saying that stuff to Sy, and he seemed like such a cool guy. No wonder Sy has zero confidence. If my brother told me I wasn't good enough to use some card I'd be insecure too. But that's all about to change. Hm…I wonder, if you spell Zane with two 'n's._

Jaden continued filling out the form. "These duel request forms are such a drag."

At that very moment Crowler walked into the Card Shack and saw Jaden sitting at the desk scribbling away. He walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder. "A duel request form?" Crowler said taking said form from Jaden, who pouted and argued a bit. "Planning a duel, are we? Against whom?" Crowler looked at the form for a second before his face shone shock. "You must be joking."

Jaden held his hand out for the form. "No, actually, I'm not. I'm taking Zane on to help Syrus get over his confidence problems so he'll be ready for our upcoming tag match."

"Ah yes of course! The big tag team match! The one where if you lose you'll both be expelled from the academy, am I right? And you say that dueling Zane will help you prepare? Well that's a shame cause they'll be no duel!" Crowler announced ripping the paper to pieces. Jaden simply looked on in horror.

* * *

><p>Syrus was hiding underneath his sheet, sitting on his bunk back at the Slifer dorm. He was staring at <strong>Power Bond<strong> in his hand and sighed.

"_I would have never given you that card had I known you would misplay it."_

Syrus covered his ears, hoping to get his brothers voice out of his head.

"_Sure, you may know how to USE __**Power Bond**__ but there's more to dueling than just that." _

Syrus crawled farther underneath his blanket and sulked. "Aw man! I don't know a thing about Duel Monsters! I'm gonna let Jaden down!" Syrus got a mental image of what the duel would play out as, with Jaden getting attacked by Syrus's own monster for a stupid mistake and Zane appearing to chastise his brother. Syrus peeked his head out from the sheets and sighed. "I'm toast!"

* * *

><p>"Lousy Dr. Crowler!" Jaden shouted as he was walking through the woods back to the Slifer dorm. Chumley, who had been sitting in a tree close by arranging his deck, looked down at his fellow Slifer. "Where does it say that those duel request forms have to be filed in triplicate! And with a number eight pencil! Ah!" Jaden shouted when duel monster cards fell onto his head. He looked up and saw Chumley struggling not to fall off the tree branch and was holding on like a Koala bear. Jaden smiled. "Either that's a giant tree sloth or it's Chumley."<p>

"Hey…sup?" Chumley asked trying to seem cool. Jaden bent down to start picking up Chumley's cards.

"Wow Chumley! There's like…a ZILLION Koala cards down here!"

Chumley grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, Koala's rule! Wanna have a pick up duel against em?"

Jaden blinked an idea coming to him. "Hey…a pick up duel! Why didn't I think of that?" With that Jaden started running off.

Chumley blinked. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"The Obelisk Blue dorm!" Jaden shouted.

"Why you going there for?" Chumley questioned.

"A pick up duel with Zane!"

* * *

><p>"Hey! What's your problem?" Jaden asked as he got shoved to the ground outside the Obelisk dorm.<p>

"We got no problem, but you sure will if you don't beat it!" One of the Obelisks that shoved Jaden down commented.

"Yeah, Zane wouldn't waste his time with you! You're probably still wet behind the ears from duel school!" The other one added on.

"I am not!" One of the Obelisk's then threw a bucket of water at Jaden.

"You are now!"

Jaden glared at the two Obelisks who were walking away. "We're GONNA duel."

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to do now?" Chumley asked as he and Jaden walked back to their room, Jaden drying his hair with a towel. The sun was just starting to set in the sky.<p>

"I'll tell you what I wont do and that's give up. I'll get Zane to duel me one way or another." Jaden hung the towel over his shoulder and opened the door to his dorm. Jaden noticed the lump inside of Syrus's bed and sighed. "Aw Sy, are you still in bed? Look, I know you're down but that's no excuse to act like a lazy slug. I mean come on, even Chumley got up today!"

"Yeah! Wait…hey!"

Jaden pulled back Sy's sheets and blinked seeing just a pillow. "Huh…where'd he go?"

"Look he left a note!" Chumley pointed to the desk.

"What's it say?" Jaden asked as he walked over to read the note of Chumley's shoulder.

_Dear Jaden,_

_I'm leaving Duel Academy. Don't try and stop me; it's for the best. I would only be holding you back if I stayed. _

_Syrus_

Jaden grabbed the note from Chumley's hand and crumpled it. "Syrus isn't going anywhere."

"Yeah! Let's go stop him…after dinner."

Jaden looked at Chumley in confusion. "No! Now!"

"But it's grilled cheese day!" Chumley argued. Jaden grabbed Chumley's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"If we don't hurry up it'll be Sy's LAST day! Come on! I'll call Jesse and see if he can get there first!"

* * *

><p>"Why you still working out? We already finished training." Dusk asked the southern blunette. Both of them were back in their room in the Obelisk dorm. While Dusk was sitting on his bed going through his deck, Jesse was on the ground, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a grey wife beater, doing push-ups.<p>

Jesse stopped and looked up smiling and shrugged. "I dunno. It helps with frustration I guess."

Dusk looked up from his deck and raised an eyebrow. "Dante?" Jesse's jaw set as he got on his back and started doing sit-ups. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. What's the deal between you two anyway?"

"Don't know. He's been on my ass ever since he met me. I didn't give em a reason to hate me. I try to be nice to everyone I meet."

"You think maybe it's just cause you're getting close to Danni?"

Jesse paused mid sit-up.

"What?"

Dusk shrugged and went back to looking through his deck. "I don't know. Dante and Danni seem to be pretty close. Maybe it's just a territorial thing."

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "So you think that Dante's been buggin' cause I've been talkin' to Danni? Seriously? I think that's a good theory if it was MIMI I was talkin' to."

"I know Dante's got a thing for Mimi, THAT'S no surprise, but Dante and Danni hang out a lot. Maybe they're friends."

Jesse blinked. "Wait a second…Ouran DID mention somethin' bout Danni and Dante havin' been best friends since they were young…"

"See? So he might be like overprotective or something. OR he just hates you. Either one."

Jesse laughed at Dusk's attempt to lighten the mood. "Yeah, there's always that." Jesse stood up and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his neck heading for the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okay, have fun with that."

Jesse was almost into the bathroom when his DAP started to ring. Jesse pouted and shook his head. "Always when I'm about to do somethin'." Jesse pressed a button on the DAP. "Hello?"

Jaden's face appeared on the screen with the background blurring behind him. _"Jess! Hey buddy, I need your help! Is Dusk with you?" _

Jesse furrowed his eyebrows in worry and shared a look with Dusk, who got up and walked to stand beside the blunette.

"Yeah, we're both here Jay. What's wrong?"

"_Great! Dusk, I need you to use your ghosting through shadows…thingy to get to the cliff. Long story short, Sy's trying to leave Duel Academy!" _

Jesse and Dusk both shared a look before Jesse nodded. "We're on our way Jay." With that Jesse turned off the DAP then turned to look at Dusk. "This is going to suck again isn't it?"

Dusk grabbed Jesse's arm. "Yup."

"Great…"

Dusk pulled Jesse into a shadow in the corner of the room and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Syrus!" Jaden called out as they made it to the cliff looking around.<p>

"Oh god I can't get used to that!"

Jaden whirled around, recognizing the familiar southern voice and saw Jesse, bending over with his hands on his knees breathing deeply, and Dusk rolling his eyes both of them stepping out of the shadow of a tree.

"Jesse! Dusk! Help us search!" Dusk helped Jesse walk over and the two began to help looking for the small blunette.

"Syrus! Where are ya lil buddy?"

"Syrus! Come on out!"

"Syrus! It's grilled cheese day!" Dusk and Jesse both paused and gave Chumley and odd look. "What?"

The two shook their head and ran after Jaden who was running along the rocks looking around for the small Slifer. "Where are you Syrus!" Jaden called out.

"We miss you Sy!" Chumley shouted. "And we'll miss dinner too if we don't find you before the kitchen closes."

Dusk gave him a look. "Really? THAT'S what your worried about?"

Over behind some rocks, Syrus had built a makeshift raft and an oar. "So long Duel Academy…"

"Do ya see him Jay?" Jesse called out running on a higher patch of rocks, mentally kicking himself for not getting shoes or socks before he left the dorm.

Jaden shook his head but then something happened. Both Jaden and Jesse's deck glowed. **Winged Kuriboh** and **Ruby** appeared to the two boys as duel spirits. Jaden blinked. "It's you."

Jesse smiled slightly. "Hey **Ruby**!"

Chumley looked at them both in confusion. "They're so hungry they're starting to hear voices."

Dusk snorted. "I DOUBT that's the reason, but it is odd."

"**KURRR!"**

**Winged Kuriboh **started flying into the air. Jaden looked confused. "You telling me you can find where my friend is?"

"**KURR!" **

"Alright! Go!"

Jesse, on the rocks above, had a similar conversation with his **Ruby** and sent her off to go find Syrus. Both duel spirits headed towards the direction of the rocks closest to the water.

"Come on!" Jaden waved his arm and started running. Jesse and Dusk were soon running too. Chumley sighed.

"First no dinner and now I gotta run! Aw why me?"

* * *

><p>Zane was standing underneath the lighthouse looking at the sunset with his arms crossed. He looked to his left at the sound of footsteps and saw his blonde captain walking towards him. Alexis stopped at his side. "The Dahlia's will be back in twenty minutes." Alexis alerted Zane.<p>

Zane simply nodded and looked at the girl, knowing that wasn't what she was there to tell him. "Any new leads?" Zane questioned.

Alexis sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe he's still gone. I keep looking for some sign, but it's like my brother just vanished into thin air."

"Don't give up. You'll find him."

"I hope so." Alexis said. She paused for a second before looking up at her lieutenant. "Speaking of brothers I saw Sy the other day dueling."

Zane looked out of the corner of his eye at the blonde. "Oh did you now?" Alexis ignored the tone that Zane was taking with her. Outside of the Black Circles the two were friends, and she was actually refreshed when someone didn't get scared at saying the wrong thing to her.

"Yeah, he lost in a practice duel to Jaden. Your name came up too, and not in a good way."

Zane seemed indifferent. "The big bad brother. What? Does Jaden want to scold me now?"

"Actually, if you hadn't noticed from that fiasco a few hours ago, he wants to duel you."

"Stay back Jaden!"

Both Obelisks turned and saw Syrus with one foot on a raft about to sail off. "Look, it's Syrus!" Alexis pointed out. She then noticed the Southern blunette from his vantage point on a few rocks, who was apparently the first to point out to Jaden where Syrus was. "And Jesse. What's going on?"

Jaden came sprinting down the path leading to Syrus with Dusk and Chumley, albeit Chumley was farther behind, running after him. Syrus, seeing the three heading towards him, jumped onto the raft and started to try and row away. Jaden saw this and narrowed his eyes, summoning a wind beneath his feet and jumped landing on the front of Syrus's raft.

He tried to stand up but the raft was so weak that the logs came apart and both Slifers fell into the water. Jaden surfaced quickly but when Syrus surfaced he started freaking out. "Help me! I can't swim!" Syrus grabbed onto Jaden, and continued flailing around.

"And you were about to raft out into the middle of the ocean? That makes sense!" Jaden teased as Syrus's flailing caused them to both go under the surface of the water.

Jesse shook his head and started laughing, holding his sides and tears building in the corners of his eyes. "Ya both are idiots!" He said in between laughs.

Chumley looked confused as to why Jesse was practically dying of laughter when Dusk, who was chuckling, pointed to the water. "It's shallow."

Jaden and Syrus both stood up, Syrus coughing up water and Jaden simply shaking his head to get some seaweed out. "Why are you trying to stop me Jaden? I stink! Please just let me go. They'll assign you a new tag partner and you'll have a much better shot at winning the match."

Jaden shook his head. "Sy that's Zane talking! Come on pal you gotta believe in yourself!"

"YOU gotta believe ME. I'm a lost cause." Syrus said depressed.

"He is right you know."

Jaden, Chumley, Syrus, Dusk, and Jesse (who had jumped down from the rocks to join the group) looked up and saw Zane standing with Alexis. "Zane!" Syrus exclaimed in shock.

"You dropping out?" Zane asked looking down at Syrus.

Syrus sighed. "Well…yeah I guess."

"Well, it's about time."

Syrus deflated and started trying to get his broken raft fixed. "Hey, don't ya start doin' that." Jesse said trying to get Syrus to stop trying to raft away.

"No…he's wrong." Jaden said looking at his little friend. Syrus started crying and Jaden ground his teeth as Jesse tried to calm the little blunette down. Jaden glared up at Zane. "You're his big brother, Zane! How could you say that?"

"Because I know him." Zane responded causing Alexis to look at him in confusion.

"Yeah, I bet you think you know it all, but guess what! You don't! And I'm going to prove it right now! Let's duel!" Jaden shouted. Syrus looked at Jaden in worry.

"Jaden no."

"Duel a Slifer?" Zane asked. He smiled. "Sure, why not. After all it's been a while since I went slumming."

"Ignoring that comment."

Everyone turned around and looked up to see the Dahlias standing on the cliff above them. Danni was staring down at the scene before her, Mimi looked about in confusion, Dante, piecing everything together faster, was rolling his eyes, and Rika was standing slightly behind Danni peeking out to see what was happening.

Zane looked up at Danni and smiled. "Of course I exclude you."

Jaden shook his head. "Exclude whoever you want Zane but just get ready to get your game on!"

Syrus shook his head. "Jaden you can't! He's strong!"

"I'm sure he is." Jaden commented. _And I'm sure this duel will solve Sy's confidence problems…without hurting mine._

Danni shook her head and looked down at Alexis. "Hey Lexi, I don't know what happened here but I'm heading off to start running patrols. You guys have fun doing whatever it is your doing."

"Any chance of a duel?" Jesse asked looking up hopefully.

"She's busy." Dante retorted. Danni slapped the back of his head and gave him a look. She then looked down at Jesse apologetically. With that Danni left with the rest of the Dahlias trailing after her.

Zane looked down at Jaden. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>The group had moved to the docks and the sky was now dark. Rika, Dante, Ouran, and Riku had joined the group at the docks. As soon as Danni had gotten back to the control room and told the two Anderson boys that there was going to be a duel between Zane and Jaden, both of them sprinted to the docks to see the duel. Dante simply went with the excuse that he wanted to see an Obelisk finally put Jaden in his place. That also earned him another smack in the back of the head.<p>

"DUEL!"

**Jaden: 4000 LP**

**Zane: 4000 LP**

"Aw man! My big brother taking on my best friend! There's no WAY this can turn out good." Syrus commented.

Jaden smiled. "Okay, now we find out what's going on with Sy and you AND we find out how I stack up with the best duelist in the school!"

Zane blinked in confusion and sent a look at Alexis who grinned sheepishly. Zane shook his head and rolled his eyes. "So we're going with that story?" Alexis nodded.

Jaden didn't catch the exchange and started his turn. "Alright! I'm going to summon **Elemental Hero Avian** in attack mode!"

**Elemental Hero Avian: 1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"And I think I'll go ahead and throw down a facedown while I'm at it."

Zane drew his card. "That's all huh? Okay. For my first move I summon **Cyber Dragon **in attack mode." The large metal dragon broke through the ground and flew onto the field in front of Zane.

**Cyber Dragon: 2100 ATK/1600 DEF**

Jaden flinched. "What? How can you bring a level five monster out on your very first turn?"

"I can play my **Cyber Dragon** BECAUSE it's my first turn Jaden. With no monsters out he requires no sacrifice. And now I'll play **Mystical Space Typhoon** to destroy your facedown card!"

Jaden winced as his facedown card shattered. "That was fast."

"Not as fast as your life point meter will go down. **Cyber Dragon** attack! **Strident Blast**!" Zane ordered. Flame shot from the metallic dragons mouth and wrapped around **Avian** destroying Jaden's monster.

**Jaden:** **2900 LP**

**Zane: 4000 LP**

Syrus looked on in sadness that his friends monster was destroyed. _I tried to warn him…_

Jesse whistled. "Zane's pretty good."

"He's the top duelist, what do you expect?" Riku commented.

"HA!" Nearly everyone turned around to look at Dante who had made the outburst, the green haired boy looking as if he knew a secret the others didn't. Alexis glared at him and he held his hands up in defense. "Sorry, just thinking about something…"

"Okay…?" Rika asked confused why her teammate was acting weird. Dante smiled and leaned down to whisper to her. Rika's face shone shock. "Really?" Dante nodded. "Cool!"

Jesse, Riku, Chumley, and Dusk all looked at the two in confusion while Ouran shoved Dante. "Dude, stop starting trouble and watch the duel."

Zane was still on his turn. "Next, I activate the spell card **Different Dimension Capsule. **It allows me to pick any card from my deck, then I simply place it in capsule, and in two turns I get to take it out and put it right into my hand." Zane tossed the card into the gold and blue sarcophagus before it dissolved back into the ground.

Jaden looked on in excitement. "Man that's gotta be the best card out of his entire deck! I can't wait to see what's going to come out of there!"

_Well I can…because it's not going to be pretty._ Syrus thought to himself.

"It's your move Jaden." Zane pointed out.

Jaden got serious. _Yeah…and I better make it count. I'm starting to think this guys not only as good as everyone says he is…he might be better! But still, that doesn't mean…he's better than me!_ Jaden thought to himself getting psyched up.

"Alright! Round two!" Jaden said drawing a card. "And I'll rock **Polymerization**. And next I'll roll out **Elemental Hero Sparkman **and **Clayman**. And fuse them to create **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant**!" The colossal giant in control of thunder appeared on the field as lightening struck down.

**Elemental Hero Thunder Giant: 2400 ATK/1500 DEF**

"And since his special ability destroys monsters with less attack points than him, your **Cyber Dragon** is vaporized!" Lightening struck the metallic dragon as it twitched in pain and shattered. "Yes! Looks like **Thunder Giant** made the big man on campus get a little bit smaller, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah! I would say it!" Chumley cheered.

Dusk smiled. "Keep it up Jaden!"

"Ya got this!" Jesse whooped.

"And the best part is since that blast was just **Thunder Giant's **special ability, I still get to use his attack! And since your now defenseless I'm going to use it directly on you!" **Thunder Giant** fired a ball of electricity at Zane which hit directly, but didn't shake the Obelisk's calm and collected facial expression.

**Jaden: 2900 LP**

**Zane: 1600 LP**

"You can at least KIND OF flinch." Jaden pouted seeing that the direct attack didn't phase him, as he put down a face down card. "Oh well, maybe this face down card will get you to later."

"Doubt it! Danni didn't flinch at the direct attacks either. I'm pretty sure that he wont." Riku called out. This caused Jesse to glare at him. "Oh right…sorry."

"Nice moves Jaden, but of course with my field now empty again I can just throw out another **Cyber Dragon**." Zane said doing just that. A new large dragon, a mirror image of the first, appeared on the field behind Zane.

**Cyber Dragon: 2100 ATK/1600 DEF**

"Or better yet two! I play **Monster Reborn**. And with just one monster in my graveyard, you can guess whose coming back." Zane commented as his first **Cyber Dragon** came back to join the second. Zane then held up a card. "But neither will be here long…in present form." He showed **Polymerization** and played the card on the field. Both dragons flew into the portal that was formed. "Dragons unite! Now **Cyber Twin Dragon **emerge!" A two headed silver metallic dragon appeared from the portal and flew down to rest behind Zane.

**Cyber Twin Dragon: 2800 ATK/2100 DEF**

"**Twin Dragon**? One was tough enough!" Chumley commented.

Dusk shook his head. "Hate to say it but Jaden may be in over his head."

"Now my dragon can attack twice in a round, which means double the trouble for your monster and your life points!" Zane shouted. "**Twin Dragon** attack!"

Jaden smirked. "Not so fast! I've got a trap card out!" Syrus gasped as the card flipped over. "**A Hero Emerges**! Now normally you'd have to randomly pick one of the cards in my hand and if it was a monster, I'd get to summon it. But since I only HAVE one card in my hand, let's just get right to it shall we? **Wroughtweiler **in defense mode!" Jaden shouted as a mechanical looking black dog appeared on the field.

**Wroughtweiler: 800 ATK/1200 DEF**

"You'll need him! **Cyber Twin Dragon**, **Double Strident Blast**!" Zane ordered. The two dragons attacked and destroyed both of Jaden's monsters.

**Jaden: 2500 LP**

**Zane: 1600 LP**

Jaden smiled. "Glad you did that! Cause when **Wroughtweiler** is destroyed his special ability activates! It brings one **Elemental Hero** and one **Polymerization** card back from the graveyard and into my hand! And just when you thought you could probably stop worrying about him, huh Zane?" Jaden asked showing **Clayman** and his **Polymerization**.

Zane didn't look impressed. "I don't worry."

Jaden blinked for a second before he began laughing. "Man, you're chill! Not worrying, not even flinching! You ARE good!" Jaden complimented. This earned him a smile from the lieutenant of the Roses.

"You too Jaden." Zane returned the compliment. Zane did like Jaden, and thought he was a pretty good duelist, but he still needed a ways to go. Not only in dueling but in the Black Circles too.

Syrus blinked. _Whoa…since when does Zane give props?_

Jaden continued his turn. "Hm…now where was I? Oh yeah! I was about to summon **Elemental Hero Bubbleman** in attack mode!"

**Elemental Hero Bubbleman: 800 ATK/1200 DEF**

"And since **Bubbleman's **the only monster out on my field I can use his special ability to draw two more cards to my hand!"

"**KURR!"** Jaden blinked as he turned and saw **Winged Kuriboh **on his shoulder. He then looked and saw that the two cards he drew were **Winged Kuriboh **and **Transcending Wings**.

_**Transcending Wings**__ and __**Winged Kuriboh**__! The cards I used to trash that __**Dragon Catapult Canon**__! An evolved __**Winged Kuriboh**__ would turn Zane's __**Cyber Twin Dragon**__ into cyber junk! Then it's attack points would be dealt to him as damage! That would be enough to drop his life points to zero and win the duel! But I can't summon any more monsters this round, so I'm just gonna have to wait until my next turn. Still…I wont have to wait until my next turn to use another card…_

Jaden, content with his plan, smiled. "Alright Zane, I play **Polymerization** and fuse my **Elemental Hero Bubbleman **with **Elemental Hero Clayman**! Now come out **Elemental Hero Mudballman** in defense mode!" A large ball like brown monster appeared on Jaden's field.

**Elemental Hero Mudballman: 1900 ATK/3000 DEF**

"Licious! **Mudballman's **got 3000 defense points! That **Twin Dragon's** attack wont get through to Jaden!" Chumley commented.

Syrus looked amazed. _I can't believe it…Jaden might actually win!_

Jaden grinned. "Alright! Give me your best shot Zane!"

"My best shot? You got it!" The blue and gold sarcophagus rose back from the ground in front of Zane.

_Oh no…_ Syrus thought.

_The capsule!_ Jaden thought excitedly. He had been anxious to see what was inside of it ever since it went in.

"It's been two turns since I first activated **Different Dimension Capsule** and now I can take the card I first put into it and add it to my hand. The capsule blew up and the card turned gold as Zane added it to his hand. "You played well, but not well enough."

"Hey! Give me what you got! I'm ready!" Jaden said confidently.

"I'm sure you are. A good duelist is ready for anything. And that means not just knowing how to USE all of their cards but knowing how to play them too. And you play your cards well Jaden."

Syrus froze. _Knowing how to play your cards?_

Jaden smiled. _That's a nice compliment…but even better advice. Hope Sy's listening._

_Of course! Knowing how to use a card and knowing how to play it are two totally different things! That's what Zane was trying to tell me all those years ago! I get it now!_ Syrus thought to himself.

Zane hid a smile looking over at his brothers face of realization. He finally got it. "First I'll activate this **Diffusion **spell card. This splits my monster back into two separate **Cyber Dragons**. The powerful dragons split apart and went back to their original forms on the field in front of Zane. "Next, I'll activate the magic of **Power Bond**!" Syrus gasped. "With this spell card I'm allowed to summon a machine type fusion monster. And with a **Cyber Dragon** in my hand as well, I'm allowed to fuse them all together to create the **Cyber End Dragon**." There was a gust of wind and electricity as a large metallic dragon with three heads, three tails, and a large pair of wings appeared on the field.

**Cyber End Dragon: 4000 ATK/2800 DEF**

"Plus, it's attack points are doubled because of **Power Bond's** effect!" Electricity crackled around the dragon as it's attack points skyrocketed.

**Cyber End Dragon: 8000 ATK/2800 DEF**

"Oh wow!" Jesse breathed.

"8000?" Chumley asked in shock.

Rika and Riku blinked. "That's unreal!"

"And keep in mind, when **Cyber End Dragon** attacks the difference between his attack points and your defense points are dealt to you as damage!" Jaden winced.

Dante smirked. "Duels over."

"That's a lot of attack points." Ouran complimented.

Chumley looked over at Jaden. "Hang tough! If you can survive his attack you can win the duel because of **Power Bond's **nasty side effect!"

Alexis, talking for the first time during the duel, nodded. "Chumley's right. In the turn Power Bond's is used the player who activated the card takes damage equal to the attacking monsters original attack points."

Syrus shook his head. _Yeah, but that wont matter if you play it right, and Zane has. I just wish it didn't have to be at Jaden's expense._

Zane grinned. "**Cyber End Dragon** attack **Mudballman**! **Super Strident Blaze**!" The attack ripped through **Mudballman** and continued til it hit Jaden.

**Jaden: 0 LP**

**Zane: 1600 LP**

Jaden fell to his knees as his life points hit zero. "Jaden no!" Chumley shouted.

"Whoa…" Dusk spoke.

Alexis shook her head. She knew how good a duelist Zane was, but she thought that Jaden had a shot of beating him. "I can't believe it…he lost."

"Jaden!" The Anderson siblings all called out.

"No!" Syrus shouted as he ran towards Jaden. Jaden looked up and smirked.

"Thanks for a great duel Zane! Can't wait to duel you again!"

Zane looked at Syrus, who was now standing by Jaden, and smiled a bit before turning and walking away. The others went to join Jaden as Alexis ran to catch up to Zane. She fell into step beside him. "So…? What do you think?"

"I think Sy chose good friends, and I think he finally got my lesson."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "All these years and you couldn't just tell him what he needed to know?"

Zane smiled at her. "Some things you need to learn on your own."

"SO unfair! Ya get all the fun duels!" Jesse whined.

Jaden grinned at his southern friend before looking down at Syrus. "Man Sy, your brothers got mad skills."

Syrus grinned. "Well, at least I got the looks!" That caused the group to erupt in laughter, excluding Dante who was standing by Ouran with his arms crossed over his chest.

It was then that two DAP's beeped. Dante and Ouran both looked at each other in confusion before turning theirs on. Everyone crowded around them. Danni's face came through from the screen. "Oh hey Danni, what's up?" Dante asked.

"_What's up is you both were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. I need you both to patrol the west and north sides of the island." _

"Oops…" Ouran winced.

Danni sighed and shook her head. _"It's fine. Just head out now and report back soon. Oh and Riku, get some sleep! We need to be in perfect shape for our duel." _She then looked at Riku's twin. _"Rika you go get some sleep too. You had a big day, and you must be tired."_

"Alright!" Both twins agreed. Danni's face disappeared as the DAP turned off.

Jaden nodded. "Let's head back home and get our decks ready." Jaden said looking to Riku and Syrus. He then looked at the blunette. "And I say we raise yours so you can finally use that **Power Bond**. How bout it?"

"For sure! Now I know to play in and not just use it." Syrus smiled.

A large stomach growling noise caused everyone to look at Chumley. "I could use a couple grilled cheese sandwiches." Simultaneously Jaden's, Syrus's, Dusk's, and Jesse's stomach all started growling.

"Ugh…we missed dinner."

Dante and Ouran started walking away. "We gotta get going! See you guys tomorrow! Rika, come on, I'll drop you off at the Ra dorm." Ouran shouted. Rika nodded, said goodbye to Jesse and Riku and joined Dante and Ouran as they started running off.

Dusk nodded. "I'm going to head off too. I'm pretty hungry. Meet you back at the dorm Jesse." Dusk walked over to the light house, stepped into a shadow, and disappeared.

"That's always creepy." Jesse commented before snapping his fingers. "Hey! I know, I can repay Danni for gettin' me that food when I ran patrols! I'm gonna head off ya guys!" Jesse said running off as well.

Jaden smirked looking at his fellow Slifers. "Hope there's enough grilled cheese for the rest of you after I scarf them all down!" Jaden said running off.

"Hey! Chumley complained as he and the other two Slifers ran after Jaden.

Riku pouted. "No fair Jaden!"

"Wait up!" Syrus complained. Chumley sighed.

"Aw we gotta run again?" All of the Slifers started laughing. "No seriously, can we just walk?"

* * *

><p>Jesse walked holding both plates of food into the elevator and down to the Training Facility. He was walking towards the control room when he passed Mimi and Nikki.<p>

"Hey Jesse, what are you doing down here?" Nikki asked.

Jesse smiled gesturing to the food. "Thought Danni might be hungry. I'm repayin' her for when she brought me food when I was runnin' patrols."

"Sure…THAT'S why you're doing it." Mimi commented under her breath, but loud enough for the southern boy to hear.

"What?"

Mimi shook her head and smiled. "I just said how nice that was."

Jesse looked at her oddly, not having a clue as to what she meant by that, but shrugged. Nikki smiled. "You going to ask her to duel again?"

Jesse grinned. "Maybe…she still in the control room?"

Nikki nodded. "Yeah, she is. Just go on in. We're going to be heading off. See you later Jesse."

"Later." He smiled as he continued on his walk.

He was about to turn into the room when he heard a conversation. _"Hey sweetie! Haven't seen you in a while. You rarely come to see me anymore."_ Jesse, intrigued, decided to peek into the room to see what was going on in the room. He nearly fell over when he saw that it was Mokuba Kaiba on the screen talking to the female captain of the Dahlias.

Danni looked up at the screen apologetically. "I'm sorry Mokuba, you know it's been real hectic around here since the school year started. I have my Dahlias to train, I have to deal with Crowler getting pissy at me, and I have to go on the Away missions that Seto assigns. I can't get around to visit you like I used to last year."

Mokuba smiled at the brunette. _"Yeah, yeah, excuses. So what's up sweetie, what do you need?"_

Jesse blinked things clicking in his brain. _Danni must be datin' Mokuba Kaiba! That's how she and Alexis have pull and can get rare cards whenever they want! _Jesse thought to himself. For some reason, this information made Jesse's jaw tighten.

Danni looked up at the screen and got serious. "A few nights ago I was in the Abandoned dorm and-"

"_Wait, you were in the Abandoned dorm? Are you okay? You know how dangerous it is there!" _Mokuba said worry evident on his face. Danni smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, your starting to sound like my brother. I'm fine. Look, what's important was what I FOUND in the Abandoned dorm." Danni paused waiting to see if she had Mokuba's attention. "There were these drawings on the walls of the dorm. The looked like ancient drawings."

Mokuba looked intrigued. _"What kind of drawings?"_

Danni started pacing gesturing with her hands. "There were five. A wristband, a belt, a ring, an earring, and a headband. All with the Eye of Anubis and three cards. And that's not all. There were words written on the walls in Ancient Egyptian…but I could read it."

This not only interested and confused Mokuba, but the southern captain who was eavesdropping on the entire conversation just outside the room. _"How's that even possible?" _

"I-I don't know. I just read it. It said 'Items of Eternal Light', and that's all I read before we had to book. I'm hoping that it's nothing of concern, but could you see what you can dig up on it and call me back? It's got me a little worried."

Mokuba nodded almost immediately. _"It it's got YOU worried then it's something to be concerned about. I'll start working on this right away. I'm gonna go and see what Seto and Yugi think on the subject."_

"Tell them both I say 'hi'." Danni smiled. Mokuba grinned.

"_Alright, I'll talk to you whenever I can. Love you." _

"I love you too Mokuba. Bye." With that Danni pressed a button and the screen turned blank. Jesse, still standing outside the door, unclenched his jaw, confused by his reaction as he put on a happy face. He kicked on the door frame to make a knocking noise.

Danni whirled around hearing the noise and looked confused at Jesse holding two plates of food. "I brought food. Thought ya might be hungry and I figured it's the least I could do."

Danni smirked and walked over to grab one of the plates so Jesse didn't have to carry both and led him over to the two chairs. Jesse sat down in the chair next to hers and looked at her curiously as she sat down and kicked her legs onto console in front of her. "Thanks a lot Jesse. I was really hungry." Danni started eating and looked up at the boy. She paused and raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, yeah! I'm fine. Just thinkin' is all…" _Should I tell Danni I heard? Would she be mad if she knew I was eavesdroppin'? _

"Thinking about what?" Danni asked. Jesse made his decision.

"If ya'd duel me?"


	10. Family Business

A/N: Zane taught Syrus a lesson! Of course it was through a harsh route, but a lesson still the same! Seems like he really DOES care for his little brother! And Danni is dating MOKUBA KAIBA? What? Who will Jesse tell this newfound information? Hm…let's find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or any other shows I may have borrowed powers or ideas from.

* * *

><p><strong>Family Business<strong>

"WHOA SHE'S _WHAT?"_

Jaden, Riku, Syrus, Ouran, and Dusk shouted at the Southern blunette in front of them. Jesse sighed and shook his head.

He had hung out with Danni in the Control Room for a few hours before pretending to be sleepy. He ran off, grabbed Dusk and Ouran from their dorms before heading off to the Slifer dorm. Chumley was sleeping inside the room while Jesse dragged Jaden, who was half-asleep, Riku, who was completely asleep, and Syrus who was just plain confused, out of the room.

"I said, Danni's datin' Mokuba Kaiba." Jesse repeated again. "I saw her talkin' to him in the Control Room."

"No way! She's dating MOKUBA KAIBA? There's no way!" Riku argued.

Jaden blinked. "Isn't he like six years older than her?"

Syrus nodded. "Mokuba's twenty-one, how old is Danni?"

"She's only fifteen." Ouran pointed out.

"Dude, that's pedophilia." Dusk wrinkled his nose. "Doesn't she know that she SHOULDN'T be dating a twenty-one year old?"

Ouran narrowed his eyes. "Oh she knows. She's a smart girl. A smart INNOCENT girl who shouldn't be dating a twenty-one year old." Everyone looked at Ouran in confusion. Ouran grinned sheepishly. "When you live and work with someone for a year you start to develop relationships. She's like a little sister to me, Dante, and Zane. Same with Alexis."

"Ahh…" Syrus said in understanding.

"That WOULD explain why Danni and Alexis get new rare cards…" Riku reminded the group.

"What should we do?" Jaden asked. "We can't just not TELL anyone. What if Danni get's hurt by him or something?"

Jesse shrugged. "I ain't got a clue. I didn't tell Danni that I was eavesdroppin'."

Ouran grinned evilly. "Perfect! We can tail Danni next time she's on personal leave! She'll more than likely head to go see Mokuba anyway! We can follow them, and as soon as Danni leaves we confront him and make him talk and quit dating her!"

"Dude, don't you think that's a little extreme? I mean, who are we to mess with a relationship we know nothing about." Dusk pointed out.

"He's SIX years older than her." Syrus reminded him.

"So, we gonna tail her?" Jesse asked looking as if he was confused and worried at the same time.

Jaden looked around to see everyone looking at him. "Why are you guys looking at me?"

"Because you're the Captain of the Irises. You, technically, outrank Jesse. It's your call." Ouran reminded him.

Jaden looked unsure. "What if she finds out? Doesn't SHE outrank ME so she can kick my ass?"

Dusk shook his head. "The only way for a Captain to challenge the decision, mental stability, physical stability, emotional stability, and clarity and objectivity to make decisions and engage in activities, of a higher rank is to initiate protocol 20129. If you tell her that and state that you relieve her of command, until she is cleared of the accusation or she is fit to lead, she has to step down." Dusk looked at the others and saw that they were all staring at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"HOW do you know that?" Syrus asked.

Dusk shrugged. "What? It's not my fault I ACTUALLY read the manual about rules and regulations for the Black Circles."

"So what do ya say Jay?" Jesse asked.

Jaden grinned. "Alright. Let's do this."

* * *

><p>"Put your back into it!" A muscled man shouted to the person rowing a small boat. In the middle of a foggy night. "I want to reach Academy Island by daybreak."<p>

"Yes sir!"

The man in the front bore a striking resemblance to a Koala bear. _I wont have my son spend one more slacking at that school. Chumley's coming home._

* * *

><p>It was morning and Jaden was laying underneath a shady tree on one of the cliffs. He sighed in content. "This is the life. Green grass, some warm sunshine. My own private-"<p>

"JADEN!"

Jaden blinked and sat up looking around. "Maybe not so private."

Syrus ran up to the brunette Slifer. "Jaden! You've got to come quick, something terrible happened!"

"Traps test? You flunked huh?" Jaden guessed. Syrus grinned.

"Actually I got a B. But that's not the reason I came here Jaden. It's Chumley! His dad just showed up." Syrus informed the Slifer. Jaden didn't see the point.

"Yeah, so? He raid our fridge?"

Syrus shook his head. "No! He came here to force Chumley to drop out!"

Jaden gasped. "Drop out? No way. Not our buddy. Hey wait…where are Riku and Danni?"

Syrus grinned. "Funny story about that one."

* * *

><p>"For the last time will you open the door?" Chumley's dad shouted at the closed door to Chumley's room. Danni and Riku had locked themselves inside the dorm room with Chumley to make sure his dad didn't get to him until Jaden and Syrus got back. Many of the Slifers had gathered around the door and were watching the scene in amusement.<p>

"For the last time will YOU answer my question in order to get inside! How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop!" Danni shouted from just inside the door.

Chumley's dad growled. "WHAT does that have to do with ANYTHING?"

Riku clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner. "If you can't figure that out then we have nothing more to discuss with you."

"Open this door before I break it down!"

"What are you children doing?" Professor Banner asked looking at the group.

"Uh-oh…Professor banner." Riku muttered. "OW! Really? Was the elbow to the ribs necessary?"

Professor Banner shook his head, already picking up on what was going on. He looked to Chumley's dad. "Perhaps you may wish to speak with me in my room…"

* * *

><p>Jaden and Syrus made it to the Slifer dorm to see Danni, Riku, and pretty much the rest of the Slifer dorm outside of Professor Banner's room. Most of the Slifer boys were all starring at Danni instead of what was going on in the room…actually ALL of them, excluding Riku were.<p>

Jaden and Syrus ran up to them and Syrus pouted. "Couldn't distract him?"

Riku shook his head. "Professor Banner came and saw, and took Chumley's dad in there."

Jaden and Syrus looked in seeing a large muscled man. "No way. That's his dad?" Jaden questioned.

"Looks like a body builder huh?" Syrus said understanding Jaden's surprise.

"Yeah."

Syrus pondered it for a second. "Although carrying Chumley around as a kid you kinda have to be."

Danni snickered a bit and the four Slifers, actually paying attention to what was going on, looked back in the room.

"I mean don't get me wrong if Chumley was any GOOD at dueling it'd be one thing. But clearly he's not. He's wasting his time here. It's time for him to give up dueling and come back home." Chumley's dad explained to Professor Banner.

Professor Banner smiled (when he WASN'T smiling was a mystery in itself) and nodded. "I see your point. Chumley is a bit…aha…"

"He's a bit dense! You can say it! That's why I want him to come home and join the family business! The hot sauce business! You DO like hot sauce?"

Professor Banner nodded. "O-Oh yes! I love it! Can't get enough of it!" He obviously lied.

"Loud and clear. Free sample!" Chumley's dad said pulling out a huge bottle of hot sauce. It looked like it would be half his height.

"O-Oh I really couldn't."

Chumley's dad leaned over the table. "Oh yes you could! Come on. Just think of it as a goodbye gift from me and Chumley!"

"So Chumley is really dropping?" Danni asked looking at the other boys.

Jaden shook his head. "No. Not if we can help it. Come on, we got to talk some sense into Chumley."

The four Slifers ran off, well at least TRIED to anyway. Most of the Slifer boys had stopped Danni and started talking to her all at once, causing a sort of mob. Danni shook her head. "You guys head off! I'll deal with this."

Jaden nodded and led Syrus and Riku through the mob and up the stairs to their dorm room. Riku momentarily took a moment to look down at his duel partner and laugh at her misfortune before they opened the door to the room. "Chumley!" The three Slifers gasped seeing Chumley packing his suitcases, before running in. "Hey, what are you doing Chumley?" Jaden asked.

"What's it look like?"

"It looks like you're giving up! Like you're taking everything you've worked for and throwing it away. Like you're abandoning all your dreams. All your dueling goals. And you don't even care!" Jaden said putting his hand on Chumley's shoulder and turning him to face the others.

Chumley was crying.

Jaden immediately pulled his hand back. "Chumley?"

"He does care." Riku said regrettably.

Chumley shook his head. "N-No…I just got something in my eye, okay? Both of em. Now just leave me alone, would ya?" Chumley said rubbing his eyes. "I mean it's not like I'm worth wasting your time on anyhow! At least according to my dad I'm not. But he doesn't know! I really could be a champion duelist, cause I have a special power that I haven't told anybody!"

Jaden, Riku, and Syrus all shared a look. All three boys were thinking of the Black Circles and if Chumley possibly had any powers he had been hiding.

"Sometimes duel monsters talk to me!" Chumley said.

Riku and Syrus sweat dropped. "Okay…not Black Circles 'power'." Riku whispered to Syrus who nodded.

"Well, did you tell this to your dad Chumley?" Jaden questioned.

Chumley's face contorted into an angry frown. "Of course not! Everything to him is just Hot Sauce, Hot Sauce, Hot Sauce!"

Jaden clenched his teeth together seeing his friend in so much pain. "Come on! We're going to get some help!"

"Someone call in the cavalry?" Danni asked appearing from the doorway.

Jaden grinned. "Perfect! Just the girl I was going to look for. Think you can get us to Chancellor Sheppard's office without too much of a problem? We need to talk to him about keeping Chumley around."

Danni smirked. "Please. At LEAST give me something challenging to do."

* * *

><p>The group was in Chancellor Sheppard's office with Professor Banner, and Chumley's dad in the office with them.<p>

"So there you have it! Chumley can't be allowed to drop out! He's got a gift!" Jaden defended.

Chumley's dad crossed his arms. "Oh sure, a gift for eating grilled cheese."

"Look, I know Chumley. I'm his roommate, not to mention his pal." Jaden said.

Riku nodded. "Same here."

Syrus quickly spoke up. "Me too! What Jaden said!"

"It goes without saying that I agree. I stick up for my Slifers." Danni smiled slinging an arm around Jaden and Chumley's shoulders.

Chumley's dad blinked. "Wait a second…YOU'RE the girl who kept asking about how many licks it took to get to the center of a tootsie pop!"

Riku winced. "Busted."

Danni shrugged and nodded. "That's me."

Chumley's dad narrowed his eyes in thought. "Interesting. I didn't know that Chumley had such a cute female friend. How friendly ARE the two of you?"

Chumley looked like he wanted to go die in a hole as his face flared various shades of red. Danni just sighed and removed her arm from Chumley's shoulder to curb any misunderstandings. "Anddd this conversation just became awkward."

Chancellor Sheppard cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the Slifers, and Chumley's dad. "Boys, and Danni, I respect you for sticking up for your friend here, but I'm afraid that this is a personal matter. It's not your business."

Chumley's dad smirked. "That's right. It's family business."

Jaden shook his head. "But sir-"

"Which is why I propose a duel."

Chumley looked up in shock, as did Riku and Syrus. Danni and Jaden tossed each other a look and grinned. "Huh?" Chumley said in shock.

"That's right. Father vs. Son. If you have this special gift your friends say, you should beat me easy! And I'll let ya stay at the Academy. But, if you lose then you come home!" Chumley's father challenged. Chumley got a determined look on his face.

"It's a deal."

"Good! Then let's duel first thing tomorrow morning. How does that sound Chancellor?"

Chancellor Sheppard nodded. "So be it. Tomorrow morning it will be decided. Will Chumley stay or go?"

* * *

><p>Jaden was laughing as he, Syrus, Chumley, Riku, Danni, and Professor Banner walked out of the main building. "See guys? What did I tell ya? It was a piece of cake to convince Chumley's dad to let him stay at the Academy!" Jaden said with his arms crossed behind his head.<p>

Syrus shook his head. "Jaden, we just convinced him to a duel!"

"Chumley still has to win if he wants to stay." Riku pointed out.

Jaden grinned. "Yeah, but come on. Chumley's dad doesn't know how to duel. He's an amateur. Am I right?"

Danni pursed her lips. "Well…Professor Banner? You care to explain?"

Professor Banner nodded and cleared his throat. "Certainly. His father has actually been State Duel Champion three years in a row." The boys stopped in their tracks. "Why do you think he was so insistent Chumley go to Dueling School? He wanted his son to be like him. Ooh, and wait til you see his deck. As you all know, he earns his living off his special hot sauce. Well, his deck reflects the kick of the sauce. It can take you out in one turn, like a buffalo wing takes you out in one bite." Syrus, Riku, and Jaden winced. "And ooh, the morning after." At that the three boys fell to the ground anime style.

"So Chumley accepted knowing all of that?" Riku said turning his gaze to the duelist in question. Chumley turned to them with a look of sheer determination on his face.

Jaden grinned. "Chumley! You must really wanna stay then huh?" Jaden said grabbing Syrus, and Riku and running over to Chumley and Danni and pulling them into a group hug. "So let's go get your deck ready Chum!"

* * *

><p>"Where's Jaden, Riku, and Syrus?" Zane questioned looking at one of the two girls who had become like little sisters to him. Danni had just walked into the Training Facility for training with their Squads. Alexis, Zane, Ouran, Nikki, Jesse, Mimi, and Dante were all waiting outside the arena where the rookies were sitting just inside when the brunette Slifer walked up.<p>

"Extenuating circumstances. I gave them the day off." Danni explained.

Alexis narrowed her eyes. "You know you can't just do that without telling me Danni."

Danni gave Alexis a look. "I had to. I'll tell you about it later." Alexis, seeing Danni's seriousness and having been with her long enough to know when something was up, nodded.

"Alright. By the way you had a call for you back at the Control Room. You wanna take it now?" Alexis questioned.

Danni pursed her lips. "Uh…yeah. Mimi you help Nikki out with the Irises. That okay Nikki?"

Nikki grinned and slung an arm around Mimi's shoulder, who did the same. "No problems with that."

"At least I wont be with someone constantly flirting with me." Mimi snickered throwing a glance at Dante.

Dante smirked. "You play hard to get, but you love me." Danni smacked him upside the head, earning a laugh from the others but a whimper from Dante. "Why do you ALWAYS do that?"

"Because you never listen anyway. Dante you get the Dahlias started. I'll be back later."

With that the group broke up with Alexis, Zane, Mimi, and Nikki going into the arena, Danni heading to the Control Room, and Jesse and Ouran waiting outside. Ouran grinned.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jesse grinned a bit. "If ya're thinkin' of tailin' Danni, then yes."

* * *

><p>"That was pretty fast. Missed me already?" Danni asked as she sat on the table of the Control room and looked up at the screen which showed Mokuba in his private office in Kaiba Corps.<p>

Mokuba smiled. _"Oh dearly. I have no idea how I got through this morning without seeing your radiant face." _

"Smartass."

"_You know I do it with love." _

Danni laughed. "Alright, I know you didn't call just to tell me how much you love me, so what've you got?"

Mokuba frowned and started rifling through some papers on his desk. _"Not much really. I asked around and even Yugi and Grandpa didn't know what it was. They're looking into it, by the way they DEMAND that you come and visit. Seto too. You and Alexis both. Speaking of, how is the blonde?" _

"She's good. We're running training sessions right now."

"_And Atticus? Any luck?"_ Mokuba questioned. Danni sat up a bit straighter and her face became more void of emotion. _"Guess not. I'm sorry Danni…I know you and Alexis-"_

"We're fine." Danni cut him off. She sighed before looking up at Mokuba again. "So, you were saying that you asked Yugi and Grandpa?"

"_Oh right. Well, they didn't know anything about the Items of Eternal Light. I asked Seto and he said he'd make a few calls to some people that he think might be able to help. Oh, and Seto, Yugi, and Grandpa are a bit on edge about the whole you reading Ancient Egyptian without having any lessons thing. I'm not to thrilled about it either. How were you able to do that?" _

Danni shook her head. "I don't know…it just happened."

"_Well, I'd watch out if I were you. That's what happened with Yugi before the whole Shadow Games stuff started."_

"I know…"

Mokuba suddenly perked up. _"Oh and there's a contest tomorrow! Me, Seto, Yugi and the rest of the gang are headed out to go see it. Yugi is going to be MC-ing with Seto and I hear The Spellcaster Ring Master is going to make an appearance."_

"Oh really now?" Danni asked quirking an eyebrow.

Mokuba grinned. _"Yeah, so I hope to see you there. You got a free day coming?" _

Danni looked up in thought before nodding. "Yeah, I actually do. I haven't had a day of leave for a while now so I'm due for one."

"_Perfect. And Alexis?"_

Danni shook her head. "She runs patrols tomorrow night. It's a shame. I was kinda hoping she could come with us."

"_Well, it's okay. She could head to the next one. The contest is at seven. If you can get off at around five I can pick you up and we could go to dinner before the contest starts." _Mokuba offered.

Danni smiled. "It's a date. See you tomorrow."

"_Bye Danni."_

* * *

><p>"Dude…you are right! She IS dating Mokuba!" Ouran commented to Jesse after they had ran back to their training room after listening to Danni's conversation.<p>

Jesse looked pouty. "Told ya."

Ouran looked at Jesse's face and grinned. "Dude…you LIKE Danni."

"What? Ya crazy Ouran?" Jesse asked in sheer confusion.

Ouran crossed his arm and grinned. "Oh really? Than what's with the pout and the way you've been in a pissy or pouty mood anytime someone brings up Mokuba and Danni." Jesse's jaw clenched. "See? Right there!"

Jesse rolled his eyes smiling.. "Ya're readin' too much into things Ouran. Mokuba is twenty-one. Danni is fifteen. It's obvious that I ain't gonna be too happy about my friend datin' someone six years older then her."

"So…just friends?" Ouran questioned. Jesse nodded.

"I've known her for a lil over a week. Yeah, we're just friends." Jesse walked into the training room. Ouran hung back for a bit and snorted.

"Yeah…we'll see about THAT one."

* * *

><p>"Aw come on! Just a little bit more hot sauce! You can handle it!" Chumley's dad laughed. There were in the Professors room and were eating dinner. Chumley's dad had just poured what looked like a bowl full of hot sauce for Professor Banner. Pharaoh was drinking hot sauce out of his bowl beside the two men.<p>

"Thank you." Professor Banner thanked hesitantly.

Chumley's dad grinned. "My pleasure! And your cats too by the look of it."

"Yes…good thing I'm stocked up on kitty litter."

Chumley's dad put the hot sauce down. "Speaking of, nature calls!" He got up and exited the room looking for the bathroom, which was really an outhouse.

"What's with Chumley's cards? They're all Koala's." Riku's voice floated down from the dorm room. Chumley's dad paused.

"Koala's are my favorite duh!" Chumley said as if it was obvious.

Jaden grinned. "Don't get me wrong Chumley, Koala's are cool and everything but can you win with them?"

Syrus stood up and pulled out a card from his deck holder. "Here, try this card out. I got it a while back but never use it. Maybe you can?"

"Wow Sy…really?" Chumley asked in shock.

"Yeah. If you can combine it with one of your Koala's, you'll have yourself a deck from down under!"

Riku snapped his fingers. "Actually, come to think of it that pack of cards that Jaden gave me from the card shop had a card in it you could use!" Riku grabbed his deck from his desk and looked through it before pulling it out. "Here we go! Take it. It doesn't work to well with my deck anyway."

Chumley started tearing and took the cards from both Riku and Syrus. He blinked when two other cards were placed in front of his face. He blinked and looked up seeing Danni smiling down at him. "Danni?"

"Us Slifers got to stick together, right? Take them. I have too many cards as it is. Besides, you're going to need it to kick you're dad's ass right? We need to keep you around." Danni winked.

Jaden jumped up. "Oh wait! I got something for you to use too! It could really come in handy!" He started rummaging through his deck case to find his card that he was looking for.

* * *

><p>"This is one of my favorite spots to duel." Danni said leading the group to one of the themed dueling arenas at Duel Academy. The group walked up to a traditional Japanese style building and Danni threw open the doors revealing a dojo. Danni pulled off her shoes and stepped inside. "Let's get moving shall we?"<p>

The boys all took off their shoes and walked in. Chumley and his dad walking into the middle of the room facing each other while Jaden, Syrus, and Riku sat cross-legged on the floor. Professor Banner stood up seeing as he would be referring the match. Danni cursed as she tried to sit down next to Syrus.

"Uh…having difficulties?" Syrus questioned.

Danni glared. "It's this damn skirt! Can't sit like you guys in it. There's no GOOD way to sit down in it!" Jaden snickered and used his Earth powers to create a chair for the brunette.

"Better?"

"Jaden, you are a saint." Danni said before sitting down and crossing her legs. Pharaoh almost immediately jumped into her lap, nuzzling the girl.

Professor Banner cleared his throat. "Alright. Chumley, Mr. Huffington. You both know what the stakes are for this match. If Chumley wins, he gets to stay at school. However, if he loses the duel, well then, he has to go back home."

"That's right. Or my hot sauce wont chap your lips." Mr. Huffington said.

Professor Banner nodded before looking at Chumley. "Chumley are you sure you are okay with this? Can you handle going to work for your dads hot sauce company? Chap lips?"

"I can handle anything right now!" Chumley said completely fired up.

Professor Banner smiled. "Very well. Then without further ado. Let's begin the duel gentlemen!"

"DUEL!"

**Chumley: 4000 LP**

**Mr. Huffington: 4000 LP**

"Here I come!" Chumley said as he drew his first card. He smiled. "Totally licious! Alright, first I'll play **Des Koala** in attack mode!" A giant Koala bear with leaf in it's mouth and in a pouch on it's stomach jumped onto the field.

**Des Koala: 1100 ATK/700 DEF**

His father raised an eyebrow. "Attack mode? Don't you know if you first place him in defense mode then flip him into attack mode later, **Des Koala's **special ability would've caused me 400 points of damage for every card in my hand?"

Chumley pouted. "Duh of course I knew that…at least now I do."

"Now's too late! You should've taken your studies more seriously! Maybe now you'll learn!" Chumley's dad shouted as he drew a card and smirked.

"Watch him closely children. You may learn something." Professor Banner advised.

Danni rolled her eyes a bit but Jaden nodded. "Seeing as how he's a state Champ I don't doubt it. I just hope it's not the one turn finisher he's known for."

"Ready son?"

Chumley winced. "Uh-oh…"

"Here I come! I summon **Dizzy Tiger** in attack mode!" A tiger with a wife beater, shorts, sunglasses and holding a bottle of hot sauce landed on the field.

**Dizzy Tiger: 1800 ATK/ 1600 DEF**

The tiger started wobbling back and forth drunkenly. Chumley blinked. "A **Dizzy Tiger**?"

"Okay…" Riku muttered.

"Weird." Jaden commented.

Syrus looked confused. "So why's he dizzy?"

"Looks like too much hot sauce." Danni laughed a bit.

Jaden nodded. "But that doesn't mean that that beast still doesn't have some fight left."

Chumley's dad grinned. "**Dizzy Tiger** attack! **Hot Sauce Slash**!" **Dizzy Tiger** stumbled over and slashed at **Des Koala** destroying the monster.

**Chumley : 3800 LP**

**Mr. Huffington: 4000 LP**

Riku wrinkled his nose. "Ugh!"

"Oh boy, that stinks!" Jaden commented in disgust.

Syrus nodded. "But his attack sure didn't."

Mr. Huffington laughed. "At this rate we'll be home before dinner. Which will be hot sauce I might add."

"I'll tell you what you could do with your hot sauce!" Chumley shouted.

Jaden smiled. "Hey! Keep your cool there Chumley!"

"Just breathe! You got this!" Riku shouted encouragingly.

"It's nice that he's sticking up for himself in front of his dad though." Syrus commented.

Mr. Huffington looked over at Syrus and narrowed his eyes. Syrus winced and jumped to hide behind Danni and her chair. Danni grinned. "Don't be looking over here if it's not another duel you want!"

"Fight back Chumley!" Jaden said.

Chumley nodded drawing another card. "I know!" He looked at the second **Des Koala** he drew then at the rest of the cards in his hands. "Licious, this just might work. Alright I activate the spell card **Koala March**! With it I can summon a Koala monster back from my graveyard as long as it's a level four or below!" Chumley's first **Des Koala** reappeared on the field again.

"Look guys, Chumley has his **Des Koala** on the field again." Syrus pointed out.

Jaden nodded. "That's true, I just hope he can work it better this time around."

"Not 'it'. Them." Danni commented. The boys all looked at her in confusion while Professor Banner nodded.

"Quite right. **Koala March** lets him summon another monster from his hand if it's the same monster he just summoned from the graveyard. And if I know Chumley-"

"I summon another **Des Koala**!"

**Des Koala: 1100 ATK/700 DEF**

"I sacrifice both of them to summon **Big Koala**!" Both Koala's jumped into the air and merged together to form an extremely large blue Koala.

**Big Koala: 2700 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Not bad." Mr. Huffington commented.

"No duh not bad. Now **Big Koala** attack **Dizzy Tiger**! **Takedown from Down Under**!" Chumley ordered. **Big Koala** ran towards **Dizzy Tiger** picked him up and threw him to the ground, destroying him.

**Chumley: 3800 LP**

**Mr. Huffington: 3100 LP**

"**Dizzy Tiger **is gonzo!" Chumley stated proudly.

"Alright! At a boy Chumley!" Riku cheered.

"That's the way Chumley!" Jaden grinned pumping his fist in the air.

Danni smirked. "Take him down Chumley!"

Mr. Huffington raised an eyebrow, smirking a bit. "So you want a fight? Alright. Let's fight. I call **Dizzy Angel**!" A blonde angel in a white suit, red tie, and black hat holding a bottle of hot sauce appeared on the field. He stood up drunkenly and looked over at Danni and winked. Danni simply facepalmed.

**Dizzy Angel: 1800 ATK/400 DEF**

"**Dizzy Angel**? He reeks of hot sauce too. And seeing as how he can hardly stand up he's had his fair share of it." Chumley commented. He blinked. _Whoa…I'm starting to hear those weird monster voices again._

"Now I activate the spell card **Hot Sauce Bottle**!" Mr. Huffington shouted as a glowing red bottle appeared in front of **Dizzy Angel**. "And I also activate the spell card **Flipping the Table**!" A large table appeared underneath their feet and raised them into the air. The table flipped over and destroyed Chumley's **Big Koala**, **Hot Sauce Bottle**, and **Dizzy Angel.** "What a card? It destroys all the cards on both our sides of the field, which leaves you completely defenseless!"

**Chumley: 3300 LP**

**Mr. Huffington: 3100 LP **

"Maybe that's his one strike attack?" Syrus guessed.

Jaden pouted. "Yeah, and I'm not sure if I like it. It resets the field and is totally not even fair."

"Coward!" Danni and Riku called out in unison.

Chumley glared at his father. "That's just like you! You don't like something so you trash it!"

"I didn't get to be a hot sauce tycoon by being nice, son." **Dizzy Angel** appeared back on the field and was still swaying as drunkenly as ever.

"Hey! Why is **Angel** back on the field?" Chumley questioned. "Wasn't he destroyed by **Flipping the Table**?"

Mr. Huffington laughed. "Wishful thinking, but you see **Dizzy Angel **has a special ability. He can't be destroyed by the effects of **Flipping the Table**."

"What? Aw great, now this guy is going to keep weirding me out." Chumley commented.

Danni raised an eyebrow and looked over at her fellow Slifer, seeing as **Dizzy Angel** was still winking at her. "He's weirding _you_ out?"

"Get's worse. Cause when my **Hot Sauce Bottle** is destroyed and sent to the graveyard it's special effect activates! Which causes you 500 points of damage!"

**Chumley: 2800 LP**

**Mr. Huffington: 3100 LP**

"That's not all! **Dizzy Angel** go in for your attack! **Hot Sauce Sizzler**!" The blonde angel shook the hot sauce bottle before pointing it at Chumley causing a ray of hot sauce to fire at him.

**Chumley: 1000 LP**

**Mr. Huffington: 3100 LP**

"Chumley!" Jaden shouted in concern.

Chumley looked sad. "I just can't win…"

_Don't worry son, this'll be over soon._ Mr. Huffington thought. "Make your move why don't ya?"

"But make sure you think it through Chumley." Professor Banner advised. "Otherwise you'll be back home bottling hot sauce."

"Duh, I know." Chumley looked drew a card and grinned seeing the card Riku had given him. He looked in his hands and saw a **Pot of Greed** and smiled. "Alright, first I'll summon **Wombat Patroller**! The card that Riku gave me!" Riku grinned as the small wombat, with goggles over it's eyes and a hammer in it's hand appeared on the field.

**Wombat Patroller: 600 ATK/1200 DEF**

"That little thing? What do you plan on doing with that?" Chumley's dad questioned.

Chumley grinned. "Just because he's small doesn't mean he isn't strong! And he's got a couple special abilities for you to worry about! The first being if he's the only monster on my field, I get to summon another monster in my hand as long as it's below 1800 attack points! Which brings me to the monster Danni gave to me. I summon **Boomerang Girl** in attack mode!"

A girl with flame red hair and dressed in Indian type clothes appeared on the field holding a giant boomerang in her hand's while giving a childish pout.

**Boomerang Girl: 1600 ATK/900 DEF**

Jaden pouted. "I've never heard of those cards before."

"She won a contest and has unique cards that belong only to her." Riku explained. Jaden beamed.

"Man! That's awesome! As soon as Jesse duels you I call dibs on dueling you next!"

Danni rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should just get an appointment book and started penciling people in for duels?"

Chumley smirked. "Now I'll activate the a spell card, another gift from Danni, **Boomerang Bombardment**! Now with this I'm able to bypass **Dizzy Angel** and attack you directly! And that's not all! **Wombat Patroller's **other special ability let's me attack you directly as well! So say goodbye to a big chunk of your life points!"

**Boomerang Girl's **pout turned into a sadistic grin as she hurled her boomerang at Mr. Huffington causing him to flinch and fall to one knee. **Wombat Patroller **walked over and bit at Mr. Huffington's leg before waddling back over to Chumley's side of the field.

**Chumley: 1000 LP**

**Mr. Huffington: 900 LP**

Riku and Danni both high-fived at that fact that the cards that they had given Chumley had worked to make a significant dent in his father's life points. "Nice work Chumley!" Syrus cheered.

"Yeah! You've got your dad on the ropes!" Jaden grinned.

Chumley blinked at how effective his strategy was and grinned. "Licious!"

"Not too bad…not bad at all." Mr. Huffington commented as he stood up. "I play the spell card **Monster Reborn** to bring back my **Dizzy Tiger**!" **Dizzy Tiger** appeared back on the field and started swaying with **Dizzy Angel**. "**Dizzy Angel** take out **Boomerang Girl**!"

**Dizzy Angel: 1800 ATK/400 DEF**

**Boomerang Girl: 1600 ATK/900 DEF**

**Chumley: 800 LP**

**Mr. Huffington: 900 LP**

"And now **Dizzy Tiger **squash **Wombat Patroller**!" Mr. Huffington ordered.

Chumley ground his teeth. "Not so fast! Another one of **Wombat Patroller's **special abilities allows me to discard a card from my hand in order for all battle damage to go to zero, and send your monster to the graveyard too!"

**Dizzy Tiger** attacked **Wombat Patroller** and both monsters were destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

"Great job Chumley!" Riku clapped.

Danni nodded. "Your playing your cards great Chumley! You can do this!"

Mr. Huffington nodded. "Alright I play one card facedown."

Chumley grinned. "Alright, my move." He drew a card a grinned seeing the card Syrus had given him. "Hey it's the card Sy gave me…guess now's as good a time as any to use it! I activate the spell card **Silent Doom**! With it I'm allowed to summon one monster back to the field from the graveyard! And I choose **Big Koala**!"

Chumley narrowed his eyes. _I wont go down without a fight! _"Next I activate **Polymerization** and fuse **Big Koala** with the **Des Kangaroo **in my hand!" The large green Kangaroo with red boxing gloves appeared on the field before merging with **Big Koala**. "And together they form the **Master of Oz**!"

A large green combination of **Big Koala** and **Des Kangaroo **appeared on the field. He had a championship belt hanging over his shoulder, a scar on his eye, boxing gloves on his hand and a purple vest.

**Master of Oz: 4200 ATK/3700 DEF**

Mr. Huffington snorted. _Like I didn't see that coming. _

_Flashback_

"_Oh wait! I got something for you to use too! It could really come in handy. After all with 4200 attack points it packs a pretty good wallop!" Jaden said as he handed Chumley __**Master of Oz.**_

_Chumley blinked. "You would really just give me such a powerful card, Jaden?"_

"_Sure I would! We're buddies and that's what buddies do for each other! Besides, you belong here with us." Jaden smiled and looked around at the group. "We're all right behind you!" _

_Mr. Huffington walked away from the door, having heard enough._

_End Flashback_

"Now go, **Oz**! **Outback** attack!" Chumley ordered.

Mr. Huffington shook his head. "Not so fast! I activate **Negate Attack**!"

"Aw man." Chumley muttered at walking into that trap, and the fact that he was about to end the duel. "Bring it!"

"Aw man, Chum almost had him there." Riku pouted.

Danni nodded. "This is a pretty close duel."

"Chumley, you fought a good duel but you've lost." Mr. Huffington commented.

Chumley's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? **Master of Oz** has 4200 attack points!"

"It doesn't matter. You forget, with one flip of the table he'll be gone."

Chumley growled. "That card doesn't scare me dad! _You_ forget! I know it's weakness!"

"**Flipping the Table** has a weakness?" Jaden questioned in confusion.

Chumley nodded. "That's right! Once you use it you can't summon up a monster! And that means you'll be defenseless dad! I'll win, you'll lose!"

"Not bad son, you've accurately spotted the cards weak spot. I'm very impressed with you, but still…it wont changes things! See, with what I have planned, so what if I'm defenseless? Two **Hot Sauce Bottles** coming up!" Mr. Huffington as the two bottles appeared on the field.

Syrus blinked. "Wait, if one **Hot Sauce Bottle** he takes five hundred points of damage, so if two are destroyed…"

"It's not looking good." Jaden commented regretfully.

Mr. Huffington smirked. "I activate **Flipping the Table**!" Both the **Hot Sauce Bottles **were destroyed along with **Master of Oz**. "That's two bottles down, so that means 1000 points of damage to you!"

**Chumley: 0 LP**

**Mr. Huffington: 900 LP**

Syrus blinked. "I can't believe it…he lost…"

"Poor Chumley…" Jaden commented as Chumley fell to his knees.

Riku shook his head. "But now Chumley can't stay at Duel Academy."

"That's no way to duel. That's just wrong." Danni growled looking at Chumley's devastated face.

* * *

><p>Chumley was back in the Slifer dorm packing his bags. Jaden, Syrus, Riku, and Danni all ran into the room. "Chumley come on, you really don't have to go, do you?" Riku questioned.<p>

"Duh…I made a promise and I'm going to keep it."

"T-Then this is really it?" Syrus said, tears already building in his eyes.

Jaden sighed. "You're a good duelist Chumley. Good luck." Jaden stuck his hand out for Chumley to shake it.

"Same to you." Chumley said crying. "Anyway, I need to get going. There's a lot of hot sauce out there that needs bottling."

"And I'm sure that you'll bottle it great." Jaden smiled.

Danni looked at the boys and crossed her arms. "Quit the waterworks! You boys are just giving up? Well, lucky for you _I_ had a backup plan."

"A back up plan?" Riku questioned.

Danni smirked. "You'll see…"

* * *

><p>The five Slifers walked out of the dorm and over to where Professor Banner was standing. Chumley blinked. "Hey, Professor Banner where's my dad?"<p>

"He had to go. Something wrong with one of the Hot Sauce companies. But he wrote you this." Professor Banner handed Chumley a note that the rest of the gang crowded around to read.

_Dear Son, _

_There's more to school than just your studies, and while you may not have made great grades there, you've made great friends. That's reason enough for you to stay. I also received a very interesting call from Seto Kaiba that formally requested that you be allowed to stay at Duel Academy. I have no idea which of your friends managed to pull that one off, but it's obvious to me that you have a lot of great friends willing to go to large lengths for you. _

_Good Luck, _

_Dad_

Chumley looked at the note, tears pouring from his eyes, and dropped it running over to the cliff. "DAD!" As soon as he made it to the cliff he shouted. "DADDY! I wont let you down! I wont let any of you down! From now on I'm going to make you proud of me! My family and my friends!"

Mr. Huffington, who heard his son, smiled before turning to yell at the rower in the boat. "Come on put your back into it! There's a case of hot sauce in it for you if you get us back before dawn."

The Slifers all grinned before turning to hug Chumley. "You get to stay!" Jaden cheered.

Syrus grinned and wiped tears from his eyes. "We knew you wouldn't leave us!"

Riku instead of crying like Syrus turned to look at Danni and raised an eyebrow. "You called Kaiba and asked him to call Mr. Huffington to let Chumley stay?"

Danni shrugged and smirked a bit. "What? He owed me one. I thought it was the least I could do, right?" The Slifers all had a group hug and Jaden cheered.

"Alright! The Slifer gang isn't going to go anywhere!"


	11. Operation: Date Sabotage

A/N: Chumley get's to stay at Duel Academy and the Slifer gang (as Jaden puts it) is still together! And now Danni's got a date with Mokuba! What's going to happen? What are the boys going to do to break them up? And who else is going to get dragged into this crusade?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or any other shows I may have borrowed powers or ideas from.

* * *

><p><strong>Operation: Date Sabotage <strong>

It was a few hours after the duel that Chumley had with his dad. Chumley had gone to the mess hall to get some food to eat and then headed off to go sleep in the dorm. The other four Slifers had gone down to hang out in the Training Facility for the rest of the day because Jaden wanted to watch some pro duels on TV and the Slifer dorm TV was well…non-existent.

On the way they grabbed Jesse, Dusk, and Ouran to come with them. When they got to the Control Room all the other Away team members were already there for one reason or another. They were all now seated and watching some pro duels on the large screen in the Control Room.

"This is actually kinda nice." Alexis commented as she looked around at everyone. They were all being civil and kind to one another, and just chilling out. Dante and Chazz were talking in a corner, Rika, Riku, Rose, and Dusk were all chatting it up about some of the newest up and coming duelists, Bastion, Zane, Ouran, Mimi, and Nikki were talking about some upcoming events at the school, and Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, Jesse, and Danni were all completely engrossed with the pro duels and were going back and forth with the predictions of who would win.

Jaden raised an eyebrow curiously. "What's nice?" He asked looking to the blonde who was in the seat next to him.

Alexis shrugged. "Just having everyone sit here and not having everyone arguing or fights about to break out. Just actually relaxing like normal kids."

"Normal is overrated." Danni smirked over at her sister from across the table as she kicked her feet up onto the seat in front of her. The seat in front of her was actually occupied by a certain southern blunette, but Jesse really didn't seem to mind all that much. Alexis rolled her eyes both at the statement and the fact that Danni was using Jesse as a footstool.

Mimi looked up from her conversation and smirked. "I agree with Danni. Our powers make us unique!"

"But it is also troublesome to try and hide." Nikki pointed out.

"Eh, it's not so bad." Ouran shrugged.

Zane nodded. "It also helps us in tight spots."

"Quite right! We should be proud of our powers." Bastion agreed.

"Makes us badass!" Dante called out smirking.

Chazz smirked too. "And it gives us an edge over all the other slackers."

"Can't you go one day _without_ insulting someone or a group of people?" Rose questioned in annoyance.

"Be thankful I'm not insulting you."

Dusk laughed. "You should be thankful you're not insulting her. That would end very badly for you." Chazz snorted and rolled his eyes while Rose blushed.

"But I think what Alexis meant was that it's nice that everyone's all getting along." Rika pointed out.

"Yeah, we're all actually in one room without death threats being tossed around." Riku added on.

Jesse shrugged. "I guess duelin' is somethin' we can all agree about."

"Shh! Something's coming on!" Jaden pointed to the screen which had cut to a commercial.

An image came on the screen of a well known pro duelist, Frankie Johnson. She had long blonde hair and green eyes and was wearing a completely black outfit. Black leather boots, black leather pants, black tank top, and black leather jacket. Then came the picture of another well known pro duelist. The Spellcaster Ring Master. She was a girl with short chin length purple hair and a masquerade ball type mask covering the top part of her face. She looked like a Ring Master from a circus except she wore a black and white leotard that made it look like a suit, a white necktie, white gloves, a red jacket with coattails reaching the back of her thighs, black ankle boots a black and red top hat and a black cane.

"**Tomorrow night at 7:00 pm, the first rounds of a contest set up by Maximillion Pegasus is going down at Kaibaland! Some of the best pro duelists from all over the world are coming to compete at this grand event! MC-ing the event will be Seto Kaiba and the King of Games himself: Yugi Muto! And also competing there will be one of the top five female duelists and the self proclaimed Queen of the Archfiends: Frankie Johnson! And her rival, also ranked one of the top five female duelists in the pro dueling circuit: The Spellcaster Ring Master! The winners of tomorrow will advance to the next round of the competition at an undisclosed location! The winner of the contest gets to duel with Maximillion Pegasus for a shot at a contract with Industrial Illusions! The stakes are high folks! Come on down and join us for this huge contest!" **

"Dude! I so wanna go!" A majority of the people in the room shouted out.

Alexis rolled her eyes and shook her head. "As much as we _all_ want to go to that, we can't. Some people have patrols tomorrow and the only one with a day of leave that hasn't been used is Danni."

"Not fair!" Ouran pouted crossing his arms.

"Danni hasn't used a day of leave in six months because she kept taking shifts for everyone else. Your supposed to have a day of leave at least twice a month." Zane defended.

"Fine…"

Danni grinned. "Speaking of…I want to use my day of leave for tomorrow."

"Oh, rubbing it in are you?" Dante asked, a smirk on his face.

Danni ignored him and looked to Alexis. "I need a day to relax and tomorrow is as good a day as any. With the tag duels coming up, I could really use a break."

"Sure, why not? You can head over to that contest and tell us how it goes." Alexis winked at her sister who smirked and nodded.

"Will do."

* * *

><p>The gang was all sitting inside of Crowler's class as he was giving a lecture on the basics of dueling while practically no one was paying attention to him. But of course, Crowler and his arrogance, didn't realize everyone was ignoring him.<p>

Thankfully for the students, the class ended a short five minutes later and practically everyone ran out. Jaden, Jesse, Ouran, Riku, Dusk, and Syrus were among the ones who were still in the room. "So I'm assuming that Danni's got a date with Mokuba for today?" Riku guessed as soon as the room was empty.

Ouran nodded. "Yup. They are heading to the contest together. We've got to find a way to get there."

"How about we take the jet?" Syrus suggested.

Dusk shook his head. "What if someone needs it for a mission later? And besides, we'd be killed if we took that for two reasons. One: No one here knows how to fly it. Two: Alexis would murder us if she found out."

"True…" Jesse pointed out.

Jaden snapped his fingers. "I know what we can do! We can fly ahead and wait for Danni in Domino City wherever the copter lands!" Everyone smiled at that idea. "But where do the copters land?"

Ouran grinned. "On the docks at Domino City. But…we're going to need some more help for this."

* * *

><p>"Dante! My bestest friend in the world!"<p>

Dante raised an eyebrow as he looked at Ouran who had caught up with him in the hallway as he was heading to the Obelisk Dorm mess hall. "Ouran, you do know 'bestest' isn't a word right?"

"Eh, details, details." Ouran waved it off as he put an arm around Dante's shoulders. "Now buddy, I need to ask for your help for a very special mission."

"What kind of mission?" Dante asked curiously as they paused in the middle of the hallway. Dante looked around cautiously, making sure that no one heard that wasn't supposed to.

Ouran looked solemn. "Well…first you need to know about a relationship between Danni and Mokuba Kai-"

"What? I know about that. How do you know about that?"

Ouran's eyes widened as he gaped at Dante. "Y-You know?"

"Uh…yeah? Why so surprised?" Dante asked in sheer confusion. Ouran was acting weird…weirder than usual anyway.

"And your OKAY with it?"

Dante was really confused now. First off, how the hell would he find out about Danni's personal life? That info was on lockdown. And second, why would he be so worked up about knowing? "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're her best friend! You're supposed to care about those things! You're supposed to want to protect her!" Ouran retorted. How could Dante not care about Danni dating a twenty one year old?

Dante shook his head. "Uh…no I'm not supposed to care about those things and Danni's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Now seeing as I was headed to eat, and because I think you're honestly blowing her relationship with Mokuba out of proportion, I'm just going to walk away now."

Ouran pouted as he saw Dante walk away. He sighed and shook his head. "Hopefully the others had more luck."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean they all said 'no'?" Ouran exclaimed as he looked at the rest of the boys (all now in the civvies they used for their first operation in Domino) who were in on Operation: Date Sabotage.<p>

Jaden shrugged. "No one wanted to help."

"Zane?"

"He said 'no' without even letting us explain." Jaden replied.

"Mimi and Nikki?"

Jesse shrugged. "I didn't get a chance to explain cause they said they were gonna be too busy runnin' patrols to help with whatever it is we wanted em for."

"Rose and Rika?"

"They were thoroughly shocked but said that what we were doing was an invasion of privacy and none of our business to interfere." Dusk spoke.

"Chazz?"

Syrus pouted. "Didn't even give me the time of day."

"Alex-"

"Too freaking afraid to ask." All the other boys said in unison at the mention of the blonde.

Ouran sighed seeing all his options dwindle. "Well, what about Bastion?"

"Oh, well actually Bastion agreed to it. Albeit he's mainly going to meet some top duelists and to see and study the duels during the contest, but it was a 'yes'." Riku said.

"YES! Thank god for Bastion! Now we wont go down by ourselves!" Ouran cheered.

"I'll ignore that comment."

Everyone turned and saw the British genius walking over to their spot behind the Slifer dorm (they had all made sure that Danni down at the docks waiting before choosing that as the meeting spot) dressed in his casual clothes. "So, I'm here. What's the plan?"

"We head off for Domino City and hide out in the docks and wait to tail Danni." Dusk recited from what Jaden had said earlier.

Bastion raised an eyebrow. "And how do we get there?"

"Flying of course!" Jaden cheered.

"You do realize Jesse, Dusk, Syrus, and myself cannot fly right?"

Jaden pouted. "Oh…I hadn't thought of that…"

Ouran facepalmed. "You didn't think of that?"

"We thought you had a plan to work around that!" Dusk spoke in shock.

"Well I didn't think that far ahead!"

Bastion cleared his throat. "If I may make a suggestion? I saw a few speedboats down by the beach. I have my boating license."

"Perfect. That works." Riku commented.

Syrus raised his hand. "Shouldn't we head out now? Choppers are faster than speedboats."

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, we should head out now. Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. "Good so we can-"

The sound of someone's DAP cut Jaden off. Jesse blinked and pulled out his DAP and was thoroughly shocked to see Danni's face. "D-Danni!" All the boys held their breath hearing the fearsome captains name. "What's up?" Jesse asked tossing a look at the other boys (who were out of view of the DAP) for support.

"_Hey Jesse. You busy right now?" _

Jesse nodded. "Uh…yeah. I'm supposed to…help Ouran and Riku with somethin'. Why?"

"_That's a shame. My ride to Domino's running late and I was getting bored so I was going to take up your offer for a duel, but if you're busy-"_

"Hold that thought." Jesse said before covering the speaker and camera on his DAP and looked at the boys like a lost puppy. "Is there any way that I could stay and-"

"No. We gotta leave now!" Ouran retorted.

"B-But she's only ever lost five duels…"

Riku gave him a look. "Jesse, focus. Another time." Jesse sighed and uncovered his DAP.

"Man I wish I could take ya up on that offer, but I can't. I gotta help Ouran and Riku with some work. "

"_Okay, no problem. Rain check then?" _

"Sure."

"_See ya."_

As soon as Jesse turned off his DAP he glared at the others. "We better separate Danni and Mokuba, because I just missed a duel."

Jaden rolled his eyes and started walking towards the beach. "Come on, we better get going."

* * *

><p>"Dude! There's Mokuba!"<p>

The group was all hiding behind a few boats on the dock and saw the younger Kaiba brother waiting on the docks looking at his watch. Mokuba had grown taller over the years and he traded up his cuteness for being quite handsome. His hair got a bit longer and a bit spikier and he had traded up his wardrobe. He still had his Duel Monster card locket, but he now had blue jeans, a light blue shirt, and a waist length (non-gravity defying) jacket. The jacket looked like the Slifer jackets except it was white with black outlines and that it had a high collar like Kaiba's jacket.

Bastion and Ouran, who had been gone for a second, ran back silently over to the group and crouched down beside them. "We've found a couple motorcycles for us to use to get around." Bastion spoke quietly.

Syrus blinked. "Where'd you get the motorcycles?"

"Uh…don't worry about it." Ouran muttered. "All that matters is we've got transportation. There's only four bikes so we're all going to have to share. Jaden, Jesse, Bastion, and I looked the oldest so we should drive them so we don't get police trouble."

"I hear the chopper." Dusk commented as the _chop-chop-chop-chop_ of the copter blades sounded. Not more than two seconds later did the helicopter come into view.

Mokuba smiled and back up a few steps as the helicopter started to land on the docks. When the helicopter landed Danni jumped out (dressed in her civvies) and ran over jumping into Mokuba's arms and kissing him on the cheek. Mokuba laughed as he lifted the small girl up in a hug. "Nice too see you missed me!" Mokuba put the brunette girl down and kissed her forehead. "So, how was life at Duel Academy, missing me every chance you got?"

"Oh it was tragic. I don't know how I survived." Danni snorted sarcastically. She adjusted the backpack on her shoulders and smiled. "So, about that dinner you promised me?"

Mokuba laughed and put an arm around her shoulder as they both started to walk off the docks. "Patience, my dear, patience. First we have to go collect the others, who I'm sure will all be thrilled to see you." The two got into a limo that was parked a few feet away and the driver drove off.

"Alright! Follow that limo!" Jaden said dramatically as the gang quickly hopped onto the motorcycles that were nearby. All of them were black and had black helmets. Jaden and Sy hopped on one, Ouran and Riku the next, Jesse and Dusk the other, and Bastion on the last one by himself.

The pulled out onto the street and found the white limo easily but drove a couple feet behind as to not draw attention to themselves.

"_Coms are up."_ Dusk said through his com-link, giving them a test.

"Perfect! Now let's see where they're going." Jaden spoke.

* * *

><p>"Okay…I don't feel proud saying this, but I think I'm about to squeal right now." Ouran spoke, completely star struck.<p>

In front of the group, who were hiding behind a parking structure, was Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Serenity Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Duke Devlin. All of them were taking turns hugging the small brunette girl in front of them and chatting it up. The boys, of course as luck would have it, were too far away to hear what was going on.

"Ditto that one." Riku nodded in agreement.

Jesse looked 'pouty', as Ouran had so eloquently put it, and furrowed his eyebrows. "I can't hear a damn thing that's goin' on right now."

"Well, this was the closest we could get without her noticing us." Bastion shrugged.

"Ooh! They're getting into the limo." Syrus pointed out as the large group of duelists piled into the white limo. Once again they drove off. The boys followed behind on the motorcycles careful to keep a safe distance.

"_I thought that Mokuba was a real nice guy. Can't believe he's dating Danni. She's too young to know she's being taken advantage of."_ Dusk put in.

Jaden nodded. "Same here. Guess you can't take things at face value. And the rest of those guys too. They don't seem to have a problem with it either."

"_Yeah, you'd think they'd care about something like that." _Riku added on.

The boys kept trailing the limo until it stopped at a fancy restaurant. The boys all stopped a block away and hid out of view as all the people in the limo pilled out and headed into the restaurant. "Man, they're going to be in there for a while." Ouran pouted.

"Any ideas?" Bastion asked.

The sounds of four rumbling stomachs, belonging to the three Anderson brothers and Jaden, answered that question. Jaden smirked. "Anyone bring their wallet? We passed a burger joint a few blocks back."

* * *

><p>"How much can you <em>eat?"<em> Bastion asked in shock as he watched the four boys pack away more than their fair share of burgers. Syrus, Dusk, and Bastion had each had a burger, fries, and a milkshake. The other boys, however, each were working on their fifth burger (these burgers were quite big, mind you) sixth box of fries, and third milkshake.

Jaden shrugged as he ate the last bite of his burger. The rest of the boys finished soon after and were now just slurping on their milkshakes. "Don't know. Never tested that theory."

"What time is it?" Riku questioned as he let out a burp and excused himself.

Syrus looked at his watch. "Uh…six o'five."

Ouran winced. "Crap! The contest starts at seven! Where's Mokuba and Danni?" The others turned to look out the window and saw the white limo pulling out from the sidewalk. All the boys sweat dropped.

Bastion quickly slapped a hundred dollar bill on the table (which was more than overpaying) and the boys all jumped up and ran out of the burger joint and over to their motorcycles. They hopped on, started them up, and sped to catch up to the limo. It took five minutes, but they finally caught up with the limo. The limo pulled into, a rather crowded, Kaibaland and the boys quickly followed and parked their motorcycles as soon as the limo stopped. They hid behind one of the booths and watched as the gang of pro-duelists (plus Danni) got out and headed through the back door of one the smaller dueling arenas near the one where the contest was to be held.

As soon as they disappeared the boys all shared a look. "That's the door to the backstage changing room for pro duels." Ouran stated.

Bastion raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that."

"Uh…the pro duelists walking in?" Ouran said quickly. Sure enough, pro duelists ranging from Frankie Johnson to Weevil Underwood and even Bandit Keith were walking into the back room. Luckily for the pros none of the fans (all running around going to the rides in Kaibaland) seemed to notice their arrival.

Dusk, catching what Bastion really was getting at by the question he had asked, smirked. "How do you know the door leads to the changing room?"

Ouran blushed and Riku snickered while Jesse maintained his 'pouty' expression. "Ouran ran back there a few years ago to try and get an autograph from Yugi Muto." Riku laughed.

The other boys started snickering while Ouran pouted. "Well, at least it gives us some inside info." Syrus shrugged.

"Yeah, all the duelists get their own changing room but the real prestigious duelists go into the private dressing room, deeper backstage. Getting there is going to be the problem though."

Dusk's attention got drawn over to a group of Kaibaland security guards. Dusk smirked and looked at everyone. Jesse followed his gaze and frowned. "We are not gonna attack em."

Dusk pouted.

Jaden looked over at the security guards and nodded. "Yeah, that would just draw too much attention, and it would go horribly if someone finds them in whatever closet we stuff them in. I say we just walk in and pretend we're going to be competing."

"That's the worst plan I've ever heard." All the other boys said in unison.

Jaden pouted. "You guys have a better idea?" Silence. "Well then, my plan it is!"

"Wait." Jesse hissed. "Look, Mokuba's comin' out now."

Just as the blunette spoke the younger Kaiba brother walked out from the door, looked both ways (more than likely on the lookout for young duel fanatics), and started walking towards the main duel arena where the contest was to be held. "Perfect! We can confront them now!" Ouran grinned evilly.

The boys quickly moved out to follow Mokuba. There were a bunch of people crowded around the main duel arena but no one near the area where the boys and Mokuba were. "Now's our chance." Jaden whispered.

"How long do you intend to follow me for?"

All the boys froze as Mokuba turned around with his hand on his hip and looked pointedly at the group of boys. "Seriously you've been tailing me since I left the docks earlier. If you want an autograph then you can just ask, you know?"

"H-How did you know we were following you?" Syrus asked in shock.

Mokuba smiled. "While determined you are, spies you're not. I've been able to pick up the signs of someone tailing me. I've been kidnapped enough time to realize _that_ one…" Mokuba trailed off as if remembering something. He then shook his head. "But seriously, is it an autograph you guys want? Because that I can get done."

"We can get an autograph?" Riku said a bit excitedly before Dusk elbowed him, causing him to remember what they were doing.

Ouran started it off. "No, we don't want an autograph. We want you to back off our friend."

"Pardon?" Mokuba asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"You have been taking advantage of our friend." Dusk retorted.

Jaden nodded. "Yeah! A good friend of ours who doesn't deserve that!"

Mokuba looked so confused as he stared at the group of teens in front of him. "Uh…and this friend would be…?"

"Ya know who we're talkin' about! Danni! Ya know? The brunette who ya've been datin'! The _fifteen_ year old ya've been datin'!" Jesse hissed.

Ouran snickered a bit. "Told ya you got pissy." Jesse tossed him an annoyed look.

"Really? Ya're gonna bring up that thing now?"

Mokuba had a thoroughly confused and bewildered look on his face. "Whoa, wait. You think I'm dating Danni?"

"We've got sufficient evidence to support our theory." Bastion stated before he blinked. "Wait, I never bothered to ask whether you chaps _did_ have enough evidence?"

"We do!" Jaden nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm not dating Danni."

"Wait, you're not?" Syrus asked in confusion.

Mokuba started shaking his head. "You really need to come with me." With that Mokuba started doubling back to the arena he had just left, the boys right on his heels for two reasons. One: because they were determined to get Mokuba and Danni to break up (even though the Kaiba brother denied any relationship). Two: all the pro duelists were in there!

"So…" Mokuba stated as they got into the backstage area and stared walking past all the occupied dressing rooms. "You boys must be from Duel Academy, am I right? Based on the description Danni gave to me at dinner, you boys are some of hers and Alexis's new recruits for the Black Circles."

"Yeah, that's right." Dusk nodded.

Syrus looked puzzled. "How'd you know that?"

Mokuba laughed. "I'm just as informed as Seto is. And I'm the one incharge of security and safety in both Kaiba Corps and Duel Academy. Including your little clubhouse."

The group continued until they were a pretty empty hallway with only one door at the end of it. The loud noises and shouts could be heard from two corridors down. As soon as the group was at the door Mokuba started knocking on it. "Comin'!" Someone with a very heavy Brooklyn accent shouted.

"You don't even have your shirt on! I'll get it!" Danni's voice sounded through the door.

All the boys, excluding of course Mokuba (who simply rolled his eyes and smiled), looked horrified. Their minds filled with all the possible things that one sentence could mean.

Before their imaginations could wander too far, though, the door opened to reveal a bare-chested Joey Wheeler at the door. He looked at the group before noticing Mokuba. "Hey! Mokuba, ya're back? I thought dat you went to go check out dat thing at da main duelin' arena? And who are these guys?"

Mokuba shook his head. "Too much to explain. Just tell Danni that some people are here to visit her."

"Danni! Ya got visitors!" Joey said, moving to lean on the doorframe and cross his arms (not even realizing he was flexing his biceps) causing the boys to feel a bit intimidated.

"Really? Who would visit m-" Danni cut herself off as she stood next to Joey at the door in nothing but a pair of underwear and a short thigh length robe. Four thuds sounded. No one even bothered to turn around to look at Riku, Dusk, Syrus, and Ouran all passed out on the ground at jumping to the conclusion of _what exactly _Danni was doing in the room. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"YOU'RE DATING JOEY WHEELER?" Jaden, Jesse, and Bastion all shouted in shock. The other boys probably would have said something too, if it wasn't for the fact that they were all unconscious still.

Danni's eyes widened. "No! I'm not dating _Joey Wheeler_!"

"What's going on here?" Seto Kaiba asked as he walked over to the door (bare-chested much like Joey). Seeing the boys gawking at Danni he put his arms underneath Danni's to close and tie her robe shut in a very overprotective way.

Bastion hit the floor that time.

Jaden and Jesse each shared a look in shock. "YOU'RE DATING SETO KAIBA?"

"NO! I'm not!" Danni shouted for the second time.

Jaden shook his head. "Well, then if you're not dating them, who ARE you dating?"

"Hello. I couldn't help but hear what was going on out here and thought I should-" Yugi (in the middle of buttoning up a deep violet dress shirt) cut himself off as two more thuds sounded in the hallway. Yugi looked from the floor containing seven unconscious bodies to Danni. "You know your friends are odd."

"Someone just drag them in here and get some ice. They are _so_ in trouble when they wake up."

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Jaden muttered as he stirred and held his head in his hands. "What the heck happened?"<p>

"Here, try this. It'll help."

Jaden looked up to see an ice pack being held out to him. He took it gratefully and put it on the back of his head. He looked around and his heart nearly stopped. Other than him, and the other boys (who were all awake and holding ice packs to their heads too), in the room there was Seto Kaiba (dressed in a white suit), Yugi Muto (dressed in a violet suit), Joey Wheeler (now wearing his casual clothes), Tristan Taylor, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Tea Gardner, and Mokuba Kaiba.

Joey had a duel disk on his arm, while Tea and Serenity were buzzing around grabbing things and throwing it behind a changing screen in a corner of the room.

"Are you feeling okay?" Danni asked with an innocent face on and a sugary tone to her voice. Jaden failed to notice all the other boys wince. He also failed to notice (seeing as he only knew Danni for a week or two) that the innocent face and the sugary tone was a sure sign of impending doom.

Jaden nodded. "Yeah…just passed out."

"Can I see that ice pack for a second?" Danni asked getting up from her seat to stand by Jaden's seat. Jaden nodded and handed the pack to Danni. As soon as the pack was in her hand Danni reeled her arm back and slapped Jaden (quite forcefully) in the back of the head, causing him to yelp. She tossed the ice pack in his lap and moved so she was in front of all the boys, an annoyed look on her face. "What the HELL possessed you idiots to come down here, spy on me, and then accuse me of dating three different people?"

"Four. I was accused too." Mokuba spoke up from his seat.

"Four! Four different people!" Danni shouted as she looked at the seven guilty boys in front of her.

"Why were you in here with no clothes, with three other guys who had their shirts off?" Ouran retorted. All the other boys nodded in agreement.

Kaiba and Yugi shared a look. "We were getting changed into our suits for MC-ing." Yugi explained.

"Yeah, and Duke and Tristan spilled soda all over my shirt so I had ta change." Joey chimed in. "Danni was gettin' changed too."

The boys all realizing they jumped to a very, very wrong conclusion, all winced. Bastion raised his hand. "Can I say that I was convinced into this plan at last second?" Danni crossed her arms. "I didn't think so…"

"To those who don't know these boys, do we get an introduction?" Duke questioned, a hint of an amused smirk on his face.

"Guys this is Jaden Yuki, Jesse Anderson, Ouran Anderson, Riku Anderson, Bastion Misawa, Syrus Truesdale, and Dusk Shinji." Danni introduced pointing to everyone in turn.

Tea smiled. "Nice to meet you boys."

"Even though the circumstances are a bit odd." Serenity laughed.

Tristan nodded. "Definetly. Now, care to tell us why you thought Danni was dating them?"

Everyone automatically pointed to Jesse. Jesse glared. "Ya'll suck."

"Now what would possess you to believe that?" Danni asked again, this time her glare focused on the blunette in front of her.

Jesse gulped a bit. "Well, I kinda may have heard ya talkin' to Mokuba twice in the Control Room."

Danni's glare intensified. "You were _eavesdropping _on me?"

"It was an accident! And I swear the only reason I kept listenin' was because I was afraid that ya were in trouble?" Jesse tried giving the smile that he and Jaden both used to try and get out of sticky situations. Danni narrowed her eyes a bit before she caved at the combined puppy dog expressions of Jesse, Jaden, Ouran, Riku, Dusk, Bastion, and Syrus.

"Fine. Fine, you guys had good intentions." Danni said as she sat down and crossed her legs. She then grinned a bit. "Well, I guess I should explain things then. But first I should start with introductions."

"Uh, we know everyone in this room." Jaden pointed out smiling.

Danni grinned. "You'd be surprised by what you don't know. But I'll explain it to you. Over there is Duke Devlin. His power is to put energy into objects to create explosive properties." All the boys blinked in surprise. "Next to him is Tristan Taylor. He's got enhanced strength and senses. Serenity Wheeler, the lovely red-head beside him, is a psychic. Now Tea Gardner can mentally control people (a little trick she acquired after an incident with a certain Marik Ishtar) and Joey Wheeler can mold any bit of metal to a weapon of their choice."

"Whoa! They have powers too?" Riku asked in amazement.

"Yup! We're strong ourselves." Tristan said making a muscle.

Tea rolled her eyes. "Oh brother. Now he's going to go on a rant."

"You may want to stand behind them…" Serenity said nervously after looking ahead blankly for a few seconds.

Danni cleared her throat before anyone could heed Serenity's suggestion. "Now, onto these three lovely gentlemen behind me." Danni smiled gesturing to Mokuba, Kaiba, and Yugi. "Now Mokuba and Kaiba have the same powers as Alexis. And Yugi has my powers. Now, I'm sure you're quite confused about this. But the reason is simple. I'd like you to meet my Uncle Mokuba, my Uncle Kaiba, and my brother Yugi. It's nice to meet you; my real name is Daniela Muto."

Seven thuds sounded in the room.

"Uh…they passed out again." Duke said a bit worried.

Danni shrugged as she got up to head behind the screen. "Eh, it'll give me time to change."

* * *

><p>"Ow…what happened…?"<p>

"You passed out again." Kaiba spoke as the boys came to. Instead of putting them in chairs this time, the group had simply left the boys on the ground. The group of pro duelists and super powered adults were all eating some chips and talking while the teens started to stir. "Do you remember what my niece said before you all passed out, or does she have to explain again?"

"No…we're good. We heard that." Bastion assured as he sat up on the ground.

Ouran shook his head before beaming. "Oh my god. Danni's related to such dueling royalty! I'm so jealous!"

"Oh, are they awake?" Danni asked as she stepped out from behind the changing screen pulling on the white gloves that were now on her hands. All the boys' jaws dropped. Danni was in the exact same outfit that The Spellcaster Ring Master wore, excluding the hat, cane, wig, and mask. "Now are you boys going to pass out again or can I finish explaining? The contest starts in twenty minutes and I'd rather not have to pause every time you guys faint."

"Y-You're…y-you're…" Dusk tried to get out but couldn't find the words to complete the sentence.

"Yes, I'm The Spellcaster Ring Master. Yes, I'm a professional duelist. I changed my last name to go into Duel Academy so I wasn't harassed, so I could try to live a somewhat normal life, and so I could help run the Black Circles. Alexis's last name was changed for the same reason, and because Alexis Kaiba didn't have a nice ring to it." Danni answered as she went down to sit in a seat in front of Serenity and Tea. Both girls quickly got to work on Danni's hair.

Riku blinked. "Whoa wait a second. I dueled one of the top five duelists in Duel Academy, the-"

"One of the top five?" Joey asked in confusion. "Nah, man, ya got it all wrong. Danni's da number one duelist in Duel Academy."

Jesse's eyebrows shot up. "Ya're the number one duelist?"

Danni nodded. "Yeah, another thing that I changed. I let Zane pretend to be big man on campus to avoid getting harassed, although it really didn't work that well…but that doesn't matter."

"So I dueled the top duelist in the school, a pro duelist, the niece and sister of Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto respectively, and The Spellcaster Ring Master?" Riku said, positively giddy with excitement.

Yugi chuckled a bit. "Yeah, that's my sister. Only lost five duels in her lifetime."

"Who did she lose to?" Jesse questioned as he looked up at the duelist.

Yugi thought about that for a second. "Once to Grandpa, once to Joey, once to Kaiba, once to me, and once to Pegasus. Though Pegasus was impressed by her dueling skills, and thought she was adorable, so he made her a deck full of unique cards. Honestly, you were pretty good for a five year old."

"THAT WAS WHEN YOU WERE FIVE?" Bastion exclaimed in shock.

"Aw man! I so gotta duel you!" Jaden pouted.

Jesse frowned. "Me first! I had dibs!"

Danni rolled her eyes as Tea set the purple wig on her head and then put the top hat on. "Cowboy first, then Jaden. But first, let me get through the contest today, then the tag duel tomorrow."

"Tag duel?" Duke asked intrigued.

Tristan nodded. "Yeah, is it some duel test at your school?"

"More like a win and you stay at Duel Academy, lose and you're expelled type of duel." Syrus commented, getting nervous.

"WHAT?"

Danni winced at the fact that all the adults, except of course Kaiba and Mokuba, who had known about the duel, screamed. Danni facepalmed. "I didn't tell them about that yet." She muttered to the confused looking boys.

"Don't worry, they'll be okay." Kaiba commented with a casual wave of the hand. "Danni's competed in the pro circuit. She'll do fine."

That seemed to calm everyone down. Yugi sighed. "You should try not to get in trouble Danni. It looks like I'm going to have to check up on you from time to time."

"Aw Yugi! I can take care of myself!" Danni argued as she put her mask on and slipped her duel disk onto her wrist, with her deck already inside.

Jaden, who had been quietly thinking something over, gave his best puppy dog grin as he looked at Danni. "Hey Danni…does this mean we can stay and watch the contest?"

Kaiba, Yugi, and Danni all shared a look. Kaiba gave the nod of approval and Danni got up to go grab something from a cabinet on the wall. She walked back and started to hang passes on their necks. "VIP passes. It'll get you anywhere you want to go, and it'll get you in to watch the duel."

"YES!"

"**Will all contestants please report to the Main Dueling Arena. The contest is about to commence. And will Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto please report to the electronics department to retrieve your mikes and earpieces."** A voice blared from the loud speakers.

Danni grinned grabbing her cane. "Alright VIP's head out to your special seats and Joey and I'll head off."

* * *

><p>"Dude this is awesome!" Jaden commented up in the VIP booth. They had the perfect view of the duel arena AND they got to order food off of a menu like in an actual restaurant!<p>

Mokuba laughed. "Yeah, Seto normally makes sure the VIP's are well taken care of. Especially when it's his friends."

"I'm glad he does. These are the best seats I've ever gotten to a huge contest like this!" Ouran exclaimed excitedly.

Bastion looked over the program listing all the duelists. "Wow, quite a packed roster. Who do you think will win the contest?"

"Hard to say." Riku shrugged.

"My money's on either Danni or Joey." Jesse said confidently.

Syrus pouted. "I don't know…there are a lot of tough duelists on the program."

"No way. It's going to be our girl Danni and Joey in the finals!" Tristan stated confidently. "Right Serenity?"

"Not telling." Serenity smirked.

Duke pouted. "Not fair!"

"What's this contest even for?" Dusk asked.

"That's an excellent question."

Everyone whirled around to see Maximillion Pegasus, yes THE Maximillion Pegasus, walk into the booth and take a seat in between Tea and Jaden (who was close to squealing at this point). "The contest is to see who will become the new dueling icon, along with Yugi-boy. They will be the spokesperson and a fresh face of Industrial Illusions. They will tour around and duel grand competitors. In simple terms, at the end of this contest the Prince or Princess of Games will be crowned. Of, course, if they are able to defeat me that is."

"Oh my god that's awesome!" Jaden cheered sitting next to THE creator of Duel Monsters. "Wow, it's an honor to meet you Mr. Pegasus!"

Pegasus smiled. "As it is to meet such young and eager duelists. I'd love the opportunity to get to know you all more, and to chat a bit, but I do believe the contest is starting."

Sure enough down in the center of the duel arena was Yugi and Kaiba. Kaiba raised the mike to his lips. **"Alright! Now it's time to get this contest started! Now we're going to introduce all the duelists!"**

Up in the VIP booth Tristan groaned as he slouched in his seat. "This part is going to be long and boring…"

Just as Tristan predicted it had been fifteen minutes and still there were three duelists left to introduce. The gang had all talked amongst each other to curb the boredom (all the DA students talking to Pegasus, who was being quite patient and responding to everyone of their statements and questions) and had ate some food. Only when they were getting down to the last few introductions did they start to pay attention. Yugi smiled a bit, at the next duelist he had to introduce. **"Now, the next duelist we have is one born in Brooklyn but raised in Domino City as a street savvy, Duel Monsters underdog! Please welcome my personal friend, Joey Wheeler!" **

_(Insert I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin)_

_Fall!_

_Now The dark begins to rise, save your breath it's far from over_

_Leave the lost and dead behind, now's your chance to run for cover_

_I don't want to change the world, I just want to leave it colder_

_Light the fuse and burn it up, take the path that leads to nowhere_

_All is lost again, but I'm not giving in_

_I Will Not Bow, I Will Not Break_

_I Will shut the world away_

_I will not fall, I will not fade_

_I__ will take your breath away_

_Fall!_

_Watch the end from dying eyes, now the dark is taking over_

_Show me where forever dies_

_Take the fall and run to heaven_

_All is lost again but I'm not giving in_

_I will not bow, I will not break_

_I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall, I will not fade_

_I will take your breath away_

_And I'll survive, paranoid_

_I have lost the will to change_

_And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake_

_I will shut the world away_

_I will not bow, I will not break_

_I will shut the world awayI_

_ will not fall, I will not fade_

_I will take your breath away_

_And I'll survive, paranoid_

_I have lost the will to change and I am not proud, cold blooded, fake_

_I will shut the world away_

_Fall!_

Joey ran out from the backroom of the arena waving to everyone and pumping his fist, getting the crowd to start screaming. He hopped onto the duel platform to stand by Bandit Keith (who had been the one before him to be introduced).

Kaiba rolled his eyes (more than likely at what he had to say for the next duelist) before he spoke up. **"Our next contestant was born on the sunny coast of California! She calls herself the Queen of the Archfiends, let's introduce Frankie Johnson!"**

_(Insert California Girls by Katy Perry)_

_Greetings loved ones _

_Let's take a journey _

_I know a place _

_Where the grass is really greener _

_Warm, wet and wild _

_There must be somethin' in the water _

_Sippin' gin and juice _

_Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone) _

_The boys Break their necks _

_Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us) _

_You could travel the world _

_But nothing comes close To the Golden Coast _

_Once you party with us _

_You'll be falling in love _

_Oooooh oh oooooh _

_California girls _

_We're unforgettable _

_Daisy Dukes _

_Bikinis on top _

_Sun-kissed skin _

_So hot _

_We'll melt your Popsicle _

_Oooooh oh oooooh _

_California girls _

_We're undeniable _

_Fine, fresh, fierce _

_We got it on lock _

_Westcoast represent _

_Now put your hands up _

_Oooooh oh oooooh _

Frankie Johnson emerged from backstage and was walking around waving to the crowd, blowing kisses at a few men in the stadium, and then stepped up next to Joey, wrinkling her nose and rolling her eyes at the blonde man beside her.

Yugi smiled at the next and final duelist to be introduced. **"And now last but certainly not least, born in parts unknown, and one of the top female duelists in the pro dueling circuit, it's The Spellcaster Ring Master!" **

_(Insert With Legs Like That by Zebrahead)_

_Here she comes again, like good medicine_

_Every step she takes, my blood is flowing_

_Her legs go on and on for days_

_She's got a hold of me, I need the remedy_

_Just to hold her would, be a cure for me_

_I cant keep going on this way (gotta get away, I got to get away)_

_She's at the top of her game_

_She don't know my name_

_The preachers looking weak_

_She's out of my league_

_Look out, (hey) she'll tear your heart out_

_Look out, (hey) she'll rock your world there's no doubt_

_Here she comes again, if she wanted_

_I'll do anything she wanted me to (wanted me to)_

_Who would blame me, with legs like that_

_Here she comes again, she makes me wanna sin_

_My heart stops when I think about her coming_

_Her legs go on and on for days (on and on and on and on)_

_She's got a hold of me, it's a tragedy_

_That I would never get the chance to have her close to me_

_When she moves she takes my breath away (yeah she moves and she moves and she moves)_

_She's at the top of her game_

_She don't no my name_

_The preachers looking weak_

_She's out of my league_

_Look out, (hey) she'll tear your heart out_

_Look out, (hey) she'll rock your world there's no doubt_

_Here she comes again, if she wanted_

_I'll do anything she wanted me to (wanted me to)_

_Who would blame me, with legs like that_

_She's breaking me down _

_She's at the way that I wanna go_

_Breaking me down_

_She gets me high when I'm feeling low_

_She's breaking me down_

_She's on the move like a rolling stone_

_Breaking me downJust one run cuts me to the bone_

_She's like that (like that)_

_She's like that (like that)_

_Look out, (hey) she'll tear your heart out_

_Look out, (hey)she'll rock your world there's no doubt_

_Here she comes again, if she wanted_

_I'll do anything she wanted me to (wanted me to)_

_Who would blame me, with legs like that_

_(she moves and she moves and she moves)_

_(she moves and she groves and she moves)_

_With legs like that_

_(she moves and she moves and she moves)_

_(she moves and she groves)_

_With legs like that_

_(she moves and she moves and she moves)_

_(she moves and she groves and she moves)_

_(she moves and she moves and she moves)_

_(she moves and she groves)_

_With legs like that [x5]_

Danni, dressed up in her dueling alter ego, was up in the stands waving 'hi' to people and getting the crowd pumped up. She quickly ran from the stands, jumped over the (not too high) ledge and went to stand next to Frankie, both girls glaring at each other.

Joey reached around Frankie to give Danni a fist bump before they both face forward again, waiting for the rules of the contest to be announced and the duels to be selected.

"**Alright everyone it's time to get this contest underway. I'm sure you all know the rules of Duel Monsters, so I wont bore you by repeating all of them. All you need to know for right now is that there are 32 duelists here. At the end of the day, there will only be 16 moving on to the next round of the competition."** Kaiba said, getting the whole crowd to erupt in cheers.

Yugi waited for the crowd to settle down before he started talking. **"During this round of competition, each competitor is going to be randomly selected to face another. If you win, you move on. If you lose, you don't. Simple as that. The next round of competitions will be announced the day of the actual competition, and will be held at an undisclosed location. Now, it's time to select the duels!"**

Yugi gestured to the large screen behind him, on the wall. The screen showed all the names of the competitors being jumbled together as the duels were selected. The pairs were chosen. Joey was dueling Weevil Underwood, Frankie was dueling an okay duelist from the US, and Danni was dueling Rex Raptor.

"**Alright! Duelists go backstage to prepare! The duels are about to commence!"**

* * *

><p>"You've got to be freaking kidding me. Rex Raptor. Rex Raptor, is who I came all this way to duel?" Danni said in annoyance as she tapped her foot and crossed her arms, venting angrily to Joey. The two of them were in a secluded part of the backstage area and were talking while going through their decks. They were all waiting to be told where they were dueling.<p>

Joey snorted and nodded in agreement. "Well, at least ya should be proud dat ya don't have ta duel dat bug freak. Both of our duels are gonna be fast." He spoke sadly while leaning back in his seat. "My duel's about ta start soon."

"Yeah, mine too." Danni sighed. "Well, at least I can get back to Duel Academy early seeing as this wont take too long. Then I can be rested for my tag duel tomorrow."

"Already planning another duel so soon?"

Both duelists turned to see Frankie standing behind them, arms crossed and a malicious smirk on her face. Danni glared from behind her mask. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the mutt in the dueling world and the little magic loving princess." Frankie sneered.

Danni lifted her cane to halt Joey from lunging at her (not willing to take the 'mutt' comment after all the years of Kaiba calling, and still calling him, that). "What do you want Frankie?"

"To watch you crash and burn. You're the only thing standing between me and being the top female duelist in the pro circuit. I already beat Mai Valentine. You're the only one in my way now." Frankie spoke as if it was simple.

Danni tisked. "Aw, well that's too bad. I don't intend on losing to someone like you. Now if you excuse us, we've got a duel to win." She pulled Joey towards the doors seeing as the other duelists were filing out. "Let's go Joey."

"I ain't no mutt!" Joey shouted, sticking his tongue out childishly, before walking after Danni.

* * *

><p>"On top of the Ferris Wheel? Really? It's gonna take longer to get back down, then to beat you." Danni snickered as she looked at Rex Raptor who was on the other end of the closed off Ferris Wheel car.<p>

Rex growled. "Don't you underestimate me! I'll beat you and move on to the next round! Just you watch." Danni rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get on with this." She muttered activating her duel disk.

"DUEL!"

**Rex: 4000 LP**

**Danni: 4000 LP**

"Alright! I'll start things off! First I'll summon my **Crawling Dragon 2 **in attack mode! Then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn.

**Crawling Dragon 2: 1600 ATK/1200 DEF**

Rex smirked and looked at Danni. "You're move."

Danni rolled her eyes and nodded. "Alright, if you want to lose. I summon my **Spellcaster of Courage: Ginga** in attack mode." A dark skinned main with shaggy green hair and glowing orbs in his shoulders and hands appeared on the field. He wore blue pants, a white shirt underneath, and a blue sleeveless vest. "Now I'll activate his special ability. I'm able to draw any monster card from my deck and summon it to the field. And I choose my **Spellcaster of Strength: Zed**." A boy with snow white hair and golden eyes appeared on the field. He had a red flowing jacket, a glowing red sword, a white shirt and black pants.

**Spellcaster of Courage: Ginga: 1600 ATK/1500 DEF**

**Spellcaster of Strength: Zed: 2200 ATK/1000 DEF**

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

Rex flinched at the fact that Danni had already managed to summon up two monsters in the very first turn. He shook his head and grinned. "Alright! You're in for it now! I'll sacrifice my **Crawling Dragon 2** in order to summon my **Serpent Night Dragon**!"

**Crawling Dragon 2 **disappeared from the field as a large purple snake-like dragon appeared on the field.

**Serpent Night Dragon: 2350 ATK/2400 DEF**

"And that's not all I play the spell card **Dragon's Will** which allows my dragon to gain a whopping 1000 attack points." Rex shouted as the dragon got larger.

**Serpent Night Dragon: 3350 ATK/2400**

Rex smirked triumphantly. "Now what do you say to that!" Rex fell to the ground anime style before jumping up and glaring. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR DUEL?"

Danni looked up from her spot on the ground, laying on her stomach, looking at her nails. "Checking my nails? What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Why are you checking your nails? Did you forget we're in the middle of the duel!" Rex shouted.

"Not really much of a duel, seeing as I'm going to end it now." Danni shrugged as she drew her next card, not even bothering to get up from the ground. "I summon **Spellcaster of Innocence: Sagiri**." A small little girl with a red and white kimono and her hair done in three large loops appeared on the field.

**Spellcaster of Innocence: Sagiri: 500 ATK/1000 DEF**

"That little pipsqueak? She couldn't do anything to hurt my dragon!" Rex laughed.

Danni narrowed he eyebrows. "Okay…now for that I'm going to take you down. Hard. Now thanks to **Sagiri** she raises the attack points of all Spellcasters on my side of the field by 300 attack points."

**Spellcaster of Courage: Ginga: 1900 ATK/1500 DEF**

**Spellcaster of Strength: Zed: 2500 ATK/1000 DEF**

Rex flinched. "WHAT? But your monster is stronger than mine!"

"That's the point dude. But I'm not gonna attack you. I'm going to use **Zed's** special ability first. "You see at the cost of 500 life points, I can destroy one of your monsters. Seeing as there is only one to choose from, I'm sure you can guess which it is. Say goodbye to your dragon."

**Rex: 4000 LP**

**Danni: 3500 LP**

**Zed** stuck his hand out and sent an air current at the **Serpent Night Dragon **and destroyed him. "Now, seeing as you are unprotected, I'll just attack you directly. Go **Zed**!"

"Not so fast! I activate my facedown card! **Negate** **Attack**!" Rex smirked in relief.

Danni still looked impossibly bored. "And I activate my facedown. **Deal of Desperation**. In exchange for 1000 life points I can negate the effect of your trap card." Rex paled. "Now where was I? Oh right. **Zed**! Attack! **Wind Sword Slash**!" **Zed **ran forward and used his sword to slash at Rex's chest.

**Rex: 1500 LP**

**Danni: 2500 LP**

"And **Ginga**, follow it up! **Blitz Blaster**!" **Ginga **pulled out a blaster from the holster on his waist, twirled it on his finger, and fired it at Rex.

**Rex: 0 LP**

**Danni: 2500 LP**

Rex slumped to his knees in shock and devastation. Danni sighed. "That's game." She said half heartedly and rolled over to lay down on her back. "I wonder if I can head down to get a pineapple smoothie before everyone else finishes…"

* * *

><p>"DUDE! She just took out Rex Raptor in two turns flat!" Jaden exclaimed as he stared down at the jumbo screen on the wall which had shown her duel. The group all watched in awe as the young girl laid on the ground in the Ferris Wheel, (muttering something about a smoothie) while waiting for the ride to stop.<p>

Riku whistled. "Man, she must've been taking it easy on me! Though, she did beat me in like three turns…"

"That's just the way Danni-girl duels." Pegasus said smirking.

Jesse flinched. "Danni? That's the Spellcaster Ring-"

"As noble as you trying to keep her dueling alias under raps is, I'm the one who made her deck of cards. I know that's Danni-girl. Who do you think helped come up with the idea of her secret identity?" Pegasus smiled.

Mokuba nodded. "It's true. Pegasus had the whole outfit designed for her."

Ouran beamed. "You came up with the whole Spellcaster Ring Master alias?"

"Why of course! Yugi-boy or Kaiba-boy wouldn't come up with such an idea!"

Tea nodded. "The credit for the outfit and the name all go to Pegasus."

"I picked the theme song though!" Duke smiled proudly. Tristan glared.

"With _my _help."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Don't you two start arguing again. Last time you two went at it you destroyed a hotel room. I am not going to separate you two again."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Alright! The sixteen contestants to move onto the next round! We have Laurie Maximoff, Bandit Keith, Renee Love, Leon Moore, Crystal Pierce, Maxwell Porter, Allen Rupert, Leslie Casslings, Mike Avery, Jonah Roberts, Orion Hudson, Carlos Vasquez, Victor Simmons, Frankie Johnson, Joey Wheeler, and the Spellcaster Ring Master!"<strong> Yugi announced as he gestured to the duel arena filled with the duelists moving on to the next round. Joey and Danni, each having finished their duels fast, were both slurping on smoothies that they had gotten from one of the concession stands. Joey's was a strawberry and banana smoothie while Danni's was pineapple (Kaiba, knowing his niece's love for pineapples, made sure that every smoothie booth in Kaibaland had an option of a pineapple smoothie for her).

Kaiba took over for Yugi. **"Now these sixteen duelists are going onto the next round of competition! This will take place in two weeks from now in an undisclosed location! Everyone go home and prepare for the upcoming duels!"**

* * *

><p>"You both did great." Yugi complimented Danni and Joey. Yugi, Kaiba, and Danni had changed out of their outfits after the whole press conference after the contest (and after Pegasus was done congratulating Danni on a lovely duel and talking to her, Yugi, and Kaiba secretly about something) and the gang was now boarding one of Kaiba's private planes to head back to Duel Academy.<p>

It had been an interesting limo ride over to the airport. Syrus, Riku, and Ouran were going on about how cool everything was, Bastion, Jesse, Jaden, and Dusk were all questioning the pro duelists (Danni included) about anything and everything, Tea and Serenity were giggling at the group while talking to the young Duel Academy students, Tristan, Duke, and Joey had somehow gotten into an argument and were a few steps away from throwing blows at one another, and Yugi, Kaiba, and Mokuba were all looking confused by the antics of the group.

"Thanks Yug. Wasn't much of a duel though." Joey said shrugging as he picked the seat next to Serenity on the plane. Of course, Tristan immediately went to sit in the seat on the other side of the red-head girl causing Joey to glare at him.

Tea snickered. "No kidding. Joey you were having more fun on the rollercoaster than dueling Weevil." Tea sat down by a window seat, and Yugi sat next to her with Danni on the outside of the row.

Kaiba rolled his eyes as he sat in the seat in front of Danni's with Mokuba on the middle and Bastion (who had struck up a conversation with the younger Kaiba brother about the security of Duel Academy) on the window seat. Dusk sat in front of Tristan, Ouran sat in front of Joey, and Duke (who had been talking to both young Duelists) sat in between them. Riku and Syrus sat just in front of Kaiba and Mokuba while Jesse and Jaden sat behind Danni and Yugi.

"And Danni decided to finish Rex in two turns while laying down on the ground." Yugi snickered while turning to look at his sister. Danni shrugged, working on the second smoothie that Duke and Tristan had gotten for her (after she had started pouting when they accidentally knocked the first one out of her hands when they started arguing), while grinning at Yugi.

"It was Rex Raptor. I think my actions were justified."

Jesse pouted and leaned over to look at the brunette. "I thought that ya said we weren't supposed to bag on people because of rank?"

"I said not to bag on people because of rank. As in don't think a Slifer is going to lose just _because_ they're a Slifer. Duel Skill is different. Rex flat out sucks. And I just don't like him." Danni shrugged indifferently.

"Why don't you like him?" Syrus questioned.

Tristan laughed. "Have you met the guy?"

"He's a little twerp. Him and Weevil both." Duke crossed his arms.

Danni glared. Serenity laughed at her facial expression. "Oh _don't_ get her started on Weevil."

"I'm guessing they aren't the best of friends?" Dusk questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Joey snorted. "Far from it. Ya all know how bug boy took Yugi's **Exodia** cards and threw dem over da boat headed to Duelist Kingdom right?" After the nod he received from all the amateur duelists he continued. "Well in Battle City he slipped a bug card in my deck to try and make me lose, tried to steal Yugi's- well, it would technically have been Atem's at dat point- soul by using the **Seal of Orichalcous**. And he broke into their house to try and steal da God cards."

Jaden whistled. "Sounds like some pretty nasty dudes."

"But Yugi doesn't seem to hate them that much." Bastion pointed out.

Ouran nodded in agreement. "Yeah, so why does Danni?"

Danni's eyebrow twitched as she slurped on her smoothie in annoyance. Kaiba cleared his throat catching everyone's attention. "After the whole issue with the God cards, a few months later I was babysitting Danni at her house."

"Yugi was gone on a trip with the others to get some stuff and Grandpa was on an archeological dig." Mokuba clarified before Kaiba continued.

"I walked out to answer the phone and Weevil and Rex broke in to try and steal Yugi's deck. Danni got to it first and refused to let go so they just grabbed her and ran." Kaiba finished the story.

Riku had to put a hand on his mouth to stifle his oncoming laugh. "So…Danni got…"

"Kidnapped. Yes, believe it or not it happens to the best of us." Mokuba spoke shaking his head and tossing a sympathetic look over at Danni seeing as he knew what it was like to be kidnapped.

Tea nodded. "We were all freaking out when we got back to the Game Shop and five year old Danni wasn't there. Kaiba, of course, was no where to be found either."

"What did you do?" Jaden asked curiously looking at the creator of his school.

Kaiba smirked. "What do you think? Tracked them down and kicked their asses."

"Ooh! Then we went out and Uncle Kaiba got us smoothies!" Danni said, a smirk matching Kaiba's gracing her features. The two relatives shared positively evil looks at the memory.

"Ya know…ya both kinda scare me a lil when ya do that." Jesse winced.

Yugi turned around to look at the southern blunette. "Trust me, you're not the only one." Danni hit Yugi playfully while Kaiba simply rolled his eyes.

"Yugi!"

The rest of the flight went along in the same manner. Everyone making friendly conversation, swapping dueling stories, Yugi, Danni, Joey, Tristan, and Tea all trying to convince Jaden, Kaiba, and Duke that the Shadow Games were actually real, and just having a good time. It wasn't until they touched down on Duel Academy (after getting word that all the students were asleep and wouldn't come out swarming) that Danni actually get a mildly sympathetic, but more amused, expression on her face.

"You know, I just thought of something. You boys know how I didn't really mind all that much that you followed me?" Danni questioned looking at her fellow students. All the adults, excluding Yugi, Kaiba, and Mokuba, were asleep and silent.

"Yeah, what?" Jaden questioned.

Danni shrugged. "Well, I'm the laid back of the 'Rhodes' sisters. Alexis is a real stickler for the rules."

Dusk winced as they started getting up to get off the plane. "Stickler as in how?"

"As in if she told you to stay at Duel Academy and _not_ got to a contest in Domino, and you _did_…she'd be pretty pissed." As Danni said that the door to the jet opened up to see an amused looking Dante and Zane, and a _very_ pissed off Alexis.

The seven boys all simultaneously gulped and waited as Mokuba, Kaiba, and Yugi went down to greet the blonde. "Hey there Lexi! It's been a while!" Mokuba smiled as he hugged the blonde and kissed her forehead.

Alexis smiled up at her uncle. "Hey Uncle Mokuba. It has been too long time!"

"Hey Dante! Zane! How you both doing?" Mokuba asked looking at them.

Dante shrugged. "Pretty good."

"Trying to keep your nieces out of trouble." Zane retorted with a hint of a smile on his face. Alexis and Danni both sent him a look.

"Hey Alexis. How you holding up?" Kaiba asked as he hugged Alexis.

Alexis shrugged. "I guess as best I can. We'll find him though." Alexis then smiled looking at Yugi. "Yugi! Hey! How long has it been?"

Yugi smiled. "Far too long. It's great to see you Alexis. It's a shame we have to go so soon, but we'll visit the next chance we get."

"He's right. It's getting late and the tag duel is tomorrow." Kaiba reminded as he motioned for the group of scared boys (still standing in the doorway of the plane) to come down. "We should get going. We'll see you soon."

And with that the three adults said goodbye before getting back on the plane. Within a matter of minutes the plane had taken off leaving Duel Academy.

More specifically leaving the boys to face an angry Alexis as she crossed her arms and glared at the boys. "What the _hell_ do you boys think you were doing?" Alexis hissed.

Jaden gulped before looking at Ouran seeing as he had the most experience with Alexis. "Any ideas?"

"Yeah, just one." Ouran said.

Jesse looked hopeful. "And what would that be?" Ouran grabbed Riku and Syrus (intent on saving the relatively 'innocent' ones in the group), tossed them over his shoulder, and started sprinting towards the Slifer dorm.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"

Not a second later did all the other boys scatter and a throbbing headache started to work it's way into the back of Alexis's head. "OH YOU BOYS ARE SO DEAD WHEN I CATCH YOU!"


	12. Tag Team Trial Part 1

A/N: Well, looks like we figured out the big secret! Alexis and Danni are related to Mokuba, Kaiba, and Yugi! Sure explains a lot, doesn't it? Well, it's the day of the Tag Duel! Who are the Slifers going up against? Will the win? Will they get expelled? Will I stop asking meaningless questions? Probably not! Oh and sorry for the long time no update, school is killer and the duel was a pain in the ass to come up with! Hopefully it's good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or any other shows I may have borrowed powers or ideas from.

* * *

><p><strong>Tag Team Trial Part 1<strong>

"Down! Up! Down! Up! Down! Up! Come on boys I want to see those muscles quivering by the time I'm done! Down! Up!" Alexis shouted at the seven boys now in the Rose training room.

It was around six in the morning and Alexis, though she wanted Jaden, Syrus, and Riku to get some rest for their tag duel, had called them, Ouran, Jesse, Bastion, and Dusk all down to the Training Facility to get their punishment for disobeying orders yesterday. Which was doing push-ups til she deemed they had learned their lesson.

For Jaden, Jesse, Ouran, Bastion, and Dusk (seeing as they were the strongest of the boys) they had heavy bags of sand on their back while they did their pushups while Syrus and Riku only had to have a smaller weight on their backs.

All the boys were sweating as they continued to do the pushups as the blonde kept barking out orders. "Ya k-know…t-this sucks." Jesse commented as he blew out the air in his chest to do another pushup.

"Y-You…think?" Ouran retorted.

"Do I hear you talking? Oh, so that's not hard enough is it! Fifty more! Down! Up!" Alexis ordered. All the boys groaned as they tried to dig deep to get another fifty done. Alexis had already made them do well into the 150 range and didn't seem like she'd be in a mood to let up.

The door to the Rose training room slid open and Danni walked in. "Hey Lexi, I was looking for Riku but I couldn't-" Danni saw the boys on her ground looking completely out of breath and exhausted as they did pushup after pushup and then looked at her sister. "Lexi, come on! We've got a tag duel today that decides if we leave or stay! I'd like to make sure my partner can at least lift his duel disk up!"

Alexis looked at Danni, then the boys, then back again and nodded. "Fine, they've had enough anyways. You boys can stop and go hit the showers."

All the boys flopped to the ground.

"Aw don't be so dramatic! It wasn't that bad."

* * *

><p>Crowler was walking around the school when he noticed a bunch of Slifers in the halls and scowled. <em>Just look at them!<em>, Crowler thought to himself, _Pathetic Slifers littering the campus like vermin! The hallowed halls of __**my**__ Duel Academy are for the elite, not the lame. And not Jaden Yuki!_

Crowler seethed as he thought about the brunette and halted his walking. "THAT SLIFER SLACKER'S MADE A FOOL OF ME FOR LONG ENOUGH!" Crowler shouted, causing all of the Slifers to scamper away in fright of _which_ Slifer the effeminate teacher was screaming about. "And that Daniela Rhodes! She's been a thorn in my side since the beginning! Trading in the luxury of the Obelisk to be a Slifer slum dog! But soon they will pay, most dearly for it. So with what I have planned Jaden will be the fool and Daniela will be begging for forgiveness!"

"Crowler!"

Crowler whirled around and saw Chazz standing there. "Ahh, Chazz. How may I be of service?"

"You can put me in that tag team duel against Jaden and Syrus, that's how." Chazz ordered.

Crowler raised an eyebrow. "You?"

"That's right! This time I know I can beat him and send him packing!"

Crowler smiled. "Sorry, but you'll be sitting this duel out Chazz. Don't get me wrong, your skills are admirable but I'm not taking any chances on this one. If Jaden loses here he'll be expelled from Duel Academy once and for all. Which is why he'll be facing the greatest tag duelists in the world!"

* * *

><p>"How can you guys be so calm?" Chumley asked as he looked down at Jaden and Syrus from his bed. The two were sitting on the floor and going through their decks quietly. Riku had already left to go over his deck with Danni.<p>

Jaden looked up and smiled. "What's not to be calm about? Just another duel, another day. No problem. Right Sy?" Syrus gave a small pout.

Chumley smiled too. "Duh Jaden, it's not just a normal duel, it's a tag duel and if you lose it you'll be on the next bus outta here!"

"Hello Chumley, that's totally why we're not going to lose! And, uh Chumley? We're on an island. Bus?" Jaden pointed out.

Chumley rolled his eyes. "Whateves, I still say you should still should give me your meal cards just in case."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Chumley." Jaden laughed.

Syrus looked down at the **Power Bond **in his hand as Jaden and Chumley went back and forth with their argument. _Maybe Chumley's right…the last time I dueled I was awful! Just like Zane said I was. If we're going to win this, I'm going to have to be better! And not let anything get in my head! Especially Zane! After all the last time I let him get to me, he really let me have it. Believe myself! That's exactly what I'm going to do! Believe in myself! Believe in myself! Believe in myself!_

"I believe in myself!" Syrus shouted as he jumped to his feet.

Jaden stood up and smiled. "Hey that's great!"

"Well good luck you guys. I really hope you win that match." Chumley said optimistically.

Jaden blinked. "More than the grilled cheeses?"

"I'd rather have you both as friends than extra grilled cheeses."

Jaden grinned. "I think I might just cry!"

"See you soon! We're going to get Riku and Danni!" Syrus smiled before they both ran out.

Chumley sighed. _I hope…_

* * *

><p>"We have a problem." Danni sighed dropping her head in her hands as she looked at her deck. Riku looked up in confusion. The two had been sitting on the floor (Danni sitting on the bed instead of the floor seeing as the skirt allowed for minimal movement) for around ten minutes no with no hiccups.<p>

"What's the matter?"

Danni sighed and put her deck on her bed and ran a hand through her hair. "My deck."

"What's wrong with your deck? Your deck is awesome!" Riku smiled encouragingly.

Danni grinned. "Thanks for that but not what I meant. My deck, awesome as it may be, is one of it's kind. And since the world has seen the Spellcaster Ring Master duel with it…"

Riku blinked, realizing the problem. "Ooh…that's bad. So either you duel with a different deck or you blow your identity."

"Exactly." Danni pouted for a second before a positively evil smirk appeared on her face. "Actually…I've got an idea."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Care to share with your partner?"

"You'll see. First, I need to get Jaden and Syrus, then I need to wash this crap outta my hair." Danni grinned.

"What? You're hair looks fine." Riku pointed out looking at Danni's perfectly styled dark brown and red hair.

Danni waved her hand. "I mean the dye from my bangs."

Again Riku was confused. Danni's bangs looked normal, like the rest of her hair. "You don't have dye on your hair."

"Well, looks like you'll have to see for yourself. Let's go get Jaden and Syrus."

* * *

><p>The four Slifers met up on the balcony, nearly colliding with each other. "Oh hey! There you guy's are! We were just heading to get you!" Jaden smiled looking at Riku and Danni, the latter holding a duffle bag over her shoulder. "What's with the bag?"<p>

"I'm plotting something. Care to help?" Danni smirked looking at Syrus and Jaden.

Syrus raised an eyebrow and looked to Riku for any indication of what she was plotting. Riku shrugged. "Don't look at me. I wasn't even told yet."

Jaden grinned. "I'm in!"

"Perfect! Now we just need to head down to the Dueling Arena and then I'll explain-" Danni cut herself off as the noise of a helicopter- scratch that, _numerous_ helicopters- flying towards Duel Academy. There were two helicopters and then a very familiar Kaiba Corp jet.

Danni's eyes narrowed and she immediately pulled out her DAP and pressed a few buttons. The person on the other end picked up, but Danni didn't even let the other person speak. "Please tell me you aren't on that plane."

"_Okay…I wont tell you." _Yugi's voice sounded through the DAP.

Riku grinned. "The pros are coming to watch out duels!"

Danni closed her eyes and ignored Riku. "I'm sure that you aren't alone either."

"_Hey Danni! We're all here!"_ Joey's voice sounded from the background.

Jaden snickered a bit causing Danni to glare up at him. "Don't you even start Jaden. And as for you guys, I'll deal with you later. Just _don't_ start running around like your insane people? Head to the Dueling Arena and just sit _quietly_."

The sounds of Tristan and Duke and Joey arguing was her answer. Kaiba's face filled the screen. _"I'll control the idiots. Just focus on dueling."_ With that the conversation ended.

Danni rolled her eyes and then looked towards the helicopters landing. "Those must be the duelists Crowler brought in. We better hurry up. I'll explain my idea on the way."

* * *

><p>"BLONDIE!"<p>

Alexis, who had been walking on her way to the Obelisk Dueling Arena, didn't even have time to react before three bodies flung at her and knocked her to the ground in a hug. Even though she hadn't had time to see their faces, the spiky blonde hair, the brunette Mohawk, and the black hair in the ponytail were impossible for her to mistake. "Joey, Tristan, Duke. I missed you guys too, but can you please get off of me? You're all heavy."

The three boys all laughed and got up, Joey helping Alexis up, before Tristan commented. "Quit your lying. You know you can bench press the three of us no sweat."

Alexis smirked. "True…so where are the others?"

"Alexis!" Tea and Serenity called out as they turned the corner and ran towards the girl to envelope her in hugs. "Man, it's great to see you." Serenity smiled.

Tea rolled her eyes. "And I'm sure that the boys already tackled you in a hug?"

"Yup. Where are my favorite relatives?" Alexis asked looking around.

"We're walking at a normal human pace, while the idiot trio decided to run off." Kaiba's voice sounded as he turned down the hallway with Mokuba and Yugi right behind him.

Alexis smiled. "Hey Uncle Kaiba! What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"To watch the duel." Yugi smirked. "We have to be here to support family right?"

"Does Danni know?" Alexis asked, an eyebrow raised.

Mokuba laughed. "Yeah…she called us up as soon as she saw the plane. She knows."

"And Chancellor Sheppard?"

"Called him this morning. He already knows." Kaiba assured.

Alexis shrugged. "Alright! Let's get to the Duel Arena to get some good seats." They walked along, making idle chatter, before Alexis cleared her throat. "Any idea who the duelists are?"

Kaiba nodded. "Yeah. And it's not looking good for your friends Jaden and Syrus."

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Danni! We have to speed this up!" Riku commented from outside the bathroom door. He, Jaden, and Syrus were all standing outside the bathroom waiting for the girl to wash the dye (Riku was still convinced she was crazy) out of her bangs.<p>

Jaden nodded. "Yeah! I want to get dueling!"

The door open and the boys took that as their cue to walk in. Danni was in her robe and had a towel over he head drying her hair. "You boys have no patience." She muttered as she pulled the towel off.

Danni's gold bangs were now visible for the boys to see. With the gold bangs the striking resemblance to the King of Games was amplified tremendously. "You dyed your bangs gold?" Syrus questioned.

Danni rolled her eyes. "No, I dyed my bangs dark brown. My bangs are naturally gold. Come on? You don't think Yugi's the only one with weird hair, right?"

Jaden beamed. "Cool! It looks awesome!"

"Thanks. Now, we need someone to go and tell Chancellor Sheppard about what's going on…" Danni trailed off before she saw a passing Slifer walking outside the door. She smirked before running towards the door. "Hey! You!"

The Slifer turned around and immediately beamed seeing Danni, but blinked in confusion at the gold bangs. "Yes Mistress of the Slifers!" He said quickly and ran back over to her.

Danni, who normally would argue not to call her that, didn't comment on the title. She instead smiled at the blonde Slifer in front of her. "I need to get changed for the upcoming tag duel, but I need to tell Chancellor Sheppard something. Would you mind doing me the favor?"

"Of course! What is it?"

"Good…this is what your going to say…"

* * *

><p>The Obelisk Dueling Arena was packed as all the students quickly found their seats. Luckily for the pro duelists (and the people sitting with them) Chancellor Sheppard had alerted the students to their arrival and instructed them not to maul the pros. It didn't stop them from whispering and shrieking, however.<p>

"**The tag duels will begin in just a few moments. And remember these are test conditions. These are sudden expulsion matches!"** The speaker blared throughout the arena.

"A tad harsh I'd say." Bastion spoke with a frown on his face as he sat with the pros. All of the Away teams were sitting with them, and Chumley had been invited to sit with them as well even though he wasn't Black Circles.

Alexis nodded. "No joke. Man I feel bad. I'm why they're in this mess. They were helping me out in the Abandoned Dorm."

Bastion, who had been sleeping when the whole Abandoned Dorm thing happened, nodded in understanding. "Ahh I see."

"But now if there's anyone in need of help it's them." Chazz commented, a bit of a smile on his face.

Dante nodded. "Rumor has it that Crowler got professionals to duel them."

"Not just professionals." Yugi interjected. "Tag team legends are going up against Jaden and Syrus. Duelists who worked with Maximillion Pegasus."

Rika blinked. "No way!"

"Yeah, you've gotta be exaggerating." Mimi said in doubt.

Kaiba shook his head. "Unfortunately he's not. And Danni and Riku are going up against two of the top ten best duelists in the pro dueling circuit."

"Whoa…" Ouran breathed in worry for his brother and the girl who was like a sister to him.

"Aw man, this is totally not licious." Chumley muttered. Kaiba looked at Chumley in confusion, probably wondering what 'licious' meant, but Alexis shook her head.

"You get used to it."

Jesse looked worried. "I hope those guys know what they're doin'."

Joey frowned. "Hey Yug. What about da fact dat people are gonna know dat Danni duels with da same deck as da Spellcaster Ring Master?"

Yugi's eyes widened. "Oh wait…"

"You hadn't thought of that had you?" Nikki questioned.

"Not in so many words…"

Serenity's eyes went distant for a second before she blinked and started laughing. Tristan looked at her in confusion. "Serenity…what are you laughing at?"

"Danni found a way to correct that little problem."

Duke raised an eyebrow. "And that would be…?"

"You'll see. The duels are going to start soon."

Chancellor Sheppard walked onto the duel platform and grabbed a mike. He was about to start talking when a blonde Slifer ran up to him and whispered something in his ear. Sheppard smirked and looked about ready to laugh but nodded. **"Alright! It's time to get the first tag duel underway! Dueling against Riku and Danni, a pro duelist whose powerful deck has won him numerous duels: Leon Moore**!"

_(Insert Beat You Down by Downstait) _

_Not once, Not never, No way _

_I won't go down without a fight _

_I won't go down without a fight _

_I'll take you down for more then's right _

_I'll beat you down _

_I won't go down without a fight _

_I won't go down without a fight _

_I'll take you down for more then's right _

_I'll beat you down _

_Kamikaze, Horrified, Homicide _

_Let me tell you what it is men, it's time to rhyme _

_Time to get done, what's gotta get done _

_And this time it's a .40 caliber gun _

_Hmm, I was try to offer the punk till he lie in a coffin, _

_Did not stop stumping till he lie in a coffin. _

_He asked me what will happen so I told him his fortune, _

_I couldn't care less _

_I did what I did, _

_I never thought twice, _

_men it is what it is _

_I won't go down without a fight _

_I won't go down without a fight _

_I'll take you down for more then's right _

_I'll beat you down _

_I won't go down without a fight _

_I won't go down without a fight _

_I'll take you down for more then's right _

_I'll beat you down _

_Live your life like the devil may care, _

_So every say dare just out of my sight, _

_I'm out of my mind till it ended up too nice _

_So I gotta cop a fifty, twisted it up tight _

_I dropped my heart, but I picked it up twice _

_(?), and fixed it up nice _

_Now I'm just killing, stone cold killing _

Leon walked out into the dueling arena and pretended to throw a couple punches at the air before jumping around on his toes and waving to the screaming crowd of fans. He ran around the dueling arena to give high-five's and sign autographs.

_I won't go down without a fight _

_I won't go down without a fight _

_I'll take you down for more then's right _

_I'll beat you down _

_I won't get down without a fight _

_I won't get down without a fight _

_I'll take you down for more then's right _

_I'll beat you down _

_I'm gonna take you down _

_I'm gonna beat you down _

_I'm gonna break you down _

_And this all over _

_You ripped the words: mercy _

_Most thing you'll ever say _

_Not once not never _

_I'll fight till the very end _

_I couldn't care less _

_I did what i did, _

_I never thought twice, _

_men it is what it is _

_I won't go down without a fight _

_I won't go down without a fight _

_I'll take you down for more then's right _

_I'll beat you down _

Leon stopped his tour around the dueling arena and ran up to the dueling platform and hopped up onto the stage and slipped his duel disk onto his wrist.

_I won't go down without a fight _

_I won't go down without a fight _

_I'll take you down for more then's right _

_I'll beat you down_

"Dude, he was the guy in that contest yesterday!" Dusk pointed out.

Rose nodded. "Right! He finished his duel because of a forfeit."

"That's right. That's Leon Moore. He wins almost all of his duels because with his deck most of his opponents get knocked out, so he wins by forfeit." Mokuba commented.

Chancellor Sheppard smiled to the boy before raising the mike again. **"And as his partner in this tag duel, one of the top three female duelists in the pro dueling circuit, it's the Queen of the Archfiends: Frankie Johnson!"**

_(Insert California Girls by Katy Perry)_

_Greetings loved ones _

_Let's take a journey _

_I know a place _

_Where the grass is really greener _

_Warm, wet and wild _

_T__here must be somethin' in the water _

_Sippin' gin and juice _

_Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone) _

_The boys _

_Break their necks _

_Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us) _

Frankie walked into the dueling arena in her normal black outfit and started waving at the group and blowing kisses at all the duelists. She had an arrogant smirk on her face and sauntered around the room signing autographs.

_You could travel the world _

_But nothing comes close _

_To the Golden Coast _

_Once you party with us _

_You'll be falling in love _

_Oooooh oh oooooh _

_California girls _

_We're unforgettable _

_Daisy Dukes _

_Bikinis on top _

_Sun-kissed skin _

_So hot _

_We'll melt your Popsicle _

_Oooooh oh oooooh _

Leon offered a hand to Frankie to help her onto the dueling platform, which she accepted before standing beside him on the platform and putting her duel disk on her wrist smirking at Leon.

_California girls _

_We're undeniable _

_Fine, fresh, fierce _

_We got it on lock _

_Westcoast represent _

_Now put your hands up _

_Oooooh oh oooooh _

"**Thank you both for being here."** Chancellor Sheppard thanked.

Leon grinned. "No problem. Couldn't pass up a duel at Duel Academy, could we? Especially not one that's going to be broadcasted all over Domino City."

"It's gonna what?" Zane questioned looking at Mokuba and Kaiba.

Mokuba shrugged. "Seto's idea. Not mine."

Frankie smirked. "You have some misbehaving students. We'll be sure to put them in their place."

Chancellor Sheppard nodded. **"Now! To bring out the accused. First year student and Slifer Red, let's bring out Riku Anderson!"**

_(Insert I Came To Play by Downstait) _

_Run away if you see me_

_Don't even say my name_

_Don't think that you can know me_

_Don't try and play that game_

_Every day that I get better_

_I watch as you get worse_

_My script is too the letter_

_And I'll write your final verse_

_I am here to stay (Well I'm here to stay)_

_And I have come to play_

_(I came to play)_

_I__ came to play_

_There's a price to pay_

_Time for you to get down on your knees and pray_

_(I came to pay)_

_Say goodbye to the good old days_

_Their never coming back_

_Watch your future fade_

_(__I came to play)_

_I came to play to get my dues paid_

_I guess you had a dream_

_But it can't be saved_

_(I came to play)_

_I'm here to stay_

_Best get out of my way_

_I __came to play_

_I go inside this light_

_I see new life unfold_

_Each second I burn brighter_

_Your fire is going cold_

_You could try to beg for mercy_

_Go ahead and try to run_

_No escape and no redemption_

_Understand the ends begun_

_I am here to stay __(Well I'm here to stay)_

_And I have come to play_

Riku came out of the backstage area of the duel arena and started walking towards the dueling platform (all the Slifer cheering for him) when Ouran and Jesse waved him over.

_(I came to play)_

_I came to play_

_There's a price to pay_

_Time for you to get down on your knees and pray_

_(I came to pay)_

_Say goodbye to the good old days_

_Their never coming back_

_Watch your future fade_

_(I came to play)_

_I came to play to get my dues paid_

_I guess you had a dream_

_But it can't be saved_

_I came to play_

_I'm here to stay_

_Best get out of my way (outta my way)_

_See all these lights there glowing_

_Hear all these people cheer_

_Feel all the love that's flowing_

_All just because I'm here_

_Get up and on your feet (get up)_

_Get your hands up in the air (get your hands up)_

_What you know about taking me down (yea)_

_I_

_Came_

_To_

_Play_

_(I came to play)_

_I came to play_

_There's a price to pay_

_Time for you to get down on your knees and pray_

_(I came to pay)_

_Say goodbye to the good old days_

_Their never coming back_

_Watch your future fade_

_(I came to play)_

_I came to play to get my dues paid_

_I guess you had a dream_

Jesse, Ouran, and Rika all were giving Riku some last minute advice and warning him about what Mokuba had just explained to them about Leon. Riku nodded and grinned before he ran towards the dueling platform.

_But it can't be safe_

_I came to play_

_I'm here to stay_

_Best get out of my way_

_(I came to play)_

_I came to play_

_T__here's a price to pay_

_Time for you to get down on your knees and pray_

_(I came to pay)_

_Say goodbye to the good old days_

_Their never coming back_

_Watch your future fade_

_(__I came to play)_

_I came to play to get my dues paid_

_I guess you had a dream_

_But it can't be saved_

_I came to play_

Riku hopped onto the dueling platform and put his duel disk onto his arm with an impossibly excited smirk on his face as he stared down the two pro duelists in front of him.

_I'm here to stay_

_Best get out of my way (outta my way)_

_I'm here to stay_

_Best get out of my way_

_I came to play _

"How come the Slifer Slacker get's a badass opening?" Chazz questioned in annoyance, earning a smack in the back of the head from Alexis and Ouran.

Leon snorted at the obvious message the song was meant to portray. "You think by playing a song like that and having a bit of confidence you can beat us? Nice try but it's not going to work."

Riku still smirked widely. "Well, let's just introduce my partner first then we'll see what you think."

Chancellor Sheppard grinned. **"And dueling with Riku, she's the top ranked duelist in the school! Only losing five duels in her entire dueling career! The Slifers know he as the Mistress of the Slifers, we know her as Daniela Rhodes, but her family knows her by a different name. Let's welcome her to the stage: Daniela Muto!" **

The shocked gasp that rippled through the arena was audible but was soon followed by cheers. "WHAT?" Crowler shrieked in shock.

_(Insert With Legs Like That by Zebrahead)_

_Here she comes again, like good medicine_

_Every step she takes, my blood is flowing_

_Her legs go on and on for days_

_She's got a hold of me, I need the remedy_

_Just to hold her would, be a cure for me_

_I cant keep going on this way (gotta get away, I got to get away)_

Frankie's eyes widened tremendously at the familiar theme song. Her eyes widened even further when Danni, dressed up in her Spellcaster Ring Master outfit, walked out from the back room.

_She's at the top of her game_

_She don't know my name_

_The preachers looking weak_

_She's out of my league_

_Look out, (hey) she'll tear your heart out_

_Look out, (hey) she'll rock your world there's no doubt_

_Here she comes again, if she wantedI'll do anything she wanted me to (wanted me to)_

_Who would blame me, with legs like that_

_Here she comes again, she makes me wanna sin_

_My heart stops when I think about her coming_

_Her legs go on and on for days (on and on and on and on)_

_She's got a hold of me, it's a tragedy_

_That I would never get the chance to have her close to me_

_When she moves she takes my breath away (yeah she moves and she moves and she moves)_

Danni, who had been running around the dueling arena waving and autographing pictures and cards, ran over to her friends in the stands. She tossed Dante her cane and top hat.

_She's at the top of her game_

_She don't no my name_

_The preachers looking weak_

_She's out of my league_

_Look out, (hey) she'll tear your heart out_

_Look out, (hey) she'll rock your world there's no doubt_

_Here she comes again, if she wanted_

_I'll do anything she wanted me to (wanted me to)_

_Who would blame me, with legs like that_

Danni pulled off her face mask and wig, shaking her hair out, to reveal her identity to the whole school. The thunderous cheers and applause and screams were deafening. Especially seeing as now, with the gold bangs, the family resemblance between Yugi and Danni was impossible to deny. Crowler's mouth spilled open as he gaped at Danni. He hadn't known about her being a pro duelist or being Yugi's sister. Crowler gulped, thinking he may have made a mistake. A big mistake.

_She's breaking me down _

_She's at the way that I wanna go_

_Breaking me down_

_She gets me high when I'm feeling low_

_She's breaking me down_

_She's on the move like a rolling stone_

_Breaking me down_

_Just one run cuts me to the bone_

_She's like that (like that)_

_She's like that (like that)_

_Look out, (hey) she'll tear your heart out_

_Look out, (hey)she'll rock your world there's no doubt_

_Here she comes again, if she wanted_

_I'll do anything she wanted me to (wanted me to)_

_Who would blame me, with legs like that_

Danni walked over to the dueling platform and jogged up the stairs to stand by Riku. She sent a shit-eating grin over at Frankie, who was glaring, before slipping her duel disk on to her wrist.

_(she moves and she moves and she moves)_

_(she moves and she groves and she moves)_

_With legs like that_

_(she moves and she moves and she moves)_

_(she moves and she groves)_

_With legs like that_

_(she moves and she moves and she moves)_

_(she moves and she groves and she moves)_

_(she moves and she moves and she moves)_

_(she moves and she groves)_

_With legs like that [x5]_

Kaiba looked over at Serenity. "You didn't think blowing her identity was something you should've told us?"

"As if you could've stopped her?" Serenity retorted.

Kaiba said nothing while Yugi grinned. "Hey! She stopped dying her bangs!"

"She dyed her bangs?" Bastion asked curiously.

Yugi nodded. "After the whole kidnapping thing, she had to start dying them so people wouldn't know she was my sister and try something like that again. Nice to see she's going natural though."

"When did she get bumped down to Slifer red?" Mokuba questioned.

Alexis snickered a bit. "When she decided to demote herself as a 'screw you' to Crowler. Besides, she always loved Slifer."

"Obelisk is better." Kaiba retorted. Yugi rolled his eyes and the rest of the group chuckled at the actions of the two 'adults'.

"What? You're telling me that this entire time the Spellcaster Ring Master was just a Slifer Red student at Duel Academy?" Frankie growled looking across the platform at Danni. Frankie was a good two years older than Danni, so it was understandable why she was annoyed that she kept losing to someone still in school for Dueling.

Danni smirked. "What's the matter Frankie? Are you getting pissy that I kept beating you? But I guess dueling's just in my blood. I mean look at my brother…he's the King of Games!"

Frankie was about to growl again when Leon put a hand on her shoulder. "Focus. No way your going to lose to her. Besides, with this duel being broadcasted all over the city, they'll see who the best female duelist is."

Frankie followed his logic and smirked. "You're right. Shouldn't lose my cool over a child."

Danni narrowed her eyes at that. Riku gave her a reassuring smile and the two bumped fists. Chancellor Sheppard grinned. **"Now without further ado, let's get this duel underway! You all know the stakes of this duel!" **Chancellor Sheppard spoke as he hopped off the stage. Crowler grabbed the mike.

"**The rules for these tag duels are simple. No sharing of strategies, no sharing of advice, and no sharing of cards not already in play, but you may use what's on your partners field. Understood?"**

All the duelists grinned. "DUEL!"

**Leon & Frankie: 8000 LP**

**Riku & Danni: 8000 LP**

Frankie smirked a drew a card. "I'll start things off! I summon **Archfiend Inceptor **in attack mode. And I'll place one card face down."

**Archfiend Inceptor: 1400 ATK/1600 DEF**

Riku took a deep breath to calm himself down and drew his card. "Alright, my move! I summon **Element Dragon** and place one card facedown!" Riku's dragon flew onto the field and roared as the card appeared.

**Element Dragon: 1500 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Guess it's my turn then. I summon my **Biomechanical Boxer** in attack mode!" Leon smirked as a something that looked like an android with boxing gloves and boxing trunks appeared onto the field. It threw a few punches and started to bounce around on it's toes. "That's it for me."

**Biomechanical Boxer: 1800 ATK/900 DEF**

Danni drew her card and kept a calm look on her face. "I summon **Scroll Keeper** in defense mode. And then I'll place one card face down and end my turn." **Scroll Keeper **looked like a scholar from Ancient Egypt with scrolls tucked under his arm and glasses perched on his nose. He took a knee and folded his arms across his chest.

**Scroll Keeper: 1200 ATK/1400 DEF**

Frankie rolled her eyes. "That's the best you can do? Honestly, I don't know why I even consider you a rival. My draw now. And I summon **Mist Archfiend** in attack mode!" The gruesome looking **Archfiend **appeared on the field.

**Mist Archfiend: 2400 ATK/0 DEF**

Danni crossed her arms. "Don't you forget about you monsters nasty little side effect when it's destroyed!"

"What side effect?" Riku asked curiously looking at Danni. He hadn't had much experience dueling **Archfiends **like Danni had. Actually, he didn't have anywhere _near_ the experience that Danni had.

"When you normal summon **Mist Archfiend **without tributing a monster it's destroyed during the end phase and they get dealt 1000 points worth of damage." Danni explained.

Frankie smirked. "Looks like you've done your homework. But you don't seem to realize what I have up my sleeve. When I activate the spell card **Effect Blocker** his special effect is negated, so he's here to stay!"

Leon turned to look at Frankie. "I know you know what you're doing, but let's try a little heads up next time you decide to play a monster that could decrease our life points?"

"Don't be such a little girl. We've got this duel in the bag." Frankie smiled.

Riku rolled his eyes. "I'll just take my turn now. First I activate the spell card **Pot of Greed** which lets me draw two cards from my deck." Riku did just that and a small hint of a smile appeared on his face. "Now I summon my **Masked Dragon **onto the field."

**Masked Dragon: 1400 ATK/1100 DEF**

"Now, I think I'll just attack Frankie's **Archfiend Inceptor** with my **Element Dragon**!" Riku smirked as he sent his dragon flying across the dueling platform.

Danni winced. "Riku, no!"

"What?"

**Element Dragon **flew at the creepy looking **Archfiend** and destroyed it. Frankie grinned widely, and even Leon had a smirk on his face. Riku blinked as a ball of red energy flew out and hit him in the chest.

**Leon & Frankie: 7900 LP**

**Riku & Danni: 7500 LP**

Rika blinked. "Why did they lose life points?" She questioned looking at the elder duelists.

"Riku didn't know about **Archfiend Inspector's **special effect. When a monster declares an attack on it 500 points of damage are dealt to the person controlling that monster." Kaiba explained as he had an expression void of all emotions as he watched the duel unfold in front of him.

Riku looked at Danni in confusion. "Special effect." Riku looked embarrassed as he facepalmed.

"Man, I should've seen that coming." Riku muttered as his cheeks turn a bit red.

Danni gave him a reassuring grin. "Don't worry about it. It happens to everyone."

"If your done, it's my turn." Leon commented as he drew his card. He smirked. "I activate the field spell card **Boxing Corners**!" The field turned into a large boxing ring and each team was in one of the four corners, facing each other. "This field spell allows me to search through my deck for a monster card and then I can summon it to field." Leon pulled his deck out of the duel disk and fanned it out in front of him. He found a card and pulled it out before putting his deck back into his duel disk.

"And the monster I choose is **Mechanical MMA Fighter**!" An android in standard MMA fingerless gloves and black trunks appeared on the field.

**Mechanical MMA Fighter: 2300 ATK/500 DEF**

"And since I can't attack with him yet, I'll just let my **Biomechanical Boxer** crush your **Scroll Keeper**!" The boxing android ran forward and aimed a punch at Danni's monster, shattering it. Leon smirked. "And even though he was in defense mode the difference between attack and defense points come out of your life points!"

Danni saw the monster running toward her and sighed. "Crap." **Boxer** slammed a fist into Danni's stomach causing the sole female Slifer to double over and gasp.

**Leon & Frankie: 7900 LP**

**Riku & Danni: 7100 LP**

"Danni! You okay?" Riku shouted looking at Danni who was on one knee. Danni simply glared up at Leon and nodded standing up.

"I'm getting annoyed by him." Danni growled.

Leon laughed out loud. "Well, you're quite the tough one. I've had a few duelists get knocked out by that punch."

"Well, I'm not them, now am I?"

"HEY! IT'S NOT POLITE TO HIT A LADY!"

"YEAH! WHY DON'T YA TRY AND FIGHT US YA JERK!"

"Will you both sit down? You're making a scene?" Tea chastised as she looked at Jesse and Joey who were both standing up and shouting.

Danni facepalmed and rolled her eyes. "Joey! Jesse! Sit!" Both boys pouted and sat down. "Anyway, it's my turn. I summon my **Spellcaster of Knowledge: Noa**." A man with dark hair and glasses appeared on the field with a black undershirt and a long blue and white vest with a long cape.

**Spellcaster of Knowledge: Noa: 1800 ATK/1600 DEF**

"And my discarding one card from my hand I can attack you directly! And just because you called me a child earlier, **Noa**, attack Frankie! **Whiplash Wave**!"

Frankie smirked. "I activate my trap card **Negate Attack**!"

"And I activate **Trap Jammer**!"

**Negate Attack **exploded and Frankie glared at Danni as **Noa** raised his energy whip to strike her. Frankie was knocked back onto her butt and glared fiercely at Danni once again.

**Leon & Frankie: 6100 LP**

**Riku & Danni: 7100 LP**

"Way to go Danni!" Riku smiled as he saw the life point meter. "Nice little chunk of their life points that you took out!"

Danni gave him a thumbs up. Frankie growled as she stood up. "Oh, you're so paying for this." She drew her card and stared at her hand. "I'll attack your **Spellcaster** with my **Mist Archfiend**!"

The gruesome looking **Archfiend** flew out at Danni's monster. "I activate my **Mirror Force** trap card!" Danni blinked in confusion and looked over at Riku who had just activated the trap. Frankie's **Archfiend** exploded as a barrier appeared in front of Danni's monster.

Frankie growled. "I'm sick of you Slifer Slackers! I activate the spell card **Soul Exchange**! I'll take control of your **Element Dragon** and sacrifice it in order to summon my **Archfiend Empress**!"

Riku's dragon disappeared and in it's place rose a tall and frightening looking female **Archfiend**, with a some sort of ram skull as a crown.

**Archfiend Empress: 2900 ATK/2100 DEF**

"Playing some heavy hitters." Riku commented looking at Danni. "And I'm down a monster." Danni nodded in agreement. "Well, it's my move, and I summon my **Armed Dragon LV 3** and I'll end my turn."

Danni tossed a look over at Riku in confusion. He hadn't placed any cards facedown to beef up his monsters _or_ to defend himself. So either he was having a major brain fade, or he _wanted_ to get attacked.

Leon snorted with laughter. "Really? That's the best you can do. How pathetic. Now it's my turn. I activate **Boxing Corners** special effect which allows me to search my deck for one spell or trap card and place it in my hand. And now I think I'll attack…Miss Muto's **Spellcaster** with my **MMA Fighter**!" The large fighter flew forward and punched **Noa** causing an explosion.

**Leon & Frankie: 6100 LP**

**Riku & Danni: 6600 LP**

Leon smirked. "And now I'll use my **Biomechanical Boxer **to attack your life points directly!" The **Boxer** ran forward and aimed another punch at Danni, this time catching her in the ribs causing her to stagger sideways and grab her side.

**Leon & Frankie: 6100 LP**

**Riku & Danni: 4800 LP**

"Man, Danni you okay?" Riku questioned looking at Danni. Danni stood up straight and nodded, simply annoyed.

"Fine."

Tristan pouted up in the steps. "Aw man, they're down to almost half their life points."

Alexis sighed. "And that's not even the worst of it. Leon's setting up for his signature move."

"His signature move?" Rose questioned looking up at her captain.

Duke answered instead of letting the blonde take over. "She's right. Leon used **Boxing Corners** to search for a spell card, which means he's looking for a card to allow him to set his plan into action. He uses the same strategy every duel, but it's always effective."

"But do Riku and Danni have a shot of winning?" Ouran questioned looking at the pros.

They were all silent. "We can only hope."

"Alright! It's my move! And I summon my **Spellcaster of Courage: Ginga** in defense mode, and I'll use his special effect to bring my **Spellcaster of Strength: Zed** to the field. I'll place him in defense mode too, and I'll place four cards facedown on the field. And that's it for me."

**Spellcaster of Courage: Ginga: 1600 ATK/1500 DEF**

**Spellcaster of Strength: Zed: 2200 ATK/1000 DEF**

"Two monsters huh? Nice job, I'll give you that." Frankie said begrudgingly. "But not good enough to save your partner from an attack by my **Archfiend Empress**! **Empress** attack his **Masked Dragon**!"

Leon looked shocked. "No you idiot!"

It was too late though. The **Archfiend's** attack connected with Riku's dragon kicked up dust.

**Leon & Frankie: 6100 LP**

**Riku & Danni: 4800 LP**

"What?" Frankie snarled in annoyance. Riku looked thoroughly confused too. His monster was destroyed, but his life points were still intact.

"Whew! Just in time." Riku looked over and saw Danni smiling with **Hallowed Life Barrier** up on her side of the field. Danni gave him a thumbs up as the card dematerialized. "I got your back."

Riku smirked. "Thanks Danni. And now because of my **Masked Dragon's **special effect I can summon a monster from my deck and I choose my **Red Eyes Black Chick**!"

**Red Eyes Black Chick: 800 ATK/500 DEF**

Leon glared over at Frankie. "You should've known that he'd used **Masked Dragon's **special effect. You should've attacked his **Armed** **Dragon**! Then we wouldn't have to deal with a new monster."

"It's a freaking **Red Eyes Black Chick**! It's not a monster that can crush us in one turn, so just chill out!" Frankie retorted. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Riku frowned a bit. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Looks like luck wasn't on your side." Leon spoke as he drew his next card. He smirked. "But lady luck seems to be favoring me tonight."

Yugi frowned up in the bleachers. "This isn't good."

"He has the card." Kaiba spoke in a similar tone. All the students looked worried as they watched the duel.

Leon grinned broadly. "First I'll activate the spell card **Body Armor**! With it I can take my **MMA Fighter's** armored plating and gloves and put it on myself! With it I can attack one of you directly one a turn for three turns, but I have half the attack points as my monster." The armor and metal plating of the **MMA Fighter** broke apart into several pieces before reassembling itself on Leon. He banged his fingerless MMA gloves together making a clashing of metal noise.

"This isn't good." Riku winced.

Leon smirked. "And next I'll activate my facedown spell card: **Tied Up**!" He looked at Riku for a few seconds before shaking his head. "No point in sticking you with this, your turn is already over, so it'd be a waste if you woke up when your next turn came. And your not the biggest threat. I'll stick this card on Danni!"

Gold light shot out of the card before heading over towards the sole female Slifer's side of the field. The light, instead of hitting her in the chest like everyone (everyone who wasn't familiar with Leon's dueling tactics that is) expected, it hit Danni's arms and, using a strong magnetic like pull, forced both her arms together awkwardly (because of the duel disk) behind her back. Danni tried to pull her arms apart to no avail.

Leon smirked. "Don't bother. Those binds wont come apart until three turns are up. So until then you can't summon anymore monsters or place any spell or trap cards on the field. You wont even be able to draw a card."

"Man that's not good!" Dusk commented up in the stands.

Tea nodded. "No kidding. She wont be able to do practically anything. She can only use the cards on her side of the field!"

Frankie couldn't help but laugh. "Of course, this is all assuming you'll be able to make it to your next turn. No one survives the turn Leon plays that combo, and now neither will you!"

**Body Armor: 1150 ATK/500 DEF**

Leon shot off across the field, jumped over Danni's monster and made a beeline for the struggling Slifer. Danni looked up just as Leon reeled his arm back and slammed it into Danni's cheek with so much force that it sent her flying off of the dueling platform and landing hard on the ground before rolling to a stop.

**Leon & Frankie: 6100 LP**

**Riku & Danni: 3650 LP**

"Danni!" Riku and all the Black Circles (Chumley and the pros included) screamed.

Danni's hands were pulled uncomfortably behind her back, her duel disk jabbing into her side, and her body was motionless. The Slifer's face, though partially covered by her hair, was completely visible. Her cheek was red and had a small cut on it and her eyes were closed, unconscious.

Crowler looked giddy with excitement that his plan was working, but a little worried for Danni. Crowler grabbed the mike. **"If Miss Muto doesn't wake up within the next five minutes the duel will be forfeit! And she and Mr. Anderson will be expelled."**

"Danni! Danni! DANNI!"


	13. Tag Team Trial Part 2

A/N: Uh-oh! Looks like Danni's down for the count! If she doesn't wake up Danni and Riku get expelled! Well, we can't let that happen can we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or any other shows I may have borrowed powers or ideas from.

* * *

><p><strong>Tag Team Trial Part 2<strong>

"Danni! Get up!" Riku shouted at the brunette still on the ground.

Mimi looked worried. "She doesn't look too good."

"Get up!" Dante shouted as loud as humanly possible. Soon their entire section, and all of the Slifers in the arena started screaming for Danni to wake up.

Leon looked around at the screaming crowd and snorted. "You're wasting oxygen! She's not going to get up after that one."

"Danni!" Alexis wailed as she started banging her hand on the seats to try and see if the loud noise would wake up her sister. The countdown clock was already down to two minutes.

"Get up!" Kaiba barked at the brunette girl lying on the ground.

Tea looked worried. "She can't get expelled!"

"It's not looking too good Tea…" Duke muttered as he looked at the clock which was down to a minute and thirty seconds.

"Get up Danni!" Jesse shouted along with Tristan and Joey. The group kept shouting and soon it was down to only a minute left.

Yugi, looked up, saw this, and sucked in a deep breath to scream louder than anyone had ever heard him scream before. **"DANIELA AURORA MUTO! YOU GET UP THIS INSTANT!" **

A flicker from Danni's red aura and her eyes flew open. She groaned and used her knees to push herself up into a sitting position as she shook her head. The crowd roared in applause and cheers.

"How the hell is she up?" Frankie shouted at Leon.

Leon looked floored. "I don't know! No one gets up after that! We should've been celebrating right now!"

"GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND GO KICK THEIRS!" Yugi ordered looking at his sister, surprising everyone by his shouting. Danni blinked, looked around and got a malicious smile on her face as she got up to her feet and ran back over to the dueling platform.

She rubbed a bit of blood that was dripping down her chin with her shoulder and grinned at Leon. "That all you got?"

"Man Yug," Joey started getting everyone's attention, "I don't think I ever heard ya scream so loud before!"

Yugi blinked before blushing a bit in embarrassment before shrugging. "I didn't want Danni to get expelled…"

"Good. At least we know you have a backbone." Kaiba commented, but it was obvious to those who knew him that it was a teasing insult. "Now she's back in the game."

Danni glared at Leon. "Anyone ever tell you it's not polite to hit a lady? Because I'm pretty sure cowboy over there and Brooklyn boy screamed something about that not too long ago. Need me to go over that?"

Leon was gaping. "Y-You shouldn't be up! No one gets up after that!"

Riku snickered. "Obviously she did. Close your mouth; you'll catch flies."

"What the hell is going on?" Frankie growled. Leon just shook his head in confusion, unable to come up with a theory as to why Danni was still standing.

"Well, seeing as you can't form a coherent sentence, and seeing as I can't do much anyway, I'll just pass it over to Frankie." Danni smiled innocently.

Frankie glared at the brunette girl and drew her card. "I'll place one card facedown and summon my **Archfiend Soldier** in attack mode!"

**Archfiend Soldier: 1900 ATK/1500 DEF**

"And now I'll attack-"

Danni completely cut Frankie off before she could issue an attack. "I activate one of my facedown spell cards called **At Ease**! This card ends your turn and passes it off to my partner over here." Danni grinned jerking her chin over to Riku. Frankie looked really pissed off and lowered her arm reluctantly.

Riku grinned. "Perfect. Thanks Danni. Now I'll activate my spell card **Swords of Revealing Light** and equip that to you, Frankie! You look a bit frustrated, so I'm sure three turns of no attacking would be good to calm you down. I'll place two more cards face down and that's it for me."

Frankie looked positively pissed as the golden swords appeared on her side of the field, blocking her monsters from everyone else. She drew her card and growled. "Pass."

It was Leon's turn, and he still looked shell-shocked. He drew a card without looking at it and glared at Danni. "Looks like this time I need to hit you hard enough to make sure you stay down." He growled. Danni started laughing. "What?" Leon hissed.

That caused Danni to laugh harder. "I'm sorry, I just find it incredibly funny…that you think you can hit me with that attack again."

"Excuse me?" Leon growled again.

"You heard me." Danni retorted. "There's a large flaw in your strategy."

The crowd erupted in murmurs. Leon's face paled, scared at the prospect that there might be an actual flaw, before he glared. "Enough talk! I'll shut you up by attacking you directly." Leon launched himself across the field and aimed a punch for Danni's face again. The crowd all started gasping and shouting. Danni smirked.

As soon as Leon was close enough the girl ducked under his arm and lifted her leg to kick him in the face. Leon was sent across the field and blinked as he looked up at the brunette.

**Leon & Frankie: 5600 LP**

**Riku & Danni: 3650 LP**

The crowd went silent.

"Now, if you'd let me finish _why_ your strategy was flawed, then you would've avoided getting kicked in the face."

Yugi and Seto shared an amazed, understanding, and proud look. Tea noticed the exchange and pouted. "What do you guys know, that we don't?"

Seto smirked. "Loads. But I'm pretty sure Danni is going to explain in just a moment."

Riku, Frankie, and Leon were all looking at Danni in shock. The female Slifer grinned and began her explanation. "**Body Armor** allows it's wearer to attack their opponent directly, by halving the attack points. But what it _also_ does is allows the opponent the ability to attack directly too. You see, the card works so that both the opponents are able to attack each other directly. You used **Tied Up** so that I wouldn't be able to fight back. Unfortunately for you, you didn't take out my legs, so I'm still up for a fight. Of course, when _I _fight back I only get to do 500 points worth of damage, but it's still a nice bit of your life points that I'm taking out." Danni noticed Leon glaring at her and she gave him a smirk and shrugged. "And when you attack me directly, it ends your turn; no matter who ends up hitting who. You should've read the fine print."

"At a girl! That's the way to duel!" Mokuba cheered from the stands.

Riku grinned. "Man, that was awesome! Way to go Danni!"

Danni attempted to give her partner an awkward thumbs up from behind her back, before giving up and settling for a wink. "Thanks Riku. But since Leon's turn is over, it's my move now. And since I can't _make_ a move, I'll pass it on to Frankie. But just one more turn, and I'm free to make my moves."

Frankie and Leon shared a look. Frankie couldn't attack because of the **Swords of Revealing Light**, and since now they knew Danni could still fight back when Leon attacked her directly, they had to be careful. They could attack with Leon's **Boxer** but Danni still had two facedowns and Riku had three.

Frankie looked around on her field and saw her **Archfiend Empress** and her facedown. She'd needed to beef up her defense. "Alright, first I'll summon my **Beast of Talwar **in defense mode and place one card facedown."

**Beast of Talwar: 2400 ATK/2150 DEF**

"Are you done?" Riku asked sarcastically. Frankie glared and Riku took that as a 'yes'. "Perfect!"

"Keep it up kid. In one more turn I'll be out of this."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure. I'll activate the spell card **Reload**. Now I can put my hand into my deck, shuffle it, and then draw cards equal to the amount I put in my deck."

Ouran frowned. "What's he doing? Why doesn't he summon a monster or something?"

"Maybe he didn't have a monster in his hand?" Syrus guessed.

Jesse shook his head grinning a bit. "No…he's lookin' for somethin'."

"He's got a plan in mind. And if I know Danni, so does she. Let's just hope they can put it into motion soon." Zane spoke, studying the field.

Riku got his hand and had a ghost of a smile on his face. "I'll end my turn there."

Leon looked at Riku in confusion before drawing his card. "I'll place one card face down and then I'll have my **Biomechanical Boxer **attack your **Armed Dragon**!"

**Biomechanical Boxer: 1800 ATK/900 DEF**

**Armed Dragon LV 3: 1200 ATK/900 DEF**

**Leon & Frankie: 5600 LP**

**Riku & Danni: 3050 LP**

Leon then looked over at Danni and sneered. "And then I'll attack you directly!"

"You idiot!" Frankie shouted.

Leon ignored her and took off to the other side of the field. Danni tensed and got ready to strike. Danni lifted her leg up and hit Leon in the stomach at the same time that he got a hit to her ribs. Leon jumped to his side of the field, trying to catch his breath, while Danni coughed up a bit of saliva and blood.

**Leon & Frankie: 5100 LP**

**Riku & Danni: 1900 LP **

"Aw man, they're down a lot of life points." Duke spoke, a bit nervous for the two.

Rose nodded. "It's not looking too good."

"Well Danni get's her arms back this turn. Hopefully then she and Riku can turn this duel around." Dusk said.

Danni grinned. "My move!" The gold light binding her arms disappeared so she could move them freely again. She rolled her shoulders and smirked. "And now that I _can_ make a move, you guys are so in for it." She drew her card and grinned. "I'll activate my field spell card **Magical Dimension**!"

The entire field changed from the boxing ring to look like they were in a clearing of a forest at night, with hundreds of multicolored lights around them, and a sky full of stars, a large moon, and a rather big red planet in the distance.

"Whoa, it's so beautiful." Mimi muttered looking at the field.

Nikki nodded. "No kidding. It looks amazing!"

"Okay, so you made the field look interesting. Big whoop." Frankie retorted.

Danni rolled her eyes. "Well, on top of making this look like a beautiful wonderland- of course I wouldn't expect you to know anything about beauty Frankie -is the fact that now all Spellcasters on the field get a 700 point boost in attack points. Now, saying that I'll switch my buddies here into attack mode."

**Ginga **and **Zed** both got a red aura around them as their attack points went up. They both stood up and flexed their muscles, grinning.

**Spellcaster of Courage: Ginga: 2300 ATK/1500 DEF**

**Spellcaster of Strength: Zed: 2900 ATK/1000 DEF**

"And that's not all. By discarding three cards I can inflict 500 points of damage to your life points." Danni spoke, doing just that.

**Leon & Frankie: 4600 LP**

**Riku & Danni: 1900 LP**

"Now I'll just place one card facedown and now it's your move."

Frankie growled, but soon smirked as the golden light swords dissipated. "Perfect. Now I can start crushing you two. I'll activate my facedown trap card, **Destruct Potion**. Now by destroying a monster I control, I gain life points equal to it's attack points. And now I think I'll sacrifice my **Beast of Talwar**!"

**Beast of Talwar: 2400 ATK/2150 DEF**

**Leon & Frankie: 7000 LP**

**Riku & Danni: 1900 LP**

"Looks like you two are just about done. I'll end my turn." Frankie smirked.

"This is so not licious." Chumley muttered looking around the group.

Bastion nodded in agreement. "Quite right. Now Leon and Frankie have a substantial amount of life points while Riku and Danni have less than 2000. It's not looking good."

"They'll turn it around." Kaiba assured.

Alexis looked to her Uncle and looked worried. "They have to."

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news but this duel is just about over. And not in favor of the Slifer slackers." Chazz shrugged.

A dice flew out of nowhere and hit Chazz in the side of the head. Chazz looked around and glared at Duke who was giving him his own glare. Yugi cleared his throat. "A duel isn't over until the last card is played. They can pull through."

Riku tossed a worried look Danni's way. Danni gave the boy a wink and nodded. "It's about time we end this, don't you think Riku?" Riku smirked and nodded. He had been waiting til Danni was ready to bring out her big guns, and it looks like she had her plan set. He already had the cards he needed to bring out his ace in the hole, and now Danni was giving him a subtle hint to bring it out.

"Alright, I've got to agree with you! Now I'll sacrifice my **Red Eyes Black Chick** in order to summon my **Red Eyes Black Dragon**!" The small little dragon disappeared and in it's place arose the ferocious **Red Eyes**.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon: 2400 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Yeah! Now dat's a monster!" Joey cheered jumping up from his seat and pumping his fist in the air.

"Tea, please?" Danni called out. Tea nodded in understanding before standing up and grabbing Joey's ear, twisting it painfully.

"Ow! Ow! Let go Tea!"

"Sit down Joey."

"But-" Another twist. "Fine."

Riku looked confused. "Okay…as interesting as _that_ was. I think I'll end my turn."

"I'll activate the spell card **Dispel Armor** which negates the effect of **Body Armor**, bringing my **Mechanical MMA Fighter** back onto the field in his normal form, but he's not going to be here for long. Not in present form anyway. I play **Polymerization** and fuse my **MMA Fighter** with my **Boxer **to create **Ultimate Mechanical Fighter**!"

**Ultimate Mechanical Fighter:** **2950 ATK/2000 DEF**

A large mechanical robot appeared, decked out in MMA trunks, a mouth guard that had a design that looked like pit-bull teeth, no shirt, and black boxing gloves with metal spikes on it. Leon grinned. "Now, I think that we should be saying goodbye to your dragon! **Fighter** attack his **Red Eyes**!"

"I activate my facedown trap card, **Mistaken Identity**! It switches your monsters attack target to one of mine, and I pick **Zed**!" Danni quickly shouted, flipping up her trap.

Leon cursed as his monster turned directions and went on a bee-line directly towards Danni's Spellcaster. **Zed **was destroyed instantly.

**Leon & Frankie: 7000 LP**

**Riku & Danni: 1850 LP**

"Thanks Danni, I owe you one." Riku thanked. Danni just gave him a wink and a half smile. Leon growled and ended his turn. Danni drew her card and smiled.

"Alright, it's almost time to end this." Danni smirked. "I summon my **Spellcaster of Faith: Roya**, and I'll use her special ability to take a spell card from my graveyard and place it in my hand." A card slid out of the slot for Danni's graveyard and she grabbed it, smiling. "Now I'll activate this little baby; **Black Magic Ritual**! And now by sacrificing **Roya** and **Ginga**, I can bring forth my **Magician of Black Chaos**!"

A purple and black swirling vortex appeared on the ground and from it rose the intimidating and powerful **Magician of Black Chaos**. **Chaos **turned to look back at Danni and frowned. He walked over to her and tiled her chin up to look at the cut on her face. **"Who did that to you?"**

"He did!" Riku, and just about all the Black Circles, shouted at once, pointing at Leon. **Chaos** looked to Danni as if for confirmation. The girl nodded.

"**He will pay. I assure you." ****Chaos** turned back around to face Leon and glared maliciously at him. Leon flinched. Danni smirked. "Now, let's not forget about the little boost in power that my Spellcasters get!"

**Magician of Black Chaos: 3500 ATK/2600 DEF**

Frankie and Leon both winced at that. Her one monster alone could destroy either of their monsters. "Now, I think I'll turn it over to Frankie. But a warning. You may want to make your next move count."

Frankie growled. "Oh I will. And first I'll start off by equipping my **Empress **with **Muscle Enhancer**! This spell card gives my** Empress **500 attack points! And now I think I'll attack your pathetic looking dragon!"

**Archfiend Empress: 3400 ATK/2100 DEF**

Riku watched as the archfiend launched across the field towards his **Red Eyes**. He looked towards Danni briefly and saw she was smirking. That, in turn, caused Riku to smirk too. She had his back.

"I activate my facedown **Magical Hats**!"

Oh yeah. She totally had his back.

Hats appeared over **Red Eyes**, **Chaos**, one of Riku's facedown cards and one of Danni's. The hats shuffled around so fast that when they stopped it was impossible to tell who was where.

Danni smiled. "Now you have to pick-"

"I know how it works!" Frankie shouted in frustration. "Far left!" **Empress** destroyed the hat on the far left and Danni made a tisk-ing noise. The hats lifted up and showed that both of their monsters were safe, and that only Danni's facedown was destroyed. Frankie looked as if she was about ready to start swearing. "I end my turn." She spoke through gritted teeth.

Riku beamed. "Well, looks like it's my move now! And thanks to Danni having my back, I can bring out the guy that I've been saving up. Now I'll sacrifice my **Red Eyes Black Dragon** to summon my **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon**!"

The dragon disappeared before it was replaced with a larger and more intimidating version.

**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon: 2400 ATK/2000 DEF**

Leon laughed. "Looks like someone should go back to school! You just summoned a monster with the same amount of attack points as your last! Do you understand the concept of sacrificing and special summoning?"

"Looks like you shouldn't have left school." Riku retorted. "If you would've let me finish, I _could've_ told you that my **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon** has a special ability. That ability being that I get 300 attack points for every dragon-type monster in my graveyard. And by my count that would be five."

"That's a 1500 attack point increase!" Leon gasped.

**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon: 3900 ATK/2000 DEF**

"Congradulations, you can do simple math." Riku retorted sarcastically. He then sent a look Danni's way. "Who do you want to take down? Her or him?"

Danni pursed her lips. "Normally I'd say Frankie, but because he decided to punch me in the face, I've got Leon."

"Fair enough. So looks like I'll attack Frankie's **Empress**! Go **Red Eyes**! Take her archfiend down!"

**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon** roared and flew across the field, building up a fireball in his mouth. Frankie winced. She didn't have any more facedowns left. Looking across the field, she saw that neither did Leon. She paled all at once at the realization that they had made a big mistake. They got too overconfident and didn't think of throwing facedowns in the event their strategy failed. The dragon fired it's blast and destroyed her archfiend.

**Leon & Frankie: 6500 LP**

**Riku & Danni: 1850 LP**

"Well, that's it for my turn. Danni, you gonna wrap this duel up?" Riku asked stretching his arms and yawning. Danni smirked.

"I've got the rest."

Leon started panicking all of a sudden. He drew his card and looked at his hand. "I activate the spell card **Brass Knuckles**! It gives my **Fighter** a-"

"Let me just stop you right there." Danni interrupted. She flipped over on of her facedowns. "I activate **Mystical Space Typhoon**."

Leon paled. "I-I end my turn."

Danni smirked. "I thought so. Now, before I attack your monster with **Chaos-** because he is really dying to attack you -I'm going to summon one more monster of mine to join this little party. Come on out **Princess of Magic: Aurora**!"

A brunette girl, looking strikingly similar to Danni, appeared on the field. **Aurora** even had the same multicolored hair.

She wore a pair of white low-riding flowing pants with a sort of tan odd shaped belt, that went up at her hips and went down in a point at the front, tan ballet flats, a yellow long-sleeved midriff vest that just covered her chest, a white scarf draping across the front of her chest with the ends going over her shoulder and back, hanging down at elbow level, her hair up in two high pigtails on either side of her head with her bangs hanging down and a yellow cap on her head with an odd looking Egyptian symbol on the front.

**Aurora**, who had been looking down with her hands clasped in front of her, looked up at Leon with violet eyes, an innocent look on her face.

**Princess of Magic: Aurora: 1800 ATK/1200 DEF**

Leon, looked at the card in confusion. "Why would you summon such a weak monster? And why the hell does it look like you?"

"One, she has a special ability, which I'll explain in a moment. Two, I blame Pegasus." Danni spoke in embarrassment. "Anyway, onto **Aurora's** special ability. She gains 500 attack points for each Spellcaster in my graveyard. And seeing as **Scroll Keeper**,** Ginga**,** Roya**,** Zed**, and **Noa** have all been destroyed, and that I sent my **Dark Magician **and **Dark Magician Girl** to the graveyard, that would be seven."

Frankie, who immediately started counting on her fingers and looking up at the ceiling in thought, started gaping at Danni. "T-That…b-but-"

"A 3500 attack point increase, yes. Coupled with the 700 attack point increase from my field spell makes a very tough monster, wouldn't you say?"

**Princess of Magic: Aurora: 6000 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Whoa! Look at the attack points on her monster!" Ouran exclaimed, practically jumping out of his seat.

Syrus blinked. "Man, for such a small looking monster it's so powerful!"

"Much like the actual duelist." Serenity smiled. "Which is the reason Pegasus modeled it after her."

Riku grinned evilly. "Come on, enough torment already. Let's finish this up! I'm hungry!"

Danni couldn't help but smirk. "You too? I'm famished. Let me just take care of this quickly. Alright **Chaos**, do your thing! Attack his flimsy **Fighter**!"

**Chaos** smirked and flew across the field, aiming his staff at Leon's monster before destroying it, sending holographic explosions everywhere.

**Leon & Frankie: 5950 LP**

**Riku & Danni: 1850 LP**

Danni smirked at the identical 'oh shit' expressions of Frankie and Leon. "Now, **Aurora**, attack! End this duel!" **Aurora** flew up into the air and put both her hands over her head. Red crackling energy gathered up in her hands before she hurled it at the two professional duelists, who could only watch as the attack impacted, causing a large explosion that kicked up a smokescreen. When the smoke cleared the outcome of the duel was clear.

**Leon & Frankie: 0 LP**

**Riku & Danni: 1850 LP**

Riku and Danni gave Jaden's signature pose and grinned. "That's game."

The crowd erupted into applause and ear shattering cheering. Frankie and Leon just looked completely stunned at what happened. Danni and Riku walked over to each other and high-fived, excited about the win.

Chancellor Sheppard grabbed the microphone from the slack jawed Crowler. **"Congradulations to Danni and Riku, for your win. As your reward you get to stay at Duel Academy! Now let's all clear the field for the next duels that will commence in ten minutes!"**

* * *

><p>After going into the back room for Danni to change back into her uniform and so that she and Riku could tell their fellow Slifer's about their win, the two victorious Slifers walked back out into the dueling arena to join their friends sitting in the stands.<p>

"Congrats guys!" Rose congratulated.

Chumley nodded. "Yeah, that was totally licious!"

"It was nothing." Riku waved it off, playing the big shot roll. He was totally kidding, and everyone could tell, which made them all laugh.

"Your right. It was nothing. Meaningless."

The group turned to see Frankie and Leon. Leon, being the one who spoke. "You only won because you had her carrying you throughout the entire duel."

"No I wasn't. He saved my ass a couple of times during that duel. Or did we beat you so bad, you just don't remember?" Danni retorted, glaring at the boy.

Frankie put a hand of Leon's shoulder, seeing as he looked like he was about to throw a punch. "Not the time Leon. Or the place." She motioned with her head to Jesse who was half out of his seat, Joey, Tristan, and Duke who were all completely standing up, and the rest of the group who was glaring. The glares Mokuba, Alexis, Kaiba, and Yugi wore clearly meant 'move and die'. "Let's go Leon. This isn't over. With either of you. Not by a long shot."

With that both sour pro duelists walked out. "Can you say 'sour loser'?" Dante snorted.

"No kidding. Those two don't know how to keep their cool." Dusk commented.

Yugi let out a whistle to get Danni's attention. He motioned for her to sit next to him. As soon as she was in the seat (which was conveniently in between him and Jesse) he pulled a first aid kid out of nowhere. Danni pouted. "Yugi, I'm fine! It's not-"

"No arguments. Let me see."

Danni frowned and crossed her arms, letting her brother start fixing up the cut on her cheek and the small cut on the corner of her lip. Riku took his seat next to Rika and Ouran and put a hand on his stomach. "Man, am I hungry. Dueling sure builds up an appetite."

"I'm hungry too!" Ouran, Jesse, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Danni all spoke simultaneously.

Kaiba had his phone out before anyone could blink. "Get food to the Obelisk Duel Arena for me and my friends. Yes, I realize that there is no eating in the Arena, I _built_ the school. I thought so." Kaiba hung up the phone and put it back in his picket. "Someone will be over to bring food shortly."

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Danni asked grinning.

Kaiba simply smirked.

Joey looked curious. "What kinda food did ya order?"

"You'll eat whatever you get, mutt."

"WHAT DA HELL DID YA SAY TO ME?" Joey exploded, jumping out of his seat. Almost immediately Tristan and Duke were up and trying to restrain the fired up blonde. "LET ME AT HIM! I'LL PUNCH HIS SNOT NOSE IN!"

"And these are supposed to be adults?" Dusk questioned, an eyebrow raised.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Uncle Kaiba, do you always have to piss off Joey? You know he always tries to attack you afterwards."

"It's amusing for him to think that he can beat me." Kaiba responded simply.

"Seto!" Mokuba hissed.

"WHAT? I'LL KICK YOUR RICH BUTT!"

Yugi, looking up from putting a bandage on Danni's cheek, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's all settle down. I think Jaden and Syrus's duel is going to start any minute now."

Almost as if answering the speakers blared on. **"Bring in the accused. First year Slifer red students Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki."**

_(Insert I Came To Play by Downstait) _

_Run away if you see me_

_Don't even say my name_

_Don't think that you can know me_

_Don't try and play that game_

_Every day that I get better_

_I watch as you get worse_

_My script is too the letter_

_And I'll write your final verse_

_I am here to stay (Well I'm here to stay)_

_And I have come to play_

_(I came to play)_

_I came to play_

_There's a price to pay_

_Time for you to get down on your knees and pray_

_(I came to pay)_

_Say goodbye to the good old days_

_Their never coming back_

_Watch your future fade(_

_I came to play)_

_I came to play to get my dues paid_

_I guess you had a dream_

_But it can't be saved_

_(I came to play)_

_I'm here to stay_

_Best get out of my way_

_I came to play_

_I go inside this light_

_I see new life unfold_

_Each second I burn brighter_

_Your fire is going cold_

_You could try to beg for mercy_

_Go ahead and try to run_

_No escape and no redemption_

_Understand the ends begun_

_I am here to stay (Well I'm here to stay)_

_And I have come to play_

Jaden and Syrus came out of the backstage area of the duel arena and started walking towards the dueling platform. Jaden was all smiles and was waving to the crowd, while Syrus was a bit skittish and was looking very nervous for their upcoming duel. He looked like he was ready to run out.

_(I came to play)_

_I came to play_

_There's a price to pay_

_Time for you to get down on your knees and pray_

_(I came to pay)_

_Say goodbye to the good old days_

_Their never coming back_

_Watch your future fade_

_(I came to play)_

_I came to play to get my dues paid_

_I guess you had a dream_

_But it can't be saved_

_I came to play_

_I'm here to stay_

_Best get out of my way __(outta my way)_

_See all these lights there glowing_

_Hear all these people cheer_

_Feel all the love that's flowing_

_All just because I'm here_

_Get up and on your feet (get up)_

_Get your hands up in the air (get your hands up)_

_What you know about taking me down (yea)_

_I_

_Came_

_To_

_Play_

_(I came to play)_

_I came to play_

_There's a price to pay_

_Time for you to get down on your knees and pray_

_(I came to pay)_

_Say goodbye to the good old days_

_Their never coming back_

_Watch your future fade_

_(I came to play)_

_I came to play to get my dues paid_

_I guess you had a dream_

The gang was all cheering for the two Slifer, and shouting words of encouragement. Zane noticed that Syrus was looking a bit nervous and scared and felt horrible. He knew that his lessons had a factor in that, and he'd do anything to make him feel better. He may have acted like the harsh older brother who doesn't give a damn, but he really did love Syrus. He would've switched places with him in a heartbeat if he knew it would save his brother from getting expelled and going through the nerve-racking duel.

_But it can't be safe_

_I came to play_

_I'm here to stay_

_Best get out of my way_

_(I came to play)_

_I came to play_

_There's a price to pay_

_Time for you to get down on your knees and pray_

_(I came to pay)_

_Say goodbye to the good old days_

_Their never coming back_

_Watch your future fade_

_(I came to play)_

_I came to play to get my dues paid_

_I guess you had a dream_

_But it can't be saved_

_I came to play_

Chazz kicked the front of the chair in front of him in annoyance as he saw the two Slifers hopping onto the dueling arena. He wanted to be the one to duel Jaden and send him packing from Duel Academy. Jaden had embarrassed him, and he wanted revenge. And since he couldn't fight him because Alexis would personally kick his ass, dueling was his only option at vengeance.

_I'm here to stay_

_Best get out of my way (outta my way)_

_I'm here to stay_

_Best get out of my way_

_I came to play _

"Man, the acoustics in here are great!" Jaden commented looking around the arena. Syrus looked around and frowned.

"Think maybe they'll count the echo as your tag partner?" Syrus tried, a final feeble attempt, to get out of the tag duel. Jaden smiled and ruffled Syrus's hair while shaking his head.

"For the last time, _you're my_ partner." Jaden laughed as they put on their duel disks.

Syrus grinned. "Couldn't hurt to ask though."

Chazz growled. "You Slifer slackers. It should be me taking you out. But I guess as long as someone does it, I can't complain." He muttered under his breath. Of course, with Mokuba, Alexis, and Kaiba each having super hearing, they all whipped their heads around to glare at the obnoxious Obelisk blue.

Jaden looked out and noticed all his friends, plus the pros, sitting in the stands. He grinned and wave. "Hey guys! Isn't this so cool?"

"Dude! Two words: Priority issues!" Riku called out laughing.

Jesse grinned. "Get em ya guys! Ya can do it!"

"We're all right behind you!" Rose cheered.

Syrus and Jaden smiled before Syrus noticed Zane in the crowd. Zane was staring directly at Syrus, and he felt himself start to crumble under his gaze. _Zane!_ _Gotta believe in myself! Gotta believe in myself! Gotta believe in myself! Gotta believe in myself!_ Syrus chanted to himself in his head, to try and shake off some nervousness.

Crowler hopped onto the stage and grabbed the mike. **"Now without further ado, allow me to introduce our guest tag team duo!"** Two identical looking men, one in a traditional Chinese clothing in orange and another in green with a Chinese symbol tattooed on their forehead started doing backhand springs onto the platform. Syrus and Jaden both blinked as two men flipped over them and landed opposite them on the dueling platform. They stood up and stood back to back in what was supposed to be an 'intimidating' stance. **"The Paradox Brothers!"**

Almost immediately Danni, Alexis, Tea, and Tristan all started howling in laughter, while Yugi and Joey tried to hide their faces. "I don't get it, what's so funny? And why are you hiding your faces?" Rika blinked.

"They dueled the Paradox Brothers back in Duelist Kingdom. They were kinda peeved when two amateur duelists who were teenagers beat them, so anytime they see Joey and Yugi they try to challenge them to a duel." Mokuba explained, a large smile on his face. "And the others are laughing because Danni and Alexis had dueled them together when they were younger, because Pegasus wanted to see how they dueled. The Paradox Brothers lost…badly."

"Salutations, you fools." Para started.

"Hope you're ready to duel." Dox finished.

Jaden looked around the stadium to see the shocked faces of the majority of the students, and the laughing and talking going on where the rest of the gang was sitting. He shrugged. "Uh, I never heard of these guys."

"Yeah, maybe this tag duel wont be so bad." Syrus agreed.

Crowler, who was practically beaming, felt he needed to explain. "Perhaps, after all they haven't dueled in ages, and their last opponent was a child. A sibling of one of our Slifers who just dueled. And I do believe he and his tag partner are in the stands today!"

At that Para and Dox both whipped their heads around to see Yugi and Joey trying to hide desperately. They weren't scared to duel the Paradox Brothers; they just didn't want to have to go through another duel with them rhyming the entire time. Joey was hiding behind Nikki and Mimi, (though with him being so tall even when sitting it wasn't really helping) and Yugi was vainly attempting to hide behind Danni. Para and Dox grinned, both making a mental note to challenge them to a duel later before seeing Alexis and Danni. They winced. When Mokuba said the girls had beat them badly, he wasn't kidding.

"Whoa, Yugi and Joey?" Syrus asked in shock at the fact that they would have to be going up against people that two of the three top ranked duelists in the world had to go against.

Rose frowned. "I studied these guys. They're some kind of dueling mercenaries."

"Not to mention the best tag duelists in the world. This is hardly fair." Dusk added on, agreeing with Rose.

Bastion nodded. "I think that was Crowler's point. Statistically speaking I'd put Jaden's odds of winning at 1 in 50."

"Looks like your going to have a lot more room in your dorm now, Chumley. Your friends are toast." Chazz commented. Two more dice, and three separate slaps in the back of the head from Zane, Alexis, and Ouran was what Chazz got at that comment.

Alexis shook her head at the worried looks the group had on. "Don't you guys worry, they'll win."

"How can you be so sure?" Riku asked.

"Because when Danni and I dueled him; we were eight. And since I'm pretty sure I've gotten better since then, and with Jaden beating me a few days ago, it shouldn't be that big of a deal."

"Enough with the pleasantries," Para started.

Dox picked it up. "And on with the duel."

"We didn't come to talk. We came to destroy you." They said in unison.

Chancellor Sheppard walked up to the dueling platform and gave the effeminate teacher a look. "Crowler, don't you think this is a bit extreme?"

"No! Not at all! Jaden and Syrus broke a big time rule, so they should face big time opponents! Which is why Riku and Danni got pro duelists!"

Chancellor Sheppard nodded. "Yes, but Danni is a pro duelist herself, so it was more evenly matched."

"We can't send the brothers back now. They've come so far to duel!" Crowler added on, trying to convince the chancellor.

Sheppard smiled. "What's that matter? You're paying their travel cost." Crowler frowned. Sheppard looked past the professor and to the two Slifers. "Jaden, I'll leave it up to you, son."

Jaden grinned. "These guys couldn't even beat male pattern baldness; there's now way they're going to be able to beat us!"

"Oh how wonderfully clever." Crowler said standing up on the platform to announce the beginning of the duel. **"Duelists! Prepare to battle!" **

Jaden tensed and got ready when he noticed that Syrus was looking really nervous. He smiled. "Breath Sy. In an out." Jaden spoke over dramatizing a breathing motion. He gave the power blunette a thumbs up and a wink. "We can do this!"

"**The rules of this duel are the same as the last! Understood? Then duel!" **

"DUEL!"

**Paradox Brothers: 8000 LP**

**Jaden & Syrus: 8000 LP**

"Get your games on!" Jaden shouted out drawing his hand. He looked over to Syrus who sucked in a deep breath. Syrus was the first one to start the duel, and it was obvious he was nervous. Jaden gave him a reassuring smile and the blunette nodded, drawing his card.

"Here goes! First I'm going to summon **Gyroid** in attack mode!" The cartoon-ish looking helicopter appeared and flew around the field before landing in front of Syrus.

**Gyroid: 1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

"You must be joking! I'm surprised that that thing even has an attack mode! This on the other hand, **Jirai Gumo**!" A large brown spider appeared on the field and started hissing at Jaden and Syrus. Joey glared at the monster, after being on the receiving end of some of it's attacks.

"I really hate dat creepy little bug!"

**Jirai Gumo: 2200 ATK/100 DEF**

Jaden raised an eyebrow, as he drew his card. "What? An overgrown bug? That's nothing that my deck can't squash! **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix** in defense mode!"

**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix: 1200 ATK/800 DEF**

"The best defense, you fool, is a good offense!" Dox started. "**Kaiser Sea Horse**, in attack mode!"

**Kaiser Sea Horse: 1700 ATK/1650 DEF**

Syrus nodded to himself. _Alright, if I know dueling like I __**think**__ I know dueling, then these guys are sure to attack next! _

"I choose to play a spell card from my hand!"

_Okay…not what I thought was going to happen._

"**Tribute Doll**! Once activated I must sacrifice one monster from our side of the field and good thing my brother is so generous with his." Dox said, getting a nod from Para. The large spider was destroyed. "Farewell **Jirai Gumo** and now I'm able to summon a level seven monster this turn and I choose to summon **Kazejin**!"

**Kazejin: 2400 ATK/2200 DEF**

"He sacrificed his brothers monster to summon a better one for the team. Now that's tag team dueling." Bastion commented.

Alexis frowned. "Would you mind trying not to sound quite so impressed with them?"

"Hey, they aren't rhyming this duel!" Tea pointed out.

Duke nodded. "Thank God for that one."

"Do you actually think you know anything of this game?" Para asked.

Dox nodded. "Your losers, your jokes. In other words, your lame."

"And if they think this is starting to get grueling…"

"Just wait til I draw and give them a true schooling."

Tristan grimaced at the fact that the rhyming had started up once again. "Looks like we spoke to soon with that one..."

"I play **Dark Designator**. This powerful spell card allows me to call out any monster I can think of and if it's anywhere in my brothers' deck it's added immediately to his hand. Now let me see here…**Sanga of the Thunder**!"

Para smiled and took the card out of his deck. "What do you know? It's right here ready to tear them asunder."

_You've got to be kidding me! Another level seven monster?_ Jaden thought to himself.

Up in the stands the pros were looking at bit uneasy. Joey and Yugi shared a look. They knew exactly what the Paradox Brothers were trying to summon and it wouldn't be good for Jaden and Syrus. They had to somehow start going on the offensive.

"This duel just started!" Para shouted.

Dox joined in. "And yet it is almost done!"

"For your demise has already begun!"

Syrus took a shaky step back. Jaden saw this and frowned at the two tag team legends standing across from him. "Don't worry Sy, they're just saying that cause it makes for an easy rhyme." Jaden noticed that the statement calmed down Syrus a bit and sighed.

_Now I just hope we don't make for an easy match, _Jaden thought to himself. _Okay, monster roll call. I've got my __**Burstinatrix**__ chilling in defense mode, and Sy's got…well, he's got his little helicopter thing. Not bad, but not good when we're staring down at some serious opposition. Including some level seven green thing that I've never seen before! _

"What do you think Jaden? If we quit now, we'll have some extra time to pack our stuff, so uh…shall we?" Syrus tried, getting really intimidated by the two pros staring them down.

Jaden grinned. "The only thing we're packing is some serious dueling punch! I'm telling ya, we'll beat these guys Sy!"

Syrus thought about it before smiling and nodding. "You know what, your right Jaden!" Syrus got serious. _We are packing some serious dueling punch._ Syrus thought._ Not only am I going to show the Paradox Brothers, but my brother too! And I'm going to do it right here, right now, on this turn!_

Syrus drew a card and smiled. "All aboard! I summon **Steamroid** in attack mode! And I also play this: **Polymerization**! I'm taking my **Gyroid** and **Steamroid** and fusing them together to create the ultimate engine that could, **Steam Gyroid**!"

**Steam Gyroid: 2200 ATK/1600 DEF**

"Now that's locomotion! You guys made a mistake when sacrificing **Jirai Gumo**, leaving your brother completely defenseless. That leaves a door wide open for an attack!"

"Uh…Sy?" Jaden tried to get Syrus's attention.

"And now I'm going to attack!" Syrus continued on, not hearing Jaden. "**Steam Gyroid** attack Para!"

Para looked anything but worried. "If you'd please brother?"

"It'd be my pleasure. **Kazejin**, defend!" **Kazejin** moved in front of Para and made Syrus's monster bounce back to the other side of the field, in front of the small blunette. "Our monsters special ability. Do you like?"

"It reduces all damages to zero without even a fight."

Syrus had the resemblance of a kicked puppy. "So I goofed?"

Crowler, who was watching the duel right next to the platform, grinned widely. "These two think they can beat Para and Dox? They stink worse than dirty sox! Oh, now they even have me doing it!"

Five dice flew out of the stands striking Crowler in the back of the head, and knocking the professor to the ground. Duke looked at Danni and grinned. "Nice aim."

The sole female Slifer smiled evilly. "Thanks for giving me the dice to chuck."

"Forget it Sy, no biggie." Jaden smiled.

Syrus pouted. "Yeah, right."

"No, I'm serious pal! Just keep going!"

Syrus sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "Alrighty then, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

"At last a smart move. My draw." Para taunted. "I play **Monster Reborn **and bring back the frightening **Jirai Gumo**! And I'll also activate another spell card; **Tribute Doll**!"

"Not again!" Syrus cried out.

Para grinned. "Yes again. And again I will use it to sacrifice **Jirai** so that I can summon yet another level seven monster! **Suijin**! And I am not done yet! Mind if I borrow a monster, brother?" Para asked looking to Dox.

Dox smiled. "Please, that's why he's there."

"I sacrifice **Kaiser Sea Horse**!" Para announced.

Dox looked amused. "In case you didn't know if you are summoning a light attribute monster **Kaiser Sea Horse** counts as two sacrifices instead of one making us now able to summon **Sanga of the Thunder**!"

**Sanga of the Thunder: 2600 ATK/2200 DEF**

Bastion gulped. "Now I'll place those odds at 500 to 1."

"What are the odds of you being optimistic?" Serenity pouted.

"Three monsters on our side. What could be better?" Para questioned.

Dox smirked. "I know what, brother, when they come together?"

Kaiba interlocked his fingers and leaned forward to place his elbows onto his knees. "It's not looking very good for your friends."

"They can pull through, I know they can." Alexis assured.

Mokuba smirked. "Look at you being all supportive."

"When's our food getting here?" Joey complained.

Tea, Tristan, and Duke all slapped him in the back of his head.

Para grinned widely, as he prepared to make his next move. "I sacrifice **Suijin**, **Kazejin**, and **Sanga of the Thunder **so that I can now summon the ultimate monster: **Gate Guardian**!"

**Gate Guardian: 3750 ATK/3400 DEF**

"Gate Guardian?" Syrus asked in confusion, never hearing of that monster before. He took a quick peek at the stands and noticed Yugi and Joey were looking a bit nervous for them. He _also_ noticed someone passing a tray of burgers around as if they were watching a movie.

"That things enormous!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Just wait til you see his attack! Go! Attack **Steam Gyroid**!" Para ordered. "**Tidal Surge Attack**!" **Gate Guardian** sent a torrent of supercharged water at **Steam Gyroid**, destroying him.

**Paradox Brothers: 8000 LP**

**Jaden & Syrus: 6450 LP**

"This isn't a duel, it's target practice for the Paradox Brothers. And Syrus is the bulls eye." Ouran growled.

Mimi shook her head. "He's just making bad moves is all."

"They'll turn it around." Nikki added on, adopting Alexis's positive attitude.

Dante shrugged. "They have to. Jaden's good, but not good enough to win this thing by himself. Sy has to step it up."

"Have a lil' faith would ya? They can do it." Jesse assured.

"I know it hurts!"

"And the bad news is, it only gets worse!" Dox completed for his brother.

Syrus frowned. "If it gets as bad as their rhyming then we'll be in serious trouble."

Crowler looked like he was about to have kittens. He was grinning like a madman as he watched the duel. _These two are dueling perfectly! They know exactly what to do and are doing it! After all, in a tag duel, once you destroy the weakest link, the whole chain comes crumbling apart! And they've certainly found just that! Poor little Syrus, he'd be the weakest link on a plate of sausages!_

_Aw man, I hope Jaden has something special in that deck of his ore else it's over. And so are our lives at the academy!_ Syrus thought to himself.

Jaden, of course, had a smile on his face. "Well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Let's take this thing down!"

"I can't wait to see you try, so I will end my turn with a facedown card!" Para exclaimed, turning it over to Jaden.

"Then it's time to go to work! Here goes!" Jaden smiled drawing his card. "Sweet. Alright, your getting called up big guy. First, I'm going to summon the **Elemental Hero Clayman**! And next I play **Polymerization**! Now I'll fuse **Clayman** and **Burstinatrix** to create **Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster**! He's bad!"

**Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster: 2000 ATK/2500 DEF**

"Yeah, he's bad, but not as bad as that **Gate Guardian**. He only has 2500 defense points. That **Guardian's** attack points are 3750. **Blaster** will get blasted!" Syrus pointed out, a bit panicky.

Jaden grinned. "Don't sweat it. That's what his special ability is for, Sy. See when he's in defense mode, **Rampart** **Blaster** can attack directly! Now go **Rampart Blaster**! Blast em with **Rampart** **Barrage**!" **Blaster** blasted four rockets at Para and Dox, both of who looked annoyed that they're life points had taken a hit.

**Paradox Brothers: 7000 LP**

**Jaden & Syrus: 6450 LP**

"Sure, it's only half the points you'd normally lose, but hey, it's a special effect; what are ya going to do?"

Dox glared. "A lucky move."

"Alright! We're back in this thing!" Syrus cheered.

Jaden gave Syrus an amused look. "Sy! We were never out of it!"

"It's my draw now!" Dox exclaimed drawing his card and looking at his hand. "I'm activating the equip spell card **Fairy Meteor Crush**, and I'm equipping it to the **Gate Guardian**! Now when the **Guardian** attacks a monster in defense mode the difference between his attack points, and your monsters defense points are dealt straight to your life points!"

"Not so fast! You're forgetting that I have a facedown card out! I'm activating **Mystical Space Typhoon**! It destroys one spell or trap card and I'm going to use it on the one you just played: **Fairy Meteor Crush**!" Syrus shouted.

Para smirked. "Right into my trap! **Judgment of Anubis**! Foolish boy, this allows me to stop your little spell simply by discarding one card. Your typhoon has been downgraded to a cool summer breeze! But wait that's not all it does! It destroys one of your monsters!"

"And then it's attack points are dealt to you! Pretty special feature." Dox gloated as **Rampart Blaster** was destroyed.

**Paradox Brothers: 7000 LP**

**Jaden & Syrus: 4450 LP**

"I know it feels like we have your backs to the wall, but in fact the wall is right in front of you! I play this and end my turn!" Dox spoke as a cement wall with arms and a face appeared on the field. "It's called **Defense Wall** and as long as it's on the field in defense mode all monsters you have can only attack him!"

**Defense Wall: 0 ATK/2100 DEF**

"That **Gate Guardian **on offense and that **Wall** on defense. It's almost flawless." Bastion concluded.

"Almost flawless. There's always a way around things." Yugi commented.

Joey nodded. "Yeah! If we could beat em so can they!"

"It's your turn. What are you waiting for?" Dox asked looking at Syrus.

Syrus looked at his hand and took in a deep breath. "Too be honest, a miracle." He drew his card and looked at it and the rest of his hand again. "I summon…uh…**Cycroid** in…defense mode!"

**Cycroid: 800 ATK/1000 DEF**

Jaden looked over at Syrus with a smile on his face. Syrus, however, took it the wrong way. _Aw man…Jaden's looking at me. I can feel it. I know it was a weak monster but it was the best I could do._

"You summon a bike? Ha! Well it's in for a major flat! **Gate Guardian**! **Tidal Surge Attack**! The attack hit dead on and destroyed Sy's monster. "And don't forget the effect of **Fairy Meteor Crush** I have him equipped for! The difference between my attack points and your monsters defense points come out of your life points!" Another blast shot out and hit Syrus, causing the blunette to wince as the attack hit him directly. Syrus fell to one knee as he tried to catch his breath.

**Paradox Brothers: 7000 LP**

**Jaden & Syrus: 1700 LP**

"Your life points are falling."

"Your game play's appalling."

"There's nothing to be done except give up and start bawling!" The Paradox Brothers said in unison. Jaden had his head down and wasn't moving.

"**Attention Jaden Yuki, it is your turn. You must make a move or you will be disqualified."**


	14. Tag Team Trial Part 3

A/N: Uh-oh! It looks like the Paradox Brothers have got Jaden and Sy on the ropes! Can they turn this duel around and defeat the best tag duelists in the world? Let's hope so! Just a little note, as I was writing this duel, I was so tempted to put in a rap by Shadyvox! If you guys don't know he voices Jaden on the GX abridged series! He's so awesome and his raps are absolutely flawless! Points to whoever understands that!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or any other shows I borrow ideas from.

* * *

><p><strong>Tag Team Trial Part 3<strong>

"It's two monsters to one. It doesn't take a psychic to see how this is going to play out." Chazz commented sitting back in his seat. "They're done for."

Alexis glared. "Do I seriously have to threaten you with training?" Chazz promptly shut his mouth. "We have to stay positive and believe that Jaden has got a strategy."

Bastion nodded. "Oh I'm positive Jaden does, it's Syrus I'm worried about. He's walked into every trap, spell, and attack the Paradox Brothers have played. He's been horrible."

"You should learn to keep that mouth of yours shut, Bastion." Zane hissed, shocking everyone of the group sitting there. "Syrus is wet behind the ears, yes, and he does have a lot of learning to do, but making mistakes is how you learn from them. He'll pull through. I know he will."

Crowler, who was still seated at the edge of the platform was giddy. "I'm a genius! A pure genius! First I lure them deep inside the Abandoned Dorm! Then I use this tag duel as punishment! Then I hire the worlds best tag duelists to insure they lose and get expelled!" Crowler spoke laughing.

Chancellor Sheppard raised an eyebrow. "So Crowler, enjoying the boy's punishment a little too much, huh?"

"O-Oh my now! You misinterpret! I'm just laughing because the duels nearly done! After all our poor students look oh so weary. I'm thrilled their sufferings nearly through!"

Chancellor Sheppard gave a smirk. "Oh it doesn't look like their suffering so much. It looks like Jaden just got his second wind."

Kaiba, who was sitting next to Mokuba and Alexis, frowned. "Remind me to come up with a reason to make Crowler into your personal slave for a few weeks." He said to Alexis and Mokuba after the three of them heard what Crowler said.

"Consider it done." Mokuba smirked.

Para didn't look intimidated by Jaden's determined face. "Well, well, it looks like Slifer Red forges ahead."

"A smart duelist, would have fled." Dox finished.

Jaden gave a smile and rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to wish the Academy made us Slifers orange. Then we wouldn't have had to put up with so many of these awful rhymes." **Winged Kuriboh **appeared by Jaden's shoulder causing Yugi to smile.

"**KURR." **

"Yeah, I don't think they got it either!" Jaden smiled.

Para glared. "Forget about our rhyming."

"And focus on your card play." Dox added on.

"To win with the partner you have, you have a long way."

Syrus looked up and flinched. He face got the lost puppy expression and he looked to Jaden. Jaden smiled. "Don't you listen to them Sy, okay?"

"But they're right." Syrus said dejectedly.

"They're not right, Sy." Jaden spoke pointing his finger at the **Gate Guardian**. "I know cause you're going to be the one to take that thing down! So let's go! First I summon **Elemental Hero Sparkman **in attack mode!"

**Elemental Hero Sparkman: 1600 ATK/1400 DEF**

"And then next I'm going to equip him with this: **Spark Blaster**!" A blaster appeared in the hands of **Sparkman** as he started crackling with electricity. "Now for every blast fired he can change the battle mode of one of your monsters! And I'll start with **Gate Guardian**! Take a knee!" **Sparkman** fired his blaster at **Gate Guardian**, causing the large monster to crouch on the ground. "You're going in defense mode!"

"Why would he choose him? Riku questioned.

Rika nodded. "Yeah, couldn't he have taken out that **Defense** **Wall** if he had used it on that?"

"Maybe he has a plan." Rose suggested.

"He definetly has a plan. He wouldn't waste a move." Dusk said, studying the duel a bit closer.

"You must be a fool. When Gate Guardian is on defense he never tires. Your situation is still as dire." Para taunted.

"And though I hate to feed the fire, our **Defense Wall** we played, you have yet to retire." Dox added on.

Jaden looked like he was ready to bang his head against his duel disk with the rhymes going on. Yugi and Joey had failed to mention that that was a common feeling that one would get after dueling the Paradox Brothers. "Great…thanks. I'm just going to throw down a facedown now and end my turn."

"Fine then. My draw. I'll just place one card facedown. No more, no less. Brother, you do the rest." Dox ordered looking to Para. Para smiled.

"Excellent decision; I think it's for the best. Because next turn, I'll make sure to win us this contest."

Syrus looked to Jaden and sighed. "Aw man, Jaden. You heard them! Next turn they said they're going to take us out! There's no point to me even trying. I should just give up. They'll at least let you have a rematch then."

"Listen to me Syrus, one draw. One draw is all it takes to turn the tides of an entire duel! You remember last time you had one draw, right?" Jaden asked reminding Syrus of the practice duel they had when Syrus gave up, but he next draw would've changed the entire duel. "See what I'm saying? There's no such thing as a last draw, because with the right card you can always get another card."

"He's right Syrus!" Syrus turned and nearly fainted seeing Yugi Muto, the King of Games himself, standing up and looking straight at him. "You mustn't give up! You have to believe in your ability, and you must believe in the heart of the cards!"

"Oh, _here_ we go again." Kaiba snorted, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

Yugi ignored him and kept talking. "Syrus, amazing things can happen when you believe in yourself, your skills, and your deck. You mustn't give up on yourself or this duel. You can do this Syrus!"

Syrus nearly started screaming like a girl, fainted, and running around in circles. Instead of responding (because he was sure that he wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence at that point in time) he nodded and smiled broadly. No way was he going to let the King of Games down.

Jaden saw the change and grinned, giving Yugi a thumbs up. He returned the gesture and sat back down.

"Must you give that speech everywhere we go?" Kaiba questioned in annoyance. "I swear, you're almost as bad as your cheerleaders little 'friendship' speeches." Yugi glared at Kaiba for insulting Tea, while Tea narrowed her eyes and whirled around to glare at Kaiba.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know those got on your nerves. I figure you were so busy spewing your 'I'm the true King of Games' speeches, that you weren't paying attention."

"OOH!" Joey, Tristan, and Duke all muttered while Yugi, Alexis, Mokuba, Danni, and Serenity chuckled.

Kaiba got a hint of a smirk on his face. "You were always the one with the most backbone."

"Yeah, Tea's- HEY!" Joey exclaimed.

Everyone ignored him and turned back to watching the duel. Syrus, realizing which card he needed to draw, believed in the heart of the cards and believed in himself. He drew his card and immediately beamed. "Jaden!"

Jaden gave a smirk. "You got it? Well then show em the drill!"

"Alright! I summon **Drillroid** in attack mode!"

**Drillroid: 1600 ATK/1600 DEF**

"And guess what? When **Drillroid** fights a monster in defense mode, it's automatically destroyed!" Syrus smirked. Para and Dox each flinched. "Now attack!"

"**Defense Wall**!" Dox shouted, having the **Wall** move in front of their **Guardian**.

**Paradox Brothers: 7000 LP**

**Jaden & Syrus: 1200 LP**

"Those two must've forgotten that Defense Wall automatically intercepts any attack." Chazz smirked.

Alexis grinned. "Oh they knew."

"They just have a way around it." Danni spoke, a matching expression on her face.

"Nice try, but not nice enough." Para said.

Dox nodded. "Gate Guardian still stands, despite your best stuff."

"But that wasn't his best stuff, right Sy?" Jaden smirked.

Syrus nodded and took it over from there. "Yup. But now that your defense wall is rubble, you'll get it. Well, a certain monster will anyway. I activate the spell card **Shield Crush**! That's right! And just like the names says, it destroys any monster that's trying to hide in defense mode! Just like that **Gate Guardian**!"

A green beam shot out of the spell card and struck **Gate Guardian**, destroying the monster.

Para gasped. "**Gate Guardian **is cooked!"

"I can hardly look!" Dox agreed.

Jaden gave a proud look. "Good job Sy! The bigger they brawl, the harder they fall!" The crowd erupted in cheers and applause.

"Whoo! Yeah! Way to go Syrus!" Danni jumped up cheering.

Ouran grinned. "You kicked that monsters butt Sy!"

"Nice move Sy! That was awesome!" Rika cheered, clapping and smiling.

Crowler looked around in shock. "No! This is supposed to be punishment, but this crowd is treating them like heroes! It's the same thing that happened with Danni and Riku's duel! Chancellor Sheppard, tell me your watching this!"

Sheppard smiled. "Yes, nice work Crowler. The matches you've set up have been promoting teamwork and dueling fortitude! Fine job!"

"The team work that they're using is quite impressive." Mokuba complimented.

Tristan nodded. "And they took out that **Gate Guardian **too! And that's their main man!"

Serenity's eyes went distant.

"What do you see?" Duke questioned.

Serenity's eyes went back to normal and she smiled before looking straight ahead. "This duel isn't over, not yet."

"Now, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Syrus said slipping his card into his duel disk. He turned to Jaden and nodded. "Thanks for the pep talk."

"Hey, thank you for the sweet move!" Jaden smiled.

"Can we join in on the praises you two?" Para asked.

Dox grinned. "Yes, for destroying that monster we should really thank you."

"They say what doesn't destroy you makes you stronger. And it's true, after all we haven't been destroyed and we're about to become more powerful than ever!" Para said revealing a spell card. "**Dark Element**! This spell card can activate any time **Gate Guardian** is in the graveyard! Now by paying half our life points we can summon a monster that can't be beat in battle! **Dark Guardian**!"

**Paradox Brothers: 3500 LP**

**Jaden & Syrus: 1200 LP**

A huge monster, easily taller than the **Gate Guardian **was, appeared on the field with an axe in his hand and a bladed spider body.

**Dark Guardian: 3800 ATK/3800 DEF**

"Man, invincible in battle, with those attack points? That's one tough monster!" Jesse exclaimed.

"This is bad…" Syrus muttered.

Para smirked. "Now **Guardian** attack **Drillroid** with **Axe Slash Bash**!"

"That's it! If this connects Jaden and Syrus will lose!" Bastion shouted.

Alexis's eyes widened. "Jaden…"

"Not yet! I play my facedown **Hero Barrier**! Sorry fellas, but this allows me to stop one of your attacks so long as I have an **Elemental Hero **out! And as you can see **Sparkman** is standing tall!" Jaden spoke as the attack hit the crackling electrical shield before dispersing.

Syrus fell to his knees. _Just when I step up my game, they step up theirs even more!_

Crowler was back to laughing and smiling. "Here it comes! The moment I've been waiting for! The moment these two lose and get expelled!"

"Chin up, Sy. This match isn't over yet." Jaden assured.

"But Jay-"

Jaden shook his head, a determined look on his face. "But nothing pal. Stand up." Jaden smirked internally. _Cause you'll want a good view for what I'm about to pull._

Syrus nodded and pushed himself up. Para chuckled. "Looks like the boy still wants to proceed."

"Really? I thought surely for mercy he would plead." Dox commented.

"No, he would need smarts to know to concede."

Jaden narrowed his eyes. "Can it you two! It's my turn and I activate **Pot of Greed**! This lets me draw two cards. And next I'll play **Fusion Gate**!" Jaden placed the field spell in his duel disk and the field turned purple and swirly. "With this card I don't need **Polymerization**; I can summon all the fusion monsters I want! And I'm gonna start by fusing **Elemental Hero Avian **and **Bubbleman**, and why don't we throw **Sparkman** in the mix as well? All to create- wait for it!" The three monsters flew into the air and started fusing in a gold light. The light faded revealing a well built **Elemental Hero** with green hair, white wings and a blue body suit. "**Elemental Hero Tempest**!"

**Elemental Hero Tempest: 2800 ATK/2800 DEF**

"An impressive move but it is useless for have you forgotten about Dark Guardian? He's still deployed." Para pointed out.

Dox nodded. "And since in battle he can't be destroyed, their monster is null and void."

"Void this! **Skyscraper**!" Jaden shouted, activating his field spell card. Tall buildings rose onto the field. "Ever hear you shouldn't play in a construction zone? Well it's true cause now my **Elemental Hero **gets a 1000 attack point bonus because it's weaker than **Dark Guardian**!"

**Elemental Hero Tempest: 3800 ATK/2800 DEF**

The Paradox brothers looked worried. "Now **Tempest** attack with **Powerhouse Plummet**!" **Tempest** surged forward and attacked **Dark Guardian**.

Para smirked. "Didn't we tell you he can't be beat in battle? Your **Elemental Hero has **been wasted!"

"Sy! Can you spare a card?" Jaden asked looking at Syrus. Syrus nodded and gave Jaden a thumbs up. "I use **Tempest's** special ability! Sorry you guys, but so long as I banish one of our cards to graveyard, **Tempest** isn't destroyed!"

Alexis blinked in confusion. "I don't get it…was he hoping for a tie?"

Danni smirked realizing what Jaden was doing. "Clever. Just so long as Syrus knows what to do next."

"He knows." Zane said confidently.

Syrus gave Jaden a confused look. Jaden smiled. "Trust me! Sy, this will all turn out good if you play the right card during your turn!"

"If he has a turn!" Dox retorted. "I play the trap card **One-on One Fight**! Though I'm sure you'd prefer to run and hide, this forces both our strongest monsters to battle! So I hope that your **Elemental Hero Tempest **is up for a rematch!"

**Guardian **attacked **Tempest** again. Syrus shook his head in confusion. "But why? Why keep attacking? It'll just end up in a tie again!"

"I have my reasons."

"And they're sneaky ones. In order for Jaden to keep tying, he'll have to keep sacrificing cards. And whatever edge they'd give him." Kaiba commented.

Jaden ground his teeth. "Well, I hate to do it, but I've got no choice. Guess I gotta get rid of **Skyscraper**!" Jaden spoke as he sent the card to the graveyard.

Dox smirked evilly. "So you saved your monster, but that doesn't mean you've saved your life points!"

**Paradox Brothers: 3500 LP**

**Jaden & Syrus: 200 LP**

"That's it for me."

"And next turn I give you my guarantee."

"This duel will be ours, just wait and see."

Jaden smiled and turned to Syrus, completely ignoring the two brothers in front of him. "Alright Sy, remember what I said!"

Syrus nodded. _That this would all work out if I played the right card…_ Something clicked in Syrus's mind and he gasped. Jaden grinned at the reaction.

"Got it Sy?"

"I think." Syrus spoke hesitantly, going to draw his card. _Play…that goes back to what Zane was saying. That there were differences between knowing how to use a card and knowing how to play it! But do I know the difference? _Syrus closed his eyes and clenched his fist. He still wasn't sure if he could play the card correctly.

"You've got this Sy!"

Syrus froze. He turned his head slowly to see Zane standing up in the stands, giving him a proud look and a smile. "Z-Zane…?"

"You can do this Sy! I know you can! You know the difference! Just trust yourself and kick their asses! I'm sick of hearing their wannabe Dr. Seuss rhymes!" Zane shouted, a smile on his face. "I'm proud of you Sy!"

Syrus looked like he was about to start crying. He started to tear a bit before he wiped his eyes and nodded, getting a determined look on his face. "Alright! My move! First off I sacrifice **Drillroid **to summon **UFOroid**!"

**UFOroid: 1200 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Also I activate the spell card **Power Bond**!" Zane smiled. "It's a fusion card, and I know exactly who I want to fuse! Jaden? Do you mind?"

"Hey! What's mine is yours pal!"

Syrus grinned. "Then I merge **UFOroid** and **Tempest** to create **UFOroid Fighter**! And it gets better! His attack points are the sum total of each individual monsters attack points!"

**UFOroid Fighter: 4000 ATK/4000 DEF**

"It matters not! So stop your ceaseless prattle!" Para shouted.

"You know **Dark Guardian** can't be destroyed in battle!" Dox finished.

Syrus grinned. "Yeah, that's true, but it doesn't really matter. **Power Bond** has a special effect that doubles my **UFOroid Fighter's** attack points!"

**UFOroid: 8000 ATK/8000 DEF**

"8000?" Both brothers exclaimed in unison.

"Sure,** Dark Guardian **will survive the attack, but it'll be a different story for your life points! Now let's go! **UFOroid Fighter** attack! **Cosmic Flux Blast**!" The blast pierced right through **Dark Guardian** and went straight towards the Paradox Brothers.

**Paradox Brothers: 0 LP**

**Jaden & Syrus: 200 LP**

"Alright! They did it!" Chumley cheered jumping out of his seat. The entire arena was jumping and cheering and hollering.

Yugi smiled. "I do get impressed by your generation more and more."

Alexis rolled her eyes and gave a smile of her own. "I'm just happy Jaden get's to stay at the Academy."

Several sets of eyes whipped around to stare at her. Alexis blinked in confusion, but soon understood what the looks were for when Danni gave her a shit-eating grin. "Don't you mean Jaden _and_ Syrus?"

Alexis's face started turning a very interesting shade of red. "Syrus too, of course, I was just…saying Jaden because…I was grouping them together!"

"Hm." Was the only thing Kaiba said. That caused the blonde to want to crawl in a hole and die at that particular moment. Her Uncles and brother were all _very _overprotective of her and Danni, and had managed to scare off numerous of her guy friends in the past. She'd have to make a mental note to warn Jaden.

"This can't be? How did they win? How did both sets of Slifer Slackers win?" Crowler shrieked. Professor Banner smiled at him, holding onto Pharaoh.

"How? Because of your superb teaching skills, of course. Oh wait…their in my dorm. Interesting." Pharaoh licked Crowler's face and the Obelisk blue teacher screamed.

"THAT FUR BALL JUST LICKED ME! DOES IT HAVE RABIES? SHOW ME HIS PAPERS! CALL THE POUND!"

Jaden laughed at the scene before turning to Syrus. "Let it out Sy! I know you cry when you're happy!"

Syrus, who had been trying to hold back tears, started sniffling. "No way…not the n-new Syrus!" At that point Syrus started crying. Both at the fact that they had won and that Zane was proud of him.

Jaden smiled. "Ah, there are some things that'll never change."

"There's one thing that wont be changing; your enrollment at the academy. You're here to stay!" Sheppard announced, now on the dueling platform. Jaden and Syrus started cheering before Jaden blinked, remembering something.

He looked over at the Paradox Brothers who were on the ground, shocked at their defeat. "Oh, and you two! It was a great honor! If you ever want a rematch, just holler!"

"JADEN YUKI DON'T YOU START RHYMING!" A large majority of the Black Circles shouted.

"Well said Jaden, I'm sure it'll sound even better written!"

Jaden froze. "Huh?"

"I want a five page report from both you and Syrus on what it was like to duel the brothers!" Sheppard announced, a smile on his face. He then turned to look at Danni and Riku (both who ducked down when they heard about a report). "Danni and Riku, you have a report about your duel due tomorrow too! And how it helped you all realize that trespassing in the Abandoned Dorm was wrong."

"Aw bummer…" Jaden muttered.

Sheppard raised an eyebrow. "How about ten pages then? And single spaced."

"But I got ELECTROCUTED! And PUNCHED in the FACE! Can I be exempt?" Danni asked, hoping Sheppard would agree. A shake of his head meant a clear 'no'. "Damn it."

Professor Banner smiled. "I'll make sure they get it done Professor."

* * *

><p>"This SO isn't fair! How am I supposed to write ten whole pages? I haven't even <em>read<em> that much!" Jaden complained. He and the gang (pros included) were all hanging out by the cliff where Jaden normally just sat to think. The four Slifers who had dueled that day all had notebooks in front of them and were trying to write the report. Jaden had done nothing but complain since they got the assignment. At Kaiba's promise for food, however, his complaining had downgraded a bit. "Ten pages is practically a book! I don't even know how to spell 'Paradox Brothers'! And do their parts have to rhyme? This is going to take forever!"

His complaints, though downgraded, were still being voiced.

Joey nodded sympathetically. "I know how ya feel. I know I wouldn't be able ta write somethin' dat long."

"Joey, you can barely write your name." Tristan retorted.

_That _caused a mini fight to erupt, with Duke somehow getting dragged in. No one bothered to break it up, knowing they'd either get tired, or just give up eventually. "You have to be exaggerating about how much you read." Serenity said.

Jesse laughed. "Nah, he's bein' serious. He rarely reads. What do ya think he's in Slifer Red?"

"Don't be knocking Slifer, cowboy." Danni warned, not even looking up from her notebook. Yugi, who was letting his sister lean against his side while he was holding Tea's hand, peeked into her notebook before looking up at Jesse and smiling.

"I must agree. You wouldn't have anything _against_ Slifer, would you?"

Jesse blinked in confusion and intimidation. "Uh…"

"Maybe you should just stop talking." Riku and Rika said in unison. The two twins were sitting next to each other, with Nikki and Ouran on either side, trying to help Riku come up with the ten page report.

Dante smirked. "I wouldn't mind the Slacker being a mute." Jesse tossed a glare his way.

"If either of you start fighting I'm kicking both of your asses." Danni threatened. Both boys pouted and sat down, not wanting to have a sparring session with the Dahlia captain.

"Does this look good?" Syrus asked showing the page he had written to Zane. After the duel, the two had talked and Zane explained that all the years of him being mean was so that Syrus would learn. Of course it wasn't a _good_ excuse, but Syrus understood. He even compared their relationship to the Kaiba brothers.

Zane nodded his head. "Yeah, just add some more details about the fusion monster in here."

"Danni, can I copy yours?" Jaden questioned looking over at the girl who, without help, was already on her sixth page.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow. "You really think cheating is going to be the smart move? Especially seeing as breaking rules is what got you all into this mess in the first place. You might end up having to write a twenty page report on cheating." Jaden paled at the idea. Alexis laughed and got up from her seat beside Kaiba to go sit beside the two-toned Slifer. The small blush on their faces didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"I'll help you out with your report, Jaden. After all, I'm the reason you guys are in this mess."

"And how is that?" Kaiba questioned, a bit of an edge to his voice. The combined glares that Mokuba, Kaiba, and Yugi were sending in Jaden's direction made the Slifer gulp audibly. Alexis shot the three men a disapproving look and decided to explain.

"They were going to see if they could find out what happened to Atty." Alexis said. That got everyone to go silent.

Rose looked confused. "Whose Atty?"

"Atticus, he's our brother." Alexis spoke sadly.

Dusk looked around the group and noticed that the pros, Jaden, Danni, Riku, Chumley, Syrus, Dante, and Zane all had regretful expressions on their faces. "What happened to him?"

"We don't know."

Riku nodded. "When Alexis told us, we went in to see if we could help find any clues as to where he went!"

"Don't you all look so down." Jaden said smiling, putting his hands behind his head. "We'll find him no sweat! We just need to look harder is all."

Alexis gave Jaden a grateful smile. "Thanks for that Jaden. Now, for your report."

"Aw come on! I had just forgotten about that!"

Everyone started laughing except for Kaiba who promptly stood up. "Where ya goin' rich boy?" Joey questioned. He, Tristan, and Duke had stopped their mini battle when Atticus was brought up. Now the three were sitting down calmly.

"None of your business, mutt."

Tea turned to Joey, who was already lunging for Kaiba, and her eyes turned white. Joey immediately froze and sat down, almost as if in a daze. Tea's eyes went back to normal and she smiled. "Gotta love mind control."

"Seriously, where are you going though?" Mokuba asked, reiterating Joey's question.

"The Abandoned Dorm. I want to see if I can't find anything there."

Duke raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? The whole reason why these guys had to go through these duels was because they went in there. Now _you_ want to go in? They even said it was dangerous."

Kaiba gave him a look. "What are they going to do? Expel me? I created the school. And as for it being dangerous, I can handle myself." He looked down to Danni, who was done with her report and was now drawing something on the front cover of her notebook. "Danni, can you lead me there?"

She nodded and started standing up. Yugi sighed and shook his head. "I'll tag along too. I've got to make sure that you two don't do anything dangerous." He bent down and gave Tea a quick kiss on the lips (Joey, Tristan, Duke, Ouran, Dante, and Zane all decided to 'AWW' at the scene to embarrass the King of Games), before standing up and walking next to his sister.

"Whoa, wait, what if someone sees Danni with em? Wont she get in trouble again?" Jesse questioned.

Alexis laughed at the question while Danni smirked. "Danni got caught only because she was knocked out and Crowler somehow already knew she was going there. No one catches Danni when she's doesn't want to be seen."

Jaden pouted. "Come on, that can't be-" He cut himself off when he turned back around and saw that Kaiba and Yugi were still there but Danni was gone. "Okay, that's just so cool. How does she do that?" Everyone shrugged. Kaiba and Yugi started walking off and soon they were out of sight. Jaden sighed and flopped onto the grass.

"I'm hungry! I'm gonna head to the cafeteria!" Jesse exclaimed getting up. Joey, Tristan, Ouran, and Riku were on their feet before he could say anything else. The group of boys all ran off towards the promise of food.

Mimi smiled. "Hey! How about a tour of the Training Facility for you guys?" She asked looking at Serenity, Tea, and Mokuba. The three shared a look and nodded.

"Sure!"

"Ooh! I want to come!" Rika spoke up quickly.

Rose nodded. "Me too!"

Zane shrugged. "I'll go."

Soon everyone but Jaden and Alexis agreed to go. Jaden blinked. "Wait, you're all leaving? Doesn't anyone want to stay and help with my report?"

"No." They all said in unison causing Jaden to pout and Alexis to giggle.

When the group was gone it was just Jaden and Alexis left. Jaden gave a smile and turned to the blonde Obelisk. "Well, looks like it's just you and me. You sure you didn't want to leave too?"

"No, I want to help you. You seem like you can use all the help." Alexis said smiling. "Besides, knowing those guys Joey is going to start a fight with Tristan and Duke, and Mokuba would just be questioning every little technical aspect of everything. You're more interesting."

Jaden's face went red. "I am?"

Alexis blinked a bit, just realizing what it was that she said and mentally kicked herself for it. "Uh, yeah. You're an awesome duelist and a really cool guy."

"Thanks! You're a pretty good duelist too! And I can honestly say I've never met another girl like you before."

Now it was Jaden's turn to want to sew his lips shut. He had a crush on the Queen of Obelisk blue, but he was positive she didn't feel the same way. So here he was, stumbling over his words and all but shouting his feelings for her. He just prayed she didn't piece it together. He really liked Alexis, but if she didn't like him in that way then he'd still want to keep her as a friend.

Alexis smiled at that comment. "Now is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A good thing. Definetly."

Alexis blushed a deep scarlet and grabbed Jaden's notebook to pretend to look at it, so she could hide her face. "So, how do you plan on getting started with this report?" She asked. Jaden groaned and glared at the book as if it was a deadly viper.

"I'd _was_ planning on procrastinating and hoping some miracle happened where I somehow didn't fail. I was also _hoping_ maybe you could help me with my procrastination and maybe we could…you know…hang out?" Jaden questioned looking very sheepish, a small blush dusting his cheeks. Alexis bit her lip and narrowed her eyes in thought. Jaden gave her a hopeful expression and Alexis's face broke out with a large grin.

"Well, I don't think a few hours of procrastination could hurt."

* * *

><p>"It's up that way." Danni said, pointing in the direction of where the group of Slifer's saw the symbols on the wall. Kaiba and Yugi were walking in front of her, ready to fight in case something jumped out at them. When they entered the room, the two men could see what it was that Danni was talking about. The room was full of Ancient Egyptian writings and pictures. There were the Millennium Items carved onto two walls on one side of the room, and on the other two walls were pictures of the items that she had described to them.<p>

"This is it?" Yugi guessed. Danni nodded and gestured vaguely throughout the room.

"I recognized the Millennium Items almost immediately- for obvious reasons -but when Riku pointed to this wall it was…odd. Like I didn't know what they were, but I'd seen them before. Then I started looking at the inscriptions and I was able to read it."

Kaiba looked around the room and pointed to some of the words. "So you mean you can read all of this?"

"No, not all. Just parts."

"And you Yugi?"

Yugi stared at the wall for a few moments before shaking his head. "I'm afraid I can only read a few words here and there."

Before Kaiba could respond a glowing Eye of Anubis appeared on Danni's forehead, Yugi's forehead, and- much to their surprise -Kaiba's forehead. The three shared a surprised and confused look before the glowing stopped.

"Yugi? Uncle Seto?" Danni asked, looking at the two older men for some sort of explanation. Both men looked like they had no idea what had just happened.

Yugi looked a bit wary. "I think we need to do some more research. There's a chance that this may lead to another Shadow Game fiasco. And whatever this is, it goes back to Ancient Egypt."

"Thankfully we know some people in Egypt who specialize in this sort of nonsense." Kaiba retorted. He then looked at Danni seriously. "Alright, we don't tell anyone about this; not until we know what's going on. You can let Alexis know, but no one else. Stay away from this Abandoned Dorm until we figure out what to do. We'll be stopping by every two weeks to make sure nothing else has happened, and if anything out of the ordinary is happening, you notify us immediately. Got it?"

Danni nodded.

Yugi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess that the Shadow Games aren't over quite yet. Looks like we should be preparing for a fight on our hands."


End file.
